Dragoncast Productions
by Night Fury Warrior
Summary: What happens when Hiccup and his friends end up in our realm and meet Minecast Productions? New realms pop up everywhere after the first encounter and our heroes have to face many challenges, hardships, battles, and much more than an ordinary group of 12-14 year olds should endure. Currently has I don't know how many crossovers, but I can say it's chaos. Still, enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: Night Fury Chris

**G'Day casters! I'm back with a new fiction, and no, I'm not completely obsessed with HTTYD, it's just I had another idea for it that would NOT work in the star wars crossover. This will contain a bit of course language, but that's because it's based on my real group, I've just modified how we act a little. (El-Arto-19 is not actually part of the group, I haven't spoken to her in forever and that's probably not her username)**

**Enjoy!**

_**Chapter 1: Night Fury Chris**_

_**Minecast Chris's POV:**_

I panted as I rode my bike up a small hill, normally riding my bike doesn't take any energy, but since my tires are REALLY flat right now, it is making me exhausted. I suppose I should introduce myself, my name is Chris, people are probably more used to me saying "_G'Day casters, my name's Chris, I'm here with Starwars, Tey, Lion, Oathy, and Ellyssa, and today, we are back in Minecraft…" _or something like that. And right now, I'm riding my bike with my adopted sister down a pathway she had found going through the bush. That adopted sister being Ellyssa. That's a story for another time though. Ellyssa looked back at me and saw how tired I was. "You wanna stop for a drink or something?" I nodded and we laid our bikes on the side of the path, and got some water out of Ellyssa's bag. _CRAAASSHHH! _"What the fuck was that?" I asked. "I have no idea." Replied Ellyssa. We hid our bikes in some bushes and headed towards the sound. "Um, this does not look good." I said as we saw some knocked down trees. "Looks like a plane crash but I didn't hear an explosion." Replied Ellyssa. We walked further, following the destruction until we came to a clearing. But we hid behind some big trees because what we saw was not what we expected. "Why dose that look like a Night Fury from How To Train Your Dragon?" Ellyssa asked. "That's what I was wondering…" I replied. We came out from behind the trees and saw that, whatever it was, was tangled up in some vines and, looking closely, we saw that it looked exactly that same as Toothless from the first movie. "What the hell? It's exactly like Toothless!" I said, but 'Toothless' obviously heard me, as he growled, making us jump back. "He's alive." Said Ellyssa, bluntly. "He can't move with the vines trapping him, but I don't have a knife on me." "Fortunately I do." Said Ellyssa. "Ok, now I'm scared. Why the hell would you have a knife?" _This is Australia, people don't run around with knives in their pockets!_ "I accidently dropped it in my pocket and forgot about it." She gave me the knife. "You do the honors." "You're just scared." "Don't tell me _you_ aren't." She was right, I was pretty scared. I approached the dragon and started to cut the vines. I cut the last vine and suddenly, it sprung up and held me against a tree. _Why is How To Train Your Dragon being remade in front of me?_ "Wow, you definitely look like Toothless." I said as I noticed his green eyes. "How do you know my name?" "Wait a second, did you just friggin' talk?" "What are you talking about?" Asked Ellyssa. Toothless, since apparently it _was_ him, let go of me and backed off. "You understand me?" He said. "Apparently." I replied. "Are you actually _talking_ to him?" Ellyssa asked. "Yeah, I can apparently understand him. By the way, if you're Toothless, where is Hiccup?" This sent the Night Fury running around trying to find his best friend. "I think I found him!" Shouted Ellyssa. "That's him alright." I said, coming over to where she was standing, behind a bush. "He's alive." I said, trying to listen to his heartbeat. "Toothless, give him a roar, that oughta' wake him up." Toothless let out a really loud roar that made us cover our ears. "O…k. That was loud…" I said, shaking my head, trying to get rid of the headache he had just given me.

_**El-Arto-19's POV:**_

Hiccup jumped up when he heard Toothless roar. "O…k. That was loud…" said Chris, shaking his head. "Who are you?" Asked Hiccup. When I saw Chris was preoccupied, trying to get rid of his headache, I piped up: "I'm Ellyssa, some people call me El, or Elly. The kid trying to get rid of a _headache_ over there, is Chris." I said, pointing to Chris, and giggling. "My name is-" "Hiccup, we know, well explain later." Said Chris, giving up on his headache. Just then, Chris fell to the floor and looked like he was trying to scream, but no sound came out. "CHRIS!" I yelled going over to him, but backing off when he started to grow wings and a tail that looked much like Toothless'. "What's happening to him?!" I asked. "I don't know, it's as if he's, _turning into a dragon_." Replied Hiccup, and he was right, Chris now had grown dark blue scales and his face had changed to look like Toothless. Soon he stopped squirming in pain. "He's… a Night Fury…" I said, barely able to talk. Slowly, Chris opened his eyes, and they had managed to stay the brown that they were as a human, making the only difference to Toothless, except for the fact that his tailfin wasn't busted up. "What just happened?" Asked Chris. I jumped, because I wasn't expecting him to talk. "Mate, you just turned into a Night Fury…" I told him. Now it was his turn to jump. "Whoa, I'm a dragon?" "Yeah, just look at yourself!" He looked at his dragon body and, without warning, took off into flight. Once he came back down, he said: "Holy shit, that was fricking amazing!" He looked at Toothless. "Lol, thanks mate." He said. "Wait, what did he say?" Asked Hiccup. "He said I did pretty good for my first time flying." "That's true, better than me when I tried to control Toothless for the first few times." We started laughing. "Where is Astrid and the others?" Asked Hiccup. "You and Toothless both said that at the same time. I don't know where they are, we only heard one crash." Said Chris, laughing at first, but then becoming serious. "Well before I crashed, I saw them heading down as well." Replied Hiccup. "Well, let's go find them!" Hiccup nodded and mounted Toothless. I sighed and jumped onto Chris's back. "In case of an emergency, there are exits to your left, and right. Please keep your arms and legs and all personal belongings inside the wingspan at all times. Thank you again for choosing Night Fury Airlines." Said Chris. I laughed and held on tight as we went into the air. _This is so awesome!_ I thought to myself as we flew through the air and over Mt. Ngungun (gun-gun). "Down there, I see Stormfly." I said. Chris looked at Toothless who nodded his head, I held on because, hey, this was Chris we were talking about. And I was right, because the next moment, we were plummeting down to earth at max speed. "Calm down Toothless" I heard Hiccup yell over the rushing wind. Just before we hit the trees, the two Night Fury's spread their wings and went back to gliding perfectly. "That was close." I said to Chris. He just laughed to himself and landed in the clearing in which I had spotted Stormfly.

_**Minecast Chris's POV:**_

I landed in another clearing and saw Stormfly on the edge of it. "Toothless, you go see if Stormfly is alright, just to be safe. I prefer to be alive this Christmas." I said to Toothless, he just laughed and did what I told him. I went to where Astrid was laying on the ground, also unconscious. "You have the honors this time Chris." Said Toothless. "Gladly." I replied smiling. I roared almost as loud as Toothless had and Astrid shot up, almost hitting me in the face. I turned away to not get hit. "Toothless?" She asked. I turned around, and apparently blinked at the same time, but when she saw my eyes, "Wait, you're not Toothless!" "Nope, I'm not toothless!" I sad as I showed my teeth. The others burst into laughter. "Not what I meant." Replied Astrid, giggling a little. "Lol, no, Toothless is over there." I said, using my nose to point to where Toothless was standing with Stormfly. "Then who are you?" I managed to turn back into human form, and she gasped. "I'm Chris. Lol" "Y-you just ch-changed into a human!" "Lol yeah, I'm apparently half dragon." I painfully changed back into a dragon and Ellyssa got on my back again. "Let's go find your other friends." I said as I flew into the air. Toothless and Stormfly followed once their Viking owners had gotten on them. It wasn't long before we spotted everyone else. They had somehow crashed in the same area. "Why is it that you two are always separate from them?" I asked. "I'm trying to figure that out myself." Answered Astrid. We swooped down and me and Toothless landed on a small ledge and stood beside each other diagonally with Ellyssa and Hiccup standing beside/in front of us. Stormfly got the other dragons up and we decided to give the Vikings an awesome view of us on the ledge by lining them up facing us. Their dragons roared at them and they shot up like Hiccup and Astrid. First thing they saw was two Night Fury's looking down at them. "Why are there two Night Fury's?" Asked Snotlout. I laughed as I turned back into a human. "WHAT THE HELL!?" They said in unison. We started laughing again and explained what had happened. "Oh, that's really weird." Said Fishlegs. "Let's head to our house and we can talk there." I said. "I want to try something, if this fails, you'll just squash me on the ground, if it works, it'll be awesome." I whispered to Ellyssa. I started giving her a piggyback, which was tough as a human since I wasn't strong, and I ran to the edge of the ledge and jumped, changed into a dragon and just before I hit the ground, flew away. "Ok, that was pretty epic." Said Ellyssa. "Lol, thanks El." The other dragons followed me as we flew back over Ngungun and I swooped down to grab our bikes. After successfully picking up the bikes, I flew home. "Look who's here." I said, as I looked down and saw Tey out the back trying to use the R/C Helicopter. "I wonder if he's figured out that it's impossible to take that thing off on the grass?" Ellyssa laughed and we went straight up, flew over the clouds, and came back down and landed on the driveway. I turned into a human and told the others to stay here while me and Ellyssa put our bikes in the shed. "Hey guys!" said Tey as we came around the corner. "Hey mate!" I said. "Where did you go?" "Well, we went for a ride and the dragon inside Chris decided to show itself." Replied Ellyssa, grinning. "Wait, do you mean the fact that Chris is a dragon on that Chinese Horoscope thing?" We looked at each other and grinned. "You'll see." Was all we said. We put our bikes in the shed and came back out. "Hey Tey, wanna meet some new friends?" I asked. "Sure!" I grinned as he followed us around the corner. "What the fuck? Why are there dragons on your driveway?" "They're not the only dragons around here." Said Ellyssa.

_**Bugsy1ninja's POV:**_

"They're not the only dragons around here." _What does she mean by that?_ But I soon understood when Chris transformed into a dragon. "_Holy fuck_!" I said. "What's the matter? Never seen someone change into a Night Fury?" Asked Chris, laughing to himself. I just stood there, frozen. "No Tey, it's not Frozen, it's How To Train Your Dragon!" Said Ellyssa, laughing her head off. "Shut up." Was all I could say. "Here, Tey, I'll take you for the ride of your life if you want to." Said Chris, walking over to me. "You mean, you want me to ride you?" "Yeah, but that sounded kinda wrong… Lol" I rolled my eyes when I got what he meant. "Ah what the heck, let's go." I said, ignoring what he had said. I climbed onto his back. "Hold on tight, it's gonna be a rough ride!" I couldn't tell if he was being sarcastic about what I had said earlier, or if he was serious. I decided that he was serious and was glad I did, we shot up into the air at a really high speed and flew above the clouds. "Hey, I can see the top of Tibrogargain!" I yelled, because I didn't think he would be able to hear me. "Oh wow, awesome! And by the way, no need to yell, my animal hearing is pretty sensitive." He replied. I almost fell off when the other 'Night Fury' flew past with one of the strangers and Ellyssa on it. She laughed as I tried to catch my balance. "Sorry!" Said the stranger with Ellyssa, also laughing, I swear I could even hear Chris chuckling to himself. We dove back down and landed in the backyard. "That was awesome!" I said, as Chris turned back in to a human. "Screw Minecast Chris, you can call me Night Fury Chris from now on!" He said, laughing.

**Hope you enjoyed that, it was a bit longer and I'm starting to think that, having a character that can talk to other characters that don't usually talk is going to be pretty signature, lol.**

**-Minecast Chris**


	2. Chapter 2: Monstrous Nightmare Oathy

**G'Day Casters, and welcome back to Dragoncast Productions. In this chapter, you'll find out why the HTTYD crew is in our realm, and some more members of The Minecast get jealous of my power… hehe.**

**Enjoy!**

(_Italics mean thinking but are used in the flashbacks as well)_

_**Chapter 2: Monstrous Nightmare Oathy  
**_

_**Hiccup's POV:**_

_This, is Berk, it snows nine months of the year and hails the other three. But our pets, are what makes this place so special, while other places might have dogs, or parrots, we have… Dragons._

"_It turns out we just needed a little more of this." Said my dad. "You just pointed to all of me." I replied. "Well, most of you, that bit there is my handiwork, with a little Hiccup thrown in it. What do you think?" Gobber asked, pointing to my prosthetic leg. "I might make a few adjustments." I said, everyone started laughing, and Astrid came over. She punched me in the arm "That, was for scaring me." "Is this always going to happen?" Then, unexpectedly, she kissed me on the lips. "I guess I could get used to it." I said. Gobber gave me a red wing to put on Toothless. I smiled as I put it on. "Hey Hiccup, let's go see how good that new tailfin is." Said Astrid. We got on our dragons and flew into the air, I tried out some moves with my new leg, and found it fairly easy to control Toothless now. Just then, we all went through a tunnel in the mountain, but something really weird happened, we came out of the tunnel and found ourselves falling through the air. Before I crashed into the trees down below, I saw the others, also about to crash, then, we hit the trees. I got knocked off of Toothless and everything went black._

_**Minecast Chris's POV:**_

"It's gonna be interesting explaining this to our family." Commented Ellyssa, once we had landed back on the driveway and I had turned back into a human. "Ah, well shit, I hadn't thought about that." I said. _This is gonna be interesting_. We went inside, while the dragons and Vikings were outside playing around and Tey went home. "Hey mum, we just found something _really_ weird." I said. "What is it?" "Well, come outside, I'll show you." Ellyssa and I went outside with mum. "Watch." I said. I jumped of the veranda and landed on the hill in front of it, and turned into a Night Fury once more. "What the crap?" Said mum. Me and Ellyssa started laughing. "Yeah, I can turn into a dragon." "And not just any dragon, a Night Fury from How To Train Your Dragon. We actually met the characters and that's how we found out that Chris was half-dragon." Said Ellyssa "Their actually on the other side of the house right now, lol." I said.

Over the next few days, mum and my grandparents got used to the fact that I was half-dragon, and we showed what technology was to the HTTYD characters, and showed them the movie: How To Train Your Dragon, which they reacted hilariously to.

_**Mr_Star's POV:**_

We headed towards the airport and I couldn't wait to see Chris's reaction when he saw me. Me and my family were taking a trip to Australia, one: because we wanted to see what it was like, and two: I wanted to pay Chris, Ellyssa, and Tey a surprise visit. No one in the group was aware that I was going to AUS, so this was going to be fun. We arrived at the airport, got our tickets, and went to the gate. Once at the gate, I saw two people who I did NOT expect to see there. "Star? Is that you?!" Asked Oathy. "Hi…" Was all I could say. "Oh god, it's bad enough talking to you on Skype, now I've got to talk to you in real life? Crap." Said Lion. "Awww, don't you love me?" I asked, sarcastically. As Chris always says, 'When you get Star and Lion in a Skype call together, it's nothing but arguments, it can be pretty entertaining tough, lol' "Just, shut up Star." I sighed and shook my head, chuckling to myself. "So you're going to give Chris and Ellyssa a surprise visit to?" Asked Oathy. "Wow, seriously? We're all giving Chris a surprise visit?" "Apparently." Said Lion, we all started laughing.

"_We are now landing at Brisbane airport, please turn off all mobile devices and fasten your seatbelts. Thank you again, for flying with Qantas."_ I woke up and looked out the window. "Wow, I can't believe I'm in Australia now." I said to myself. "Seriously, Chris is gonna freak out when he sees us." Said Oathy. During the flight, Oathy and Lion had swapped seats with my sisters and when we weren't sleeping, we were talking, and catching up. It's not often you get to meet your group when two of them live in a different state to you, and three more of them live in a completely different country! "So are you girls staying in the 'Beerwah Hotel' as well?" "Yep." "Cool." Once the plane landed, we went and got our luggage, and went to get the rental cars we had gotten. "Ugh, seriously? Holden's? Why couldn't we get a Porsche or something?" I said, sarcastically. We packed the car and followed the GPS to Beerwah, we didn't bother stopping at Glass House Mountains because it was almost night. The Holden was surprisingly comfortable.

The next morning, after we had unpacked and settled in, I downloaded a map of where we had to go to my Galaxy, and, after having breakfast with Lion and Oathy, suggested that we see how Chris and Ellyssa get around. They agreed. I got some money from my mom, and we headed across the road to the train station. "Next one is a train at 11:30AM." I looked at my Galaxy. "It's 11:28AM right now, so just in time." We got tickets and the train finally arrived at 11:32AM. We got on. "_The next station is Glass House Mountains."_ Said an automated voice, then the driver said, "Glass House Mountains, platform on the left." We got up and pressed the button to open the door once we and stopped. "Well, the train was late, but apart from that it wasn't so bad." I said. I pulled out my Galaxy again and brought up the map. "Well, we gotta go to the other side of the railway first." And we followed the directions the rest of the way. "Here we are." Said Lion as we stood out the front of Chris and Ellyssa's house. We climbed over the chicken wire that was where the front gate should be, I guess the house wasn't finished. Oathy knocked on the door. Chris's grandma opened it. "Hi, are Chris and Ellyssa home?" I asked. "No, but they shouldn't be too long." I heard the back door open and Chris and Ellyssa laughing "There they are right now. Chris, Ellyssa, some of your friends?" I watched, grinning as Chris came over and froze when he saw us. "Hey dude." I said, still grinning. "Uh, hi? I didn't know you guys were coming to Australia." Said Chris. "Yeah, we wanted to give you a surprise visit." Said Lion. "Um, come in guess. Oi, El, look who's here, lol." Ellyssa came back out from the back of the house. "Oh, um, hey guys!" She said, just as surprised as Chris. We followed Chris to where his office was and, all our jaws hit the floor.

_**Lioncub_120's POV:**_

When we saw Chris's set up we all froze, our jaws hitting the floor pretty much. "Ok, Lion, you have seen it before, why are you so amazed." Said Chris, trying not to burst into laughter, Ellyssa was at the back of the room, trying to hide a smile. "Dude, this is fucking awesome!" Said Star. I had to agree with him there, the PC itself was huge, there were cords going everywhere, a giant picture of a B52 drooping over him, the racing cockpit looked amazing, three 22" monitors, and a fricking racing wheel, with H-Shifter gearstick, accelerator brake and clutch pedals, and he even had a seatbelt! "This is a lot more insane in real life." I answered Chris's earlier question. "Before I show you some games, let me show you something even cooler then the computer set-up." He said. "How can anything be cooler than your set-up?" Asked Star, I could see he and Oathy were both confused and I was too. "Come outside, who else here is a dragon on the Chinese Horoscope?" A weird question. "Me." Star and Oathy said at the same time. "Hehe, well, let's see if you can do this." He said, but what we saw next, I don't think any of us saw coming. "What the fuck- WHAT THE FUCK?" Yelled Star, as Chris changed into a dragon. "Lol, I'm half-dragon." Just then, five more dragons came swooping down out of the sky, one of them had two heads. "Say hello to my new friends." Said Chris in the same sort of way as that "_Say hello to my little friend_" thing. "This, is Toothless." He said, going over to a dragon that looked just like him._ Toothless? Wait a second! They all look like they're from How To Train Your Dragon!_ "He is a Night Fury, just like me. Over here, is Stormfly, She is a Deadly Nadder. Here, is Meatlug, he's a Gronckle. Then you have, Hookfang, he's a Monstrous Nightmare. And Barf &amp; Belch, they are a Hideous Zippleback." "You're a Night Fury?" Asked Oathy. "Yeah." "AWESOME!" Chris roared, and suddenly, Oathy fell over, trying to scream but unable to. "SARAH!" I yelled "Might want to back up, Lion." Said Ellyssa. I watched in horror as my sister grew wings, then a tail, then Orange-red scales, then her head looked like Hookfang's. "She's turning into a Monstrous Nightmare." Said Chris, a hint of sarcasm in his voice. Oathy soon stopped moving around and started breathing heavily. She opened her eyes and said, "What just happened?" "Exactly what happened to me, except you're a Monstrous Nightmare." Said Chris. "Thanks Toothle- WAIT, DID HE JUST TALK?" I didn't hear anything, so I had no idea what she was talking about. "Yeah, he did." Said Chris. "Wait, me and El are dragons too, so why aren't we turning into dragons, and we can't even understand them?" Said Star, "Well, Starwars, obviously it only works with some people." Replied Chris. "I wonder if I can turn into a snake?" I asked, curiously. "Maybe, I don't think it would be very pleasant if you got bit by a snake and found out you couldn't though." Said Ellyssa. "True." I replied. "Hey, guys, want to go for a fly?" Asked Chris. "PLEASE!" I yelled, turning into a five year old. "Lol, by the way Oathy, take a test flight first to get the hang of it." Oathy nodded and jumped up into the air, and flew around a little, then landed. "That was so epic!" She said. "Lol, Lion, hop on." Said Chris, walking over to me. I got up on his back and saw Star getting on Oathy's back. "Hold on tight guys!" Said Ellyssa. I held onto Chris's ear flaps and saw star holding onto Oathy's horns. Suddenly, Chris shot up into the air really fast, and Oathy followed as best as she could, but Chris was way too fast for her. We flew over a really big mountain that looked kinda like a silverback gorilla, Chris said it was called Mt. Tibrogargain, and swooped down next to a train, dodging trees all over the place. We shot back up into the air and Oathy managed to catch up. "How do you like being a dragon, Oathy?" Asked Chris. "It's amazing! I wish I was as agile as you though, that looked awesome when you were weaving through the trees just then." Replied Oathy. "I hope this isn't a dream." Said Star. Chris and Oathy shared and look for a second, and Oathy flew up a little, and then caused Star to fall. "AHHHHHHHHHH!" Chris shot around and managed to catch Star right before he hit the ground. "Shit guys, don't do that again." Said Star. I just started laughing and so did Chris and Oathy. Chris flew up a little and dropped Star again, but this time, Oathy was under us and Star just landed on her back again. "Fuck you guys." I heard him say. Chris started laughing again and we headed back to the house. Once back at the house, we saw the Vikings who owned the dragons Chris had introduced us to earlier. After some more introductions, and after Chris and Oathy had turned back into humans, we went back inside and had some fun on Chris's computer.

_**Oathy's POV:**_

"We should probably be heading back, we're still settling into the hotel so, yeah." Said Lion. I nodded. "Hey, I know an easier way then getting the train." Said Chris. "How?- Oh, I think I get what you're saying." I said. "Two of us can turn into dragons, so we can go on dragon-back." Said Chris, confirming what I thought he meant. "Sounds good to me." Said Star. We went outside and Chris and I changed into dragons. "Hop on." This time, Lion got on me and Star got on Chris, and we took off. "And there goes Chris, being dangerous again." Said Lion. I looked down and, sure enough, Chris was dodging around trees and poles and trains and anything else he came across. "How about we see just how agile you are." Continued Lion. "You sure?" "Yeah, let's go." I swooped down and almost hit some trees, bit turned just in time. Soon enough, I was also weaving around every obstacle I could find. We soon got back the Beerwah and landed outside the hotel/pub. "Well, I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow?" Asked Chris. "Yeah, sure." Replied Lion. We said goodbye, Chris flew back to Glass House, I changed back to a human, and we went in.

**Hope you enjoyed that chapter! Sorry about having such a short POV for Oathy. Will probably start with her POV next chapter, just to make it a bit longer. Next chap will probably be up tomorrow.**

**-Minecast Chris**


	3. Chapter 3: Dragon tag

**G'Day casters! Dragoncast Productions is back! And no, no-one is going to become a dragon this time, maybe. Will probably be a bit shorter, that's because today I'm just not really feeling it.**

**Enjoy!**

_**Chapter 3: Dragon tag**_

_**Oathkeeper2000's POV:**_

After unpacking the rest of our stuff, and a good night's sleep, I got up and went down to the pub area and got some breakfast. "It's friggin cold right now, I hate the cold." Said Star, sitting at my table. "What is it?" I asked. He pulled out his galaxy. "It's eighteen degrees." "WHAT THE HELL?" "Celsius." "Oh… What is that in Fahrenheit?" "Sixty-four. It's above the high that today was supposed to be, 12 AKA 54." "Oh, crap." We laughed. Soon, Lion finally came down after sleeping in. "About time you woke up." Said Star, as Lion sat next to me. "Shut up Star, no-one cares about you." I knew that they were just joking around, Lion always says that. "Aww, you know you love me." "Ew, fuck off." I saw Star chuckling to himself. After we finished breakfast, we decided to pay Chris and Ellyssa another visit. Once we were outside, and no-one was around, I changed into a dragon. _This is gonna be interesting…_ I thought. As we flew, and Lion &amp; Star argued, I noticed Chris down below me. I managed to communicate with him without actually talking and laughed. "What's so funny?" Asked Lion, who was behind Star, trying to hold on to my wings because she didn't want to hold on to Star. Unfortunately for her, her grip on my wings was not good. I flipped over and let Lion fall off, but I saw Chris catch her as she fell past. "lol, sisterly love." I heard Chris say as he came up beside me. "I hate you Sarah." Said Lion. We laughed and landed at Chris's house. Soon though, we decided to go pay Tey a visit.

_**Bugsy1ninja's POV:**_

_Well, with dad gone on a trip somewhere, I can be on the computer for the whole week! I'll go see if Chris wants to play Ace Of Spades or something_. Suddenly, I heard a knock on the door, but when I checked who it was, I had no idea what to say. "lol hey Tey." Said Chris. "Meet the rest of the crew, lol." "Wait, why are you guys in AUS?" "We wanted to pay you guys a surprise visit, but I think Chris managed to surprise us more than we surprised him." Said Lion, laughing. "Hey Tey-ter-tot." Said Star. "Um… Hi?" "Hey, Tey, do you want to go for a fly?" Asked Chris. "Did you all come on Chris's back?" "No, Oathy can turn into a dragon too, and she's a lot bigger than me, I'm just built for speed and agility." I followed them to an open area on the driveway, and Chris &amp; Oathy turned into dragons. I got on Oathy's back with Lion, and Star got on Chris with Ellyssa. We took off and, unlike the last time I was on Chris, we went through the bush, dodging trees.

_**Astrid's POV:**_

I flew with the others, still trying to find a way back to our realm. "Hey look, I think Chris and his friends are having a bit of fun down there." I said, as I saw him and his group weaving around trees. "I think we need a break from trying to find a way back, let's go down and join them." Said Hiccup. We swooped down and joined them. "Nice of you to drop by." I heard Chris say when he noticed us above them. "We figured we needed a break, so we thought we would join you guys." We got back to Chris and Ellyssa's house. "We're just going down to the Sunshine Plaza, do you need anything or would you like to come along?" Asked Chris's Grandma. "Eh, we can just follow you guys." "Ok." "You know, Chris, if people haven't already seen us, they will if we go to the plaza." Said Ellyssa. "Yeah, I know." We followed Chris, who I don't think was actually following the car since he probably knew where the plaza was, and soon we ended up at the plaza. We made our dragons go somewhere where they wouldn't be found while Chris and Sarah changed back to humans. Then we went to do some 'modern day shopping'.

After we got some modern clothes for us, they had gotten what they wanted, and we had lunch at 'The Coffee Club', we came back out and called our dragons. Unfortunately, there was a lot of people that saw our dragons and saw Chris and Sarah turn into dragons. We were a bit crowded soon, but we just took off and headed back to the house. "I'm glad no-one called the cops, and if they did, we got away before they arrived." Said Star. "Haha, yeah, true that." Replied Chris. This time, we did not follow the car at all, we just followed Chris who was going as fast as our slowest dragon could go, following the roads, and leading us back to the house.

_**Lioncub_120's POV:**_

When we got back to the house, since it was the weekend, Chris suggested we go visit one or two of his old friends. Since there were a lot of dragons between the HTTYD crew and the Minecast crew, we decided to all go. First person, was Adam. When we got to his house, Chris told the dragons to keep out of sight until he said to come out. He knocked on the door. When Adam's mom (A/N I'm doing it so if I'm in an American's POV, it says mom, but if I'm in an Aussie's POV, or if it's an Australian saying it, it says mum) opened the door, she obviously recognized him, "Adam, Chris and Ellyssa are here." She called, and a kid who looked a bit younger than Chris and Ellyssa came out. "Hey guys!" "G'Day Adam! Do you want to come down to the park with us or something?" Asked Chris. "I'll ask mum." He went and asked his mom, and soon came back. "Yeah, I can go." "Sweet. How do you feel about riding on dragon-back?" "What?" The dragons came around the corner. "What the?" We all laughed. "That's not all, me and Oathy are 'dragonborn'..." "Seriously dude? A Skyrim reference?" Said Star. We laughed again. "What does that mean?" "Dragonborn, Dragonblood, Half-Dragon, whatever you want to call it. We can turn into dragons, basicly." Said Chris. "WHAT?" Chris and Oathy transformed. "Ahh, can you guys not torch me?" We all burst into laughter again, even Adam. Adam got on Chris and this time I got on Toothless with Hiccup, while Tey got on Stormfly with Astrid. _That's gonna go well…_ "First, let's get the old gang back together." Said Chris. "You mean Jonah and Aiden?" "Yeah." First of all, we went to Aiden's house, and got a similar reaction from him. He also got on Chris. Then, once we had surprised Jonah, who got on Oathy with Star and Ellyssa, we went to a park behind Beerwah Library. "So, you know how we used to play tag at school?" Chris asked his old friends. "Well, how about we do something similar to that. The dragons have to tag the humans, and the humans have to run away, if you get tagged, you're out. The dragons are not allowed to touch the ground." "What team are you and Oathy on?" I asked. "The Dragons." "Shit… you're gonna be a fun one to dodge." He laughed and turned back to a dragon. "Humans, GO!"

_**Minecast Chris's POV:**_

I watched as everyone started running in different directions. This was going to be quick. "Dragons, GO!" I yelled and we shot up to the air. I spotted Adam hiding in some trees. I swooped down but he ducked right before I got him. "You lucky basted." I said to myself as I turned around and came in for another swoop. He was running this time, but he was in the open. I easily got him as I almost scraped the ground and got him in the back. "Adam is OUT!" I yelled, cheering. "Damn you." I heard him say. The game went on for another few minutes, mainly because we had to find everyone. "Ok, the dragons won that. Who wants a real game of tag?" I asked. Everyone agreed. "Ok, dragons, you can only run, no flying this time. I guess we won't have a chance of starting with a dragon it, blue shoe would get crowded." All the humans put one foot in a circle. "Blue shoe blue shoe who's it not you." I said, and my finger landed on my own foot. "Blue shoe blue shoe who's it not you." Star wasn't it. We did this until it was between Astrid and Aiden. "Blue shoe blue shoe who's it not you." My finger landed on Astrid's foot. "Aiden is it." We all started running and Aiden came after me. I was slow, and already tired, so I turned into a dragon to get some energy and go a bit faster. "Damnit." I heard Aiden say, then he went after Lion. "Lion's it!" yelled Aiden. "Nope, Ellyssa's it." Said Lion. "Oh, crap, you're fast." I heard Oathy say. "Oathy's it!" She turned into a dragon and made me it, but I quickly made Meatlug it. The game continued until everyone was tired, soon it was dragon tag, since we didn't get tired as quickly. But it did eventually end. We took everyone back to their houses and headed home ourselves. "That was the funnest time I've had in a while!" Said Fishlegs. "I miss playing tag with those guys." I said. We soon got home and hit the sack, we were all very tired.

**Hope you enjoyed that chapter! I wonder how many other friends I'll have in this story by the end of it? We'll just have to find out.**

**-Minecast Chris**


	4. Chapter 4: The return

**G'Day casters! I'm back in another chapter. Again, might be short, I think I need to pause this for a few days maybe and play some games… We'll see how it goes. Listening to the HTTYD 2 soundtrack while writing this lol.**

**Enjoy!**

_**Chapter 4: The return**_

_**Hiccup's POV:**_

After we had some rest from the game of tag yesterday, my fellow Vikings and I went back to searching for a way back. "This smells sus." Said Chris, who had joined in the search today. He flew down to a cave that I was guessing the dragons could smell something in. "Well if it smells like Berk, than go see if it is." Chris said, obviously replying to something one of our dragons had said. We entered the cave. Shortly we felt the same shock that we had felt when we came into Chris's realm. "So, are we back in our realm now?" Asked Snotlout. "Yes, we are." I said, as we came out of the cave and into a very familiar place. "Isn't this where you found Toothless?" Asked Astrid. "Yep."

_**Mr. Star's POV:**_

It's been a few days after the game of tag now, and I hadn't seen the HTTYD crew anywhere. "They went back to their realm, I know it was the right realm since Toothless came back for a sec to let me know." Said Chris when I asked him. "Oh, that would explain." I replied, and saw him chuckle. "Wait, if Toothless was able to come back, why don't we go and pay them a visit in Berk?" I heard Oathy say, because she had apparently heard Chris. "Why not!" Replied Chris. We got Tey and Lion and flew to a cave. "Looks like it's still possible to get there, I can still smell it." We entered the cave and felt a shock halfway through. "What was that?" "I'm going to guess that means where in Berk now." When we came out of the cave, the place looked kinda familiar. "This is where Hiccup found Toothless in the first movie!" Said Chris and Ellyssa at the same time. "So do you know where Berk is from here?" Asked Lion. "I can find it, I don't think this island is very big." Replied Chris. I got on his back with Tey, while Ellyssa got on oathy with Lion. We took off and circled the island until we spotted a village on the edge of the island. "There it is, Berk." I heard Ellyssa say from beside us. Suddenly, I saw Toothless and Stormfly coming towards us. "Hey guys!" Yelled Chris. "Oh, hey! We didn't know it was you six." Replied Hiccup. We followed them back into the village and were greeted by the rest of their friends. "Hey Minecast, what brings you to Berk?" Asked Snotlout. "We just thought we would come and visit you guys." Replied Lion. "Do you want to join in a race that's being hosted in a few hours?" Asked Hiccup. "Sure, let me guess. The rules are grab as many sheep as possible and put them in the baskets, then catch the black sheep to win?" Replied Ellyssa. "Yeah, how did you know? It wasn't in the movie." "It was in the second movie that's based when you guys are twenty." "Oh." Chris and Ellyssa laughed. "So, who's gonna be riding who?" Asked Hiccup. "I'll ride Chris, Lion and Oathy would probably just argue, Star would probably try to flirt with her-" I glared at Ellyssa, she just giggled. "-so Tey would probably have to ride Oathy." "All right, let's get you four set up and in the race." Said Hiccup, leading them to what looked like a blacksmith. Astrid went somewhere, probably to enter them into the race, and me &amp; Lion were alone.

_**Astrid's POV:**_

"Hey, Stoick, would we be able to enter two more dragons in the race?" "Two more dragons? Who?" "You know how we said we went to a different realm, and two of the people we met there turned into dragons? Well they're here." "Oh, well sure." I smiled and went to the blacksmith where Hiccup was preparing the Minecast Dragons. I entered the hut and went to the back where they were getting kitted to race. "They're in." I said. "Sweet, you guys are going down." Replied Chris. We just started laughing. Once their dragon forms were kitted, we went back to the start line where Chris and Sarah put their symbols on the lids of the baskets that had been put there for them. Chris put a 'Grass Block' from a game called 'Minecraft', while Sarah put a 'Tri-force' from a game called 'The Legend Of Zelda'. Soon it was time to race. We all lined up, left to right was: Ellyssa riding Chris, Hiccup riding Toothless, me riding Stormfly, Snotlout riding Hookfang, Ruffnut and Tuffnut riding Barf and Belch, Tey riding Sarah, and Fishlegs riding Meatlug. The horn sounded and we were off.

"Fishlegs has five sheep, Tey has six sheep, the twins have two sheep, Snotlout has one sheep, Astrid has seven sheep, Hiccup has nine sheep, and Ellyssa has ten sheep, as we let the black sheep out!" It was time, winning or losing all depended on this catch. I saw the black sheep get catapulted up and get caught by the twins, who started arguing over who held it. I came up in the middle of them and snatched it, but as I was heading back to the baskets, Hiccup came out of no-where and grabbed it, with Ellyssa right behind him. Somehow, Chris seemed to be faster than Toothless and caught up to them. Hiccup threw it down to his basket but Ellyssa shot down and redirected it to her basket. Unfortunately for them, it hit the side and bounced into Tey and Sarah's basket. "Tey wins!" "Fuck." I heard Ellyssa say as I came up beside them. "Nice shot." Said Tey, coming down beside us. "Fuck off." Replied Chris. Tey and Sarah started laughing. "HAHAHA, you suck El." Said Star, as we landed. "I am not good at sports." Replied Ellyssa. Chris growled at Star. "Ok ok, calm down." Said Star. The winners and their dragons stood on the podium, and thanks to Ellyssa, I came fourth. _Just off._ "Tey and Sarah were first, Ellyssa and Chris were second, while Hiccup and Toothless came in third." Said Stoick. "Hey, Astrid got runner-up!" Chris told him. "Alright, Astrid, come on up here." Replied Stoick. "Thanks Chris." "No probs mate."

_**Toothless's POV:**_

After the race, Hiccup and the others went home, so did most of the dragons. Most. "Hey, Toothless, you want to go for a quick fly?" Asked Chris. "Well, I would need Hiccup." "You didn't for the game of tag." "Good point." He laughed and took off. I followed him and found it rather easy to fly without Hiccup. We flew over the island and went through the cave that we used to get back here, then, we were flying back over Glass House Mountains again. "It's good to be back here." I said. "I like both Glass House, and Berk." Replied Chris. I smiled and we dived down to land on the top of Ngungun. It was evening, and I watched as the sun set over the horizon. "We should probably all be getting back now." Said Chris, interrupting the peaceful sound of the birds and the wind. "Probably." We flew back through the cave and back to Berk. Chris got the Minecast and they went back to their realm again. I headed back to Hiccup's house and went to sleep, my mind wondering how many other realms there are that we could find by accident.

I woke up and went outside. "Hey, Toothless." I heard Sarah's voice beside me. "Oh, hi Sarah." "We were thinking of making a YouTube video showing the Glass House Mountains area from the back of a dragon, do you want to be in it?" She asked. The Minecast had shown me what YouTube was when they had introduced us to their technology. "Sounds cool!" "It's gonna be interesting, since our subscribers still have no idea about our dragon abilities and friends." "Well, we'll just have to show them, won't we." She laughed and turned into a dragon. We got Hiccup and the rest of our friends and headed to Glass House.

_**Minecast Chris's POV:**_

Once everyone was at the house, I grabbed my old movie camera and gave it to Ellyssa. She tightened the strap around her wrist so she wouldn't drop it while we were in the air, and I saw the recording light come on. "G'Day casters! My name is Chris and I am here with Starwars, Ellyssa, Lion, Oathy, and a few special guests. Meet the guys from How To Train Your Dragon!" I introduced the HTTYD crew and continued. "Now, today, we are going to show the Glass House Mountains area from dragon back!" Oathy and I turned into dragons. "Yeah… Me and Oathy are Half-Dragon… You could say we're… Dragonborn!" (Enter Dovahkiin Theme Here.) I laughed and Ellyssa got on my back with Lion. I took off and we flew around the area, showing off the mountains and looking at the view. I told them the names of the mountains as we flew over or past them. Mt. Tibrogargan, Mt. Ngungun, Mt. Beerburrum, Mt. Beerwah, Mt. Miketeebumulgrai, Mt. Coochin, Mt. Coonowrin, Mt. Elimbah, Mt. Tibberoowuccum, Mt. Tumbubulda, Round Mountain, and Wild Horse Mountain. (A/N I didn't even know half these mountains… thanks Wiki.) "So, I hope you guys enjoyed that tour of the Glass House Mountains area! Please remember rate, comment, and subscribe, and we will see you guys next time. See ya!" I gave a small salute and Ellyssa ended the video and we went back inside to edit it.

"**So, I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter! Please remember to Rate and Review, and I will see you guys next time. See ya!" *Salutes***

**-Minecast Chris**


	5. Sunshine Coast: Home of the Dragons

**G'Day casters! I'm back after a few days of trying to think of a way to continue this… I hope this isn't too shitty.**

**Enjoy!**

_**Chapter 5: Sunshine Coast: Home of the Dragons**_

_**NerdCubed's POV:**_

I was browsing YouTube, looking at some funny moments montages. A video came up in the suggested videos list called "Glasshouse Mountains on dragon-back!" I clicked on it and nearly fell off my chair when two of the kids in the video changed into dragons and a bunch more dragons came into shot. "Yeah… Me and Oathy are Half-Dragon… You could say we're… Dragonborn!" They took off and the Dovahkiin theme started playing. After showing off all the mountains and towns, they ended off the video, but I was still frozen in place.

**OfficialNerdCubed**

OMFGWTF WHAT THE HELL! I don't even know what the fuck I just watched… That was fucking awesome! Was that using a GoPro and you just edited the dragons in?

**The Minecast**

**+OfficialNerdCubed** No, that was 100% real

-Minecast Chris

**OfficialNerdCubed**

**+The Minecast** OMG I WANT TO SEE THIS FOR REALZ!

I didn't get any replies after that, but a lot more comments came rolling in.

**Robloxerich23**

H0ly 5h17 7h47 w45 4w350m3!

**Tomasthemossy**

**+The Minecast** If that was not edited in than wow, you guys are fucking badass.

**bugsy1ninja**

This stuff is fun, too bad I wasn't able to be there for the video… dad.

**The Minecast**

**+bugsy1ninja** It was pretty fun, maybe next time mate.

**The Minecast**

Ok guys, we need to take care of the harassments the local council is giving us, might not be vids until we calm everyone down. Or at least get their minds off of us. *Laughs Evilly*

They kept coming in, fast, but after that last one, the uploader didn't have any more activity in the comments for as long as I watched.

_**Minecast Chris's POV:**_

A few days after the council started harassing us about the dragons, I got word from Hiccup that my plan was ready. This should get their minds off of us a little, unfortunately, it wasn't gonna get the news out of our faces, I guess the interviews can't be avoided. "You know, I was expecting this when we made that video." Said Ellyssa. "Yeah, I was too. It's kind of annoying lol." We laughed and led the 'army' of dragons that were following us to our realm. "Time for the sunny coast to become a better place." We went to the council and had a chat about our plan.

A few days later, our plan was at full power. _Sunshine Coast: Home of the Dragons._ Almost everyone had their own dragon, just like they did in Berk. The difference between the Sunshine Coast and Berk, was the fact that we had cars, therefore, we had carparks and roads. But the council quickly made 'dragonparks' (carparks for dragons). And soon, the Sunshine Coast managed to live up to its new title.

"The second plane trip I've been on, I'm still getting used to it." Said Oathy. I laughed to myself, out of our entire group of six teens, until now I'm the only one that had been on a plane before. I have been on a plane a few times now, and I loved it. Obviously, I can't say the same for the others… "Relax, planes are fun." I replied. Oathy just looked like she would be sick. We were on our way to England, just an idea that we had. "I still don't see why you guys couldn't just turn into dragons and get us here that way." Said Lion from behind me. "Dude, we only have a certain amount of energy even as a dragon, and going from Australia to Britain would be very tiring. It's just easier to take a plane." They shut up. _"We will be landing at London very shortly, please fasten your seatbelts and switch off any mobile devices. Thank you again for flying with Qantas." _"By the way, why do you have that chupa chup in your mouth like a cigarette?" Asked Ellyssa. "Uh, lol." We laughed.

Once we had landed and were out in the carpark, Star asked, "Tell me, why are we here again?" "A YouTuber called NerdCubed said he would like to see us for realz, and since Dan is one of my favorite YouTubers I thought we might pay him a visit… lol" Tey saw the look on my face. "Basicly, you're gonna scare him to death, and then say g'day… I like this plan." I laughed and nodded. "Let's go." I said as I turned into Night Fury Chris. "Problem: we only have two dragons." "Who said we only have two dragons?" I laughed and nodded behind them. They looked around and saw the HTTYD gang. "The Dragoncast Productions crew is here." "Wow, really? Dragoncast?" "Yep, The Dragoncast and The Minecast are almost official partners on YouTube." Star looked surprised. "How did I not know about this?" "I don't know, maybe it's the fact that you're never on Facebook?" "Fuck off." "lol" Star got on Oathy with Tey, Ellyssa got on me with Lion, and we flew off. Luckily, I had figured out Dan's address before we got here and found his apartment quickly.

_**NerdCubed's POV:**_

"Hello Procrastinators and welcome, to, 'Little and Cubed' today we will be doing a few races in Watch_Dogs." I heard a loud crash and then a roar. "What the fuck was that?" "I heard that, sounds like you're being attacked by some kind of monster." "Thanks Martyn, that's very comforting." "You're welcome Dan." He laughed. "Hold on, let me just go see what the fuck is going on outside my window." I opened my curtains and closed them immediately. "HELP ME MARTYN! I'M BEING ATTACKED BY DRAGONS! AAAHHHHH!" "Oh god, are there actually dragons at your window?" "YES THERE ARE! CALL 999!" "I'd say 000 would be able to help, but that's Australia." I heard a girl say. "I'M SO CONFUSED! HELP ME SOMEBODY!" I heard the girl laugh. "I think we scared him, almost literarily, to death." Said the girl, still laughing her head off. _I swear I recognize that voice._ "Lol, I think we did. G'Day Dan." _Now that voice I definitely recognize._ "Minecast Chris?" "Lol, yeah." I turned around and saw the whole Minecast standing in my room, obviously the new kid that's there is bugsy1ninja. "What the hell is going on in your room right now?" Asked Martyn. "Well Martyn, you know that video of the dragons flying over Glasshouse Mountains that I showed you? Well, the people who did that are here." "Do you want to go for a fly Dan?" Asked Chris. "But there are only two dragons in your group, unless bugsy1ninja can turn into a dragon." "Tey cannot turn into a dragon, no. But we did bring some friends." Just then, I saw a bunch more dragons swoop past my window. "Oh, more dragons…" They started laughing. "By the way, why did you say 000 would help more than 999?" "Because, triple 0 are more used to dragons." "So Australia is suddenly ridden with dragons?" "Well, the Sunshine Coast: Home of the Dragons is." I wonder how that happened? "Well, I'll take that offer for a flight I guess…" I went over to the window where they were standing. Oathy, Lion, and Ellyssa all jumped out and I watched as Oathy transformed and caught the others. Then, Tey jumped out and was caught by another dragon. Star pushed me and I fell out after Chris with Star right behind me. Chris transformed and caught both of us. "That was scary." I said, as we flew over the sky. "Dude, you don't even know the meaning of the word, the things that these guys have done with me are a lot worse than that." Replied Star. Suddenly, Chris flipped over and threw me off. "AAAAHAHHHHHH!" He came back around and caught me just in time. "Ok, I think I get what you mean." Star laughed and Chris slapped him with his ear. "Ow, screw you dude." Chris just laughed and went down to the street. He became dangerous and dodged around cars and buildings. "Ok, I hope you know what you're doing." "He's done that so many times before." I heard Ellyssa reply. "How about we go pay Martyn a visit." I said, smiling evilly. "Sounds like a plan to me." Replied Chris.

_**InTheLittleWood's POV**_

_How long is Dan going to be flying around on a dragon I wonder…?_ My answer came when I saw a black thing hovering at my window, although looking closer it was just a very dark blue. But then I saw Dan, sitting on the things back and waving. I opened my window, "So you've got your own dragon now?" "I wish, this is so much fun!" I was about to ask him what he meant about _I wish_ but the dragon flung him and the other kid through the window and shot around to come straight at the window. Right as I thought he was going to smash through, he changed into a person and came sailing through the window without breaking anything. "Well, Yogtowers isn't exactly a skyscraper or anything." Said Dan. "Not exactly, no." "Lol, I'm Chris by the way, and this is Star." Said the kid who was a dragon just five seconds ago, pointing to his companion. Then, four more people came flying through the window. "And there's the rest of the crew. Lion, Oathy, Tey, and Ellyssa." He said, pointing to each of them. Lewis had obviously heard the yells of surprise from the kids that were catapulted through the window, as he came in, asking what was going on and then spotting the group. "What's going on Mr. Xephos, is The Minecast and The Dragoncast have arrived at Yogtowers." Replied Chris, as even more kids came through the window. "Jesus, how many of you are there?" Asked Lewis, surprised at everyone coming in at the window. "And are they Dragons?" He continued, when he saw a group of dragons outside. "This is all of us, and yes, they are dragons." "Not the only dragons here though." Said Dan. I knew what he was talking about, but Lewis didn't. "What do you mean by that?" "Well, Lewis, check this out." Chris turned into a dragon. "Holy moly. Why do you suddenly look really familiar?" "I'm a Night Fury from How To Train Your Dragon." "That would explain." I said, also recognizing Hiccup, and Astrid and all the others, even though they were wearing modern clothes. I also recognized Toothless outside and all the other dragons outside. We all went outside with some more members of the Yogscast: Me, Lewis, Simon, Hannah, and Dan joined us. We got on the dragons, me on Toothless, Lewis on Hookfang, Hannah on Stormfly, and Dan &amp; Simon on Barf &amp; Belch. I held onto Hiccup as we all shot up into the skies and flew over the clouds. "Man, the others will be very jealous of us now!" I yelled as we dove down and almost hit a double decker bus, but we pulled up just in time and started weaving in and out of the traffic. "What do ya think guys?" Asked Chris. "I think this is the best fucking thing in the world." Answered Simon, as he and Dan were experiencing the twins argue first hand. I laughed and we followed Chris back to Yogtowers. "Well, I think we better be heading off, it's getting late… but not dark apparently… I guess the northern hemi-sphere is just weird like that." Said Chris. "When does it get dark for you guys in Australia?" I asked. "It's almost pitch black at about 5:30PM so, pretty early." Replied Chris. Wow, that's early. (A/N I'm just going off of the fact that Star said it was weird when I said it went dark at that time, and the fact that ETS2 doesn't get dark until 11:00PM) We all said good bye and headed home. This was going to be fun.

**I hope you enjoyed that, I'm probably going a bit over the top here but that's my imagination for ya. I'll see you next chapter, when that will be Idk, but we will see.**

**-Minecast Chris**


	6. Chapter 6: Narnia

**I'm back again with another chapter, sorry for not updating in a while, I couldn't think of anything. Even now, it's gonna be crazy, since I'm thinking of adding some more 'realms' into the story.**

**Enjoy!**

_**Chapter 6: Narnia**_

_**Xephos's POV:**_

After I woke up, had breakfast, and did a video with Simon, I heard the Dragoncast flying around outside. I headed outside with Simon, Martyn, and Hannah. The Minecast/Dragoncast had already picked up Dan, who was riding with Star and Tey on Oathy. I got on Hookfang with Snotlout, Simon got on Chris with Ellyssa and Lion, Martyn got on Stormfly with Astrid, and Hannah got on Toothless with Hiccup. "Hey, do you guys want to come back to Australia with us? We head back tomorrow." Said Chris, as we were flying around Bristol. "That sounds like fun, I'm in." Said Martyn. The rest of us agreed and we went back to Yogtowers, while Oathy took Dan back to London. I told the other members of the Yogscast and in the end only Sips, Hatfilms, and a bunch of members that people don't know as well stayed. The rest of us packed and got ready for tomorrow.

_**Honeydew's POV:**_

We all woke up and headed to London airport where our plane was waiting. We got our tickets, and followed the Minecast to the gate, where we were shortly allowed to board the plane. I sat down next to Lewis and we strapped ourselves in and got ready to take off.

We landed at Brisbane International Airport and got a train to Glasshouse Mountains. It was getting dark and the two jet black (A/N I know I said dark blue before, but I was going off of a very bad picture, wiki says jet black) figures of the Night Fury's almost completely vanished from sight. Soon, we arrived at Glasshouse and the dragons took us to a cave, which we went through and ended up in Berk from How To Train Your Dragon. They took us to a motel that had been recently built where we unpacked and went to bed.

In the morning, we were woken up to the sound of music (HTTYD2 Track1: Dragon Racing) and cheering. I looked out my window and saw that the dragons were having a race, or something like that. I watched as Chris flew expertly around obstacles and crossed the finish line in first place, with Toothless in second, and Oathy in third. We all got dressed and went outside where we were greeted by the three winners almost bowling us over. "Watch it!" I yelled at them, they just came back and did it again. Dan, who was still in the doorway, laughed at us as the dragons came down and landed. "Good to see you're up, we found another cave that had appeared in the night and we were about to go explore it." Said Chris, turning into a human. "We'll give you your own dragons to explore with us if you want." Said Ellyssa, coming out of nowhere. "Woah, that sounds cool." Replied Martyn. So they called five dragons over and taught us how to fly. Soon, we were pro flyers and we followed the Minecast and the Dragoncast through the cave, and back into Glasshouse. We then went through another cave that was pretty close to the one we had just came from and found ourselves in a forest.

_**Minecast Chris's POV:**_

We came out of the cave and into a forest, and in front of us, was a light post. "Let's see, we are in a bush, there is a light post, and a centaur watching us from behind a tree, I would say we are in Narnia." Said Ellyssa. And sure enough, a centaur came out from behind a close by tree. "Who are you?" Asked the centaur. "We are the Minecast, the Dragoncast, and the Yogscast, and we are from the same realm as your kings and queens." Replied Ellyssa. The centaur led us to a castle. "Cair Paravel." I whispered. "Woah, is that actually Cair Paravel from The Lion, The Witch, And The Wardrobe?" Asked Sjin. "It looks like it." Replied Dan. We entered the castle and followed some guards and the centaur to the throne room. We entered and saw the kings and queens of Narnia. The centaur and guards bowed and when they rose, the centaur spoke up. "I found these people and dragons in the forest, they say they are from your realm." "Well, kinda, we are from the year 2014, not 1940." I said. Everyone except our group jumped up in surprise. "A talking dragon?" I laughed, as I had forgotten that I was still a dragon, and I turned back into a human. Oathy did the same. Everyone backed away and the guards pointed their spears at us. "If we were going to hurt you, we would have just blown up the room already." Oathy said. "True. How did you get here though?" Asked Peter. "We went through a cave that teleported us here. But, we can use that cave whenever we want, unlike you guys, you can't use the wardrobe whenever you want." Replied Ellyssa. "Wait, how did you know- oh forget it, you future guys probably have a way of looking back at the past." Said Edmund. "Well, not exactly, where we come from, this is a movie." I said. They looked surprised, but didn't ask anything. "So, you can go back and forth as you please?" Asked Peter. "Yes, and it doesn't skip a million years if we stay away for a year. If we stay away for a year in our time, we stay away for a year in Narnian time." "Well, I'm suddenly really curious about what the future is like." Said Susan. "Well, we can take you." I went back to dragon form and so did Oathy. Everyone got on their dragons, with Lion and El on me, and Star and Tey on Oathy. "Just letting you know, I'm the fastest dragon here." I said, which made Toothless shoot a small fireball to me. "That hurt." "You deserved it." Replied Toothless. We laughed as Lucy and Susan got on me, while Edmund and Peter got on Oathy. We exited the castle and flew back to the cave.

_**Queen Lucy the Valiant's POV:**_

We flew into a cave, felt a shock, and came out the other side. What we saw, was a large forest, and a town that looked completely different to what we are used to. Even the cars and trains had been changed! We flew down to a house and went inside. The interior was also completely different. Chris led us to a small room with a really weird thing in it. "This, is a modern day gaming computer, and at the back of the room is just a crappy windows 8 laptop (A/N That crappy win 8 laptop is what I'm using to type this lol). "This is a computer? It's so small!" Replied Susan. "Well, this is actually a really big one, this, is a small one." Said Chris, pulling a tiny thing into the room. "Oh, that's small." Chris just laughed and sat in the chair. "So, do you want to know what modern day games are like?" We nodded and he opened something on the computer called 'Steam'. Then he clicked on something called 'Grand Theft Auto IV' and pressed play. Another thing came up and he pressed play again. Then, the screen went black for a short while, and then some writing came up, and disappeared quickly. Some more writing came up and music started playing. It stopped when the writing disappeared and Chris clicked Play, then Start, then the music came back and pictures came onto the screen. Soon the screen went black with some little writing on the side, then it went to a person standing in a room. Chris was then able to move that person and took him outside where a bunch of cars where driving past. "I have got some mods, which means this isn't the original game." He said. "That would explain why Herbie just drove past." Said Martyn. Chris brought up some more writing, and went through the lists until he pressed a button and a car appeared with him driving it. "Simple trainer to spawn the car, the car itself is a modded Holden HSV W427 2009." He went to a desert that didn't look like it belonged there. "Red Dead Desert, it's also a mod." He said.

After Chris had driven around, ran some people over, and shot some with his guns, he closed the game and we went for another fly around the area. We were soon flying back over Narnia towards Cair Paravel. We landed in the castle and it was getting dark, so we said goodbye and went to bed.

**Sorry for that short, lame chapter, my mind has gone back to sleep. Hopefully the next chap is better. See you next time!**

**-Minecast Chris**


	7. Chapter 7: Fellow Adventurers

**G'Day casters, I'm back with another chapter. Sorry for no updates recently, I've either been busy when I want to do this, or just can't think of anything. I was going to add BTT (I'll just say that so you have to figure out what I mean until I do add it), but with VenturianTale reaching 1 million subscribers, I decided to use that.**

**Enjoy!**

_**Chapter 7: Fellow Adventurers**_

_**El-Arto-19's POV:**_

I was woken up to the sound of a very familiar voice saying a chaotic version of the owner's outro. I smiled because I had a feeling I knew what it was. Chris's favorite YouTuber, VenturianTale, had just reached 1,000,000 subscribers and obviously, Chris had managed to catch the end of their live stream. I had a shower and went to turn on my computer to make a video. "Mornin' El." Said Chris as I walked into the crowded office. "Morning, how was the live stream?" "Chaotic, couldn't really understand what they were saying and it was a bit laggy, but it's the first stream they have done so it's not gonna be perfect." I laughed. "I'm surprised at how confused I was yesterday when I read the title, I knew they were American but the dating still confused me for a few seconds even though I know they do it backwards." He said. He was right, I had a second of confusion when I saw it even though half of our friends are American. (A/N In Australia the date would have been 21/7/2014, not 7/21/2014. Well, technically it would be 22/7/2014 XD) I had an idea, since Chris likes them so much, he probably wouldn't mind at all about giving them something in celebration of the goal. And what better gift than what we have? "Hey Chris, how does a ride on dragonback sound for a gift to them? Only a couple of people not on the Sunshine Coast have ridden dragons." That statement would probably extend to all of Queensland soon, then maybe even all of Australia? We'll find out. "That sounds like a great idea. I'll see if the others want to join. I doubt Star and Tey will though, lol." I laughed and we called up the group, organized something, which surprisingly Star and Tey did join in, and got ourselves ready for the journey.

_**ImmortalKyodai's POV:**_

I was still amazed at our achievement of one million subs, and touched by everything our guests on the live stream had said. "Hey Cierra, Isaac, Bethany, you guys ready for the GMod video?" Jordan asked over skype. We were about to do a Toothless in high school video and we had just finished preparing everything. "Ready." I replied. It had been two days since we did the stream, and the fan-fiction/fan-art had exploded with support. Right as Jordan was about to start recording, we heard a roar from outside. "Uh, what was that?" Asked Isaac. None of us had a clue what it was, until I looked out my window and saw seven dragons that looked a lot like the ones from HTTYD, including Toothless and a second Night Fury. "Okay, first of all, why are there two Night Fury's, and second of all, WHY ARE THERE DRAGONS IN OUR BACKYARD?!" Yelled Jordan. "Should we go see what they want?" Asked Bethany. "Sure, but might need some defense incase they're not friendly." I said. "Cierra, this is America, most people have guns hidden somewhere." Replied Jordan. I was surprised that he had a gun, but figured he was right. We met in the living room, Jordan had a revolver in his hand. "So that's why you always use revolvers in GMod." Isaac said. Jordan just rolled his eyes and led us outside. When we got outside, we noticed that the dragons had had riders, who had dismounted, and one of the Night Fury's and one of the Monstrous Nightmares had disappeared. I recognized six of the riders as the characters from HTTYD, but there were six more that I didn't recognize. "Ok, so you probably know who these guys are," One of the kids that I didn't recognize said, pointing towards Hiccup and the others. "But you're probably wondering who we are." He continued, now pointing at his group. "We are The Minecast, Minecast Productions, The Casters Network, Creators of Dragoncast Productions/The Dragoncast, the people who transformed the Sunshine Coast into Sunshine Coast: Home Of The Dragons, the people who discovered Berk and Narnia in real life, whatever you want to call us." "Well, that's a lot of titles." Said Isaac, I just nodded. _Discoverers of Berk and Narnia? People who transformed the Sunshine Coast into Sunshine Coast: Home Of The Dragons? What the heck?_ "My name is Chris, this is Ellyssa, Star aka Josiah, Lion aka Rebecca, Oathy aka Sarah, and Tey, aka Tey…lol." "So, let me get this straight, you discovered two lands that are from movies?" Asked Bethany, obviously as confused as the rest of us. "Yep." Said Ellyssa. "What the crap?" Said Jordan.

_**Astrid's POV:**_

I was enjoying the confusion between the VT crew, as Chris liked to call them. "Basically, we came to give you a little gift to celebrate one million subs, how would you guys like to fly around the neighborhood on dragonback?" Asked Rebecca. Their jaws dropped so far they were probably in China. "Did you just say what I think you said?" Asked Cierra. "If you think she asked you if you want a dragon ride around town than yes, she did." I replied, trying not to laugh at their reactions. "That sounds like the best gift someone could ever give!" Said Isaac. "Unless you live in Queensland, Australia, where almost everyone has a dragon." Said Josiah. That made the VT crew look even more speechless, if that was possible. "Are you serious?" Asked Jordan. "Yes, he is serious." Replied Tey. They looked at each other in shock. "Well, are you gonna come for a ride, or are ya just gonna eat flies for lunch?" I asked. Everyone laughed, including the VT crew. "Hold on a second, where did the other Night Fury and Monstrous Nightmare go?" Asked Cierra. I looked at Chris and Sarah, they nodded and transformed. This made the crew jump back in surprise. "Well, come on!" Laughed Chris. They looked at each other again, then they just laughed nervously and hopped aboard. Jordan and Cierra got on Chris and Isaac and Bethany got on Sarah, while Ellyssa got on Stormfly with me, Tey got on Barth &amp; Belch with Tuffnut &amp; Ruffnut, Rebecca got on Toothless with Hiccup, and Josiah got on Hookfang with Snotlout. "Hold on tight." Said Chris. The VT crew held on as tight as they could and we took off.

_**VenturianTale's POV:**_

We held on as tight as we possibly could. We suddenly took off and before I knew it, we were cruising through the air peacefully. It was the best feeling ever, flying through the clouds on the back of dragons. I looked down and saw our whole town and all of the surrounding land, and I thought to myself, _what a wonderful world._ "I just thought of something." Said Chris. "What is it?" Asked Ellyssa. "If we end up finding a movie land that had magic, like maybe if we find Hogwarts or something, we can get them to try and replicate the magic that allows us to teleport between worlds, and somehow use it to make a teleportation cave between different countries. For example, we could have an easy way between Australia and America, then our American friends and stuff can live at their home but visit us really easily." "That sounds like a great idea." Said Josiah. "I have no idea what you're talking about, but I know what you mean and I think that would be awesome if it worked." I said. "If it worked, that's one of two problems I see. The other problem is we don't know if or when we will find a world like that." Replied Fishlegs. "This is true." Said Chris. I looked back at Cierra to see if she knew what they were going on about, she looked as confused as I felt. "I can tell you're confused, basically, caves are popping up randomly around where we live, and if we go through them, we end up in a different realm that is based in a movie, so far we have had two of these mysterious caves pop up, one is Berk, from just after the first How To Train Your Dragon movie, and Narnia, from just after The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe." Said Elyssa, seeing Cierra and Isaac's confused faces. "Oh." We all said in unison. At least I understood what they were talking about now. Just then, Ellyssa's mobile rang. "Hello? Oh hey. A new cave? Ok, we'll be back as soon as we can. See ya mate." "A new cave? Where does it lead?" Asked Chris. "Jonah said they hadn't explored yet, they are waiting for us." "That makes sense, we were the people who found it originally. Hey Jordan, how would you like to come back to Aus with us and explore the new world?" We immediately said yes

**Where are they going next? (BTT) There was a reference to a song in here, can you find it? Hope you enjoyed that short chapter, I wanted BTT to be in a separate chapter so that's why I ended when they revealed the new cave. SEE YA! :D**

**-Minecast Chris**


	8. Chapter 8: Cave To Terabithia

**G'Day Casters, I'm back for yet another chapter of Dragoncast Productions! I hope you enjoy this chapter as we explore Terabithia!**

**Enjoy!**

_**Chapter 8: Cave To Terabithia**_

_**HomelessGoomba's POV:**_

"Alright guys, keep your eyes peeled for danger and watch each other's backs." Said Chris. We had arrived in Australia last night and were now about to explore the new cave. We had Yogscast members: Lewis, Simon, Hannah, Martyn, Sjin, Sips, and Kim. Minecast members: Chris, Star, Lion, Oathy, Tey, and Ellyssa. Dragoncast members: Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Snotlout, Hookfang, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Barth, and Belch. VenturianTale members: Venturian, HomelessGoomba, ImmortalKyodai, and BethanyFrye. We also had Dan aka NerdCubed, Jonah, Aiden, Adam, and the Pevensie's: Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy. We entered the cave and soon felt a weird shock. "What was that?" Asked Cierra. "That means we are now in the new world." Replied Chris. We continued through the cave until we found the exit, and ended up in the middle of a forest. "A bit hard to guess at first, most movies have forests in them." Said Hannah. "Maybe not as hard as you think." Replied Ellyssa. We looked where she was pointing. "So, a tree house in the middle of nowhere, how does that help?" Asked Bethany. "It helps because that is probably the most recognizable tree house from a movie ever." Replied Chris. I looked at him, confused. Just then, two kids and a dog came out of nowhere. "Who are you, and what are you doing here." Said the boy. Chris just smiled. "If you needed more proof than the tree house, there it is. Hello Jess, hello Leslie." "How do you know our names? I don't recognize you from school, and none of the kids at school have dragons, I can tell you that much." Chris explained what was going on. "So, you're from a different realm, and this is a movie there, and most of your friends are also from movie realms just like this one?" Asked the girl, Leslie. "Yes Leslie, that is correct." Replied Ellyssa. "It's getting dark, we might all want to head back home and figure this out tomorrow." Said Star. We all said goodbye and went back home, well, we went to the motel on Berk.

_**Leslie, Queen of Terabithia's POV:**_

We said goodbye to the group that had come from a different realm, although we still didn't really believe them, and ran home. "Les, do you believe anything they said?" Asked Jess. "Not really, no." "If we see them tomorrow, than we should probably get them to prove what they said." I nodded. We got to Jess' house and said goodbye, then I went back to my house.

The next morning was Friday, so we had to go to school. After putting up with Scott Hoager and Gary Fulcher and Janice Avery for yet another day, we got home and ran back to Terabithia. We arrived at the tree house and saw the strange group we had seen yesterday. "How was school again?" Asked Chris, although I knew that if it was true that this was a movie in their realm he probably already knew. "Good." Was all I said. "We didn't actually believe anything you said yesterday so we wanted to know if you could prove it." Said Jess. Surprisingly, the group didn't seem offended or anything, if anything, they looked like they were expecting Jess to say that. "We figured you didn't believe us." _Well, that would explain._ "So, if you want proof, than hop on." Chris said as he turned into a dragon. _That's not right, I think our imagination is going a bit over the top this time._ "How?" I asked. "That's a long story." Replied Astrid. We just hopped on and held on as the dragons took off and flew towards a nearby cave. We went through the cave, the dragons only just fitting. Halfway through the cave we felt a random pulse of shock, like when you touch something metal and get a shock from it, except not just in our hands, but our entire bodies. We then came out into another forest, but when we flew above the trees, we knew we were nowhere near Lark Creek. There were mountains everywhere, and a few towns that were a lot closer together than anything _I_ had seen on my trips around the U.S. "I feel like we aren't in America anymore are we?" I asked. "No, we are in Australia, on the Sunshine Coast in Queensland. Also known as the Home Of The Dragons." Replied Lion.

_**Jess, King of Terabithia's POV:**_

We landed in the backyard of a nice looking single story house. Chris led us inside and showed us his computer, showed us around the house, but refused to show us the movie that we were supposedly in because apparently, it hadn't finished in our timeline. Soon, it got dark and the Minecast took us back to the tree house. We said goodbye to them and walked back. Just as we got to the rope, it started raining, so we just covered up and started running home. We got to my house and said goodbye to each other. I watched her jogging back to her house with P.T and thought: _I love her, I probably should tell her soon._ I decided that I would tell her tomorrow, as it was Saturday. I smiled and went back home, dried off, had dinner, and went to bed.

"Jess I called you three times." Said May Belle, coming into the room with the phone. "It's your girlfriend." She said. "She is not my girlfriend." I said, grabbing the phone. "Hello?" "Hi Jess" _Well, that's not Leslie's voice._ "Who is this?" "I know it's a Saturday but it's your teacher, Miss Edmunds, I was going to take my nephew down to the museum today but my sister changed her mind last second so I thought maybe you would like to come." _The museum? Sweet!_ "I'll ask mom." I went to my parent's room and asked her if I could go. She just groaned her yes. "Miss Edmunds? Yeah I can go."

"All set?" Asked Miss Edmunds as I got in the car. "Yes." "Then let's go." As we passed Leslie's house I wondered if I should ask her to come with us. "Forgetting something?" Asked Miss Edmunds. I decided not to. "No."

_**3**__**RD**__** PERSON:**_

(A/N I just want to see how this goes.)

Leslie saw Jess going somewhere with Miss Edmunds and wondered where they were going. She had wanted to tell Jess something but decided to go to Terabithia and wait for him to come back. She got to the rope and noticed Chris circling above. She grabbed the rope and got up onto the log that they always used. Just as she swung, Chris dove down to her, knowing what was going to happen next. And just as Chris had predicted, thanks to the movie, the rope snapped halfway across. Leslie screamed for a second, but hit the water quickly and smacked her head against the bottom of the river, which knocked her out. Chris grabbed her and flew back to her house. He turned into a human and rang the doorbell. Bill opened the door and as soon as he saw Chris trying his best to hold an unconscious Leslie, he panicked and called Judy, who also panicked. They helped Chris bring Leslie inside and put her on a couch, then they rang 911 and hoped for the best.

Jess had just been dropped back at the dirt road that led to his house and said goodbye to Miss Edmunds. As he was walking down the road to his house, he saw an ambulance and a police car at Leslie's house. He walked over and rang the doorbell. What surprised him was the fact that Chris was the one who answered it. "Jess, you should be happy that we cut our trip to the U.S in our realm short to explore this place, otherwise Leslie would not have survived, just like in the movie." "Wh-what are you talking about? Where is Leslie? What happened to her?" "The rope into Terabithia snapped while she was using it, I managed to grab her before she got too injured but she still needs to go to hospital." Jess looked shocked. Chris led him inside and over to where Leslie was lying on the couch with a paramedic patching her up. He looked at her, so peaceful, but he couldn't take much. He ran out and ran all the way to Terabithia. He saw the rope, or half of the rope at least, it had definitely snapped. A log had been put over the river so he climbed over and entered Terabithia, he then ran to the tree house where he sat down and just cried. Chris watched Jess for a little while to make sure he wouldn't do anything he would regret, and then flew back to the Aarons' house.

_**Minecast Chris's POV:**_

I landed and went back to human form before knocking on the Aarons' front door. I had told them earlier what had happened to Leslie, and they got really worried about Jess. They didn't believe me when I said he was alright so I promised them that when I saw Jess, I would tell them if he was ok or not. Jack opened the door and as soon as he saw me, he asked: "Is Jess ok?" "Yes, I just saw him at Leslie's house, then he went to their private place." Jack looked relived. "Thank you, Chris." "No problem mate." I went back to Leslie's house and saw the ambulance driving away. I used the mobile that Ellyssa had gotten me, which we had upgraded to work between realms, and called her. "Hey El, I saved Les from drowning and I'm just watching the ambulance drive away now." "You managed to save her? I didn't think your dragon form would fit in that gap down the river." "I've fit between much tighter spaces before El, you've seen it." "Good point, I'll be there in a sec." I hung up and flew back to where Jess was. As I got there, I saw Ellyssa and Oathy flying out of the cave. I landed at the tree house and so did Oathy and Ellyssa. "Hi guys." Said Jess, still crying, but not as much as before. "Hey Jess." Said Oathy, turning back to a human. "Jess, Leslie will be ok, trust me." I told him. "For once you don't know that. In the movie she died, that's how you knew the rope was going to snap, so there is no way you would know what happens when she survives." "Ok, yes, you are correct there, but I've seen worse get fixed back to working condition, so I am ninety-nine percent sure she will survive." That seemed to make Jess feel a little better.

_**Leslie, Queen of Terabithia's POV:**_

I woke up in a hospital bed. At first I wondered how I got there but soon my memory came back. _Jess had gone somewhere with Miss Edmunds so I was going to wait for him in Terabithia, because I wanted to tell him that I loved him. I got to the rope and saw Chris circling above. I swung on the rope but it snapped and I saw Chris flying down towards me, then everything went black._ Obviously Chris grabbed me from the river and called 911. I suddenly became aware of a very bad headache, I guess I did bang my head against some rocks, so that's to be expected. I was wondering how long I had been out for when I saw Jess, Chris, and Jordan walk in. "Leslie! You're awake!" Exclaimed Jess. I smiled and Chris just laughed at Jess' reaction. "Hey boys." I said, weakly. "Hey Les." Replied Chris, still smiling. "You feelin' ok?" asked Jordan. "I've got a headache, but apart from that I'm fine." Jess hugged me and I did my best to hug him back, but my strength hadn't returned yet. "Your strength will return as you get better Les." Said Chris, seeing me struggle. I smiled and Jess let go of me. "Leslie, I wanted to tell you something on Saturday, but I decided to tell you after I got back from the museum with Miss Edmunds." Said Jess. "I wanted to tell you something as well." I replied. "Leslie, I love you." "I love you too." "If you want we can leave you two in private." Said Jordan, who was also smiling now. We all just laughed. "By the way, how long was I out?" "About a week." Well, I'm glad Chris managed to keep Jess from joining me in the hospital for a week.

_**Lomadia's POV:**_

No new caves had popped up over the week that Leslie was out, and we decided to go back to Britain so we could continue making gaming videos. Although the videos from us, VenturianTale, the Minecast and Dragoncast, and even Nerdcubed weren't as happy and chaotic as they used to be. We were all being hit by Leslie's near death, even though we were expecting worse. The fans noticed the quality change in the videos and hoped Leslie got better soon, for our videos sake. And when we got a call from Chris, saying that Leslie was out of hospital and back to being the fastest kid in her class, our videos did go back to the cheery, chaos that they were before. We still had the dragons that they had given us, and were the only people outside Australia that owned dragons. We shortly got word from Chris that a new cave had finally appeared and they were going to explore the next day. We were all curious as to where it went.

**Hope you enjoyed that chapter, probably the saddest chapter yet even though we all knew it was coming when I said it was Bridge To Terabithia. What movie is next? I honestly have no idea… lol.**

**-Minecast Chris**


	9. Chapter 9: Minecraftian Night Fury

**G'Day casters, I'm back in minec- Dragoncast Productions! Hope this chapter goes well…**

**Enjoy!**

_**Chapter 9: Minecraftian Night Fury**_

_**Minecast Chris's POV:**_

"Alright, you guys ready?" I asked. We were about to explore a new cave but since we hadn't faced any dangers, and we were behind on YouTube videos, only Leslie, Jess, Jordan, Cierra, Bethany, and Isaac were joining me. Star, Lion, Oathy, and Tey were building some kind of surprise in Minecraft. Astrid and Ellyssa were starting a Minecraft survival series. So I had left my server on with the world wells plug-in so that they could be in different worlds, Essentials because it's got useful commands, World Edit for Star and the others, and some mods for Ellyssa and Astrid's survival. We entered the cave and as soon as we felt the shock, everything changed. "Well, we know where we are already." Said Cierra, laughing. She was right, the cave was no-longer a normal cave, it was a Minecraft cave. I looked back at the others and saw that they also looked like Minecraft characters. "Lol, this is interesting." I said. We continued out the cave and found ourselves at the bottom of a giant cliff face in a forest biome. "Isn't that your '_Chaos Railway_'?" Asked Leslie, pointing to a glass bridge hill. I looked above us and sure enough, I saw the Time Watchtower. "We are on the server." I replied. They looked at me, confused. "Or we could just be in your single player." Said Jess. "If you think hard enough, you can access Minecraft features, like your inventory, the chat, and-" "The player list." Finished Leslie. I nodded. "And it looks like we got starwarsman05, Lioncub_120, Oathkeeper2000, macinima, El-Arto-19, and Deadly_Astrid." "Oh great, look who joined." I looked at the chat in my head and rolled my eyes. "Monstrous_Snotmare." "Snotlout is a troll irl, and now he has a Minecraft account." We laughed. I turned into a blocky Night Fury and the others got on their own dragons. We flew past the Sign Museum and the Beerwah Motel. (A/N Yes, this is a real map that I created and have.) We landed just infront of the _Venturian Venturer_, where the well to go between worlds was located, and entered it. We then found ourselves on a nice beach with a house that was still under construction. I saw Astrid's nametag inside the house and wondered where Ellyssa was. I didn't have to wonder long because I saw her come out of a giant hole in the ground that I assumed is their mine. "Can they see us?" Whispered Isaac. "Most likely, and they can probably hear us as well so don't talk loudly. If they see us and try to attack us, fly to the top of that mountain over there, I'll take care of them and follow you." "Why are you going to 'Take care of them'?" "They spawn right here so it doesn't matter." I laughed.

_**Astrid's POV:**_

"Hey, Astrid, do you want an iron sword?" Asked Ellyssa. "Sure." She dropped an iron sword and I picked it up. I then went outside but quickly came back into the house. "Um, El, do you know what mods Chris installed?" "No, why?" "Because there are dragons outside." "Ok, I'm pretty sure there isn't a dragon mod, do you mean ender dragons?" I went over to a chest and grabbed some armor. "No, I mean Berk dragons." "You're kidding." "Nope." I put on an iron chest plate, iron leggings, and some leather boots. I then switched to the sword Ellyssa had given me and I saw her put on a full set of leather armor with another iron sword. "You got a bow and enough arrows?" She asked. "Yep." We went outside to where the dragons were and as soon as they saw us, six of them flew away. But one stayed. And it was the one I had hoped we wouldn't have to fight. It was a Night Fury. He made that screaming sound that Night Fury's make and shot a plasma blast in Ellyssa's direction, but she managed to dodge it, getting caught on the edge of the explosion. "I've got low health, I'll stay back and snipe while I heal up." I tried to hit the Night Fury with my sword but it dodged it as if it was a real Night Fury. "Going to be hard since it acts like a real one, and we can hardly beat one in real life let alone in Minecraft." I laughed. Ellyssa shot at it but it dodged that as well. I grabbed my bow and shot an arrow at it. It managed to dodge again and my arrow went straight past it. **El-Arto-19 was shot by Deadly_Astrid.** "Shit, sorry El." "lol" The Night Fury shot a plasma blast to me and I wasn't quick enough to dodge it so it took me down to half a heart and before I could do anything, it whipped its tail at me and killed me. **Deadly_Astrid was killed by Unknownerror2487029.** "So it doesn't say what that thing was? The mod creator probably needs to fix that." Ellyssa just laughed and we walked back to our house to find that the Night Fury was flying away and following its friends to a mountain. We picked up our stuff and went back inside. **[Minecast Member] starwarsman05: Unknownerror2487029? What the hell is that?** I sighed. **[Dragoncast Member] Deadly_Astrid: It was a Night Fury.** But the next message told us something was wrong. **[Minecast Member] macinima: Chris didn't install any dragon mods.** "Well, we will have to ask Chris what the fuck that was." Said Ellyssa. **[Newbie] Unknownerror2487029: No, I didn't install any dragon mods. We just explored the cave.** "WHAT?" "Wait, so that Night Fury was Chris?" We were both confused. **[Dragoncast Member] Monstrous_Snotmare: I knew that.** "He didn't." I laughed. **[Newbie] Unknownerror2487029: Sure you did. And I knew you had a Minecraft account.** That made us laugh. **[Dragoncast Member] Monstrous_Snotmare: You did.** **[Newbie] Unknownerror2487029: You didn't tell us so none of us knew.** "I wonder why he didn't tell us?" I asked. "Because he's Snotlout." Replied Ellyssa. **Monstrous_Snotmare went walkabout.** "Wow, he seriously just left the game." We laughed and went back to mining and building.

_**BethanyFrye's POV:**_

It was getting dark and we decided to spend the night in Ellyssa and Astrid's house. Chris killed a bunch of sheep and picked up their wool to make some beds for us. We went to sleep and when we woke up we flew back through the well and back into the cave. Soon we were flying back over the Glasshouse Mountains and Chris went back to his house, Leslie and Jess went back to Terabithia, and we went back to the motel in Berk.

The next day, I was woken up by the Dragoncast, who seemed to be celebrating or something. I had a shower, got dressed, had breakfast, and went outside to find Chris just coming to the motel. "What's going on?" I asked. "Dragon racing is now an official sport all around Australia, they are going to be using the same tracks as the V8 Supercars plus a few new ones. For example, Australia Zoo has offered to let us use the shuttle track around the zoo as a track, the start/finish line being the Crocoseum." He said. "Cool." "And because of Australia Zoo being one of the tracks, Bindi Irwin and her brother Robert have invited us to help them in the zoo for a day or two." "Ok, that sounds cool." He laughed and nodded. "The first race is being held at the zoo on the weekend so we are about to head there and help them prepare." "Well, I'll go get the others." He nodded, transformed, and flew away. I ran back up to our room and woke the others up to tell them what was happening. They got ready and we went down to grab our dragons. We took off and saw Chris flying around gathering the Dragoncast. "Where are the rest of the Minecast?" Asked Jordan "They are ready and waiting for us to get them." Said Chris. We flew through the cave and soon, the Minecast joined in the convoy. The Kings and Queens of Narnia also joined in along with Leslie and Jess. We flew past Beerwah and shortly saw Australia Zoo. Chris led us to a building out the back of the zoo and landed. He transformed and knocked on the door, which was opened by a girl who looked about 16, and was obviously Bindi. "Hey guys, I saw you all flying together and because there was so many of you it looked pretty menacing so I can't imagine what the races are going to look like since there will be other people as well, not just some of you." Said Bindi. "It's going to be crazy, probably the fastest racing sport around." We laughed and Bindi called her dragon over. We then got started on preparing the zoo for the race.

**Sorry for a short chapter, I've got to go now so yeah. I will try to add more Minecraft and Narnia in because I haven't used the Narnia characters a lot and Minecraft only filled half this chapter. R&amp;R, See ya!**

**-Minecast Chris**


	10. Chapter 10: Half Wolf, Half Dragon

**G'Day casters, chapter 10 is finally here! What happens here? You'll have to read to find out!**

**Reminder on what we have: The Minecast, How To Train Your Dragon, OfficialNerdCubed, The Yogscast, The Chronicles of Narnia, VenturianTale, Bridge to Terabithia, Minecraft, Wolfblood.**

**Enjoy!**

_**Chapter 10: Half wolf, half dragon**_

_**Minecast Chris's POV:**_

"I think we're just about done." Said Bindi. We had been fixing up the zoo for the race. Bindi and I were working on the Africa section of the zoo and all that was left was a little bit of cleaning up. My mobile rang and I answered it. "Hello, this is Minecast Chris speaking." "Hey Chris, Wes here." "Oh, hey Wes." "Terri sent me to Berk to get some supplies and on my way back I spotted a new cave." "Ok, I'll grab the Minecast and be right there. See ya mate." "See ya." I hung up. "Wes found a new cave so do you mind if I leave you to clean up while I go get the others?" I asked Bindi. "Go ahead, there's not much more to do here anyway." She said. I said bye and flew around the zoo to find the rest of the group. Once I had found everyone, we headed to the new cave. I spotted Wes and landed outside the cave. "Thanks Wes, you can head back to the zoo if you want." He nodded and left on his dragon. "Smells similar to England." Said Oathy. I sniffed and found out she was right. We transformed into humans and went through the cave. Once we came out on the other side, I only just recognized the area so I decided to not say until I was sure. We went over a field and came to the front of what was obviously a school, because kids in school uniforms were coming out. I saw four people that made me sure of what this place was. "Wolfblood." I said. "What?" Asked Star. "Wolfblood, it's where we are. The cave has bent the rules again, letting us into a TV series." Maddy and Rhydian said bye to Shanon and Tom and headed home together.

_**Maddy Smith's POV:**_

We were half way home and I had noticed a group of six strangers following us. I turned around to face them. "Why are you following us?" I asked. Rhydian turned around too. "For all you know, we could have been going somewhere in the same direction. But no, we were following you. The reason for that is we know what you are." One of the boys said. He looked around and then said, "Wolfbloods." We pretended not to know what they were talking about. "I don't know what you mean." Said Rhydian. "Mate, Sarah and I aren't exactly normal either." He said. I looked at Rhydian, confused. But then the boy changed into what looked like a dragon. "What the heck, dragons aren't real." I said, surprised. "Well I am one so, believe it." He said. One of the girls, presumably Sarah, transformed into a different dragon. "Ok, fine. We are wolfblood." Rhydian said. The boy smiled and went back to human. "By the way, I'm Chris, and this is my group. Ellyssa, Sarah, Rebecca, Josiah, and Tey." He said. "I'm Maddy, and this is Rhydian." I replied. "I know. We come from a different realm and in that realm this is a TV show." Said Chris. "That explains why you knew we were Wolfblood." I said. Suddenly, I smelt another Wolfblood in the area. I looked around, panicking because it didn't smell like anyone I knew. "I smell it too." Said Rhydian. "Smells like it's behind this house." Said Chris. Just then, a ragged looking girl came out from behind the house. The girl, Rhydian, and I all turned into wolves and ran into the forest with the new group right behind us. The girl jumped off a tree and surprise attacked Rhydian, who was right behind her. I jumped towards the two and bowled her off. Just then, we heard a roar, and Chris and Sarah landed in the middle of the fight. "Who are you." Growled Chris to the girl. We all became humans again. "My name is Jaina Rhile." (A/N This is a custom character.) I growled at her. "Well if you want to kill some tamed Wolfbloods then you will have to find someone else." Said Sarah. "Well, if you think you can stop me then you are wrong." Said Jaina. Then, she turned into a dragon. "Oh you have got to be kidding me." Said Chris as we all went back to our animal forms.

_**Jaina Rhile's POV:**_

The kid turned back into a Night Fury while his friend went back to her Monstrous Nightmare form. The two Wolfbloods also transformed again. I was a Deadly Nadder. I shot my tail spikes towards the girl wolf but she dodged. I then sent a fire blast towards the Night Fury. He dodged and almost hit me with a plasma blast. Then, the Monstrous Nightmare caught fire and sped towards me. I just shot at her, making her have to change direction. But while I was shooting the Nightmare, the Night Fury shot another plasma blast at me and hit me in the chest, knocking all the breath out of me. The two wolves then jumped on me and started trying to bite at my thick skin. Unfortunately, this worked as a distraction from the dragons and the Monstrous Nightmare shot me down. I transformed back, surrendering. "Ok ok, I surrender. You win." I said and the Dragonbloods went back to human form. "Jaina Rhile, you are now under arrest by the Queensland Dragon Police." Said the Night Fury boy. Him and his Dragonblood companion held me by the arms and handcuffed me. "By the way, thanks for saving our life back there Chris." Said the Wolfblood girl. "No problem Maddy." Chris and the other Dragonblood then took me back through a cave. They turned into dragons and took me to a police station.

_**Rhydian Morris's POV:**_

We watched as the two Dragonbloods took Jaina back to their realm. Rebecca, Josiah, Tey, and Ellyssa stayed behind. Just then, I heard two more wolves in the forest behind us and recognized their smell as Maddy's parents. They jumped out, scaring the group and forcing them into a wall. I looked at Maddy and she nodded. We transformed again and jumped in between Maddy's parents and the group. "What are you doing?" Asked Daniel in wolf language. "Two members of this group just saved our lives from a half-wolf half-dragon. We are protecting them." Said Maddy. "Half dragon?" Asked Emma, confused. "Yes mum, she is half Wolfblood and half Dragonblood, and the two kids who saved us are full Dragonblood." "Where are they now?" "They went to put the Halfblood girl in jail." Her parents looked concerned. "A normal jail will not hold a Wolfblood let alone a Dragonblood." Said Emma. "Well Chris said something about the Queensland Dragon Police, so I'd say they are experienced in that." I said. We all turned into humans. "That's two times in one day that we've been in life threatening events." Said Rebecca. We laughed and followed the group back to the school and over the field to a cave. "By the way, what is your group actually called?" I asked. "The Minecast." Said Ellyssa. We then followed the Minecast into the cave and felt a shock. Once we came out, we found ourselves in another forest. Josiah and Tey whistled and two dragons came out of no-where. Before Josiah and Tey could do anything else we saw Chris and Sarah flying towards us. "How'd it go when you two met the Minecast?" Chris asked Maddy's parents, laughing. "Maddy and Rhydian had to step in because we were about to shred them so." Chris laughed again. Josiah got on his dragon with Daniel, Tey got on his dragon with Emma, Rebecca got on Sarah with me, and Ellyssa got on Chris with Maddy. We flew over the forest and saw a bunch of nice looking mountains around the place, a few small towns, and a lot of dragons flying everywhere. I heard a mobile phone ringing. Ellyssa grabbed her phone. "Hello, Ellyssa speaking. Yeah, he's been a dragon this whole time. Ok cool. Sweet, we'll be right there." She hung up. "The course around Australia Zoo is finished." She said. "Great, let's go." Chris said as he changed direction.

_**Bindi Irwin's POV:**_

I watched as The Minecast landed in the Crocoseum. I ran over to them. "Chris you really need to make your mobile work in dragon form." I said to him. He just laughed. "That'll be the next thing we work on. Now that we've found out that we aren't the only Dragonborns." He said. "You met another Dragonborn?" I asked. He nodded. "She almost killed us so, yeah." "Are you ok?" "We're fine." I sighed in relief. "So, what realm are you from?" I asked the four new people. "Apparently a TV show called Wolfblood." Replied the teenage girl. _That's why they look familiar._ "Um, you're Maddy, right?" I asked. She nodded. "And you're, Rhydian?" The other teen nodded. "And then you guys are Maddy's parents?" The adults nodded. "Wait a sec, you found a Dragonborn in a realm where the main focus is Wolfbloods?" I asked, confused. "She was half Wolfblood, half Dragonblood." Answered Rhydian. "We managed to beat her and now she's waiting for the Dragon Court to decide what her sentence should be." Said Chris.

A few days had passed since the Minecast had found the Wolfbloods and fought off Jaina. After Maddy, Rhydian, and the Minecast had worked as the witnesses for the case, Jaina Rhile was sentenced to a few months in jail to begin with. It was the day of the first Dragon Race and all of Australia would be watching. Including some people from the different realms. The crocoseum was over flowing and the dragons where getting ready. It was time. I was supposed to start the event today so I was standing on a stage that had been set up below the big screen. One of the staff talked to me in my ear piece. "You are live in three… two… one… Go." "G'Day Australia and welcome to Australia's very first Dragon Race! On this circuit the dragons will be flying around the shuttle route for most of the track with some extensions here and there. Now, let's introduce today's racers! We have the two Dragonborns with their riders from team Minecast, Ellyssa Back riding Night Fury Chris and Rebecca Conner riding Monstrous Nightmare Sarah! Team Dragoncast is fairly famous with Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III and his Night Fury, Toothless! The girl who you don't want to mess with, Astrid Hofferson, with her Deadly Nadder, Stormfly! The idiot with a dragon, Snotlout Jorgenson and his Monstrous Nightmare, Hookfang! Next for the Red Bull Racing Australia team, we have V8 Supercar champions Craig Lowndes with his Deadly Nadder, Rory! And his teammate Jamie Whincup on the Red Bull fueled Changewing, Bell!" I continued to introduce the racers until the Crocoseum was filled with dragons of all different species. The ground was covered, all the roofs were covered, and even the roof of the food hall behind me was filled. I saw Chris and Sarah in the water of the Crocoseum. Then, the buzzer sounded and they were off.

_**Minecast Chris's POV:**_

The buzzer sounded and I took off into the storm cloud of dragons. All the dragons had coats on indicating what team they were on. We flew over the food court and came down on the shuttle route, staying between the height and width barriers we had set up. I dodged around all the dragons in a tough attempt to get in front. I caught a glimpse of the Red Bull coat and saw Jamie Whincup and Bell speeding through the pack. I picked up the pace as we flew down the straight before going into the Africa section. We exited the Africa section and I could see the front. I could also see Toothless, and both the Red Bull dragons. _I guess that Red Bull is proving useful for them._ We came off the shuttle route and flew around over all the croc pens before doing a U turn and flying over the Crocoseum to get onto lap two. By the time we passed the Wetlands again, I was right behind Craig Lowndes and Hiccup. We sped past the tigers and back onto the straight where I managed to get in front of Lowndes. As we went into Africa again, Hiccup was in first, Ellyssa was in second, Craig was in third, and Jamie was in forth. As we got back to the Crocoseum, I managed to get in front of Hiccup as we went onto the third lap. I managed to keep first place for the rest of the seven laps. I came up to the Crocoseum on the end of the tenth lap. As I went over I heard Bindi yell, "Ellyssa and Chris are the winners of the first Dragon Race in Australia!" We did a victory lap and the top five landed in the Crocoseum, while the rest went back to the 'pits'. El had come first, Craig had come second, Hiccup had come third, Astrid had come forth, and Jordan had come fith.

_**3**__**rd**__** Person:**_

After the Minecast had finished saying stuff after the race, they also went back to the pits to rest up and make sure the dragons were ok. Little did they know, a certain Halfblood was sitting in the shadows. Maddy and Rhydian entered the Dragon Garage. "Great race guys, congrats on winning." Said Maddy. Chris and Sarah turned into humans. "Thanks Maddy, I wasn't expecting the fight that team Red Bull put up due to them giving their dragons Dragon-Safe Red Bull. Lol." Said Chris. They laughed. Jaina snuck out of the garage. The Minecast and Dragoncast got some rest and then headed back to Berk. Jaina stealthily followed. They all got to Berk and that night, they had a celebration for the race. All while the Halfblood looked on.

**Ooohhh, what's going to happen? Will Jaina get her revenge? Or will she just continue being a creeper and watch everyone? They might just forget all about it and become friends. And live happily ever after. We'll see. **

**-Minecast Chris**


	11. Harry Potter and the Halfblood Dragon

**G'day casters, I'm back with chapter 11! I have been putting this off because of school and other stuff, sorry. Hopefully this chapter is good.**

**Enjoy!**

_**Chapter 11: Harry Potter and the Halfblood Dragon**_

_**Minecast Chris's POV:**_

I was knocked out of my thoughts by my iPod going off, saying it was 8:30AM. I turned it off and just stayed in bed as usual. Today though, I didn't get much more sleep. Ellyssa opened the door and came in. "Might not want to ignore that alarm today sleepyhead." She said. "Why." I groaned. "We got a new cave." I sighed and got up to have a shower.

Today, the VT crew was joining us in exploring. The Dragoncast and the Minecast were here as well. We walked through the cave and soon came out on a hill. I looked down and immediately knew where we were. "Hagrid's hut. We are right were we wanted to be." I said. We looked around and saw that we were right below the Whomping Willow. "This is going to be awkward since we are muggles." Said Jordan. "Muggles?" Asked Snotlout. "Non-magic folk." I replied. Everyone got on their dragons, with Star getting on his Flightmare, Flash. And Tey getting on his Raincutter, Lightning. (A/N You two should be happy, I actually gave you decent dragons. Just look these dragons up on the HTTYD Wikia.) Oathy and I transformed, with Ellyssa and Lion getting on our backs. We then flew towards the castle, staying low so as not to scare anyone. Seemed like everyone was in the Great Hall. Unfortunately, the doors to the Great Hall were open, and we were spotted.

_**Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore's POV:**_

I had just finished introducing the two other schools that were visiting and was about to talk about the Tri-Wizard cup, when I saw a group of people and what looked like _dragons_ outside the Great Hall. "Who is there?" I asked in a stern voice. The students all looked out the doors and gasped. The group looked at each other, then walked through the doors. "We are just a few members of the Casters Network. The Minecast, the Dragoncast, and the VT crew." Said the boy that was leading a black dragon. Just then, one of the black dragons and one of the orange dragons transformed into humans. A few of the teachers, including Mad-Eye, pulled out their wands. I also pulled out my wand. "We are Dragonborn, means we can turn into dragons at will. Oh, and in Britain, I think they call it Dragonblood, not Dragonborn." Said the boy who was a dragon just before, pointing at himself and the girl that had also been a dragon. "And before you ask, yes, we are muggles." He continued. "How would you know what a muggle is, and that we are wizards?" Asked McGonagall. "We are from a different realm, and in that realm this is a movie. In fact, this is one movie in a whole series. This one is called, Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire." Everyone started talking to each other at once. The dragon boy looked at Harry and his friends. "SILENCE!" I yelled. Everyone went quiet. "By the way, I'm Chris, this is Rebecca, Josiah, Flash, Tey, Lightning, Sarah, Cierra, Jordan, Kyodai &amp; Vent, Isaac, Bethany, Acachalla &amp; Gertrude (A/N They have two Hideous Zippleback's.), Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Barth &amp; Belch, Snotlout, Hookfang, Fishlegs, and his little girl, Meatlug." Said the Dragonblood boy. For the rest of dinner, they stood at the back of the Great Hall, watching.

_**Harry Potter's POV:**_

After we finished dinner, Dumbledore came over to us. "Whatever they have to say, I would think it would concern you as well. Since the 'movies' are called Harry Potter." He said to us. We nodded and joined the group as we all followed Dumbledore to his office. "So, I am guessing you know what is going to happen this year in the tournament?" He asked once we were in his office. "Yeah, but it wouldn't be as fun if we told you, lol." Said Chris. "It would probably also mess everything up." Said Jordan. We nodded. "So, why are you here?" I asked. "Caves have been randomly popping up in Glasshouse and all of them take us to different realms. The newest cave just so happened to take us here." Said Ellyssa. We were all confused, even Dumbledore. "So you can go back at any time you want?" He asked. Chris nodded. "And anyone can come in. Fortunately, there is no such thing as magic in our realm, which means, no dark wizards trying to kill all humanity like Voldemort. But there are other problems." "Like what?" Asked Hermione. "Like the Halfblood, Jaina Rhile. Half-Dragonborn, Half-Wolfblood."

It was the day that the champion's names get selected. Fleur Delacour was chosen from Beauxbatons, Viktor Krum from Drumstrang, and from Hogwarts, Cedric Diggory was chosen. But the cup chose one more. Everyone watched the cup in surprise. Everyone except the Casters Network, who didn't look surprised at all. Dumbledore caught the paper and read the name. "Harry Potter." He said quietly. But we all heard him. _What? I didn't put my name in there!_ "HARRY POTTER!" He then yelled. I slowly walked up to him. He gave me the paper. _Harry Potter._ It definitely said my name. I look back at him in shock, then joined the other champions.

_**VenturianTale's POV:**_

_Skip ahead to the first Trial._

I watched as they got Harry's dragon ready. Harry came out of the cave, slowly. He did not know that the dragon was right above him. Until it almost crushed him. He ran, dodging the dragon's blows like a boss. He hid behind a rock and called his broom. The dragon pretty much melted the rock he was hiding behind and his broom came down. He got on it and flew away, the dragon braking the chain and following him. Chris came down and hovered in-front of us. He had been circling the arena as a Night Fury. "I smell someone, and it doesn't smell like someone we want around here." He said. "Jaina? But she's in jail." Said Ellyssa. "Apparently not." Said Sarah, smelling it too. We got out of our seats and ran to the back of the stands. We then jumped off and landed on our dragons. "Attention everyone. We have detected a certain Halfblood that we thought was in jail, and for good reasons. If you see Jaina Rhile, whether it be in Human form, Wolf form, or Dragon form, please tell us immediately." Shouted Chris. Ellyssa made it rain pictures of Jaina in all of her forms. Then, we flew off. We followed Chris and Sarah around the hill we were on and soon saw Jaina in wolf form. She was running up the hill towards the arena. We swooped down but she dodged all of us. She then jumped off the top of the hill and landed in the stands of the arena. There was panic as everyone realized that it was Jaina. She jumped into the arena and the adults all got their wands out. "FIRE!" Yelled Chris. We all shot at Jaina. She transformed into a Deadly Nadder. "Toothless take it easy." I heard Hiccup yell. I looked over at Toothless and saw he was panicking. "He says he recognizes her, apparently he was the one who woke up the dragon inside her. Just like he did with me and I did with Oathy." Said Chris. Suddenly, Cierra and I had to dodge a plasma blast from Toothless. Then Vent and Kyodai tried to explode Acachalla and Gertrude. Chris dodged a shot from Stormfly while Flash almost hit Toothless. "What's going on?" Asked Astrid. "EVERYONE GET AWAY FROM THE DRAGONS!" Yelled Chris "Dragon Root." "Why aren't you, Sarah, and Jaina getting affected?" Asked Fishlegs. "Why isn't Meatlug getting affected?" I asked. "Meatlug's diet of rocks is helping her, the fact that we are half human, well, Jaina is one third human, is helping us to withstand it." Said Chris. He dodged a blast from Hookfang and shot a warning blast at him. "Everyone, get your dragons out of here." He said. "I'm trying." Said Astrid. "You will never catch me." Said Jaina, as she flew off. "Let her go for now, we need to find that Dragon Root." "Accio-Dragon Root." Said Hermione, who had apparently stayed. The Dragon Root flew through the air towards her, but Chris grabbed it and flew off. Once he was gone, our dragons settled down. Everyone came back just as Harry flew back and grabbed the egg.

_**Jaina Rhile's POV:**_

It was time for the second trial and I had been hiding, healing. I had made a deal with the Death Eaters, they would help me get rid of the Casters Network, if I helped them get rid of Harry Potter. I was in human form with a stolen Slytherin uniform and I was standing on the top floor of the platforms they had set up on the Black Lake. The cannon sounded and the champions jumped in. Soon, Harry jumped out of the water like a dolphin. I took that as my signal and jumped off the platform. A few safety guards jumped in after me. But they soon regretted it. I turned into a dragon and sent them flying back onto the platform. More guards started shooting spells in my direction but I just shot my tail spikes up and killed them. I swam after Harry. I heard a splash and saw Chris and Sarah both coming straight for me. I knew the Monstrous Nightmare would be almost useless underwater, but somehow the Night Fury was still able to shoot. _How is that possible?_ I wondered. I dodged a few shots and sent my spikes flying towards both of them. I sped away, trying to find Potter. I soon spotted him. I sent spikes to him but they were destroyed by a pro shot from Chris. "Go, get out of here." He said to Potter, shooting another blast to me. _That's four shots._ I dodged around another shot. _Five._ He shot his sixth shot and I went. I sent more spikes to him but instead of getting out of the way, he shot his seventh shot. _What? He doesn't have a six shot limit? Obviously having human blood in us is making us very superior._ He swam after Potter. At first I wondered why he had given up on me but I soon found out. I heard more swimming behind me and turned to see merpeople right behind me. They tried to stab me with their weapons but I dodged and shot at them. I hit one but was then surrounded. I gave up and swam to the surface. I took to flight once I reached the surface but found Toothless and Stormfly following me. They started shooting me but I dodged most of the shots. I dove down into a cave and they followed me. But I hid in a side part and flew out when they passed me. I then went back to my hiding spot to heal again.

_**Hermione Granger's POV:**_

The dragons and Dragonbloods healed up and soon it was time for the last trial. We knew Jaina would continue her fight to kill Harry, the Dragoncast, and the Minecast. We were heading towards the final trial when we noticed something odd. There were a lot of dragons and wolves guarding the area. Chris flew down to us with Jordan and Cierra right behind him. "The ministry has agreed to for us to bring an army of dragons and Wolfbloods to defend us this time. If Jaina shows her face today, we will get her." Said Chris. We smiled and went to find our seats while Harry got prepared to face the maze.

_**Minecast Chris's POV:**_

Harry had just saved Cedric and they were about to get the cup together. I noticed a red Nadder flying towards the cup and realized that Jaina had managed to get past all our guards. She was going to grab the cup with them and help Voldemort. If she was going, I was going. I flew down behind Jaina and we both went to human form at the last second as all four of us touched the cup. We were transported to a grave yard. Jaina and I had been flung into some bushes so Harry and Cedric didn't know we were here. "The cup's a port key, Harry the cup's a port key!" Said Cedric. "Cedric get to the cup we have to go." Said Harry. "Don't you want to stay and play?" Asked Jaina, coming out from her hiding spot. Cedric and Harry pointed their wands at her. I got out of my hiding place as well. "Jaina Rhile, you will not succeed in killing us." I said. She looked around, apparently not knowing I was there. She growled at me. Then, Harry's scar started hurting. Wormtail came out from a door holding the deformed Voldemort. "Who are you." Said Cedric. "Kill the boys." Said Voldemort. "Avada-Kadabra." Wormtail said, killing Cedric. Then he turned to me. I quickly dodged around and grabbed Jaina as a human shield. "If you kill me, you'll have to go through Jaina." I said. "Please, no, Chris, Don't do this." Pleaded Jaina, sounding extremely scared. Wormtail raised his wand at us. Just as he did the spell, I turned into a dragon, grabbed Jaina, and flew behind the hill they had come out of. "Forget about him." I heard Voldemort say. "Chris, you could have let me die but you didn't, you saved me." Said Jaina. "Just because I saved you this time doesn't mean I will save you next time." I replied. I heard Wormtail saying the instructions to get the Dark Lord back to the Semi-Human form. I heard Harry scream in pain as Peter cut his arm. "I'm sorry about joining the Death Eaters, I didn't know they would just discard me like that… And I'm sorry about trying to kill you, Dagur the Deranged captured me and my parents and said that if I didn't kill all of you, he would kill them, and me." I looked at her. "That sounds an awful lot like Heather's situation in the Riders of Berk series, how do I know you're not lying?" I asked. "Does it matter? I'm not trying to gain your trust to get information, and if I tried to attack you even if you weren't expecting it, you and your group are too strong for me along." She had a point. "Ok, say we do trust you, what would you do for us besides just not trying to kill us?" "If you trust me, and help me save my parents, my tribe will be your allies. And trust me, you would want that. We are a strong tribe of Vikings." She was making sense, and right now I could probably do with her help. "Ok, if you help me here, we will help your parents from Dagur." "Deal." We turned back into dragons and jumped over the hill. Harry and Voldemort were locked in battle. "Harry, take my body home for me, take my body home to my father." Said Cedric. The Death Eaters saw us and started to shoot at us. "Harry, we need to go, now." Said Jaina. "Son, we can hold him off for a second but only for a second." Said James. "Let go dear, let go, you're ready, let go." Said Lily. Harry let go of the spell and grabbed Cedric's body. We all dove for the cup but right as I touched the cup, I felt a shock and nothing else.

_**Jaina Rhile's POV:**_

We got to the cup and as I touched it, I saw a flash of green. We landed back were everyone was sitting. People started cheering and music started playing. I looked to Chris but what I saw shocked me. Chris was laying there, limp. I quickly crawled over to him and listened to his hart. I didn't hear anything. I felt someone grab my arms and remembered that the other Casters didn't know I had changed. "Get off me." I said as I struggled against the grip, holding on to Chris. Ellyssa came over and pushed me away. "Chris." She said. I continued to struggle against the grip, which I noticed was Tey. "El, he's dead, right as we grabbed the cup he was killed by the Death Eaters." I said, starting to cry. "Well why the fuck are you crying you bitch, you were the one trying to kill him." She replied. I looked at her, hurt probably visible in my eyes. I changed to a dragon for a second and roared, then changed back. "Why be a dragon just to roar, not try to kill us or run away?" Asked Tey, grabbing me again before I could do anything. "Because she doesn't want to kill you _or_ run away." Said a very familiar voice. Chris had awoken, just as I had hoped. "CHRIS!" Yelled Ellyssa, hugging him. "Hello El." He said, laughing. "Chris, you were dead." I said. "That would explain a lot." He said. He got out of Ellyssa's death grip and came over to me. "Tey, let her go." Everyone looked confused. Tey did not loosen his grip. "I said, let, her, go." He repeated, his eyes changing to his dragon eyes on a smaller scale. He let me go this time. "What has gotten into you Chris, she tried to kill all of us, multiple times!" Said Rebecca. "All because Dagur is forcing her to." He said. "He has her parents and if she doesn't kill us, he will kill her, and her parents." "What you want us to let her kill us?" Asked Josiah. "No, that's not what I'm saying." Said Chris. "He means he wants you to help me against Dagur. In return, you can have my tribe as allies, and I won't kill you." They looked at each other, wondering whether to trust me or not. I wasn't lying, I wasn't trying to get them to think they're helping me and then kill them, I was seriously hoping they would help me and that we didn't have to kill each other. "They have all agreed." Said Chris. I sighed in relief. "If your roar revived Chris, why didn't it do anything to Cedric?" Asked McGonagall. "Either my roar wasn't powerful enough to wake a non-Dragonblood, or we just can't revive him." Chris transformed into a dragon and roared. Nothing happened. "Your answer is we can only revive other Dragonborns." He said. We all went back to Glasshouse after that and let the movie play out. We immediately got to work on trying to figure out a plan to get my parents back.

**That was a close one, hope you enjoyed it though! I actually had a hard time writing that even though I knew I wasn't going to actually die. What will happen next chapter? We will find out when I bother to wright it. Lol.**

**-Minecast Chris**


	12. Chapter 12: The Berserkers

**G'day Casters, I'm back with chapter 12! What's going to happen here? Will they survive? Or is this the last chapter? Find out by reading! I'm going between this and my PC, writing here, and editing videos there. Lol.**

**Enjoy!**

_**Chapter 12: The Berserkers**_

_**3**__**rd**__** Person:**_

Over the next month or two, the Casters Network went between planning and recording. They continued to refer to Jaina as wanted so that, if Dagur was watching, he wouldn't suspect a thing. And Dagur was watching. Every. Single. Video. Just waiting for the day when videos stop coming out and the Network dies. And one day, there was no videos. He thought Jaina had finished her mission. In reality, every single channel in the Network were acting as if they were gone. They all met in Cair Paravel. The Minecast, The Dragoncast, The Yogscast, VenturianTale, The Wolfbloods, The King and Queen of Terabithia, The Kings and Queens of Narnia, Harry Potter and Friends, and all the other single channels like, OfficialNerdCubed, BindiIrwin, etc. They went over the plan a few times and made some adjustments. Soon, it was time to take flight. They all flew out of Narnia and back into the real world. Everyone who had thought they were done for good were surprised to see the convoy of recognizable dragons. Forty riders with thirty-six dragons. They all went into the cave to Berk and flew over the island. Stoick and Gobber joined in. First, they flew to Jaina's homeland where a pleasant surprise awaited them.

_**Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III's POV:**_

We landed on the edge of a field just out of town so as not to endanger our dragons. The Dragoncast and The Minecast followed Jaina to town while the others stayed behind to watch the dragons. Once we got to town, we noticed a very large Viking that looked like the Chief. "Ruffgar the Feared." Said Jaina. We walked over to him. "Ruffgar." He looked around and saw Jaina. "Jaina, you're alive!" She smiled. "But my parents won't be if we don't defeat Dagur." He then looked at us. "Aren't these the people he wanted you to kill?" He asked. "Yes, we are. But if we work together, we can overthrow Dagur." Said Chris. "What exactly, is the reason Dagur wants you dead?" Asked Ruffgar. "Because they're a danger to him." Said a familiar voice. We looked towards the source and saw exactly who we were not expecting to see again anytime soon. "Heather?" Asked Astrid. Heather ran up to us and hugged us. "What brings you guys here to Lant?" She asked. "Heather, Ruffgar, we will need your help in defeating Dagur." Said Jaina. Heather then noticed The Minecast. "So I guess you're the Minecast? Hiccup told me a little bit about you guys." Chris nodded. "So, were are your ships, I don't see them." Asked Ruffgar. "We don't need ships, we have dragons." I replied. "Dragons? You actually tamed the beasts?" "Yeah." He shook his head. "I don't believe you." He said. "Well, believe them." Replied Heather and Jaina at the same time. "A'right then, prove it." Ruffgar and Heather followed us across the field. "NIGHT FURY!" Yelled Ruffgar when he saw the dragons. He ducked down in the long grass. "Calm down, he's with us." Said Chris. "As am I." He turned into a dragon. "What kind of sorcery is this?" He asked. Sarah and Jaina also transformed. "You're one too Jaina?" Asked Heather. "I'm not just a Dragonborn, I'm also a Wolfblood." She said, turning into her black wolf form. "AKA she's a Halfblood." Said Chris. Chris and Toothless both roared. And guess what, Heather fell down. "What did you just do to her?" Asked Ruffgar. "Back off, she's Dragonblood." Said Maddy. "Wow, another Night Fury?" Said Jaina in surprise. "Heather, are you ok?" Asked Ruffgar. She got up. "Yes, I am fine." She said. Then, I saw Maddy and Rhydian looking at eachother. They transformed and howled. Heather fell over again. "She's Halfblood?" Asked Astrid. Sure enough, Heather became a dark brown wolf. "This is so cool!" She said after she had recovered. We laughed and all got back on our dragons. The Dragonborns transformed and Ruffgar got on Heather.

_**Heather's POV:**_

I followed the Casters Network to Dagur's island. We all hid on some rocks. "Ok Jaina, you're up." Said Chris, Jaina flew under the water so she wouldn't be detected and came up on the island as a human. "Heather, Oathy, follow me." Ruffgar got off me and we also went under the water and swam through a cave into the island core. I transformed into a wolf and went ahead of Chris and Sarah. We found some guards and killed all three of them. "You two might want to grab their uniforms because your current clothes are too easily recognizable." I said. They didn't grab the clothes though, they just said they would be stealthy. We continued through the cave until we came up just outside the Berserkers base. We took out a few more guards and watched what was going on inside. "I see you did your job, finally." Said Dagur. "Yes, they were a lot stronger than we had thought." Replied Jaina. "I have seen that you are a Halfblood as well." Said Dagur. Jaina transformed and shot fire at Dagur. He dodged and we transformed into dragons as well. Chris shot into the air and roared, the signal for the others. We then broke through the wall and attacked. Jaina sent some spikes towards her parents, ripping through the ropes that were binding them. I heard another roar and the rest of the dragons burst through the roof. "How is this possible?" Asked Dagur. "It's possible because Jaina didn't kill us, it was all a trick. Back at Hogwarts, she had revealed what was going on and asked us to help her. We continued to publicly call her a criminal and hid her in Narnia. We then stopped uploading videos to make you think she had succeeded in killing us. And now, here we are." Said Chris. Dagur threw an axe at Chris but he dodged it and swooped down onto him. Jaina's father picked up the axe just in time to block an attack from a Berserker. Chris threw Dagur into the air and Stormfly shot her tail spikes to pin him to a wall. We defeated the rest of the Berserkers and looked at Dagur. The Dragonborns and Wolfbloods all turned back into humans. Dagur looked scared. He then kicked Chris and ran out of the base. We went out after him but he had disappeared.

_**Stoick the Vast's POV:**_

I jumped back on Thornado and followed the others back to the island of Lant, where we landed and, instead of leaving our dragons on the edge of the field, we all went into town. "DRAGON ATTACK!" Yelled someone. "Don't worry, these dragons are our friends." Said Ruffgar. "How can a dragon be a friend?" Asked someone else. "Because on Berk, we train them." I said. Everyone went to the Hall, including us and our dragons. "People of Lant, for too long have we been attacked by dragons. I believe, if we ally with Berk, we can become allies with the dragons. Just look at these guys!" Ruffgar pointed at all of us. "They use dragons every day!" "And not just Berk, I've seen completely different realms connected to Berk that use dragons, like the realm that these two Dragonborns come from." Said Jaina, pointing to Chris and Sarah. "Everyone in Queensland, where they live, owns a dragon." Everyone gasped in surprise. "If you ally with Berk and the Casters Network, you will not regret it." Said Chris. There was a lot of chatting, but in the end, they agreed to join the Network.

We headed back to Berk and the Teens from Berk and Lant had a party at the Beerwah Pub, and let's just say, the Pub sold lots of Coca-Cola that night. Considering Chris and Astrid had a challenge on who could drink the most cans of Coke. Chris had won seventeen to five (I think the cans are 350ML). Chris then drank another two 600ML bottles of the stuff before he couldn't drink anymore.

_**Minecast Chris's POV:**_

I uploaded our fight against the Berserkers to YouTube the next day and we all posted on our channels, saying that Jaina had not killed us and that her and her tribe were now part of the Network. There were cheers and the occasional hate at the fact that we were back. I flew over Berk towards the Dragon Academy. Jaina and Heather were there today, but Astrid wasn't. "Where's Astrid?" I asked. "She's feeling a bit sick after the Coke battle last night." Said Hiccup. "But you seem to be fine, although you drank a lot more than her." I laughed. "I'm more used to it." I said. We all laughed and got to work on designing a training arena for Lant so they could learn how to use dragons in their everyday life.

After we had made plans and designed the arena, I went to make sure Astrid was ok. "Hey Astrid, you alright?" I asked. "Yeah, I don't see how you can drink that much Coke and not feel sick." She replied, laughing a little. "Well, not as sick as you. I did feel a little off at first but by morning I was fine." I said. "Well, I'm definitely better than this morning, I might go for a ride on Stormfly later." I nodded. We said goodbye and I went home.

**Hope you enjoyed, sorry for the very short chapter, I probably should have waited a few days to get some more ideas for it.**

**-Minecast Chris**


	13. Chapter 13: Battle of Lark Creek

**G'Day casters, I am back with DCP chapter 13! Sorry I haven't been posting lately, I needed ideas. Still don't have many but I wanted to give it a go anyway. Usually my goal is to reach between 2000 words and 3000 words but I don't think I will make it that far today.**

**Enjoy!**

_**Chapter 13: Battle Of Lark Creek**_

_**Leslie, Queen of Terabithia's POV:**_

I had fully recovered and we had finished everything we had to do for now in the other realms. Today, Jess and I were about to go back to school. Apparently, they had somehow seen Bridge to Terabithia and no-one knew I was still alive. We decided to give everyone a little surprise. Due to us not going to school for a while, the bus didn't pick us up so we were riding on Chris. We landed in the grounds and because we and left late everyone was already in class. We all navigated to our classroom. I knocked on the door and Ms. Edmunds opened it, apparently we were very late. "Jess, you felling bet- Leslie? You survived!" We laughed. "Only because Chris knew I was going to fall so he saved me." She looked to Chris. "How did you save her?" She asked. "I'm Dragonborn. I can turn into a dragon whenever I want." Replied Chris. "A dragon?!" Chris just laughed and changed. "Whoa." He changed back. "Well, come in." We went into the classroom and heard gasps from everyone. "I told you ghosts were real!" Said someone. We laughed. "No, I just stopped her from dying." Said Chris. "I told you magic was real!" Said the kid again. "Much more simple than that." We all laughed. "He just grabbed her out of the river before she could be fatally wounded." Said Jess. We got in our seats and Chris stood near the door.

_**Scott Hoager's POV:**_

It was lunch time and I was not happy that Jess was back. Or that Leslie had survived. We saw Leslie, Jess, and their new friend, Chris, sitting down at one of the tables, eating lunch. "Hey Jess, looks like someone else stole your girl." I yelled to them. "Hey fuck off." Said Chris. _Whoa, that's going to make them hard to bully._ But I wasn't going to '_fuck off_.' We went over and I threw a punch at Chris. He dodged around it as if he was expecting it and threw me down to the ground. Gary tried to punch him but He just side stepped and Gary fell as well. I got up and we circled. We had a little crowd by now. Chris dodged another blow. "Try harder." He said, taunting me. I tried to trip him but he just jumped away. "Play time is over." He said. He then transformed into some kind of jet black dragon. I backed away slowly. He whipped his tail around and knocked me over. Then he jumped on top of me. We basically had a staring contest for a little while before he roared and walked away, transforming back. _That's going to make it impossible to bully them while Chris is around._ Nine more dragons, all different, flew overhead and landed in the field. Four of them transformed into humans. The little Terabithian group headed over to them and they started to have a chat. This was not over.

_**Jess, King of Terabithia's POV:**_

As soon as we saw the Dragoncast land in the field, we knew something was wrong. "What happened here?" Asked Josiah, slightly grinning. "Scott Hoager got his arse kicked by a Dragonborn, that's what happened." Replied Chris, laughing. "Joke time over we got a big problem." Said Astrid. "What's wrong?" I asked. "You know how the Dark Master hasn't bothered you guys ever since Leslie almost died? Well he's back. And this time, he is real." Said Tey. "In fact, all of Terabithia is now real." "Wait, what do you mean, real?" Before he could answer though, a small group of Sqogres (.A/N That is seriously how it's spelt.) and Hairy Vultures came out of the trees. There was panic from the other students because of course, everyone thought they were just in our imagination. And so had we. The Dragonborns transformed and shot at them a few times. I punched a few Sqogres back and almost got picked up by a Hairy Vulture but Leslie threw a stick at it before it got me. The two Monstrous Nightmare's caught fire and swooped down, driving the Sqogres and Hairy Vultures back into the forest. "That was a scouting unit, there are a lot more on their way." Said Josiah. "We need to evacuate the school. There is no need to put them in danger, since we know they can see these bastards." Said Chris. "Jaina, go get the rest of the Network, we are going to need all the help we can get. Hiccup, can you go find the Terabithian Soldiers?" They flew off to do what they needed to do. "Easiest way to call an evac on the school is for the police to do it, someone call 911 and Triple Zero and get them down here." Josiah grabbed his phone and dialed 911 while Ellyssa called 000. We ran back up to the school. Everyone was standing at the top of the hill just outside the building. "Okay listen up." Yelled Leslie. "You might think we are weird but trust me, you will want to listen." I yelled when no-one calmed down. It didn't work. Until Chris let out a loud roar. "Thank you. Okay guys, I'm guessing you have all seen Bridge To Terabithia, well, Terabithia is no longer an imaginary place. Somehow, it has been made real and now the Dark Master can actually kill us. We need you to not panic and follow any commands we give." Said Leslie. "The Casters Network, the Queensland Police, and the Virginia Police are all on their way here. We may have a full scale war on our hands." Said Chris. As soon as Chris said that, we heard sirens and helicopters close by. I also saw the rest of the Network arriving. Some kids started panicking a little when they saw the large group of dragons and horses in the field but the teachers managed to calm them down. "Chris, I heard what's going on. You have the best of the Royal Narnian Army at your service." Said Peter, climbing off of his horse. The sky was then filled with Terabithian Soldiers. Chris went over to the police that had just arrived to brief them on what was going to happen. The schools lockdown alarm went off. The police and teachers guided the students to the bus stops where they were guarded by a group of Narnian Soldiers. "INCOMING!" Yelled Jordan, who was on look-out for the Dark Master and his army. We all took positions around the ground. It seriously looked like a war was about to happen.

_**El-Arto-19's POV:**_

I got on Chris and we flew around the school to make sure all the staff and students were safe. We came back to the field and hovered above Leslie and Jess. They had been given a couple of swords from the Narnians. At the last minute, the Order of the Phoenix arrived with a few extras like Harry and his friends, both the Dumbledore's, and a few other Hogwarts students. "Nice of you to drop by." I said. "We got word that the Death Eaters were here." Said Albus. _Don't tell me the Dark Master has the Death Eaters on his team._ As soon as I thought that, four Death Eaters apperated in front of us. The only problem was, they had prisoners. "Hold your fire!" Yelled Chris. We landed in front of the Death Eaters and I recognized the two prisoners as Chris transformed. "Keely? Siobhan?" Sure enough, it was them. But they looked confused as to who we were. But they couldn't talk because they had rags in their mouths. "I guess we have just changed that much lol, let's talk about that later though." Said Chris. He turned to the Death Eaters. "You let them go right now, or I will blast you to oblivion." He said. The two Death Eaters holding Keely and Siobhan pointed their wands at them. "We can do this the easy way, or the hard way." Said Bellatrix. I signaled to Josiah and Tey, who had been given handguns. They nodded. "Well then, it will have to be the hard way. NOW!" Josiah and Tey shot the two Death Eaters that were holding the girls while Chris transformed again and shot a plasma blast at Bellatrix. She disapperated and I threw a knife at one of the others. The knife killed him and the rest of the Death Eaters disapperated. "I wonder how many of our other enemy's the Dark Master has." Commented Chris. We soon got our answer when a group of Berserkers appeared, followed by some Sqogres, Hairy Vultures, Outcasts, Death Eaters, Telmarines, Rouge Wolfbloods, and a bunch of Minecraft enemy's. "They've got every enemy from every realm we have found!" Said Chris. He transformed to a human and we went over to Keely and Siobhan. "Do you want to go with the other students to safety?" He asked, taking the rags out of their mouths. "Please." Replied Keely. We helped them up and an officer led them to the busses. We went back to Leslie and Jess. "I smell something weird." Said Maddy. Chris sniffed the air. "Not good, I smell Dagur, Alvin, the Dark Master, Voldemort, and- wait a second, that can't be right." "What?" I asked. "Herobrine _and_ Israphel." He said. "Fuck." I heard screams from the bus terminals. "Shit. Hiccup, you're in charge. I'm going to go see what's going on." Said Chris. I hopped on and we flew to where everyone was at. "Well fuck." Said Chris. Herobrine and Israphel, along with a group of zombies and skeletons, were attacking the Narnians guarding the students. We shot some plasma blasts down and took out a bunch of zombies. We swooped down and I jumped off, landing on top of a skeleton and stabbing it with my sword. I then jumped down and cut up a group of zombies while Chris shot a blast at Israphel. Some of the students joined in the fight, while some just backed off. I turned around and found myself face-to-face with Herobrine. "You're not killing us today arsehole." I said. I sent a blow towards him but he dodged it and forced me back into a wall, dropping my sword. He was about to kill me when he was stabbed at from behind. He let go of me and back off. I saw that Siobhan had stabbed him with my sword and was now locked in combat with him. I grabbed another sword off of a dead Narnian and joined in the battle. I quickly looked over towards Chris and saw he had become a human and was helping Scott take down Israphel. I dodged a blow from Herobrine and sliced at his leg, cutting the skin and making him back away, groaning in pain. Siobhan lunged at him and stabbed him through the hart. He sort of glitched out and disappeared. "Thanks Siobhan." I said. "Who exactly are you guys, besides being the Minecast? I recognize you from somewhere else and you seem to recognize me and Keely as well." She asked. "Remember sixth grade?" She seemed to remember. "Oh my god, we missed you guys so much!" She said. "Oh and by the way, we knew Chris since grade four." I laughed and she gave me my sword back. I gave her the sword that I was using and we rushed over to where Israphel had injured Scott, leaving just Chris fighting him. I jumped in the fight and sent a blow towards Israphel. He dodged but gave time for Chris to leave a big cut on his chest, making him stumble back even more. Siobhan then came up behind him and stabbed him in the head. He glitched out and disappeared just like Herobrine. We then took out the remaining enemies. I sent another knife at the last zombie, who was trying to kill Keely.

_**Shib16's POV:**_

Once we had defeated the last of the Minecraft mobs, Chris transformed and I got on with Ellyssa. Keely stayed behind because she didn't want to fight. When we got around to the field, it was chaos. There were gunshots, spells, fireballs, and just about anything else you can think of flying everywhere. As we flew over ImmortalKyodai, she threw a bow and a quiver full of arrows up to us. I caught it and equipped the quiver. I grabbed an arrow and shot at an Outcast, hitting them directly in the head. "Good shooting Siobhan." Said Chris, blowing up a group of Telmarines with a plasma blast. Star flew past, now wielding an SMG and shooting at a large group of Sqogres. I ducked under a spell and shot the Death Eater that had cast it. I noticed another Night Fury with a person dressed completely in black. I realized that it was the Dark Master. "Enemy Night Fury incoming!" I said. Ellyssa looked in the direction I was pointing. "It's the Dark Master, he's got a Night Fury!" She said. Chris dove down and went through the trees, taking out any enemy that got in his way. We came up behind the Dark Master and, on Chris's mark, we all shot at him. Chris sending a plasma blast, me sending an arrow, and Ellyssa sending a very well thrown knife. My arrow hit the Dark Masters arm, Ellyssa's Knife hit his arse, and Chris's plasma blast knocked them out of the sky. "Ouch, nice shot El, lol." Said Chris, laughing. We laughed and followed the crashing Night Fury. It flew over the battle field and crash landed right behind Leslie and Jess. We landed next to them. We surrounded the Night Fury. Ellyssa and Janice grabbed the Dark Masters arms and held him tight. Jess was about to kill him when Voldemort came down and knocked him away. I grabbed an arrow and sent it flying in record time. He dissolved the arrow and sent the killing curse towards me. I dodged it and sent another arrow. He dodged around it but then got locked in a battle with Harry Potter. The Dark Master escaped the two girls and jumped on top of Jess. Leslie rushed over and used her sword to cut his arm off and stab him in the heart. "Huh, Leslie Burke is apparently also a badass." Said Chris. Leslie laughed and I shot an arrow towards a Hairy Vulture that was swooping down. "The Dark Master is dead, call off the attack." Said Chris. Voldemort got disarmed by Harry. He saw that the Dark Master was dead and disapperated. He used that creepy thing that he does to tell the Dark Masters forces to retreat. We shot down a bunch more before everyone was gone. Paramedics went around the field trying to help all the wounded men and women. "Well, now that that's over." I said. The students came back around from the bus terminal. "We have won this battle, the battle of Lark Creek. There will be more battles in the future but for now, let's not think about that." Said Chris.

We were in Terabithia, having a celebration for our victory in the castle that May Belle had thought up. All the students from Lark Creek School were there, along with most of their parents, including Jess and Leslie's parents. I had told Keely who Chris and Ellyssa were and now we had a proper chance to talk. "So, long time no see." I said. "Lol, yeah. It's good to see you two again." Said Chris. "It's good to see you two again as well." Said Keely. Astrid came over and passed Chris a bottle of coke, before heading over to where Hiccup and the rest of DCP were standing. I saw Jess' parents talking to the rest of MCP while the VTC were just talking and drinking coke. This had been the most dangerous and chaotic day of my life.

**Hope you enjoyed guys! I managed to get about 200 words away from 3000. Btw, DCP means Dragoncast Productions, MCP means Minecast Productions, YCP might be Yogscast Productions, and VTC means VenturianTale Crew. I hope you enjoyed that battle! I still need to get better at writing these battle scenes, I'm pretty crap honestly. I'll see you next time!**

**-Minecast Chris**


	14. Chapter 14: Terabithia's Reality

**G'Day casters, I'm back in DCP! Btw, I know this was on the first chapter and by the time you get here you would probably know for sure but, Kxguldut, Yes, this is based on the Sunny Coast! More specifically, the Glasshouse Mountains, lol.**

**Enjoy this chapter!**

**Characters in DCP so far: (DCP = Dragoncast Productions, MCP = Minecast Productions, YCP = Yogscast Productions, and VTC = Venturian Tale Crew, PP = Pevensie Productions, WBP = Wolfblood Productions, HPP = Harry Potter Productions, all these groups are part of the Casters Network)**

**Christopher as Chris, Minecast Chris, Night Fury Chris, Dragonborn/Dragonblood, Leader and Owner of MCP**

**Josiah as Josiah, Star, Mr. Star, Starwars, Starwarsman05, Member of MCP**

**Tey as Tey, Bugsy1ninja, Tey-Ter-Tot, Macinima, Member of MCP**

**Rebecca as Rebecca, Lion, Lioncub_120, Lioncub, Nise, Member of MCP**

**Sarah as Sarah, Monstrous Nightmare Oathy, Oathy, Oathkeeper, Oath, Oathkeeper2000, Member of MCP**

**Ellyssa as Ellyssa, El, Elly, El-Arto-19, Co-Owner of MCP**

**Keely as Keely, Keels101**

**Siobhan as Siobhan, Shib16**

**Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III as Hiccup, Toothcup14, Leader and Owner of DCP**

**Astrid Hofferson as Astrid, Deadly_Astrid, Co-Owner of DCP**

**Snotlout Jorgenson as Snotlout, Monstrous_Snotmare, The Idiot With A Dragon, Member of DCP**

**Ruffnut and Tuffnut as Ruffnut, Tuffnut, The Twins, Members of DCP**

**Stoick the Vast as Stoick, Chief of Berk**

**Dagur the Deranged as Dagur, Leader of the Berserkers**

**Alvin The Treacherous as Alvin, Leader of the Outcasts**

**Heather Rhile as Heather, Dragonborn/Dragonblood, Wolfblood, Halfblood, Twin to Jaina Rhile, Member of DCP**

**Lewis Brindley as Lewis, Xephos, Leader and Owner of YCP**

**Simon Lane as Simon, Honeydew, Co-Owner of YCP**

**Hannah Rutherford as Hannah, Lomadia, Member of YCP**

**Chris Lovasz as Sips, Member of YCP**

**Paul Sykes as Sjin, Member of YCP**

**Martyn Littlewood as Martyn, InTheLittleWood, Member of YCP**

**Kim Richards as Kim, NanoSounds, Member of YCP**

**Dan Hardcastle as NerdCubed, Dan, Independent Member of the Casters Network**

**Peter Pevensie as Peter, High King Peter the Magnificent, Leader of PP**

**Susan Pevensie as Susan, High Queen Susan the Gentle, Member of PP**

**Lucy Pevensie as Lucy, Queen Lucy the Valiant, Member of PP**

**Edmund Pevensie as Edmund, King Edmund the Just, Member of PP**

**Leslie Burke as Leslie, Leslie Queen of Terabithia, Terabithia90210 Leslie, Independent Member of the Casters Network alongside Jess**

**Jesse Aarons as Jess, Jess King of Terabithia, Terabithia90210 Jess, Independent Member of the Casters Network alongside Leslie**

**May Belle Aarons as May Belle, May Belle Princess of Terabithia**

**Janice Avery as Janice, the Giant Troll**

**Miss Edmunds as Ms. Edmunds, Music Teacher**

**Gary Fulcher as Gary**

**Scott Hoager as Scott**

**Herobrine as Herobrine**

**Israphel as Israphel**

**Maddy Smith as Maddy, Wolfblood, Member of WBP**

**Rhydian Morris as Rhydian, Wolfblood, Member of WBP**

**Jaina Rhile as Jaina, Dragonborn/Dragonblood, Wolfblood, Halfblood, Twin to Heather Rhile, Member of DCP**

**Bindi Irwin as Bindi, BindiIrwin, Independent Member of the Casters Network**

**Harry Potter as Harry, Leader and Owner of HPP**

**Hermione Granger as Hermione, 'Mione, Member of HPP**

**Ronald Weasley as Ron, Member of HPP**

**Ginevra Weasley as Ginny, Member of HPP**

**Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore as Albus, Dumbledore, Professor Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts**

**The Dark Master as The Dark Master**

**Voldemort as Voldemort, The Dark Lord**

**Jordan Frye as Jordan, Venturian, Leader and Owner of the VTC**

**Cierra Frye as Cierra, ImmortalKyodai, Member of the VTC**

**Isaac Frye as Isaac, HomelessGoomba, Member of the VTC**

**Bethany Frye as Bethany, BethanyFrye, Member of the VTC**

**That's all I can remember, probably a few more characters that I missed there but whatever. (THIS IS A COPIED FACEBOOK POST, I GOT RID OF THE LAST NAMES OF MINECAST MEMBERS FOR PRIVACY** **REASONS.)**

_**Chapter 14: Terabithia's Reality**_

_**Lioncub_120's POV:**_

It was the day after all the celebrations were complete in the castle, and now we had to figure out why Terabithia was real, and everyone else was able to see it. Unfortunately, Sarah was feeling down. "You'll have to ride with Chris or Tey or something." She said. "Or you can have a back-up dragon." Said Chris, coming into the room. "There you go 'Becca." We said goodbye and left Sarah to recover while Chris took me to the Dragon Academy. "Hey Hiccup, Lion needs a new dragon. Oathy is feeling a bit sick today." Said Chris as we landed. "Well, perfect timing. We just managed to capture a Toxic Nightshade, along with the Night Fury that the Dark Master had." _Did he just say Toxic Nightshade? They look fucking badass!_ "Wait, aren't Toxic Nightshades nocturnal?" Asked Chris. "Not this one, she got into a battle with Toothless while she was flying around Berk. In the middle of the day." Replied Hiccup. "Yay! I can't wait! I want the Toxic Nightshade." I said. He laughed and slowly opened the gate where the Nightshade was trapped. It slowly walked out into the light. It was amazing. The Dark Purple skin alongside the menacing looks just made it the best looking dragon ever! (A/N Waiting on Lion to give it a name… If she's even at her mobile… I give up, it will get a name later lol.) "So, Rebecca, remember what I taught you about approaching a dragon." Said Hiccup. I nodded and slowly walked forward, holding my hand out. I stopped just in front of her, looking away. I felt her smell my hand and soon, she pushed her head into my hand. I looked at her and smiled. I rubbed her chin and laughed when she groaned and fell to her side. "She likes you." Said Hiccup. Chris was also smiling. "She's awesome!" I said. Chris laughed a little. He knew I liked Toxic Nightshades. "Here, you'll want this." Said Hiccup, throwing me a saddle. I put it on her and slowly got on her back. She stood up, but she obviously trusted me enough. "Let's see how good she is at shooting targets." Said Hiccup, grabbing a load of barrels. He lined them up and I told her to shoot them. She shot out something that looked like a Nadders fire, but it was purple. She destroyed all the barrels in record timing. "Impressive." Said Chris. Hiccup loaded up another set of barrels and Chris transformed, shot them all, and transformed back again even faster than my Nightshade had. "You're just showing off." I laughed. I heard my Nightshade laughing as well. He chuckled. "So, decided what you want to call her?" He asked. "Not yet, I want a really cool name." He laughed. We said goodbye to Hiccup and flew back to Glasshouse. We flew over Glasshouse and went back into Terabithia. I followed Chris through the valley between the now real cliff faces that was Terabithia. We landed at the castle and were greeted by Leslie and Jess just chillaxing in the yard. "Hey guys." Said Chris. They looked up. "Hey Chris, hey Rebecca. I see you have a new dragon, what happened to Sarah?" Asked Leslie. "She's feeling sick." I replied.

_**Terabithia90210 Leslie's POV:**_

Jess and I got on Chris and we flew over Terabithia, trying to search for clues as to why it was suddenly real. We landed somewhere up-river to have a rest and look around. Mad-eye Moody apperated in front of us. "Neville has found something which might be the reason Terabithia is real." He said. "What would that be?" I asked. "Terabithia only became real after our realm appeared, right? Well, because your imagination is so strong, Lord Voldemort found out about this place and it was easy for him to make it real so that the Dark Master could help him in killing Harry Potter." I looked at the others. "Well too bad, Leslie killed the Dark Master." Said Chris. "Yes but Voldemort got new allies from the other realms. Herobrine, Israphel, Wolfbloods, Telmarines, Terabithians, all the bad guys and now he's got a bigger army and will be too strong for us alone." "Well shit. Looks like the future battles are closer than we think." Said Rebecca. "No matter how strong the enemy is, we will be victorious." Said Chris. We nodded. "We'll update you on the situation when we can." Said Moody, then he disapperated. "Well, now we know what is going on. Next we've got to be ready for battle at a moment's notice." We all agreed and went back to the castle.

_**Lord Voldemort's POV:**_

"_My Lord, we have gotten word of some different realms that are all centering on a central realm, which is the reason Jaina Rhile and her now friends were able to get here." Said Bellatrix. "I suggest you watch this." She handed me a DVD called _'Bridge To Terabithia'_ and I went to put it on the DVD player that the Malfoys had. After watching it I asked her if it was one of the realms that had connected to this central realm. "Yes, but Minecast Chris, one of the boys that Jaina said she needed to kill, saved Leslie from drowning." She said. "We must gather all the enemies from the other realms and make Terabithia real. The Dark Master will be able to help us." I replied. "There are also Herobrine and Israphel who would be powerful allies." She said. We got to work. Soon we had recruited all the enemies from each realm, except for the central realm because no-one wanted to join us from there. I finished a long and complicated spell to bring Terabithia to life and we planned our battle._

_**Minecast Chris's POV:**_

Everyone in all of Australia had a dragon. Except for my mum. Until today that is. I took her to the academy and she chose a purple Thunderdrum, probably because the Night Fury had been given to Ruffgar, chief of Lant. (A/N Sorry, I had forgotten about the Night Fury in the last chapter when I asked you.) "So, what do you want to call her?" I asked. "How about Windthunder?" She replied. "Sounds good!" Hiccup attached a saddle to Windthunder. Mum and Windthunder went for a practice flight before heading back home. I said goodbye to Hiccup and flew through the cave and over the Glasshouse Mountains. I saw Lion flying on her Toxic Nightshade with Oathy right beside her. I landed at Siobhan's house and knocked on the door. She opened and let me in. "Hey Chris." Said Keely, who was apparently also there. "Hey Keely." I replied. "By the way, I didn't ask you two if you had dragons last night." I said, sitting down on the couch. "Well, I've got a Sand Wraith called Spike, because he's so spikey." Said Keely. "Impressive." I looked to Siobhan. "I've got a Hobblegrunt, her name is Ethane, since she shoots ethane expectorant." She said. "I see I'm not the only one who has trouble trying to figure out an awesome name." I said, laughing. They laughed as well and we went out the back where Keely's Sand Wraith and Siobhan's Hobblegrunt where sitting. They got on their dragons and I transformed into Night Fury Chris again. We took off and flew around the area. "Wait, is that Oathy and Lion? Lion's on a different dragon!" Said Keely. "Oath was sick this morning so Lion got a Toxic Nightshade, I don't think she's named it yet though." I replied. After flying around for a while, we all headed our separate ways back home and went to sleep.

**Hope you enjoyed that short chapter, not much excitement but it's straight after a big battle so can't expect much. Now to spend a long time getting ideas for the next chapter! Lol.**

**-Minecast Chris**


	15. Chapter 15: The Frozen Fury

**G'Day Casters, I'm back in Dragoncast Productions for chapter 15! Sorry about no updates on here or YouTube, I've been too lazy to do the FanFictions and all my movie editing programs are fucked up right now… I hope you enjoy this chapter and I hope it's not too crazy, I've managed to get so many different things to add in this.**

**Enjoy!**

_**Chapter 15: The Frozen Fury**_

_**Lioncub_120's POV:**_

"Zados." I said. "Zados? That's an interesting name, I like it!" Replied Chris. I had finally thought of a name for my Toxic Nightshade. (A/N I know I said female last chapter but Lion hadn't replied at the time and she said she wanted it to be male, so it will be male from now on. Just forget I ever said it was a female lol.) "You like it, Zados?" I asked. "He said he liked it a lot lol." Said Chris. I smiled and jumped on Zados. Chris transformed into a Night Fury and we started patrolling the area. "Something's not right… I can smell a Salt Water Crocodile, but it's above us." Said Chris. I looked up. "Maybe because there is a Crocodile with wings above us." I replied. He looked up and saw the Crocodile. "What the fuck? A flying Croc? Must be a new species." We flew up but the dragon crocodile swooped around and shot a burst of boiling hot water towards us. "Oww." Said Chris as his wing got clipped by the water. "Boiling hot salt water huh, what else can this thing do?" Wondered Chris as we chased the crocodile. "What should we call this new dragon?" I asked. "How about a Crocagon?" He asked. "Wow, nice naming." I laughed. "Shut up." He replied, also laughing. We dodged a few more shots from the Crocagon until he suddenly stopped. "A ten shot limit." Said Chris. But the Crocagon flew down and drank some salt water, and started shooting us again. "Can regenerate shots by drinking salt water. I'm tired of this, we need to catch this thing to do less dangerous tests." He said. We flew down and knocked the Crocagon out of the sky. Chris swooped and grabbed the dragon, and we headed back to the Dragon Training Academy in Berk.

We landed in the academy and Chris let go of the dragon. "What the hell is this?" Asked Hiccup. "A new species, we called it a Crocagon because it's a Salt Water Crocodile mixed with a Night Fury." Answered Chris. "It shoots bursts of boiling hot salt water, and can regenerate its shots by drinking more salt water. It also has a ten shot limit." I said. "Well, let's get to work on testing the other stats." Said Hiccup. We got the others and started our tests, although the fact that this was a wild dragon made it hard.

After we finished our testing, we wrote it all down.

_**Crocagon:**_

_A Salt Water Crocodile with the wings and tail fins of a Night Fury._

_Tidal Class._

_Spews bursts of boiling hot salt water at its victims._

_Known colours are Black with Yellow spots on the bottom, probably contains all Salt Water Crocodile colours, with brown and dark brown included._

_Shot Limit: 10 (Can regenerate shots by drinking Salt Water.)_

_Attack: 13_

_Speed: 10_

_Armour: 20_

_Firepower: 12_

_Venom: 0_

_Jaw Strength: 18_

_Stealth: 11_

"Well, wouldn't want to have this thing attacking your village lol." Said Chris. I laughed and Ellyssa arrived on the back of Sarah. "Hey guys, is that a new species or something?" She asked. "Yep." Said Chris, handing Ellyssa the Book of Dragons. "Interesting. If we can figure out how to train it I call dibs on it lol." She said. We laughed. "Well, let's try training it the normal way first." Said Hiccup. Ellyssa nodded and slowly walked up to the Crocagon. She put her hand out. The dragon sniffed it and pushed his head into her hand. "Hello Crusher, how are you doing?" She asked, scratching him under his chin. He liked it as all dragons do. "Crusher? Sounds like the perfect name for an animal that would have no problem in snapping you like a twig lol." I said. She laughed and Hiccup passed her a saddle. She put it on Crusher and got on. I got on Zados, while Chris transformed and Hiccup got on Toothless.

_**Keels101's POV:**_

_(Two days after the discovery of Crusher.)_

I was flying around on Spike when I saw yet another cave. I flew around, trying to find Chris when I finally found him on the top of Tibrogargain with Rebecca and Siobhan along with their dragons, Zados and Ethane. "Hey, I found a new cave if you want to explore it." I said, landing beside them. "Sounds great!" Said Chris. The others nodded and got on their dragons. They followed me to the cave and we landed in front of it. What was different about this cave that I had not seen from the sky was that it was made from ice. "I hope you like the cold, because I feel like this might be a cold place." Said Chris. We followed him through and found ourselves in a forest, again. But it wasn't snowy like we had expected. "Hmm, I wonder." Said Chris. He flew up a little and came back down. "Arendelle, we are in the realm of Frozen." He said. "That would explain why the cave was made from ice." Said Siobhan. "So, is it before, after, or during the movie?" I asked. "Well, it's not before, Elsa's ice castle is up on the hill, and it's not in the middle of the movie, the fjord isn't frozen." Replied Chris. "Let's go to the castle first, it's probably safer than Arendelle." Said Rebecca. Chris nodded and we flew up to the ice castle. "Whoa, it looks so cool in real life!" Said Siobhan. "Literally." I said. They laughed and we landed at the bottom of the stairs. "Wait, what about Marshmallow?" I asked. Too late, the giant snow guardian had already awoken and was about to attack. "I'm torn, we can easily kill him with our fire, but I don't think Elsa would like that so it's probably best if we just go around him." Said Chris. We agreed and dodged an attack from Marshmallow, using the time it took for him to fix himself up to go around and run up the stairs. He roared at us because he didn't want to fall down again like he had with Hans. I knocked on the door, not really expecting anyone to answer. The doors opened and we went inside. "This is so awesome." Said Rebecca. "Just letting you guys know, you probably know more about Frozen than me, I literally only just watched it for the first time a few days ago even though it's been out for a long time lol." Said Chris. I laughed and noticed someone peeking down from the top of the stairs, before they disappeared up the top. "I think she's up there." I said. We went up the stairs and found ourselves in the huge room with the snow flake on the floor. We didn't see Elsa though. Until she trapped us in an ice cage that is. "Who are you, what are you doing here?" She asked, coming out from behind a wall. "Queen Elsa of Arendelle, we have come here from a different realm where this is a movie, and we don't want to hurt you." Said Chris, who I had not noticed had turned back to a human, probably did when we had entered the castle. "And why should I trust you? I can easily kill you right now." She said. "And we can easily get out of this cage and kill you." I replied. "This is not normal ice." I looked to Chris. He transformed and shot a plasma blast at the cage, while Zados, Spike, and Ethane did the same. The four dragons made short work of the ice cage and Chris pounced on Elsa, pinning her to the wall. "Okay okay, I surrender." She said in defeat. Just then, Anna walked in the room. "Uh, what's going on?" She asked. Chris let go of Elsa and transformed into a human again. "Okay, seriously what is going on?" She asked again, backing up a little. "Don't worry Anna, we aren't going to hurt either one of you." Said Siobhan. "Oh, and as for your other question Elsa, we are a few members of Minecast Productions." "Two of us are, the other two are just friends." I said. "What do you mean? Don't you want to be part of MCP?" Asked Chris, grinning. "Oh, you actually meant all of us… Yeah, joining Minecast Productions sounds good." I said, surprised. He laughed and turned back to Anna and Elsa. "So, how have you got dragons? And how did you transform into one?" Asked Anna. "As I said, this is one in a collections of movie, game, and TV show realms that have been popping up around Glasshouse, and I think three of those movies contains dragons. As for your other question, Sarah, Jaina, Heather, and I are Dragonborn, meaning we can transform into dragons." Said Chris. Suddenly, we heard a roar from outside. "That sounded like a Night Fury but higher pitched, meaning it's probably an Ice Fury." "What the hell is an Ice Fury?" I asked. "It's on another wiki for How To Train Your Dragon, along with the Light Fury, and Fire Fury." Replied Chris. Chris opened the door to the balcony and what we saw was a Night Fury, but it was completely white with some light blue markings on the side. Chris transformed again and took off. "I don't want to hurt you, you can trust us." He told it. It obviously worked because the Ice Fury flew into the room and landed with Chris right behind it.

_**Minecast Chris's POV:**_

"I didn't even know Ice Fury's existed." I said. "You are obviously not a true Night Fury than." Said the Ice Fury. "No, I'm a human with dragon powers, but I do have a friend who is a true Night Fury." I replied. She sighed. "Well, all Night Fury's and Light Fury's are male, and all Ice Fury's and Fire Fury's are female, basically all Fury's are the same species, just with different characteristics." (A/N I don't think that is on the Wiki, I'm just modifying something from the story _'Ice Fury'_ by Piero217.) "Um, one of my other Dragonborn friends might have broken that rule… I guess we are still finding out all the differences between Dragonborns and real dragons." I said. "What do you mean, broke that rule?" She asked. "Because she is a female Night Fury." I said. _Thanks Heather for the new information about Dragonborns._ "Okay, what are you two even talking about? Remember that you are the only person here that can understand dragons and talk their language Chris." Said Siobhan. Because I was speaking in Dragon language, none of them could understand me. "Apparently all Night Fury's and Light Fury's are male, and all Ice Fury's and Fire Fury's are female. But Heather broke that rule by turning into a Night Fury, so that goes to show how much we still need to learn about our powers." I told them. "By the way, do you mind having a rider? Just wondering, because Elsa has ice magic and they will probably need dragons now." I asked the Ice Fury. "What kind of ice magic?" She asked. "Elsa, could you do a demonstration of your magic?" I asked her. She nodded and started building ice sculptures, living snow creatures, making it snow, everything she could do basically. "Impressive, now it's my turn." Said the Ice Fury. She shot her icy flame that looked like that of a Skrill, and showed us any other talents she had. "A powerful ice dragon fit for a powerful snow queen." I remarked. Rebecca showed Elsa how to earn a dragons trust and she did it with the Ice Fury. The Ice Fury put her head on Elsa's hand to say she trusted her. "Good job, now you just gotta name her, and learn how to fly!" I said. Elsa thought for a second. "How about, Icestorm." She said. "Nice." She created a saddle with her ice magic and got on. "What about me?" Asked Anna. "You'll have to ride with Elsa until we find a dragon for you Anna." I said. She nodded and got on Icestorm behind Elsa. We then proceeded to teach the two siblings how to fly a dragon.

_**Queen Elsa of Arendelle's POV:**_

After the Minecast had taught me and Anna how to ride Icestorm, we decided to go back the Arendelle. The people had only just gotten over my magic so I had no idea how they would take Icestorm, Zados, Ethane, Spike, Chris, and the rest of the outsiders with their weird clothes and stuff. Sure enough, it wasn't long before we were getting shot at with arrows from the guards. I used my ice magic to deflect most of the arrows, all the dragons also dodged and weaved around the arrows, shooting them out of the sky with their fire, plasma, and ice. We landed in the courtyard, still deflecting arrows. But the guards instantly stopped when they saw my ice shields. One of them came up to us. "Your majesty, sorry about shooting you. What are these things?" He asked. "They are dragons." I said. "Dragons, your majesty? Aren't they extinct?" "In this realm, yes, but in some other realms, no." The guard looked shocked. "Other realms?" "Yeah, a load of caves have been popping up in our realm, and they each lead to realms that are from movies and stuff, we are from the central realm, but all these dragons are from the first realm that popped up." Said Chris, transforming. "Movies? What is that?" Asked the ever curious guard, but I didn't stop him because I was curious about that as well. "Movies and TV and stuff like that are basically pictures that have been recorded so that they move. Some movies are animated, meaning they were made on a computer, which is another electrical device." He explained. "Interesting, you'll have to show us these 'movies'." Said Anna. "Sure." He said.

**I hope you enjoyed that chapter! Time to spend another million years trying to figure out how to continue this… Watch out for the next chapter, and keep an eye on all my other FanFics as well!**

**-Minecast Chris**


	16. Chapter 16: The Merdragon

**G'Day Casters, I'm back in DCP! It's been a while since I have made a chapter and uploaded it, the reason is I'm working on a really long one-shot story and it is taking forever. I'm sorry about having six stories and not updating any of them lol. I guess it's writers block? Idk.**

**Enjoy!**

_**Chapter 16: The Merdragon**_

_**Queen Elsa of Arendelle's POV:**_

It's been a few days since the portal between realms opened up. Minecast Productions showed the kingdom what 'movies' were, and we had a movie night for the whole kingdom showing the movie 'Frozen', which is the movie that we are from. I was flying on Icestorm around the central realm with Anna. We saw Chris and went over to say hi. "Hey Chris!" Said Anna. "Hey guys." Said Chris. We landed in Chris's yard. "So, how's your day been?" He asked. "Not bad, pretty much the same as usual except for all the changes that these other realms have made to us." I said. He laughed. We followed him inside. "Hey Chris, we found another cave!" Said Siobhan. Ellyssa came inside from the veranda. "A new cave huh, let's see what it's like." Said Chris.

We landed in front of the cave. Me, Anna, Chris, Siobhan, Ellyssa, Tey, Kristoff, Hiccup, and Astrid. "It better not be something as bad as fucking Frozen." Said Tey. "Screw you." I said, sending a blast of snow in his direction. "Calm down you two." Said Ellyssa. We entered the cave. When we came out, we were on a beach at the bottom of some cliffs. We also saw a large castle further down the shore. "Hmm, this is interesting. This is supposed to be the realm of The Little Mermaid, but I know for a fact that Frozen. The Little Mermaid, and most other Disney movies are in the same realm." Said Chris. "So, we would be able to find Arendelle here?" I asked. "If you head north, it will take you to Arendelle. I think if you head south it takes you to Corona from Tangled? I have only seen Tangled once so I don't really know much about that." He said. Chris transformed and everyone got on their dragons. We flew to the edge of the forest and landed. We left Kristoff and Hiccup to make sure the dragons wouldn't wonder off and we walked into the kingdom. None of us were in standard clothing, I was in my ice robe, Anna was wearing her royal outfit, Astrid was in her normal clothes, and Chris, Ellyssa, Tey, and Siobhan were all wearing 'Modern Clothes', so a lot of people were looking at us. We got to the front gates of the castle where two guards stood. "The King and Queen are not seeing people today." Said one of the guards. "Maybe the Queen of Arendelle can change your minds." Said Chris. I walked forward. I saw a little fear in their eyes, obviously they knew who I was. "Right this way." Said one of the guards nervously.

_**Bugsy1ninja's POV:**_

We followed the guard into the castle. He made us wait in the entrance room. Soon, we saw Eric and Ariel come in. "So, why does the Snow Queen wish to speak with us?" Asked Eric. "Actually, Minecast Productions want to speak with you." Said Elsa. Chris and Ellyssa went forward. "Well, basically, we are from a variety of different realms. Most of us are from the central realm, where caves have been popping up all over the place leading to different realms that, in the central realm, are movies, books, games, stuff like that. This is the most recent realm, although technically we already came to this realm because Arendelle is here as well. It's just two different locations around the Disney world." Said Chris. "Different realms? I guess that explains your clothes." Said Ariel. "Now, I'm curious on what time this is. It's obviously after the first movie because you're a human, but it could be after or during the second movie. Do you have a daughter named Melody?" He asked. "Yes." "How old is she?" "Thirteen." "Okay, so it's after the second movie. Thanks." "You're welcome." Just as they finished that little conversation, I saw Melody walking down the stairs behind Ariel and Eric. "So much for doing work without interruptions." She said. Everyone looked at her. Most of our group laughed. "Sorry about that." Said Chris. "Haha, it's okay." Said Ariel. We then explained what was going on to Melody.

"Wait, so do you actually have ice powers?" Melody asked Elsa. Elsa showed off her powers and made sure to send a storm of snow my way. Melody started giggling at that. "I really do hate you Elsa." I said. "I know." She replied, laughing.

_**Princess Melody's POV:**_

"Do any of you guys have powers?" I asked the rest of the group. Everyone looked at Chris. "_Fuck you guys."_ Said Chris under his breath. "We heard that." Said Astrid. Chris shook his head. Then he transformed into a dragon. _Wait, what the heck? A dragon?_ "I'm Dragonborn, meaning I'm half dragon. More specifically, half Night Fury. A lot of our friends are also Dragonborn. Some are even Wolfblood." He said. "I'm guessing Wolfblood means half wolf?" Asked mother. "Yeah, oh and Chris also has Elsa's ice powers." Said Anna. "You guys want to go for a ride on dragonback?" Asked Siobhan. "Can we mother?" I asked, excited. Mother just laughed. "Yes, it sounds like fun." She said. "YES!" I jumped in joy. "Lol calm down Melody." Said Chris, laughing. I giggled and jumped on his back. "Not just yet, let's go to where the other dragons are first." He said. I pretended to be sad and got off.

We arrived at the edge of the forest where a group of seven dragons and two people were. (A/N Kristoff has a Stormcutter named Xendelle, X sounding like Z, like in Xephos and Xenomorph.) "Whoa." Chris laughed. "Let's see, Hiccup with Toothless, Astrid with Stormfly, Tey with Lightning, Siobhan with Ethane, Ellyssa with Crusher, Kristoff with Xendelle, and last but not least, Elsa and Anna with Icestorm. You two will have to ride with me." Said Chris. "That's not a bad thing, Chris is the fastest and most agile dragon here." Said Hiccup, going over to Toothless. Chris transformed and I got on his back. Mother got on behind me. "Are you sure you don't want to come Eric?" Asked mother. "No, I'm fine." Said father. We said goodbye. "Hold on tight." Said Chris. I held on. Chris shot into the air at super speed and the others followed us. "This is the coolest thing ever! Even better than when I found out I was a mermaid!" I said. Chris roared. I suddenly felt extreme pain and fell off. "MELODY!" I heard mother yell.

_**Queen Ariel's POV:**_

"MELODY!" I yelled. "Shit, maybe I should have done that on land. I wasn't expecting Melody to be Dragonborn." Said Chris. "Wait what?" "The roar of a Dragonborn or a normal Fury can bring out the Dragonborn inside anyone. As far as we know, there are not that many Dragonborns in all of the realms and since Melody is half Mermaid, I didn't think anything of her being Dragonborn as well." He said. I looked down. We were so high meaning Melody was still falling. But she was also transforming into a dragon. "We need to catch her." I said. Chris swooped down faster than Melody was falling. Chris grabbed her and tried to slow down, but the weight of Melody's new dragon form made it harder for Chris to stop. Just before we hit the water, I transformed into a Mermaid and dived down. Chris and Melody crashed into the water and obviously both got knocked out from the hit. Xendelle and Lightning dove past me and grabbed the two Dragonborns. They pulled the two up onto a large rock poking out of the water. I jumped up on the rock as well. The other dragons and their riders came down and landed on the island. "What happed?" Asked Siobhan. "Melody is a Dragonborn and she transformed while in flight, she fell off of Chris and when we caught her, she had completed the transformation and was too heavy while we were going too fast. I transformed into a Mermaid before we hit the water but they hit the water so hard that it knocked them out." I said. "The fuck just happened?" Groaned Chris. "You hit the water too hard and got knocked out." Said Kristoff. "Oh, right. Is Melody okay?" He asked. I looked at Melody. "I don't know." I said. He transformed and looked at Melody. "Hmm, she's a Shockjaw, I've never seen one of these." Said Hiccup. Melody gave out a loud groan. "Well, I think she's okay." Said Chris. "What just happened?" She asked, sitting up. "You just turned into a Shockjaw, a Tidal Class dragon that emits Bio-Electricity." Said Chris. "Oh my god, I'm a dragon?" The group laughed. "Yes Melody, you are a dragon." Said Elsa. "By the way, in the movie you couldn't transform into a Mermaid at will Ariel, what happened?" Asked Ellyssa. "Daddy found a way to make it like that, so Melody and I can both transform whenever we want." I said. "That's cool." I nodded. "Well, Melody, let's get you in the air." He said. Melody agreed. Chris transformed and I got on him again. We took off, slowly this time so that it was easy for Melody to keep up. "I'm actually flying!" She said. "That's right! Being a Dragonborn is so fun and now you get to experience that fun." Said Chris.

_**Minecast Chris's POV:**_

I landed back in the castle with Melody right behind me. We had just gotten back from going around the other realms and now it was getting dark. Ariel got off my back and Melody transformed back into a human. I transformed as well. "Thanks for the tour Chris, the new connection between this place and all the other realms will be an interesting thing, especially with your technology." Said Ariel. "No problem, I still gotta show you the Little Mermaid movies but we can see them another time." I said. "Sounds great!" She said. "By the way, in your dragon form can you breathe underwater?" Asked Melody. "Oh the perks of being Dragonborn. Yes, Dragonborns can breathe underwater when in dragon form." I replied. "Cool, if you want I can give you a tour of Atlantica tomorrow or something. It's not as spectacular as a lot of the stuff in your realm but still." "That sounds awesome, what you guys might think is awesome about my realm is just stuff we see every day, something like Atlantica though, is not very common. In fact I'm pretty sure Merpeople don't even exist in the Central Realm, which by the way people have started calling Midguard, obviously they are fans of Thor lol. But I'm not complaining, it's easier than calling it the central realm." I said. "Cool! I still prefer 'Midguard' over what we have, your technology is, what is it you say? Bloody awesome." We laughed. "Technology is also bloody useful." "Well, you'll have to teach me how to use it." She said. "I'll make you a deal, if you show me around the ocean and Atlantica and stuff, I'll teach you how to use our tech. Deal?" She thought about it for a second. "Deal." She said. "Well, I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow?" I said. "See ya tomorrow!" Said Melody. "Bye Chris, we will definitely think about your offer about joining the Casters Network." Said Ariel. "It'll be good to have you, see ya!" I waved at them and transformed. I flew back home and went to bed.

**I hope you enjoyed that chapter, how do you think the tour of Atlantica is going to go? Will something happen? Or will this be a boring story? FIND OUT NEXT TIME!**

**-Minecast Chris  
©**


	17. Chapter 17: Battle Of Terabithia

**G'Day Casters, I'm back with another chapter of DCP! Now, I realize that in the last chapter I said that I had ice powers but I didn't explain it, I forgot about it. Not to worry though, I will explain it here. And Melody will also be giving me a tour around Atlantica! This will be an interesting chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

_**Chapter 17: Battle of Terabithia**_

_**Flashback of Minecast Chris's POV:**_

_I had just finished giving Elsa and Anna a tour around the realms and we had landed at the local school, Glasshouse Mountains State School. It was afternoon tea break and all the kids were running around the field because everyone had already eaten at lunch break. We were sitting on a bench just in the trees on the edge of the field. Suddenly, a rugby ball came out of nowhere and hit me on the head. "Ouch." I laughed. A kid came over to get the ball. He then saw us. "Oh god, sorry about that, it was my fault, I couldn't catch it." He said. I just laughed. "Don't worry mate, it's not like I'm going to blow you up with a plasma blast just because you couldn't catch a ball." I said. "Thanks." He said and then went back to his mates. "Just one question, how did you freeze the chair. It wasn't me." Said Elsa. I looked down and saw I was sitting on ice. "Was that me?" I wondered. I calmed down a bit and the ice disappeared. "Okay then, apparently I have ice powers too." "I guess it makes sense, you were walking around my ice castle on the top of the north mountain in a tee-shirt, shorts, and sandals." Said Elsa. "One, they are called thongs, and two, you are correct. The cold has never bothered me so I guess meeting you awakened some more powers in me." I said. "You do realize what thongs are for us, right?" Said Anna, giggling. "Yes, I know what fucking thongs are for you and people in America and probably the rest of the world. But in Australia, they are flip flops, or whatever the hell you want to call them." I replied. Anna was still giggling. Elsa just rolled her eyes. They got back on Icestorm and I transformed into Night Fury Chris again. We then flew back to Arendelle._ (A/N There, now you know where I got ice powers from.)

_**Minecast Chris's POV:**_

After doing a video with VenturianTale, I found the GoPro and flew back to the Little Mermaid realm. I saw Jaina and Siobhan flying overhead. I flew up to them. "Hey guys." I said. "Oh hey Chris." Said Siobhan. "What are you up to today?" Asked Jaina. "Melody said she would show me around Atlantica today so that's where I'm going right now." I answered. "Okay, that sounds freaking awesome." Said Siobhan. "I've got the GoPro if she doesn't mind me recording so you guys will probably be able to see it." I said. "Oh can I come? I don't want to wait for a video." Said Jaina. I laughed. "I guess so." I said. "Enjoy your tour, I've got some schoolwork to catch up on." Said Siobhan. We said bye and flew down to the non-frozen cave that led to the Disney realm. "I just realized, People have started calling this central realm 'Midguard', and now we have nine realms. I mean, technically we still have eight, but if you don't count The Little Mermaid and Frozen as being the same realm we have nine. Although we can't officially call them the nine realms because of that technicality." I said. "We will be able to call them the nine realms when the next cave comes up. As long as it's not another Disney animation that's in the same world as Frozen and The Little Mermaid." Said Jaina. I nodded and we landed at the entrance to the castle. We went in and saw Ariel. "Hey Chris, have you seen Melody anywhere?" She asked. "I was about to ask you the same question." I replied. "She's probably having fun with her new dragon form." Said Jaina. "Probably, can you two go find her?" Said Ariel. "We were trying to find her anyway so yeah, we'll find her. I'll send you a text on your new mobile when we do." I said. "Thanks." We exited the castle and flew around the area. We soon spotted the Merdragon cruising peacefully over the ocean. "Hey Melody." I said. "Oh hi Chris." She replied. I flew up, transformed, and landed on Jaina's back. I sent a text to Ariel. "So, are you guys ready to see Atlantica?" She asked. "Sure, by the way, do you mind if I record?" I asked. "Go ahead." She said. I pulled the GoPro out and started recording. "G'Day Casters, my name's Chris and I'm here with Melody and Jaina and today, we are going to be looking at Atlantica." I said. We landed on a rock and I transformed. Jaina transformed and attached the GoPro to the attachment thing that I had put around my neck. She then went back to her dragon form. Melody transformed into her mermaid form and we dove into the water. "Now, hopefully you can hear all of us fine." Said Melody. "Yeah, I don't think the GoPro was built to hear talking underwater so we will see how this turns out." I said. We came over a ledge and saw Atlantica. "Now, I recommend staying out of sight because these guys still don't know about Dragonborns." Said Melody. "I'm a Night Fury, I'm built for stealth." I said. "Yeah well I'm a Deadly Nadder, not really as stealthy." Said Jaina. We swam down and looked around the kingdom. For a while, we succeeded in being stealthy. But it was obviously not going to last very long. We were swimming over the castle when someone pointed a spear at me. I had to stop so I didn't get impaled. "Uh, Melody? A bit of help?" Melody looked back and saw the guards that were blocking us. "Back off, they're with me." She said. "With you huh." Said a familiar voice. I saw King Triton coming up behind Melody. "Uh, hi, grandfather. Yes, they are Dragonborn. They will not hurt you." She said. "What is Dragonborn?" Asked Triton. "This is Dragonborn." I said. I then took a deep breath and transformed into a human. "A dragon that can turn into a human?" He asked. I transformed back. "No, a human that can transform into a dragon." I said. "Melody is one too." She transformed into the Shockjaw. "He's right." She said. Triton looked confused. We explained everything to him.

"Well, that was interesting." Said Melody, who was still in her dragon form. We were flying back towards the land kingdom. "Yeah." Said Jaina. We landed on the beach and ended the recording. We said goodbye to Melody and headed back to Midguard.

_**Siobhan's POV:**_

I flew around town on Ethane, keeping an eye out for any new caves or something going on. I saw three girls at the entrance to the Minecraft cave. I swooped down to get a closer look. When I got close I recognized the girls from school. "Hey Siobhan." Said Anais. "Hey there." I said. I landed and got off Ethane. "What are you doing here?" Asked Tara. "I was just patrolling and you three looked suspicious, just hanging out at the entrance of the Minecraft cave." I said. "We were just waiting for Jonah because he said he would show us what it's like to play real Minecraft." Said Emma. "Well, I've had enough experience fighting off Minecraft mobs to know that it's not easy." I said, laughing. "That's right, you had to fight Israphel and Herobrine in the Battle of Lark Creek didn't you." Said Tara. "Yep, and without help from Minecast Productions, I wouldn't have succeeded." We laughed again. "Well, enjoy your time in Minecraftia." I said as I saw Jonah coming down. "We will, have a good day." Replied Anais. I nodded and flew off. I then saw Chris and Jaina flying back. "So, how was your tour?" I asked when I got close. "Interesting, we had a bit of a run in with King Triton but we managed to not become enemies of Atalntica." Said Chris. "That's good to hear." I said. "Well, I'm off. See ya guys." Said Jaina. "See ya." Said Chris. Jaina flew back to the Berk cave. I said goodbye to Chris as he landed at his house and I flew off, joining up with the VTC. "Hey Siobhan, we were just about to go to Terabithia again. You want to come?" Asked Jordan. "Sure, let's go." I said. We flew down to the Cave to Terabithia and went through. We came out and landed at the castle. "Hey guys, how's it going in Midguard?" Asked Leslie. "Good, a lot of stuff has been happening." Said Cierra. "Yeah, didn't a new realm pop up yesterday?" Asked Jess. "Technically it's the same realm as Frozen, just a different location. But yes, The Little Mermaid is now here." I said. "Sounds cool, we'll have to check it out when we have some spare time. With Terabithia being real, we have to split our time between ruling Terabithia and doing school." Said Leslie. "Well, at least it's still controlled by your imaginations." Said Jordan. "Yeah, that makes it easier." Said Leslie. Just then, a Terabithian warrior came in. "Your majesties, Lord Voldemort has launched another attack but his time on the castle." "Someone doesn't like the fact that we beat them last time." Said Isaac. "Siobhan, go get the rest of the Casters Network. VTC, I want you to do whatever you can to help the warriors until the Network arrives." Said Jess. "Got it." Said Bethany. I nodded and jumped on Ethane. I flew back to Midguard and landed at Chris's house. "Terabithia is under attack again, they need the Network to help them." I said. "On it." Said Chris, rushing to his PC. He sent out a high importance alert to all members of the Casters Network telling them to protect Terabithia. My mobile went off with the alert, confirming that it had sent.

_**Leslie, Queen of Terabithia's POV:**_

My mobile went off. "Looks like Chris has alerted the Network." Said Jess. It wasn't long at all before we saw an army of dragons overhead with the Dragoncast leading them. Narnian soldiers marched past the castle with the Kings and Queens at the front. A pack of Wolfbloods jumped into the battle with Maddy and Rythian leading the attack. Soldiers of Arendelle arrived with Elsa on Icestorm. The Order of the Phoenix apperated into the battle. And last but not least I saw Minecast Productions swoop down and fly over the battle in perfect formation. But then, I saw an army of Merpeople being led by King Triton and Queen Ariel. I also saw another army on land being led by King Eric. "Well, Siobhan did say that The Little Mermaid was now a place that was linked to Midguard." I said. Jess laughed. The battle was huge, even bigger than the Battle of Lark Creek! I imagined up a fancy sword and jumped into the battle. I ducked under an arrow from a skeleton and stabbed it. I then used my sword to block a curse from a Death Eater. He was about to send another curse at me but was burnt by the purple flame from Zados. I saw Rebecca fly over me with Sarah right behind her. Then, a bunch of spikes went over my head and killed a Berserker that was about to cut me up. I saw Astrid fly over and I focused on the battle again. I stabbed a zombie and dodged a shot from Voldemort himself. I was about to rush at him when a glass blade flew past me and almost hit Voldemort. He dissaperated and the blade hit a Death Eater instead. I looked behind me to see where the blade had come from and what I saw surprised me. I saw a teenage girl wielding what looked like a red lightsaber. In fact, there was an entire group of people using red lightsabers. _First of all, how did Star Wars characters get here? Second of all, why are a group of Sith helping us?_ Chris and Ellyssa flew over the Sith, Ellyssa blasting some hot water at an Outcast that was about to have a go at the Sith girl that saved me. I battled my way over to the girl. "Okay, well, we will get to the part of how you got here later, but right now I just want to know, why are you guys helping us? I mean, aren't you Sith?" I said. "Yes, we are Sith. We are helping you because we have been spying on this planet for a few days now. We just discovered it and wanted to know about what it was like here. We are still confused about what people mean when they talk about different realms but we understand it a bit more then when we first found Midguard. We saw that you were in trouble and decided it was time to reveal ourselves." She said. "Well, weather you plan on being our allies in the long run or not, it's good to have some help from force sensitives, Vestara." Said Chris, landing next to us and transforming. "How'd you know my name?" Asked Vestara. "I'll explain later, but for now let's just get this battle over with." He said. He created an ice sword with his ice powers and started slashing at a group of Death Eaters. He locked blades with a Sith for a second but they ignored each other and went back to the real enemies. What I found odd was the fact that his ice sword didn't get cut in half by the lightsaber. I regained focus on what was in front of me and blocked a blow from an Outcast just in time. I pushed him back and stabbed him. I saw a blast from Triton's Trident which took out a whole group of endermen. I heard a hissing sound behind me and look around just in time to see a creeper before it exploded, sending me flying. I hit the ground and everything went black.

_**Princess Melody's POV:**_

I was trying to fight an enderman when I got hit by a spell that sent my sword flying. I looked behind me and saw that a Death Eater had done Expelliarmus on me. He sent a killing curse to me and I thought I was dead. But then an ice shield appeared in front of me. I saw Chris come out of nowhere and blow up the Death Eater. He made an ice sword and threw it to me. I caught it and took the enderman by surprise. I watched as one of the new people threw a glass blade at a Berserker. _I think Chris said they were Sith? And I'm pretty sure he said the glass blades are called shikkars._ I used my sword to block another killing curse and stab the guy that sent it. I saw Voldemort battling a Sith across the lake. I transformed into a mermaid to get across the lake, then I went back to being a human and striked at Voldemort. He dodged and made me block a curse. I saw an explosion as Ethane tried to shoot at Voldemort but he deflected the shot to the floor in front of me. I went flying back. I landed in the water and climbed back out. Siobhan grabbed a pistol and started shooting at Voldemort. He dissaperated and Siobhan almost shot me. "Sorry." She said. "You didn't hit me, it's okay." I replied. I locked blades with a Berserker and a Sith girl cut him down. "Thanks." I said. "No problem." She said, deflecting a spell with her sabre She jumped up on Chris as he flew past and they went to battle some people on the other side of the lake. I stabbed a creeper and cut a rogue Wolfblood in half. I heard an explosion and saw Queen Leslie go flying. I ran over to her to make sure she was okay. "Your Majesty, are you okay?" I asked. She didn't move. "Your Majesty?" King Jess came up behind me. "Leslie!" He said. "Is she okay?" I asked. He listened for her heartbeat. "She's alive, but barely. Why does this always happen to you Leslie?" He asked. I deflected a blow from an Outcast and cut his head off. Jaina landed beside us. "Leslie's down, take her to safety." Said Jess. Jaina nodded and grabbed the Queen. She flew back to the castle. I started battling a group of skeletons with Jess.

_**Tara's POV:**_

When Chris had sent out the alert, Jonah had received it and now we were helping out in the battle. Emma's dragon had been shot out of the sky so she was riding with me. We jumped off and grabbed three SMG's that had been dropped by some dead police that had arrived with us. I gave one to Emma and one to Anais and kept one for myself. We started shooting all the bad guys. "Shit." I heard Emma say. I looked behind me. I saw she was using her SMG to block a sword attack. I shot the Outcast that was trying to kill my sister and Anais shot at a Berserker right behind me. "Thanks Tara." Said Emma. I didn't have time to say you're welcome because a rogue Wolfblood had pounced on me. I struggled with it for a second before it was grabbed by a dragon and thrown in the path of a killing curse. The dragon came back around and I saw that it was Toothless and Hiccup. "You alright?" Asked Hiccup. "Yeah, we're fine." Said Anais. The two went off to fight a rogue dragon. Chris and Ellyssa flew overhead to help Toothless and I started shooting at some skeletons.

Soon, the battle was over. We had defeated most of the enemies but a lot of them had retreated with Voldemort. We were not low on casualties either. We went to the castle and saw Chris, Siobhan, and Jordan with Jess. We went over to them. "That was pretty extreme." I said. "Agreed." Said Chris. "I'm sure Leslie will be okay." He said to Jess before turning to us. "Glad to see you three managed to survive." He said. I nodded. "We had a lot of close calls though." Said Anais. "I saw lol." Said Chris. A Sith girl came over. "So, you didn't get killed in the chaos." She said. "No Vestara, we have had experience against those guys." Replied Chris. "Okay, seriously, how do you know my name?" She asked. "Because, you're a character in the Star Wars books." Answered Chris. "One of my favourite characters too." Vestara smiled. "By the way, you can still have another chance at being a Jedi, just because you killed a Jedi to save Ben doesn't mean you can't change." He said. "I doubt Ben and Luke would trust me." She said. "Or Jaina." Added Siobhan. "Yeah, or Jaina." At the mention of the name, Jaina Rhile came over. "What about me?" She asked. "Not you, Jaina Solo." Said Chris. "Oh." She laughed and went back to her twin, Heather. "So, how did you guys get here?" Asked Chris. "We found Midguard a few days ago, we have been spying and researching your world and decided to show ourselves." Said Vestara. "Well, first of all, Midguard is just what we call it when we are referring to it from a realms point of view. Earth is the real name of the planet. Also known as Sol 3, Gaia, or Terra. Second of all, our solar system is in the same galaxy as Star Wars? As in the Jedi and Sith and the Republic and stuff like that?" Said Chris. "Yes, you are in the same galaxy as the Jedi and the Sith and the New Republic, also known as the Galactic Alliance, or the GA for short." She said. "Awesome!" We all said together.

**I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter. So, the Sith are helping us out are they? I don't trust them even if I want to at least trust Vestara Khai. Will the Jedi find us? What will happen? Will Voldemort succeed in another attack? Or is he going to give up? You will have to find out when I bother to update this thing!**

**-Minecast Chris**


	18. Chapter 18: The Sith

**G'Day Casters, I'm back for chapter 18! I'm feeling down today so sorry if this is extremely shit… I have decided to go to the Sith POV from when they first discovered Earth to after the battle in the last chapter so I hope you enjoy it.**

**Enjoy!**

_**Chapter 18: The Sith**_

_**Vestara Khai's POV:**_

"Lady Khai, we have found a new planet and it doesn't appear to be part of the GA." Said my first officer, Sith Sabre Elaine Trahl. "Send a scouting ship to spy on the planet. If there are any inhabitants, learn as much information as you can." I commanded. "Yes ma'am." Elaine sent a small fighter that was built to disguise against any terrain.

Over the next week, we learned that the planet was called _Midguard_ and that the locals were humans. We also learned something about different realms that we didn't quite understand. "Lady Khai, the leader of a group called the Casters Network just sent out a distress signal telling all members so go to some place called _Terabithia_ because it is under attack from some Dark Lord named _Voldemort_." Said Elaine. "Well, time we said hello to the locals. If we help to defeat this Voldemort person, then maybe we can get their trust, and then we can take over the planet and bring them to the Dark Side." I said, smiling. The crew of the Silver Star all got into fighters and we flew down to the planet. We followed Elaine to a cave in the side of a mountain that she said was called _Mt. Ngungun_. We landed and walked through the cave. We came out next to a huge castle which was very clearly under attack. Elaine and her small group of Sabre's pointed out who to help and who to kill. We jumped into the battle. I saw a fourteen year old girl locked in battle with some guy and I jumped on him, cutting him in half. "Thanks." She said. "No problem." I said. I deflected a shot and jumped up on a black creature that flew overhead. We went over the lake and I jumped off, back into the fight. I was fighting off some tall, black, blocky people that kept teleporting around when I saw a ten year old girl stab another blocky figure that had green skin and ragged clothes then dodge a shot from someone that I guessed was Lord Voldemort. She started charging at him but I threw my shikkar past her at him. He teleported away and I hit another of the people with strange stick blasters. The girl looked at me as I sliced up some more people. I sensed someone behind me but as I was about to turn around a person riding another of the weird flying creatures shot boiling hot water at it. The girl that I saved before battled her way over to me. "Okay, well, we will get to the part of how you got here later, but right now I just want to know, why are you guys helping us? I mean, aren't you Sith?" She asked. "Yes, we are Sith. We are helping you because we have been spying on this planet for a few days now. We just discovered it and wanted to know about what it was like here. We are still confused about what people mean when they talk about different realms but we understand it a bit more then when we first found Midguard. We saw that you were in trouble and decided it was time to reveal ourselves." I said. "Well, whether you plan on being our allies in the long run or not, it's good to have some help from force sensitives, Vestara." Said the black thing that I was on earlier. It transformed into a human, used some kind of ice power to make an ice sword, and got into the fight. "How'd you know my name?" I asked. "I'll explain later, but for now let's just get this battle over with." He said. I nodded and got locked in combat with another of the dark cloaked enemies with the blasters.

Soon, the battle was over. We were in the castle. I saw the boy that had known my name hanging with four girls and another guy. I walked over to them. "So, you didn't get killed in the chaos." I said. "No Vestara, we have had experience against those guys." Replied the boy. "Okay, seriously, how do you know my name?" I asked. "Because, you're a character in the Star Wars books." He answered. "One of my favourite characters too." I smiled. "By the way, you can still have another chance at being a Jedi, just because you killed a Jedi to save Ben doesn't mean you can't change." He said. "I doubt Ben and Luke would trust me." I said. "Or Jaina." Added one of the girls. "Yeah, or Jaina." At the mention of the name, another girl came over. "What about me?" She asked. "Not you, Jaina Solo." Said the boy. "Oh." She laughed and went back to her twin. "So, how did you guys get here?" He asked. "We found Midguard a few days ago, we have been spying and researching your world and decided to show ourselves." I said. "Well, first of all, Midguard is just what we call it when we are referring to it from a realms point of view. Earth is the real name of the planet. Also known as Sol 3, Gaia, or Terra. Second of all, our solar system is in the same galaxy as Star Wars? As in the Jedi and the Sith and the Republic and stuff like that?" He asked. "Yes, you are in the same galaxy as the Jedi and the Sith and the New Republic, also known as the Galactic Alliance, or the GA for short." I said. "Awesome!" They all said together. "By the way, what are your names?" I asked. "My name is Chris, and these guys are Siobhan, Jordan, Tara, Emma, and Anais." Said the boy. "And don't forget me." Said the girl who had killed the Outcast behind me. "And my sister, Ellyssa." Said Chris. "Thanks for protecting me earlier Ellyssa." I said. "You're very welcome Vestara." She said. A pale girl with blonde hair and wearing a long blue dress that looked like ice came over. "That was some battle." She said. "Yeah, Melody and I almost didn't make it." Said another girl with red hair, along with the fourteen year old that I had saved. Chris laughed. "Going up against Voldemort is always hard and we lose a lot of people, but we always win." He said. They nodded. "By the way Elsa, where's Anna?" He asked. "She's in charge of Arendelle while I'm gone." She said. "Ah k." Elsa whistled and one of the creatures came down next to her. It looked the same as what Chris could transform into but white with blue markings. "By the way Ves, you're probably confused as to what these are. They are dragons, from the realm of Berk. Some people, like me, can also transform into dragons and talk to them. We are called Dragonborn. I am a Night Fury, Icestorm is an Ice Fury, Ellyssa was riding a Crocagon, and there are a lot more species than that. Monstrous Nightmares, Deadly Nadders, Gronkles, Hideous Zipplebacks, Raincutters, Toxic Nightshades, and hundreds more." Said Chris. "That sounds cool." I said. He nodded and transformed. Everyone else called their dragons and we went back to Midguard.

_**Minecast Chris's POV:**_

Over the next few days, we taught the Sith all they needed to know about the realms and Earth. "Um, Master Chris?" Said Elaine Trahl. "How many times do I have to tell you, just call me Chris. Or if you want to use a title just use Minecast Chris. Anyway, what?" I asked. "Sorry. We have found a piece of technology that is beyond Earth's level, but appears to have been here before we discovered it." She said. "The heck? Where?" She brought up a location on Google Earth. "At the top of Mount Panorama? Aka the home of Australian Motorsport like the Bathurst 12 hour and the Supercheap Auto Bathurst 1000? That is the most unexpected place ever lol." I said. "Should we check it out?" She asked. I nodded. I called up the others but only Josiah and Siobhan could come. Elaine got Vestara to come as well. We took one of the Sith's transport ships because it was way faster. We got to Bathurst in no time and landed at the entrance of Mount Panorama. It was busy with V8 Supercar officials and drivers who were practicing for the Supercheap Auto Bathurst 1000 which was coming up soon. We went into pit lane. "MCP? What are you guys doing down here in New South Wales?" Asked Craig Lowndes. "The Sith detected some tech that is not from our time but seems to have been here for a while and we decided to check it out." I said. "Here?" He asked. "Yeah, I think it's just below the MOUNT PANORAMA logo at the top of the mountain." I said. "Well, good luck in finding it mate." He said. "Thanks, and good luck in the race, this has to be the best track ever and one of the harder tracks in the world." I said. He nodded and went back to making sure his co-driver did good. We flew up to the logo and landed. "It should be around here." Said Elaine. "I think I found it." Said Siobhan. I came over to her and saw it. It looked like a very high tech computer. Josiah hit the startup button. 'Please answer three questions to log in.' He pressed 'OK.' 'The Number One Princess In The World.' "The kriff is that supposed to mean?" Wondered Vestara. "Maybe the Queen?" Asked Josiah. "Try it." I said. He put it in. 'Incorrect.' "What the fuck?" I thought about it for a second. "Let me try." I said. He nodded and let me at it. "Hmm… Wait a second, I wonder." I said. I entered in my guess, Miku Hatsune. 'Correct.' "Wait, what the fuck? Why is a Vocaloid the answer?" Asked Josiah, confused. "It's a reference to one of her songs. You remember 'World Is Mine' right?" I asked. He nodded. "The chorus says 'Number one princess in the world.'" "Oh, that kinda makes sense." Said Siobhan. 'Maximum distance these hands can reach.' "How about you try making this hard for me?" I said, laughing. I put in 6300Km. "It's a reference to a Luka Megurine song called Double Lariat." The last clue came up. 'RKLKrella.' "Now that's confusing." I said. "Rella, as in Cinderella or umbrella?" Asked Josiah. "That's it, you are a genius." I said. "Uh, thanks?" "RK, Rin Kagamine. LK, Len Kagamine. And if rella is Cinderella, and these are Vocaloid songs, than the answer is Cantarella!" I said. I put it in. 'Correct. Logging in, please wait…' "Oh my god, I guess your knowledge of Vocaloid is actually useful." Said Josiah. I laughed. "Well, you two can take it from here." I said to Vestara and Elaine. "Looks like this thing belongs to the old republic." Said Vestara. "Wait, that was 63 years ago, but the password is still new." I said. "Looks like the password gets updated occasionally, there is a whole file of old passwords." She said. "The first one being questions about the Jedi Order." "Does it say who owns it?" Asked Siobhan. "The original owner was a Jedi Padawan called Ahsoka Tano." Said Vestara. "WHAT?! Ahsoka Tano has been here before?" I asked. "Yes, you know her?" Asked Vestara. "She was Anakin Skywalker's Padawan in the Clone Wars." I said. "You mean Ben's grandfather?" I nodded. "Wow." "Does it say the current owner?" "Barriss Tano." "So Ahsoka had a child, interesting." "And it looks like she has been spying on this planet for her whole life." Before we could find out any more however, a Clone Wars era Jedi Starfighter flew over and a togruta woman that looked very similar to Ahsoka in looks and outfit jumped out. She ignited her green lightsaber and landed in front of us. Vestara grabbed her lightsaber but I stopped her. "We don't want to hurt you, Jedi. Are you Barriss Tano?" I asked. "Yes, how did you get into the computer?" She asked. "Making the password into questions about Vocaloids probably wasn't the best thing to do. Yes, it might have been strong against anyone else, but I'm not a noob when it comes to Vocaloid." I said. "I'll make sure to fix that next time." She said. "But why should I trust you when you are friends with two Sith?" She asked. Vestara ignited her sabre. "Ugh, Ves do you want to have a second chance at being a fucking Jedi or not?" I asked her. "Sorry." She said, switching the blade off. "A Sith that wants to be a Jedi? What the fuck?" _I'm guessing her research on Earth also means she knows our swear words._ "Vestara Khai started out as a Sith, then became a Jedi for a short period of time. But she killed a Jedi to save Ben Skywalker _and_ she tried to kill Amelia Solo, aka Allana Solo, to save her own skin. After that she didn't think she could be a Jedi and went on to become a Sith Lady. We are trying to help her turn to the light for good, or at least use the dark side for good, if that's even possible." I said. "Wait, you actually want to be a Jedi?" Asked Elaine. "Yes, but I will not hesitate to kill you or any of the crew who tries to defy me." She said. "So, do the Jedi Order or the Galactic Alliance know about this planet at all?" I asked, trying to change the subject. "No, only me and one other friend who might reveal himself soon." "Are you in any way a part of the Jedi Order?" I asked again. "No, but I do have friends who are. The Grandmaster for example." "Wait, you're friends with Luke Skywalker?" Asked Ves. "Yes, because his father was my mother's master." She said. "Well, follow us back to a better place where we can talk and stuff." I said. She nodded.

We landed at my house, which led to Barriss finding out that I was actually Minecast Chris, and talked. Soon, we went out for a little flight.

(A/N This part is going to be interesting and I have no idea if it will work. Btw, the reader is the friend that Barriss mentioned.)

_**The Reader's POV:**_

I landed my ARC Fighter in the hanger of the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. I saw Luke waiting for me. "[Y/N], what is so important that you had to come all the way here?" He asked. "You know that secret planet that we told you about master? Well, it's time the Jedi help out. The Sith have found the planet and are taking control." "The Sith? What's the Network doing about it?" He asked. "They are working with them." I said. "If they know so much about us, why would they do that?" "Barriss didn't say much, only that the leader of the group of Sith seems to be from Kesh but not Keshiri. She has the same Vor'Shandi markings as Vestara Khai." He froze. "Vestara has found a new tribe of Sith?" He asked. "Apparently." I said. He got out his comm. "We need an emergency council meeting, now." He said. "Tell Ben Skywalker to be there as well." Then he looked at me. "You will need to come too." He said. "Will do, master Skywalker." I said.

All the masters were at the meeting, anyone who couldn't be here physically were here via hologram. "Okay, so [Y/N] and Barriss have been spying on a planet that no one knew about their entire lives. Even Barriss' mother, my father's Padawan, had been spying on the planet after she left the order. But now, the Sith have found the planet and the group that seems to protect the planet, and also know pretty much everything about us, are working with the Sith. I was confused at first but then [Y/N] said the leader of the Sith group has been identified as Vestara Khai." Everyone gasped. Ben looked shocked. Jaina looked mad. "We need to help out these guys before the Sith make their move." Everyone agreed.

After the meeting, I went over to Ben. "You know, I just talked to Barriss for a sec after the meeting, and apparently the reason the Casters Network is working with Vestara is because they are helping her to turn to the Light Side. I might not personally know these guys but I trust them, and I think they can do it. Don't worry mate, you'll be working with Ves again in no time." "You think so? And by the way, what's with that cool sounding accent and you saying mate?" He asked. I laughed. "Australia is the main country that I've been hanging around on Earth so I guess I've picked up their accent and slang." He laughed. "Well, Australians sound cool." He said. "Well, not really, it's actually quite hot in Aus." We laughed again.

**So, Ahsoka never truly left the order… Plot twist! What is going to happen when Ben and Vestara see each other? Let's hope it goes well lol. Also, what do you think about the reader's POV? I think it's pretty cool. Anyway, I will see you guys next time.**

**-Minecast Chris  
©**


	19. Superdogs, Vocaloids, and Jedi

**G'Day Casters, I'm back with chapter 19! Oh my god! We are getting so far with this! I have to admit, I wasn't expecting 1: To make it this far, and 2: The story to end up like this. This has changed SO much since the beginning. Anyway, don't expect to see much work on other FF's like The Dragoncast Games, AnnaSophia DuneTail, or Hiccup's Last Wish. I want to try to focus on Dragoncast Productions, and Bridge To Terabithia 2: Return of the Queen. I am also still working on my very long one-shot, Sister Holidays. Now, I have multiple crazy ideas to add in to DCP so expect this chapter to be all over the place.**

**Enjoy!**

_**Chapter 19: Superdogs, Vocaloids, and Jedi**_

_**Ben Skywalker's POV:**_

I followed Jaina and Luke onto the Assault Frigate Mk II that the order was taking to Earth. Most of the order were on the ship, alongside a large group of about 200 GAS soldiers. (Galactic Alliance Security) We weren't taking any chances. [Y/N] said Earth aren't too great on their military weapons, but the low-tech weapons still had enough power to deal a lot of damage. And apparently their guns didn't shoot lasers, meaning lightsabers would be pretty much useless at deflecting them. We headed up to the bridge. Luke and I got to the main pilot chairs and we brought the large ship into space. We followed [Y/N]'s slightly modified ARC Fighter and soon, we were in Hyperspace.

We came out of Hyperspace and saw a planet that looked similar to places like Naboo, and Alderaan, before it was destroyed by the Death Star of course… Just then, the comms crackled. "Un-identified craft, please identify yourself." Said a low quality voice. "This is Grand Master Luke Skywalker of the Jedi Order, we request permission to land at-" He looked at [Y/N] "Queensland, Australia." He whispered. Luke nodded. "Queensland, Australia." There was a pause. "Come into the atmosphere, we will close down Brisbane Domestic Airport and escort you there. Sending coordinates for BNE now." Said the static-y voice. Some coordinates appeared on the screen. We were about to enter the atmosphere when, "Another incoming message master, it appears to be coming from a ship called the _Silver Star_. I have identified it as a Sith ship." "Patch it through." A face appeared on the screen. It was a female human, she had short black hair, dark blue eyes, and a slight scar above her left eye. "So, Barriss was right. The Jedi have come to town." She said. "Who are you." Ask Jaina, slightly impatient. "Sith Sabre Elaine Trahl, second in command to Sith Lady Vestara Khai." That caught everyone's attention. We heard cheers and saw what seemed to be a friendly spar in the background. But what was weird was the fact that one of the two people had a green lightsaber. The one holding a red sabre looked like Vestara, the other person seemed to be a teen boy, he had curly hair that went down to his shoulders at the back, a few scars and marks on his face, and a lot of freckles. "I see Minecast Chris is pretty good with a lightsaber." Said [Y/N] from his ARC Fighter. Sabre Trahl laughed. "He has many powers, but he doesn't have the force, which makes his skill even more surprising. I mean, come on, he can match the skill level of a Sith Lady!" We watched and saw Chris dodge around Vestara's sabre and send a blast of what seemed to be ice at her blade and it went flying across the room. He then pointed his sabre at Vestara's neck. "You kriffing cheater!" Said Vestara, laughing. "It's not cheating, you have to be ready for people who can do anything. Including people who have ice powers and are Dragonborn." He said, helping her up. He had the same accent as [Y/N] but it was a bit stronger than [Y/N]'s. "Oh and, the only reason you survived for so long was because I'm not used to a lightsaber, if I was using my ice sword though, well, you'd be screwed mate." He said, now laughing as well. "Anyway, the reason I called you is because I wanted to tell you to not attack us. As you may or may not know, Vestara is trying to either become a Jedi, or just make this Sith tribe allies with the Jedi. Or this crew at least." Said Elaine. "Sith being long term allies with the Jedi? That'll be new." Said Jaina, still not trusting them. "Alright, we won't attack. But if you try anything, we'll get you." Said Luke. (A/N When I want to type Luke, I always type Luka. When I want to type Luka, I always type Luke. DAMNIT! Oh and I mean Luka as in Luka Megurine. Hold on a second, WHERE'D MY COCA-COLA GO? Oh, I finished it. Never mind!) Elaine nodded and ended the communication. By this time we had entered the atmosphere and were being escorted to BNE by a group of what [Y/N] identified as MH-53 Helicopters. We arrived at BNE and landed the frigate. We opened the ramps and the GAS Soldiers quickly surrounded the ship, guarding it. We saw a modified Silver _Thranta_-class corvette arrive, I assumed it was the _Silver Star_. The _Silver Star_ landed next to us. It wasn't quite as big as the _Shooting Star_, the Assault Frigate Mark II that we were just flying, but it still looked pretty menacing. Vestara and Elaine were the first ones out of the _Silver Star_, followed by Chris and seven other people, who were wearing shirts that said Minecast Productions on them.

_**Shib16's POV:**_

I followed Chris and Ellyssa out of the _Silver Star_ and saw Luke Skywalker, Ben Skywalker, Jaina Solo, Leia Solo, Han Solo, and a guy I guessed was [Y/N]. Barriss went over to [Y/N] and hugged him. The rest of us went to the other group. "Um, hey Ben." Said Vestara, with what sounded like a little bit of shyness in her voice. _That can't be right._ "Hey Ves." Replied Ben. Vestara looked at Jaina, who didn't seem too happy. "Let's get out of here. Don't want them to have to keep the airport closed for too long. We'll head back to base." Said Chris. By base, he meant Terabithia. The Casters Network was growing so we had decided we needed a base, and Terabithia seemed like a good place. It'd make it easier for us to help them out if Voldemort attacked again. Everyone agreed and we got back on the ships, this time Barriss led [Y/N] in her Starfighter.

As the _Silver Star_ and the _Shooting Star_ landed on some landing pads that Leslie and Jess had quickly built, the two Starfighters went and landed on a couple of small external platforms built for them. We got out and headed for the castle. Terabithian Warriors guarded the four ships. We explained everything that was happening to the Jedi and soon, the Jedi Masters got to work on training the Sith to be good, and not evil. They had agreed to let the Sith still be Sith and use the Dark Side, and just go with the plan Vestara had made where her crew became allies with the Jedi.

_**One week later…**_

I was watching the scanners, making sure nothing was out of the ordinary, when I noticed something odd. I called up Chris. "What's up Siobhan?" He asked. "I think we've got a new cave. But it's weird, usually the caves are on Ngungun, this one is on Coonowrin." "The fuck? I'll be there in a second. I'm just editing a video." He said. I said bye and hung up. _The Casters Network is now an international company that has to work on keeping all the realms safe, yet Minecast Productions still has time to be a group of hardcore gamers and YouTubers._ I laughed to myself.

Chris landed on the balcony outside the scanning room in the Terabithian castle and transformed. "Let's see what we got here." He said, coming over to where I was sitting. He looked at the scanner. "You're right, it is on Coonowrin. That's weird." He said. He sent out an alert to MCP saying there was a new cave. I called Ethane, Chris transformed into Night Fury Chris, and we took off. Rebecca joined us on Zados with Josiah right behind her with Flash. "Aren't they usually on Ngungun?" Asked Josiah. "Yeah, I have no idea why this cave is on Coonowrin." Answered Chris. The four of us landed outside the cave. We heard a dog barking. "Hold up a second, I swear I recognize that bark." I said. "I do too, let's see if we're right." Said Chris. We went through the cave and came out on a farm, behind a barn. "Well, we might be right." I said. Chris transformed. "Stay here a sec." He said. He snuck to the side of the barn, looking around. He turned to look at us for a second, telling us to go to him. But when he turned around, a white dog jumped on him from around the corner. "Damnit, where the hell did you come from Bolt?" He said, pushing the dog off of him. "Calm down mate, we aren't here to hurt you." He said. I looked at the others. "Yeah, I'm Dragonborn so I can understand animals." I assumed he was talking to Bolt.

_**Minecast Chris's POV:**_

"Okay then, what's a Dragonborn?" Asked Bolt. "Dragonborn, means I can transform into a dragon. Like this." I said, transforming. Bolt jumped away, yelping. "Okay, that's kinda cool." He said, after he had recovered from the shock. I laughed and transformed back. Unfortunately, Penny had heard Bolt's yelp. She came out of the house, looking for him. "Well shit." I said. She looked over to us and saw me. "Now, before you either call the cops or try to kill me, let me just get it out that I didn't hurt Bolt, he was just surprised." I said. "I don't believe you." She said, coming over and looking like she actually was going to kill me. "Figured you wouldn't." I said. I transformed. "Oh shit, what the hell?" She backed away. "Don't worry, just calm down." I said. Didn't seem to work. "A little help guys?" I said, turning to the others. They came out with their dragons. Penny just got even more scared. "Okay, never mind. I was doing better without your help." I said. I transformed back. "Bolt!" She yelled. Bolt just looked at her. "She's the person who needs to be able to understand me right now." He said. "Yeah, but I don't think I can make her understand you. Sorry Bolt." I said. "Wait a second, did you just talk to Bolt?" Asked Penny as Bolt calmly walked over to her. "Being Dragonborn does allow me to do that, yes." I replied. She got on her knees and held Bolt. "Who are these guys?" I heard her whisper to Bolt. "I also have animal hearing. We are a few members of Minecast Productions, the owners of the Casters Network. We are from a different realm, where a load of caves have appeared that lead to different movies and games and TV shows. So, in our realm, this is a Disney movie called Bolt. You guys were actors in a TV show called Bolt but Bolt escaped the trailer, which in a way kinda means you got your wish of being able to take Bolt away from the film set. After he escaped the trailer, he got in a box and found his way to New York City. Then he met Mittens and had to travel all the way back here, where he saved you from the fire that the fake Bolt caused." I said. She looked to Bolt, who was just as surprised as her. He looked at her and nodded. "Okay, so you aren't going to hurt anyone?" She asked. "Unless they try to hurt us, no. We have been in a few massive fights but we were only protecting the realms." I said. She let Bolt down and came over to us. "I want to see these multiple realms." She said. I nodded. "Hey Bolt, you mind calling out Mittens and Rhino? I'd say they would want to see this." He nodded and ran back to the house. He soon came back with Mittens and Rhino behind him. They freaked out a little bit when they saw the dragons, but Bolt managed to calm them down. "Alright, you four ready to see the other realms?" I asked. While Bolt was gone, Penny had also gone back and told her mum what was going on. She managed to get permission to come with us. "Ready." She said. I transformed. "Hop on and let's go." I said. Everyone got on their dragons. Penny got on me, holding Bolt, Rebecca was holding Mittens, and Siobhan was holding Rhino, who was still in his ball. We took off and flew through the cave. We came out the side of Coonowrin and flew over Glasshouse. "Whoa, that was weird." Said Penny. "You get used to it." I laughed. I saw Toothless and Hiccup racing against [Y/N] around the town.

_**Penny Forrester's POV:**_

After Chris had shown us around the realms, it was almost dark. They took us back to our realm where we said bye and went to bed.

After breakfast the next morning, I went to the cave with Bolt, Mittens, and Rhino. We went through and came out on Coonowrin. It was school holidays so I didn't have to worry about that. Chris landed behind us, making me jump. "Lol, sorry. How you goin' this morning." He asked. "Haha, its fine. Doing pretty good, you?" "Eh well, school holidays just ended so a lot of my new/old friends from before MCP, hell, before fucking minecast24 even existed, are all at school. Fortunately, Starwars and Tey don't have school and the people from the different realms don't have school either because most of them are American." "'Merica!" I said, laughing. "Fuck that." He said. "Aw, you don't like America?" I asked. "Hang around Star for long enough and that tends to happen. Actually, hang around any patriotic American and that'll happen, as long as you're not American. 'Becca and Sarah are probably more patriotic than Star but are somehow less annoying. Star has also managed to make me not like Porsche either." I laughed. "Wow, that doesn't sound good." He laughed as well. "Eh, well, he's pretty much my best mate so I put up with it." I'm pretty sure I also heard Bolt and Mittens laughing. We got on Chris and decided to watch the movie, Bolt.

"That was so weird. I mean, yeah seeing us in animated form was weird but hearing Bolt, Mittens, and Rhino talk was weirder." I said after the movie was done. I was holding Bolt next to me. After seeing what he and his friends went through, I never wanted to leave his side. Bolt snuggled up to me. "You're my good boy." I whispered to him, smiling. Chris smiled, watching us. "I can only imagine how weird it would be lol." He said. Chris got a text message on his phone. "Ugh, what now." He looked at it and froze. "You have got to be fucking kidding me." He said, but he didn't seem angry or scared. He seemed kinda excited. He replied and put his iPhone in his pocket. I followed him outside. "Hop on." He said, transforming. I climbed up on him with Bolt. Mittens and Rhino stayed behind at Chris's place, watching some Australian TV. We took off and flew into Terabithia. We landed outside the _Shooting Star_ and entered the castle. I heard someone singing, but I couldn't understand the words. They sounded Japanese or something. We entered the room that the music was coming from and saw Barriss, [Y/N], Ben, Vestara, and Astrid. But there were also four other people in the room. One of them looked about 16 or something, her hair was teal and was in two long pony tails. Another one looked about 20, and had one long pony tail of pink hair flowing down her back. The other two looked like twins. They both had yellow hair, both looked about 14, and their outfits both looked like Japanese school outfits. The girl had a white bow in her hair, while the boy's hair was spikey. "So, you actually managed to make real Vocaloids. That is so bloody awesome." Said Chris. "Haha, yep. Rebecca and Sarah were the ones who suggested it, and since I like them, we decided to try to build them." Said Barriss. "They are currently not turned on, that music was just us testing them." Said Astrid. "Do you want to turn them on?" Barriss asked Chris. He nodded and went over to the control panel. "Rin Kagamine." The girl twin turned on. "Len Kagamine." The boy twin turned on. "Luka Megurine." The 20 year old girl turned on. "And Miku Hatsune." The 16 year old girl turned on. "Kon'nichiwa." Said Miku. "Might want to turn on their English voice banks." Said Ben. He pressed another button. "Hello." Said Len. "Hey guys." Said Chris. "Where are we?" Asked Rin. "Oh wow, looks like we have to give you four the tour of the realms too. Couldn't you guys have just coded that stuff into them?" Said Chris, laughing. "Sorry." Said Vestara, also laughing.

So, what was left of MCP after school holidays had ended gave the Vocaloids the same tour Bolt and I had gotten yesterday. Leslie took Bolt and I back to Chris's house where we picked up Mittens and Rhino and headed home.

_**The Reader's POV:**_

Minecast Productions landed back at the base with the Vocaloids. "So, how was the tour?" I asked them. "This place is AWESOME!" Said Miku. Rin &amp; Len agreed while Luka stayed silent and just nodded. She was the oldest and most mature out of the group, that was obvious. Chris roared his now fairly famous roar that usually awakened the powers in people near him that heard it. Jaina and I both fell over in pain. A few seconds later, the pain vanished and we got up. I felt weird and noticed that Jaina was a Fury. I looked at myself and saw I was also a Fury. "Nice, Jaina is a Fire Fury and [Y/N] is a Light Fury." Said Chris. "Awesome!" I said. "Nice." Just then, a red Deadly Nadder arrive and transformed. "Oh great, now comes the confusing part." Said Chris. The new girl looked just as confused as I felt. We transformed back. "Alright, well, this is Jedi Knight [Y/N], and Jedi Master Jaina Solo. This is Halfblood Jaina Rhile." Now I saw where the confusion came in. "Oh, we're both called Jaina." Said Jaina Rhile. "I can see how that will get confusing." Said Jaina Solo. We all laughed, including the Vocaloids. Stoick flew overhead with his Thunderdrum, who roared. "The kriff? That Thunderdrum sounds an awful lot like a TIE Fighter." I said. "That's what I thought!" Said Chris. We all went in the castle and got to work on teaching the Vocaloids anything they didn't know.

**Hope you enjoyed that really long chapter, I did say this would go all over the place didn't I? And that wasn't even all my ideas! I've got a few for the next chapter as well so that's good. Hands up who thinks something will happen and Bolt will get his powers. *Puts hand up* Can't be sure, but it does sound possible with what has already happened lol. **

**Minecast Chris  
©**


	20. Chapter 20: Preparing

**G'Day Casters, I'm back with CHAPTER 20! We have come a long way. Here is the first sentence from the first chapter, to the last sentence from the previous chapter: **_**I panted as I rode my bike up a small hill, normally riding my bike doesn't take any energy, but since my tires are REALLY flat right now, it is making me exhausted.**_** To this: **_**We all went in the castle and got to work on teaching the Vocaloids anything they didn't know.**_** Well, from riding bikes to Vocaloids. Here's a re-cap on what we have!**

**Minecast Productions, The Casters Network, How To Train Your Dragon, OfficialNerdCubed, The Yogscast, The Chronicles of Narnia, VenturianTale, Bridge To Terabithia, Minecraft, Wolfblood, Australia Zoo, Harry Potter, Frozen, Glasshouse Mountains State School, Beerwah State High School, The Little Mermaid, Star Wars, Bolt, and Vocaloid.**

**With quite possibly another two coming in this chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

_**Chapter 20: Preparing**_

_**Terabithia90210 Leslie's POV:**_

Jess and I were in Arendelle. Elsa had asked us to look after Arendelle while she went with Anna to help out the Jedi with something. I looked outside and saw Night Fury Chris having a race with Bolt around the town. Bolt appeared to be winning. "Wait a second, what the hell? How is Bolt beating a Dragonborn Night Fury? He doesn't have his powers does he?" I wondered. Jess came over and looked out. "The heck? I think Bolt does somehow have his powers!" He said. Just then, I saw Icestorm and the _Silver Star_ flying over. They landed in the courtyard. We went down to see what was going on. "-can defend against that?" I heard the end of a question asked by Elsa. Anna ran past us and went inside. "We should be able to defend, as long as we have the entire network. Terabithia didn't fall when it was attacked because it had the network, so what makes this different?" I looked at Jess. "Hey, what's going on?" They seemed to ignore us. "Yeah well, Terabithia didn't have to put up with high tech guys out of Bolt, did they. Or space pirates and Sith from Star Wars." I guessed there was another battle coming, but this time in Arendelle. "Whatever is going on, the network will succeed in defending." Said Jess, rather loudly. Elsa and Vestara looked at us. "Sorry you two, but you haven't seen what we are up against this time. There is no way the network can beat this." Said Elsa. "Listen to yourself, the enemies may have gotten more allies but so have we! We now have Sith, Jedi, the GA, and even Bolt on our side! We can do it." I said, annoyed. "But Bolt is just a normal dog." Said Vestara. "Doesn't look like it." I said as Bolt ran past, beating Chris. "Alright Bolt, we'll check to see if your other powers got awoken later. I'm exhausted." Said Chris, laughing. Bolt nodded and they both walked over to us. "Wait, you gave Bolt his powers? How?" Asked Jess. "The awakening roar, turns out he had his powers all along, he just couldn't use them." Answered Chris "Alright then, maybe we _can_ defend against a bigger attack." Said Elsa. "Hold up, another attack? Where?" Asked Chris. "We found out that Voldemort has recruited Dr. Calico and his men, a bunch of pirates, and… Um… Well, apparently my old tribe survived and are now joining Voldemort." Said Vestara. "The Lost Tribe Of The Sith survived? On Kesh or another planet?" Chris asked again. "On Kesh." "Well, no doubt they will recognize you, especially since you still have your vor'shandi markings." She nodded. "Well, I guess you should send out an alert to the Casters Network." Said Elsa. Chris nodded and flew back to Midguard with Bolt. "Prepare the kingdom for a large attack." Elsa ordered one of her generals. "Yes Your Majesty." He said.

_**ImmortalKyodai's POV:**_

"Gertrude, you better keep those darn kids under control otherwise I'm pullin' Annabelle on them." Said Jordan in his Papa Acachalla voice. He pulled out the Annabelle shotgun. "But Papa, can't I just have some waffles?" I asked in my Sally voice. "No darn it, no waffles for you Sally until you and Billy stop behaving like a bunch of monkeys!" He said. "Monkeys!" Said Isaac in his Billy voice. He spawned a bunch of Monkey SNPC's. "No, I didn't mean you could buy monkeys!" Yelled Papa Acachalla. I pulled out a revolver. "GIVE ME MY WAFFLES!" I yelled. "Now, calm down Sally, we will go to the shops later and get you some waffles." Said Bethany, being Mama Gertrude. My phone then went off with a code red from the Casters Network. "Oh crap, that doesn't sound good." Said Jordan, giving up the voice. "Large scale attack on Arendelle? Oh no!" Said Bethany. "Well, that's all we have time for today if you enjoyed please leave a like and a comment telling us what you want to see us do or play next time. We will see you, next time." Jordan ended the recording and we all got prepared for another battle. We got on our Zipplebacks, Vent, Kyodai, Acachalla, and Gertrude. We flew through the country transport cave that the wizards had managed to make and flew into Arendelle. We arrived just as most of the Yogscast, OfficialNerdCubed, BindiIrwin and some Australia Zoo staff, and even the members of the network that went to Beerwah State High School and Glasshouse Mountains State School showed up, still in their school uniforms. Everyone from all the realms arrived as well including Terabithian Warriors, Dragoncast Productions, the Narnian Army, some friendly Minecraft mobs, friendly Wolfbloods, the Vocaloids, the Order of the Pheonix, soldiers of Atlantica with King Triton and all the land soldiers with King Eric, Queen Ariel, and Princess Melody, and a fleet of GA cruisers. We landed in the courtyard and were greeted by Anna, Penny, and Bolt. "Hey guys." Said Anna. "Hey. These guys ain't givin' us a break are they." Said Jordan. "Nope." Said Chris, who came down from patrolling and landed next to us. "So what is this, DEFCON 2 or something?" I asked, looking around at all the defense. "I don't know, I'd say DEFCON 3 or 4." Said Chris. "That's not as bad." Said Isaac. "Yeah, but that could change. We don't know exactly how large Voldemort's army is, just that it's powerful." I nodded. "Alright, so do we know how long until they attack?" Asked Jordan. "We're thinking a couple of days, but we are getting ready just in case." Said Penny. "Got it, I guess we'll go patrol?" I asked. "It's up to you, we've got a lot of patrol units out there now." Said Chris. _This looks more like they're preparing for a full scale war, not a large battle. I guess we have learnt from the last encounters and are being more prepared earlier. Now that we have the Star Wars ships to help patrol the realms._ I thought. _And even if they are tricking us and are going to attack another realm, we can be there within a few minutes._

_**Penny Forrester's POV:**_

We walked around Arendelle, which still looked like a normal kingdom in winter. The network had decided to hide all the military presence so that when Voldemort attacked, we'd be able to surprise him. There were a few soldiers here and there, patrolling, but it just looked like a normal winter's day in Arendelle. Elsa and Chris flew overhead and landed on the bridge that led to the castle. I heard a strange sound that sounded very familiar. "What the heck? Isn't that the sound the TARDIS from Doctor Who makes?" Asked Elsa. "Yeah, that definitely is the TARDIS." Said Chris. I looked at the dock where the sound had come from and saw a British police box had appeared. "Yep, the TARDIS is right there." I said, pointing to the box. Chris transformed, and Elsa got off Icestorm. I followed them down to the TARDIS with Bolt right behind me. I felt a lot safer now that Bolt had his powers. The door opened and the 10th Doctor stepped out. "So, The Doctor has arrived in Arendelle has he." Said Chris. The Doctor looked at us. "And who might you be?" He asked. "I am Minecast Chris, leader of Minecast Productions and the Casters Network. This is Elsa, Queen of Arendelle, Penny, former actor now mostly normal girl, and her dog Bolt, a dog with super powers." Said Chris. "Oh not again." He said. "What?" I asked. "I just defeated you lot in the year 2124!" He said. "Whoa whoa, hold up, you _defeated_ us? You mean the network or us?" Asked Elsa. "I mean the network, they were trying to take over the galaxy." Chris looked surprised. "Well, it's the year 2014 now so we don't have to worry about the network becoming evil just yet, do we?" Asked Chris, slightly panicking. "I don't know how long it'll take for you guys to be evil." He said. The Doctor ran back inside the TARDIS. We followed him. "What's going on Doctor?" I asked. "How could the network have been around for so long as protectors, and I didn't even know about it?" He wondered. "Maybe something happened and the timeline got messed up?" Suggested Chris. "I didn't even know about the realms until I went up against you guys. I think you're right. Something happened, but that's not what we have to worry about now, now we have to put the network on the right path. Something happened between now and 2124 that caused you to want power, not to protect." He said. Then, he stopped. "What did you say your name was?" He asked Chris. "Minecast Chris." "Do you know anything about a Night Fury Chris?" Chris transformed. "I'm Night Fury Chris as well." The Doctor stumbled back. "What did Chris do?" I asked. "The Chris that I met was a former member of the network. He was overpowered and had to run away from them because he disagreed with their lust for power. He was the leader of the rebel alliance that I helped." We stood there in shock. "Wait, how did I survive for so long? I mean, I'd be about 123-124 years old there!" Chris asked. "Apparently Dragonborns have a largely extended life span and can live for 100 years over a millennium." He said. "So, I'd die around the year 3100? Cool! I can be 1100 years old!" Chris said. I laughed. "It's a good thing we have found multiple Dragonborns so you won't be alone!" Said Elsa. "Speaking of the other Dragonborns, what happened to them?" Chris asked The Doctor. "Most of the original surviving members of the network were a part of the rebel alliance, except for Snafflefang Saria, the only known Kokiri Dragonborn. She lost her calm after she outlived all her friends, and quickly sided with the network in the war." He answered. "Saria? Who's Saria?" Elsa asked. "Oh, I'm assuming she's not a member yet. The future Chris said she was one of the originals." I looked at Chris. "Hold on, did he or she mention the names of Saria's old friends?" Chris asked. "Link and Zelda. Navi, Midna, and Fi were still around and part of the rebels, along with two new people called Link and Zelda. Protector and Princess of Hyrule." He said. "Well, we know what one of the future caves will be. Legend of Zelda." Said Chris, chuckling. Chris's phone went off with an alert from Ben. "You might want to check this out Chris, we discovered a new cave with the scanners but something's not right. You have more experience with this, maybe you'll know." "Well, I gotta go. Could you two get The Doctor up to date on what's going on around here?" We nodded. "Sweet, I'll see you guys later." He said, transforming and flying up to the _Shooting Star_.

_**Minecast Chris's POV:**_

I got on the _Shooting Star_ and went to the scanners. "What appears to be the problem?" I asked. "Look at this." Said Ben. "It's a double signal, one of them is on Coonowrin, but the same signal is coming from a nearby planet." I observed. "Is this any more powerful than the scanner in Terabithia?" I asked. "The one in Terabithia is only built to detect signals coming from this planet and the realms." He said. "Is it possible that the realms are different planets? That would be why it was so easy for the wizards to replicate the transport caves and take them between countries, because the caves don't go between realms, they go between worlds." I said. "It is possible." Said Luke. "Alright then, I'll take Melody &amp; Heather with me to explore the new cave, send me a text if there are any signs of attack." I said. "Will do." Said Ben. I flew off and got the two girls. They were flying together over a Star Destroyer that was covered in snow and ice so it would be hidden in the wintery surroundings, thanks to Elsa. We flew back out into Midguard and flew towards the new cave. We landed outside the cave which was mossy and covered in vines. I looked at my companions and they nodded. We went through the cave and climbed out the almost invisible exit. "Why is it covered in so much greenery?" Wondered Melody. I was about to say I don't know when I heard a familiar sound. I also recognized the area. "Well, it's a good thing it is because I don't think it would be very nice if a clicker went through and started terrorizing the other worlds." I said. "Wait, clicker? As in, the enemies from The Last Of Us?" Asked Heather. "Yeah, cuz that's where we are." I said. I saw the clicker that I was hearing come around the corner. We all froze. I was still in dragon from so I shot a plasma blast at it, killing it without making a huge amount of sound. I transformed and looked at the other two. "Great, now we have a zombie apocalypse next door." Said Melody. "Don't move, and put your fucking hands up." Said a familiar voice. We did what she said. I turned around and found myself looking straight at Ellie and Joel. Joel looked at the clicker I had killed. How to fuck did you manage to kill this thing, you've got practically nothing on you." Said Ellie, glancing at the clicker. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you, and you'd shoot me if I showed you." I said. "Try me." She said. I decided to go for the safer choice and not transform. "We are Dragonborn, we can transform into dragons. I also have ice powers, while Melody can change into a Mermaid, and Heather is also Wolfblood, she can transform into a wolf." I said. "Okay, seriously, how did you kill it." I rolled my eyes. "Told you you wouldn't believe me." I said. I threw my hand downwards, creating an ice sword as it went. She held the gun up further, backing off a bit. Joel looked over and saw me. He pulled out a rifle and pointed it at me. "We don't want to hurt you, we're friends." I said. "Like hell you are." Said Joel. I sighed. "You asked for it." I said. I nodded to the others and we transformed into dragons. They started shooting at us but our skins were tough. I knocked the revolver out of Ellie's hand while Heather grabbed Joel's rifle. They were quickly defenseless. We transformed back. "The fuck are you?" Said Joel. "As I said, we're Dragonborn." Joel and Ellie looked at each other but when they looked back, we were gone. We had retreated back into the cave. "Let's figure out how to handle this later, for now though, let's go back and protect Arendelle." I whispered to the two girls. "Sounds good." Said Melody. We flew back and landed just outside the snowed over kingdom. I saw the Doctor in his TARDIS, a few GAS soldiers patrolling, Martyn and Dan doing a vlog. All was well in the kingdom of Arendelle. For now.

**Hope you enjoyed that chapter! So many plot twists and references to what might happen later in the story! We might even take a look at what happened in the future! Stay tuned! For now, please R&amp;R.**

**-Minecast Chris  
©**


	21. Chapter 21: Battle of Arendelle

**G'Day Casters, and welcome to chapter 21 of DCP! I was caught between doing the battle, or doing The Doctor's POV for the battle against the evil Casters Network. Will probably do The Doctor's one next chapter. Get ready for dirt bike riding assault rifle shooting chaos!**

**EnjoY!**

_**Chapter 21: Battle of Arendelle**_

_**Rin Kagamine's POV:**_

"Thanks so much!" Said Penny. [Y/N] had given her the tech she had on the 'Bolt' TV show. Now she and Bolt were just as unstoppable as they were on the show. "No problem mate." Said [Y/N]. I heard an engine sound. "What the fuck Tey?" Said Chris. I looked at Tey and saw he had arrived on his dirt bike wielding an M4A1 assault rifle. "I'm gonna own these bitches!" He said. I laughed. "You better have good skill on that bike if you're going to ride around Arendelle in the middle of a war shooting an assault rifle." I said. "Don't worry about me Rin, I'm a pro." He said, smugly. "Right, and I can talk to girls." Said Chris. We all laughed. "Good one." Said Len. "Yeah well fuck you guys. You'll see my pro skillz soon." Said Tey. He sped off towards the castle. "We'll see what he thinks when I'm the one rescuing him because he crashed in the middle of a group of Sith." I laughed again and followed my twin to our lookout post. "Do you think we will survive this?" Asked Len. "We have to have faith in our skills, and the Network's protection." I told him. "Yeah but, I just have a feeling we might not make it through this." I grabbed his shoulders and made him face me. "Look, Len, we will beat whatever Voldemort throws at us. As long as you believe in yourself. Understand me?" I said. He nodded. I hugged him. "Now let's kick some dark side ass!"

We had almost finished our watch shift when I noticed movement in the trees. "Len, over there." I said. He used binoculars and looked at the trees. "Crap, they're here. Rin, go warn the Queen, I'll keep an eye on them." I nodded and ran off as quietly as possible. I arrived to where Elsa and Anna were about to get on Icestorm. It was 6:00PM and already fairly dark. "You're Majesty. They're here. They have a base set up just out of sight towards the North Mountain." I said. "You're sure?" Asked Queen Elsa. "Positive. Len's keeping an eye on them." Elsa looked at Anna. "Tell the captain to raise the alarm. Rin, come with me to get Chris and his Dragonborn buddies. We're going to see how many people they have, and if possible, launch a surprise attack to weaken them." Said Queen Elsa. Anna ran off towards the guard house. I got on Icestorm with Elsa and we flew to a pub in the town. We found Chris, Jaina R, Heather, Sarah, and Melody drinking soft drink and having dinner together. "Guys, they're here. We need to go see how many men they have and try to weaken them with an initial attack." Said the Queen. "Shit, let's go!" Said Chris. They put down their drinks and we went outside. "Lead the way Rin!" Said Queen Elsa. "Sure thing you're Majesty." I said. "Just call me Elsa." She said, smiling. "Sorry, Elsa." I took control of Icestorm and led the group of dragons to the base. We flew over Len's hiding spot and saw it. Chris whistled. "That's a lot of guys. This'll be a tough battle." He said. "Let's hope we can make it easier with this attack." Said Melody. "All Dragonborns, get ready to fire." Said Chris. We swooped around and set course directly for the base. "Steady. Annnnnd, FIRE!" All the dragons shot at the base. There were screams of surprise as half the base went up in flames, and the other half was frozen over. "They're pretty much gone. That was easy." I said. But then we were under fire from a Sith warship. "Shit, they must have multiple bases. Obviously Voldemort expected an early attack like that." Said Sarah. "Fall back, we will bring them to the castle where the _Venator_-classes and all the other ships can take them out." Said Elsa. We flew back towards the castle and saw a group of Star Destroyers taking off from under their snow camo. "Well, that's intimidating." I said, watching as a steady stream of fighters came out of the cruisers. "Everyone go to your designated groups and attack." Said Chris. We split up. I took Icestorm and landed at the castle, where Len had already arrived and was holding an MP5. I got off Icestorm, letting Elsa go to wherever she was needed. "Here." Said Luka, passing me another MP5. "Well, we were not programmed for this but let's go." Said Miku. We looked to Luka. She was the oldest and therefore had been made the leader of our squad. "Alright Vocaloids, let's move out." She said. We charged out the gates and went straight into battle. "YEE-HAW MOTHER FUCKERS!" Yelled Tey, riding past shooting at everyone. "Shit, he's doing pretty good." Said Miku. I laughed. "Well, we'll see how long that lasts." I dodged a laser shot and shot the pirate that had tried to kill me.

_**Penny Forester's POV:**_

I was riding around on my scooter being pulled by Bolt. I had stolen a blaster pistol off a pirate that Bolt had killed and was owning with it. We came to a huge group of Outcasts running at us. I got off me scooter and shot a few. "Bolt, speak." I said. He got himself ready while I kept shooting. He did his super bark and the group was no more. Just a bunch of bodies that had been flung back. "Good boy Bolt." I said, shooting a pirate that had come after us. We fought off some more guys but we were quickly surrounded. "What do we do Bolt?" I asked, panicking. "Grab on!" Yelled Tey. I turned around and saw him clearing a path through the group using his M4A1 and his bike. I grabbed his hand as he went past and flung myself onto the back of his bike. Bolt ran after us. I blasted a few people while Tey was on a rampage, killing everything in sight. "Oh shit!" He said. I looked in front of us and saw a giant droid that was just shrugging off Tey's bullets with ease. I started blasting it. My blaster shot's didn't seem to do much. "Bolt, get him!" I yelled. Bolt jumped over us and landed on the droid. He started shredding it open, revealing the electronics and allowing us to shoot it on the inside. I shot at the hole with Tey and the droid blew up. We stopped at the body and I got off, hugging Bolt. "You're my good boy." I said. He licked my cheek. "Sith incoming." Said Tey. "Bolt, speak." He spoke again, sending most of the Sith flying. But these were Sith. They were not going down that easily. "Shit." Said Tey. I had stopped blasting them because they could deflect my shots. Tey was having more luck since lightsabers can't block bullets, but there were just too many. "They're gonna kill us!" I screamed. "Not if I have anything to do with it." Said Vestara. I saw the _Silver Star_ come into view over the hill we were behind. Vestara and a group of Sith Sabres jumped out. The enemy Sith paused for a second. "Yeah that's right, I'm Vestara Khai, and I'm going to own you fucking bitches." She said. I remembered this was the Lost Tribe Of The Sith, Vestara's old tribe. "You've betrayed us for the last time Miss Khai." Said one of the Sith. "That's Lady Khai to you. Actually, that's Master Khai." She said. "Wait, I thought she was still a Sith, but was just allies with the Jedi?" I asked Tey. "Obviously she decided to use Jedi rankings." He replied. The Jedi-Sith charged at the Sith and went into battle. Red lightsabers was all we saw so we decided to run away, instead of risking shooting one of our friends. Once we were away from that battle, I got off the bike and ran over to where Chris was in human form using an ice sword. Tey went back to his rampage. "How you doing?" Asked Chris, seeing me. "Pretty good. Just had to run away from some Sith because we were outnumbered. Oh and we didn't want to hit the Jedi-Sith that were battling them since they still use red sabres." I said. Chris laughed. "Confusing. Hasn't been much better for me. Got separated from the rest of MCP and now, as you can probably see, I'm a bit outnumbered." He was right there, we were surrounded by Vikings and Minecraft mobs. I blasted a Creeper in the head and he blew up, killing everyone in the vicinity. "Good shot." Said Chris. "Thanks." I said. I saw Bolt tearing through some Skeletons. All was going well until I saw horror. First, a Creeper came up behind Chris and exploded, sending him flying and probably unconscious. Then, as if that wasn't enough, a Skeleton shot him in the shoulder while he was still in mid-air. He crashed into the ground hard and didn't move. "CHRIS!" I ran over to him, blasting enemies left right and centre. I reached Chris and shook him, trying to wake him. I was quickly getting surrounded and had to do something. A blast of ice killed all the near-by enemies and I saw Elsa running over with the Vocaloids. They were almost here when Rin got hit by a green curse. She fell over. _Surely Avada Cadabra can't affect them, they're droids!_ I thought. "RIN!" Yelled Len. He ran over to her. Elsa sat next to Chris. I then heard Rin's voice, faint. _"I saw a butterfly, sitting on your right shoulder, as I kissed you in, the very corner of the room I learned how it feels, to experience true pain, the piano sounds rebound,"_ "In my head they spin round!" Yelled Len. "Why are they singing?" I asked. "They seem to be able to channel their singing into a powerful attack." Said Elsa. I watched as they continued to sing Butterfly On Your Right Shoulder. "I am having the worst nightmare, and I desperately need someone here to wake me up. What happens early on at the start, of the story's not worthy of importance. When I follow you then run away, it means that I want you to follow me as well." I watch in amazement as they seemed to glow, sending out powerful waves that were killing every enemy that came close. "Feelings of regret, make me feel like giving up, my self-pity or my pleasure which one will come out on top? I need this to stop, or I'll end up going mad, give me one moment, of feeling I'm at ease! I saw a butterfly, sitting on your right shoulder, as I kissed you in, the very corner of the room I learned how it feels, to experience true pain, the piano sounds rebound, in my head they spin round!" The waves got ever more powerful as they continued to sing. When they finished, a huge wave of power spread out, killing every enemy within 50 metres. "Whoa, what the hell." I said. "Cool, isn't it." Said Elsa. "Yeah." I said. I looked back at Chris. "Icestorm, take Chris to a medical bay on one of the cruisers." She said. Icestorm nodded and flew off with Chris on her back. I looked back at the Vocaloids to see Rin dusting off from the fall. "You okay Rin?" I asked. "Yeah, I'll be fine." She said. I looked to Bolt. "Let's go Bolt." He nodded and we were off again.

_**Nerd³'s POV:**_

Martyn and I were with Ben, shooting every mother fucker that messed with us using M9 pistols. Ben protected us from incoming blaster shots using his lightsaber. "DIIEEEEEE!" I yelled, getting a headshot on one of Dr. Calico's men. "Whoa there, I hope you don't become a murderer now." Said Martyn, laughing. "KILL ALL THE THINGS!" I threw a grenade at a group of Berserkers. I was about to shoot at a group of Zombie's coming at us but they were quickly blown up by MCP. Well, except for the fact that Star was leading them, not Chris. Chris was no-where to be seen. Martyn got a kill on a rogue Wolfblood while Ben cut a Death Eater in half. A Sith pounced on us, locking sabres with Ben. There was an explosion above me and I saw a Jedi Starfighter coming straight at me, on fire. I jumped out of the way just in time, getting pushed further away by the explosion of it crashing. "Dan, you okay?" Asked Martyn. "Yeah, just a few scratches." I said. Martyn shot an Outcast behind me. I shot a Spider that was jumping at Martyn. The body of the eight legged blocky creature crashed into Martyn. "OH SHIT!" He said, falling over. I started laughing. "You son of a hatchet." He said when he saw the dead Minecraft Spider on top of him. "At least I killed him before he landed on you." I said. "You still could have warned me a Spider was about to land on me!" He complained. I was still laughing. "But why would I do that Martyn?" He sighed. He shot an Enderman and threw the body at me while I wasn't looking. "Fuck you Martyn." I said, recovering from the force of the impact. "Haha, revenge."

After a whole night, we finally defeated Voldemort's army. The battle had started at about 6:15PM and ended at 9:34AM the next day. There were many lives lost and many others heavily injured. "Well, that was the most difficult battle yet." Said Leslie. "Got that right. Not looking forward to the next one." Said Rebecca. "Hell no, that's going to be impossible! If it's any harder than this that is." Said Chris, appearing out of nowhere. "Chris!" Said Penny, running over and hugging him. "Wait what happened?" Asked Keely. "Chris got exploded by a Creeper and shot by a Skeleton." Said Penny. "Oh, that would explain." I said. "You feeling better?" Asked Miku. "Yeah." He said. He went over to Rin and Len and they started talking. Ellyssa also went over and hugged Chris. This was another successful battle. "Now to deal with Ellie and Joel." Said Melody. "Hold on, The Last of Us?" Asked Kim. "Yeah."

**Hope you enjoyed that chapter! Sorry about cutting it during the opening hours of the battle, I might have gone longer if it weren't for the fact that I'm writing this at 7PM. Next chapter will contain some future shit so look out for that!**

**-Minecast Chris  
©**


	22. Chapter 22:The war of the 2120's

**G'Day Casters, I'm back in DCP for chapter 22! Alright, so, this time I'm going to be doing the battle in the year 2124 that The Doctor mentioned in chapter 20. This will be interesting and won't contain EVERYTHING that this story will have by the time we end it. (If we end it) But it will have a few, including The Legend Of Zelda, The Mortality Doctrine, and Qeios. This is gonna be interesting.**

**Enjoy!**

_**Chapter 22: The War of the 2120's**_

_**The History Of The Casters Network:**_

_You know the story of the Network from before the great Battle of Arendelle, and in time you will know a _

_bit after it. But let's go ahead. For a long time, the Casters Network grew, became more powerful, and made the entire galaxy a safer place. While the old generations pass, new generations take over. But there are a few remaining members from the first Network that can live on for another millennium. The Dragonborns. These mystical beings can transform into dragons at will, occasionally wolves too, if they are Wolfblood. The galaxy was at peace for the first time in thousands and thousands of years. But all peaceful ages must come to an end. By the year 2120, the Network had become the most powerful force in history. But there were some, who longed for more. They took over the Network, destroying anyone who opposed them. Soon, they had to face their leader. This leader had not fallen to the temptations. This leader, was Night Fury Chris, the original Dragonborn and leader of the birth group. The group that had grown into the Network. This group was a group of gamers who had created what would later become a very large group on a place called, _YouTube_. The original minecast24. Night Fury Chris was the only remaining member of minecast24, due to Monstrous Nightmare Sarah not coming in until the group was known as The Minecast. During the rise of the Casters Network, the group was known as Minecast Productions. Anyway, let's get back to the '_mutiny_' as it was once called. The corrupt Network faced the Dragonborns and tried to destroy them like they had so many others. The more recent Dragonborns were taken out, but the older, more experienced ones did not go down that easily. The once great race of Dragonborns were either sent into exile, or corrupt with power. The old Dragonborns grouped up. Together, Night Fury Chris, Monstrous Nightmare Sarah, Deadly Nadder Jaina, Monstrous Nightmare Ellie, Night Fury Heather, Fire Fury Jaina, and Light Fury [Y/N], formed a rebel alliance. They teamed up with soldiers, normal citizens of all species, gamers and hackers, and even the VNS (VirtNet Security) went against the Network. That was odd considering they were a part of the government that was being run by the Network… Friendships were made, and broken. It was looking bad for the rebels, who had taken the original name of The Minecast, until one day when a group of hackers joined with The Minecast. Michael, Sarah, and Bryson. (A/N From after the events of 'The Rule Of Thoughts.') Unfortunately, with new allies comes new enemies. Kaine, the rogue Tangent that was causing so much commotion in the VirtNet. But these guys weren't the only surprise. Two more surprises happened to The Minecast in the year 2123. One of these was good, the discovery of a new planet. This planet was known as Galia 1. The Dragonborns discovered an underground city called Qeios. Queen Rivatha showed them the history of Qeios. And it is not a pretty one. _After Dragons raged in a terrible war, Rivatha's ancestor, Lord Zesh, defeated the Dragons, but the war left Galia 1 in horrible status, devastated and destroyed, so the human's built a city enclosed within steel walls and roofs, named "Qeios"._ Turns out Rivatha had been selected to be queen, then was taken away by a mysterious tornado. She had ended up in the Village of Escent, where she met her good friends Woodrow, and Comet. After discovering that it had been a lie that the air was poison, and that it was in fact breathable, she had set off with her new friends to get back to Qeios and tell her father. But they soon found out a secret about Qeios that no-one inside knew about. When they arrived at a village called Aviria. There they met Audrey and Andre. They came under attack from the Guardians of Qeios. From then to now wasn't well known and neither Rivatha nor her friends wanted to shed any light on it. They agreed to join The Minecast in their fight against the Casters Network. The second surprise in that year, was not a good one. While on an undercover mission, Night Fury Chris discovered that one of the original Dragonborns were working for the Network. Snafflefang Saria. Saria was originally from the Kokiri Forest. She was not only a Dragonborn, but also a Sage. After further investigation, Chris found out that Saria had started to go a bit Rogue when she outlived her best friend. Link, the Hero Of Time. Well, from the time period known as the 'Ocarina of Time' era. There was a new Hero Of Time called Link now, but he was in the 'Twilight Princess' era. Along with a new Princess Zelda, ruler of Hyrule. But everyone thinks the reason Saria doesn't like the new Link is because Ilia is his best friend. And so, 2123 ended. Christmas and New Years had not been forgotten and the Network had agreed to call peace during the time of December and January. The fighting started up again in February, but a few pleasant surprises awaited The Minecast for this year. And this, is where the known history ends. Let's go get a better view of what happens next._

_**Night Fury Chris's POV:**_

(A/N We started out the first chapter in Minecast Chris's POV, so it's only fitting we do the same here since it's basically a first chapter/one-shot thing. Oh and the name Minecast Chris has long been forgotten during this era. I am known solely as Night Fury Chris.) I landed at our base in Arendelle. 4 years and I was still getting used to this being the base, not Terabithia. Terabithia was still the base of the Network, since the current King and Queen were as corrupt as the rest of them. _If only Leslie and Jess were still around._ I thought. It was fairly confusing in Arendelle though. Atleast it was for us Dragonborns who had known Queen Elsa, Princess Anna, and Prince Kristoff (A/N Going by what I've heard about Once Upon A Time Season 4. Haven't seen it yet, waiting for it to come out on DVD which will probably be late next year. Oh and also I don't think Channel 7 are even showing it.). The current rulers were King Kristoff, Queen Anna, and Princess Elsa. I was surprised those names were even remembered. I expected by now the names would be forgotten and Elsa would only be known as 'The First True Queen of Ice and Snow.' Queen Anna had the ice powers this time. "Did you find anything?" Asked Sarah. (A/N Monstrous Nightmare Sarah will be called MN Sarah, while Sarah from the Mortality Doctrine series will just be called Sarah.) "No, they have some pretty tight security on the castle." I answered. I had just come back from a mission to try to find a way into the Terabithian castle. "Damnit, not even any weak firewalls to hack into?" I shook my head. I tapped my EarCuff and brought up my NetScreen, showing what I was able to find in the programming. "Interesting, they've made a collection of custom firewalls. We might be able to break in but it would take a very long time. Like, a few weeks perhaps." She said. "A few weeks? We could hack the VirtNet a few hundred times in that time!" I said. She gave an apologetic look. "We've never seen this coding, it's the best we can do." She said. "Alright, sorry. I'll send you, Michael, and Bryson the information. You can get to work breaking their code." I said. She nodded. I typed some stuff and synched the info with the three gamers. Sarah headed to the house the three friends were sharing and they got to work. I went to the command room. I heard Jaina R's voice over all the commotion in the room and saw her walking towards me. "Hey Jaina, any new intel while I was away?" I asked. "Our spies have managed to alert us of an attack that's being planned." She said. "Where?" I asked. "Qeios." I nodded. "Alright listen up." I said, getting everyone's attention. "We need to protect Qeios against the Network. Send an alert to them, tell them to get the Guardians ready. I will personally take Fury Squad to help them out." I said. The commotion started back up and everyone got to work on setting up the defense. "I'll go alert Jaina." Said Jaina R. I nodded. Fury Squad was split up in four groups. Night Fury Group, Light Fury Group, Ice Fury Group, and Fire Fury Group. Heather was the leader of NFG, Jaina S was the leader of FFG, [Y/N] was the leader of LFG, and Ilia was the leader of IFG. Yes, Ilia is a Dragonborn. Ice Fury Ilia. I headed to the hangar. Fury Squadron was ready and waiting. We got into the designated troop transport ships and left for Galia 1. Each ship was colour coded to it's group. The NFG ship was jet black, the FFG ship was flame orange with traces of red, the LFG ship was white with traces of bright yellow, and the IFG ship was white with traces of ice blue.

_**Jaina Solo's POV:**_

I got my troops prepared as we entered the atmosphere of Galia 1. We landed in the underground hangars of Qeios. We got out and were greeted by Queen Rivatha. "Thanks for coming." She said. "No problem Rivatha." Said Heather. "Yeah, no probs Riva." Said Chris, who had started using the nickname that Woodrow had given her. "I've also got a surprise coming that will help out." Said Chris. Just as he said that the hangar door opened. In came two old model ships. I recognized them immediately. The _Silver Star_ and the _Shooting Star_. The _Silver Star_ was an old _Thranta_-class corvette that belonged to Jedi-Sith Lady Vestara Khai while the _Shooting Star_ was an old Assault Frigate Mk II that belonged to the old Jedi Order, back when Luke Skywalker was the Grandmaster. "How are two ships dating back to 2002 Earth time going to help?" Asked Comet. "They are going to help because they are the ships that liberated Coruscant the second time the Sith took over, along with us, the original Network. IN 2020!" Said Chris, pointing to the original members that had been in that battle. "Holy crap, alrighty then. We've got some legendary ships on our side now." Said Rivatha. I laughed. "Yeah, I can't believe these old things have survived for over 100 years!" We heard an odd sound. "Hold up, that sounds familiar. I can't remember what from though. I think it was a TV show from back in the beginning." Said Chris. I thought back and remembered. "It's the TARDIS from Doctor Who." I said.

_**The 11th Doctor's POV:**_

I landed the TARDIS on the planet Galia 1 in February 2124. I opened the doors of the TARDIS and walked out. I saw four groups of what looked like dragons. _Hang on, dragons? Something's not right._ "Hello, I'm The Doctor." I said. "G'Day mate, welcome to Qeios. We are about to come under attack from the Casters Network so I can't exactly say enjoy your stay." Said a man with long messy black hair and mustache, along with a shaved beard. "And may I asked who you are? Or who the Casters Network are?" I asked. "I'm Night Fury Chris, leader of The Minecast. The Minecast is a rebel group that have broken out of the hands of the corrupt Casters Network. I was actually the leader of the Network before it went corrupt." He said. "This is Rivatha, Queen of Qeios." I bowed. She giggled. "I'm still not used to that." She said. Before anyone else could talk however, there was an explosion. Then there was a bunch of what sounded like the turrets from Star Wars shooting. "Alright let's go people! Get the _Silver Star_ and the _Shooting Star_ out there." Commanded Chris. Chris and five other people transformed into dragons. _Alright, something is definitely wrong._ The two ships at the entrance of the hangar took off and immediately started shooting. The four groups of dragons being led by the people that had transformed into dragons flew out into the battle. "Follow me." Said Rivatha. I followed her to a command room. "Do you mind helping out here?" She asked. "No, that's fine." I said. She told me what to do and I got straight to work. "Sector 226 has been hit badly." Said someone. "Target spotted at sector 65." Said someone else. It was carnage.

_**Queen Rivatha's POV:**_

I climbed into a two person fighter with Woodrow. "Ready Riva?" He asked. "I'm always ready to protect my land." I said. "And other lands." He said, referring to when we had protected Aviria from the Qeios Guardians. "Yeah shut up." I said. We flew out of the hangar and got straight into a dog fight with an enemy Dragonborn. I saw Snafflefang Saria leading a squadron of dragon riders and Dragonborns. Chris and the rest of NFG went after her squad. "Enemy fighter at 8 o'clock." Shouted Woodrow. "I see 'im." I said. I turned around and ended up behind the fighter. Woodrow landed a perfect shot and blew it up. "Good shooting Wood." I shouted. "Thanks." He shouted back as he took down another Dragonborn. I entered formation with IFG and we headed for a capitol cruiser. In a few minutes, the cruiser was a flaming wreck in the forest near the entrance to Qeios. "Good work." Said Ilia over the comms.

Soon, the battle was over. We went back to the underground city of Qeios and celebrated. Chris gave The Doctor a history lesson on how the Network came around.

After the celebrations, and a goodnight's sleep, Fury Squadron went back to Arendelle. It wasn't long before Woodrow and I went to Arendelle by Chris's request. "What's going on?" Asked Ellie. "We have managed to break the firewalls protecting the internal systems of Terabithia undetected." Said Michael. "Great!" I said. "Now, all we have to do is hack into the systems." Said Bryson. They started up their NetScreens and hacked into Terabithia's internal systems. It wasn't long before the command room was showing the information and receiving the communications that Terabithia was receiving. "Good job you three." Said MN Sarah. Chris shut down his NetScreen and came to the computer I was standing next to. The central control system. He was able to control the entire base using it. He studied it for a sec. "The firewalls might be better but all the systems look like standard Network systems." He said. I followed him over to the security cameras, where we could see all the cameras in the castle. But instead of Arendelle's cameras, it showed Terabithia's cameras. "Good, let's see what they're up too." I said. I sat down and flicked through the cams. "There he is, the leader of the Network." Said Chris, pointing to a figure on one of the screens. I looked and sure enough, it was Joshua, the great great great etc. grandson of Josiah. One of the original members of minecast24. "Who would have thought that Star's grandson would try to destroy his however many greats grandfather's best friend." Said MN Sarah. "He's just taking it to the next level. Star was always competitive and always wanted to destroy me in games, Joshua is just taking that competition to real life." Said Chris.

About a day later when we had researched every last piece of the Network's systems, we started our planning for attacking Terabithia.

_**Monstrous Nightmare Sarah's POV:**_

It felt like just yesterday we were trying to protect Terabithia from Voldemort and his army, and now, we were about to be the ones attacking Terabithia. And unlike Voldemort, we were going to win. The Doctor had been paired up with Ellie and were going to be attacking from the East. Chris and I were attacking from the South. Rivatha and Woodrow were attacking from the North. And both Jaina's were attacking from the West. Everyone else was equally distributed around the compass. "Alright, ready?" Chris asked. "I wish Rebecca was here, but yeah." I said. "Yeah, but Rebecca wasn't a Dragonborn so she wasn't able to live for this long." He said sadly. Chris was like our brother, still is like my brother. But he talked to Rebecca a lot more often than me and you could tell he missed her. He missed the rest of the crew as well, but she was one of the original members of The Minecast (YouTube version). But since we met in real life back in 2014, we've talked a lot more often. I shook my head, focusing on the war that was about to happen. "Alright, let's start the attack." Chris said into his comlink. We had made a thick circle around the castle and now we were advancing. The first shot was fired from a Terabithian turret and the battle began. We broke into a full on charge and stormed the castle, killing every guard we found. They launched all the ships they had and put up an effective defense. Auto turrets were pounding away at our ships. But it all changed. We still had control over the castle back in Arendelle and the team we had put on it were doing their jobs. The turrets focused on the Terabithian ships while all other defenses either turned against them, or shut down. And from the minimal resisting, I assumed they had almost completely blocked the Network out of their own system. All the doors opened and we entered. I flew in and blasted everyone wearing Casters Network uniforms. Chris transformed and used his ice magic to blast into the control room on one of the towers. I followed him and we killed everyone. I transformed and got to work on making sure the base was secure. Arendelle obviously saw we had taken the control room because I quickly had full access. A blaster shot went straight past my face. I looked at the door and saw Joshua. An ice sword appeared in my hands. I looked out the window and saw Anna flying past. Chris had buggered off somewhere. I looked back to Joshua who noticed my ice sword and grabbed a black lightsaber. "I see you still know how to fight fairly Josh." I said. "Shut up and die." He said. He lunged at me and I deflected the sabre. "Josiah would not be happy with you mate." I said. Over the years most people had picked up an Australian accent and learnt Aussie slang so Australian English was now standard. Thanks to Australia playing a major part in the Network. "Why would I give a fuck about what some old idiot would think?" He asked. I sliced at him but he dodged. "Perhaps because he was one of the very first members of the Network? Back when it was just minecast24!" I said, trying to cut his head off. He locked blades and started pushing me back. "No-one cares about that old fucker, and no-one cares about you either you little bitch." He said. _Well, I see some of Josiah is still in him._ I thought. I gathered my strength and stopping sliding back. I started pushing _him_ back. I side stepped and let him fall face first to the ground. "Shit." He said. Ice handcuffs formed around his wrists and his legs also got iced together. "You are under arrest for crimes against the _real_ Casters Network." Said Chris. He walked over. "Or I could just kill you right now, you bloody deserve it." He said. "Do it." I said. This guy didn't deserve to live, even if he was the last person from Josiah's blood line. "Alright, this is going to be really painful bitch." Said Chris. Joshua started screaming and squirming in pain. I quickly realized what Chris was doing. He was creating a lump of ice inside Joshua and slowly expanding it. I can't even imagine how painful that would be. I shook my head. Chris understood and expanded it quickly. In a couple of seconds, Joshua exploded. "Gross." I said. Chris had put an ice shield in front of us but the room was a mess. "Sorry about the mess." He said. "At least we have their central base now, and we've killed their leader. Now we can take back the Network." He nodded. And that's exactly what we did.

A few months later, the Casters Network was back at full power and finally pure again. The galaxy was safe. The Doctor had gone somewhere else. Everything was back to normal.

**I hope you enjoyed that chapter! I will go back to normal DCP in the next chapter. We will introduce The Last Of Us, and possibly The Legend of Zelda. And we already know that Ellie is a Monstrous Nightmare Dragonborn too. See ya!**

**-Minecast Chris  
©**


	23. Chapter 23: The Pride

**G'Day Casters, I'm back in DCP with chapter 23! I hope you enjoy it! Wow, I wrote that and then left the chapter as [In Progress] for a few days. Why even make this file? Idk. Anyway, let's see what happens here.**

**Enjoy!**

_**Chapter 23: The Pride**_

_**Ellie's POV:**_

It was two days after our encounter with the three 'Dragonborns' and I was lying in a bed inside a house we had taken refuge in. I heard a clicker outside and grabbed my rifle. Joel was on the couch downstairs, probably sleeping. I snuck outside and found the clicker. I lined up the shot and pulled the trigger. "Not today bitch." I said. I went back inside. "Another infected?" Asked Joel who had obviously heard the gunshot. "Yeah, but only one." I said. "Good, we don't need a group of those damn things surrounding us." I nodded. I was about to go back upstairs when I heard a sound. I stopped and listened closely. There it was again, someone or something failing at sneaking through some dead leaves. I looked to Joel who had his pistol. I followed him outside. The walking stopped. "You know I can smell you, right?" Said a familiar voice. I looked around the corner and saw the leader of the group of Dragonborns, but this time he was joined by four new people. "What are you doing back?" Asked Joel. "Sorry, we didn't have time to talk on the last visit. You know, verge of war, impending doom, shit like that." Said Chris casually. "So you came back with more of you." I said. "We're Minecast Productions. You already know me, Chris. This is Star, Rebecca, Sarah, and Tey. We're the original group that started exploring these new realms. Well, worlds, but I'm just used to calling them realms." Said Chris. I saw something in Joel's eyes for a second ad figured it was just the fact that his daughter was named Sarah. "I have no idea what the hell you're talkin' about but why should we trust you? Last time you attacked us." Said Joel. "Right, yeah, sorry about that. We just wanted to disarm you and go. Didn't mean any harm." Said Chris, trying to dodge looks from the group. He turned back to them. "What? They were going to fucking shoot us what the bloody hell were we supposed to do?" He asked them. He turned back to us. "Okay, now do you mind tellin' us what the hell the different 'worlds' are?" Asked Joel. "Sure. But leave your guns here. You won't need them and I don't trust you with them with what we will be showing you." Said Chris. "Fine." I said. "Alright, hop on." Said Sarah, being the first one of the rest of the group to talk. She transformed. Chris transformed and roared. "What the fuck? Why would you do that you stupid idiot!" I said. I could hear the infected coming. But then I felt extreme pain. So much pain that I lost my balance and fell.

_**Joel's POV:**_

"ELLIE! What the fuck did you do to her?!" I yelled at Chris. "I just awoke a part inside her that was sleeping. She'll be right mate." He said. I watched her as she started to transform into what looked like the same dragon that Sarah was. "Ugh, what the fuck was that?" She asked. "You are a Dragonborn Ellie. You can transform into a green Monstrous Nightmare apparently." Said Rebecca. "Whoa this is fucking awesome!" She said as she spread her wings. The infected came around the corner. "Shit, get on Joel!" Said Ellie. I jumped on, throwing my gun next to Ellie's next to the house. We took off and followed Chris and Sarah. We went through a cave that was hidden under some vines. We came out on the side of a mountain. "Block the cave, we don't want the zombies to get here." Said Star. Sarah put a large rock at the entrance. "Alright, now for you two to do the tour of the realms." Said Chris.

After a long day of looking around the worlds, we went to Terabithia and landed at the castle. "So, you don't have to worry about infected in any of these worlds?" Asked Ellie. "As long as we keep your cave secured, yeah." Said Chris. "Great, so we can have a rest from killing infected." I said, kicking back on a soft couch. The others laughed. "Exactly. Please don't kill anyone though, you'd be arrested if you did." We agreed and got shown to a luxurious room. "You can stay here if you don't want to go back and worry about the zombles." Said Queen Leslie. _Zombles, there it is again._ Chris had called the infected that a few times, he had said it was a funny name a lot of people used when playing zombie games. It also had other meanings but that was the main one he used it for. Along with the word Zambies. "Sure. It's been so long since I've had a proper bed to sleep in." I said. "Well, you two get some rest. You deserve it." She said. They left so now it was just me and Ellie. "I've never seen something this comfortable." Said Ellie, sitting on the couch. I sat down next to her and turned on the large flat screen TV. We spent that night in pure peace, knowing we didn't have to worry about infected.

_**Minecast Chris's POV:**_

I was flying around, making sure everything was alright in the early morning, when I noticed another cave. "And here we go again. Give us a bloody break!" I said to myself, laughing. I decided to take Jess, Leslie, and Jaina S. with me to explore. "I wonder where this one goes." Wondered Leslie. "That's what we're here to find out." I said. We went through the cave. We were about to get out when we heard elephants. I told the others to stay back a little while I checked it out. I peeked out of the cave and was surprised. "Where are we?" Asked Jaina. "It might be easier to recognize with a song." I said, looking back at them. They seemed confused. "Nants ingonyama bagithi baba. Sithi uhm ingonyama. Ingonyama. Nants ingonyama bagithi baba. Sithi uhhmm ingonyama. Ingonyama. Siyo nqoba. Ingonyama." It was difficult because the lyrics were Zulu but I managed to sing it. "The Lion King?" Asked Jess. "Yep." I said. They came up. "Whoa." Said Jaina. It was early morning, the sun was just rising into the red sky, slowly revealing Pride Rock from the shadows. "I think the dragons should go first." Said Jess. "Scared you'll get eaten by Simba or something?" I teased. "Shut up." Said Jess. We laughed. "But you're right, we can get away quicker, we can defend ourselves, and we can understand animals. Jaina, you ready to go?" I asked. "Let's do this." She said, transforming into a Fire Fury. I transformed into a Night Fury and we flew out of the cave, leaving the King and Queen of Terabithia to hide in the cave until we got back. Although we did startle the elephants that were behind us. "That could have gone better." I said as we flew towards the massive structure that was Pride Rock. "Hold on, I just realized, the sunrise here looks kinda like the Aboriginal flag. The red sky is the bottom half of the flag, the black clouds are the top half, and the sun is the yellow circle in the middle, which I think is supposed to be a sun anyway." I said. "Huh, I've only seen the Aboriginal flag once but you're right, it does look like that. I wonder if that's intentional on the flag?" Wondered Jaina. "The black part is supposed to represent the Aboriginal people of Australia, and the red is supposed to represent the red earth." I said. "Ah okay." Said Jaina. We landed on Pride Rock. A lion instantly came out of the cave in the rock. He had golden fur, and a bright red mane. _Simba?_ "What are you?" He asked angrily, dropping to a defensive stance. _Yep, that's Simba._ "Well, we're dragons." I said, not giving away the transformation part yet. "What are you doing here?" He asked again. I noticed Nala and two other lions come out. _Hang on, what? Wow, obviously we are in the time period of after The Lion King 2. I'm pretty sure that's Kiara and Kovu._ "Ugh, this will be interesting to explain to lions." I said quietly. "I heard that." Said Simba. "Even I heard that." Said Kiara, who was the furthest behind Simba. "Alright then, lions have hearing just as good as dragons… Good to know. Okay, so, this will sound insane, but we are from different worlds." I said. "So you're… Gods?" Asked Simba. "To you guys, we might seem like that. But no, we are certainly not Gods. Jaina is a Jedi Master and I'm a gamer turned leader of one of the galaxy's most powerful forces. We do not want to hurt any of you. We would prefer to be allies, if possible." I said. Simba seemed to calm down, but was still cautious. "Oh, and when I said we were dragons, I meant Dragonborn. We're actually humans that can transform into dragons." I said. "Humans?" Asked Simba. "Just promise you won't eat us when we transform." I said. "I won't eat you, don't worry." He said. We transformed. The lions backed up a bit. "This is our real form." Said Jaina. "Yet another creature that we have not seen before. You have some weird animals on your planet." Said Nala. "Well, Jaina usually travels around the galaxy so she sees a lot of species. And dragons are not native to my planet. Any more anyway. They might have existed once. But now they are back on Sol 3 because of us discovering their native planet." I said, using one of Earth's scientific names. Since this was probably also called Earth. But then again, I didn't even know if the animals had named this planet at all. Better safe than sorry. "I guess I'll go back to get Les and Jess?" Asked Jaina. "Sure, it seems to be safe here." I said. "More of you?" Asked Kovu. "Well, there is an entire network of us, but there was four of us that decided to explore here. But the other two aren't Dragonborn so we left them in the cave until it was safe." I said. "Makes sense." He said.

I explained some more stuff while we were waiting for Jaina to come back. She came back pretty quickly with Leslie and Jess on her back. "This is King Jess and Queen Leslie of Terabithia. Guys, this is King Simba, Queen Nala, Princess Kiara, and, um I guess its Prince Kovu now?" I looked to Kovu. He nodded. "Yep. They're the rulers of the Pridelands as you would probably know." I said. The lions actually bowed to Jess and Leslie. "Well, not used to that formality. We might be the king and queen but of a kingdom that used to be imaginary. And even now that it's real, we are still just school kids." Said Jess. "I was going to say, how are you rulers, you're just kids!" Laughed Kiara. "10 years old to be precise." Said Leslie, also laughing. "Well, you better be glad Jess isn't Star. He wouldn't like admitting being a kid. He's said he's 15 multiple times when he was 13. But whatever." I laughed. "Well, do you guys want to see the connected worlds?" I asked the lions. "Sure." Said Simba. I thought of something. "Hang on a second, how the hell can you understand them?" I asked Leslie and Jess. "Apparently they are speaking proper English." Said Jess. "Talking animals. Well that makes stuff easier." Said Jaina. "Yep." Simba seemed to see someone he recognized and ran past us. I looked behind me and saw a lion cub with dark grey fur on his back, while his paws and stomach were light grey. I saw the chain around his neck and recognized him immediately. "Sora! Haven't seen you in so long! How have you been?" Asked Simba. "I've been great Simba! I managed to find Kairi and Riku, in fact, they're right here." Said Sora. Kairi and Riku walked up behind Sora. They were still in human form. "Good to see that story ends well." I said. (A/N I haven't gotten to the end of KHII so I don't know whether it does end happily like that, but if it doesn't then consider this an AU of Kingdom Hearts.) "Who are you?" Asked Sora. "And how do you know Sora?" Asked Simba. "Same way we know about you four. Sora and his friends are in a game series called Kingdom Hearts." I said. "Please don't remind me of Kingdom Hearts. I just want to live normally now." Said Sora. "Sorry, that's the name of the game. I didn't choose it." I said. We explained everything to them.

"So who wants to see the other worlds now?" Asked Jaina. "Yeah sure, let's go!" Said Kiara. Simba didn't look so enthusiastic. Kiara saw this. "Please daddy?" She asked. "Okay then, let's go." He said. "Thanks daddy." She said.

_**Kiara's POV:**_

We followed the Dragonborn to a cave, Kairi and Riku were riding on my dad's back. _Hang on, Kiara and Kairi, pretty much the same spelling, just opposite._ I thought. I laughed to myself. "And what would be so funny?" Asked Kairi. "Just thinking about how similar our names are." I said. Kairi laughed too. "That's true, they're pretty much the opposite of each other." Said Chris. We arrived at the cave and went through. We felt a shock and came out on the side of a mountain. "Here we are, the central realm. More specifically, the side of Mount Coonowrin." Said Chris. "Whoa, this looks so different to the Pridelands!" I said. "Yes, it is. The Pridelands are in the Savannah, while we are in Glasshouse Mountains, pretty much in the middle of the bush. It's a nice place to live, honestly." I looked around. "It does look pretty nice." Said mum. "I'll call up some more Dragonborns, it'll be easier to show you around on dragonback." Said Chris. Leslie and Jess went home while four more Dragonborns came. Chris introduced them as Sarah, Jaina Rhile, Heather, and [Y/N]. They showed us around the worlds, and then we came back to the central world to explore that.

We landed outside a strange thing that Chris said was a house. _Doesn't look like a house to me. A house for us is a cave._ We went in and Chris went on to show us what 'technology' was. "Whoa, is it magic?" Asked dad as he was showing us his iPhone. "lol No, technology is not magic, it's science. Maths. Electricity. Stuff like that." He explained. "I'm just going to call it magic." I said. Chris laughed. "Call it what you want, but tech is not magic. If it were magic it probably wouldn't fuck up all the time." He said. "Well, that was colourful." Said Kovu, referring to Chris swearing. "Welcome to the 21st century." Was all he said.

After Chris showed us a phone, a computer, a TV, a PlayStation 3, a Wii, a 3DS, and much more, it was late. We ran back home, scaring some of the locals. At one point a group called the 'police' showed up to try and stop us. We just ran to the mountain and went through the cave. The police followed until they saw Pride Rock. They probably recognized it the same way Chris had. This was going to be interesting.

**I hope you enjoyed that chapter! Wanted to put LOZ in but decided not to. I promise to do it soon though! Oh shit, I just remembered there was another one I wanted to add too. Oh well, next chapter. Hopefully.**

**-Minecast Chris  
©**


	24. Chapter 24: Dragons on Nim's Island

**G'Day Casters, and HAPPY NEW YEAR 2015! WHOOO! That's right, it's the 1/01/2015 today! Let's hope for an amazing year with awesome FanFictions, games, movies, and everything else! And less terrorist attacks… Anyway, we're going to skip ahead from the last chapter, whenever that may have been based, to today, New Year's Day. And Yay! Chapter 24! 24 24 24! Lol. Oh and I don't know about Zelda, but the other world/realm I mentioned will be in this. I promise. Maybe. Most likely. Shit, I don't know… ON WITH IT ALREADY!**

**Enjoy!**

_**Chapter 24!: Dragons on Nim's Island**_

_**Jaina Rhile's POV:**_

"Happy New Year to everyone in the Casters Network!" Said Chris. "Can't wait to see what surprises 2015 holds!" Said Hiccup. "Yes indeed, 2014 was certainly an eventful year. All of this, the whole Network except the original 5 of MCP, this is all 2014's doing. It all happened in 2014. And 2015 is sure to surprise us even further." Said Star. I nodded. I still can't believe the owner of the Casters Network, the most powerful force in the world, is my big bro." Said a girl, laughing. Chris turned around. "Oh my god, I was not expecting to see you here sis." He said, laughing. They hugged and turned back to the Network. "You've got a sister? Like, a real sister?" Asked Ellyssa. "Yeah, Clarissa is my real sister." He said. Ellyssa and Clarissa seemed to get along together well throughout the rest of the day.

It was getting towards the end of the day, the Network had done some fun activities, and had a good time with not having jobs to do. But all good things must come to an end, and this day was one of them. Everyone went home and went to bed.

The next day, work came back in the form of a new cave. "Well, it was good while it lasted." I said to Heather. "Yeah. Let's get Chris and check it out." She said. We flew to Chris and told him there was a new cave. "Alright. Cierra, Jordan, you ready for another cave?" He asked. The two siblings of the VTC nodded, and got on our backs. We led Chris into the cave. We came out at the foot of another mountain. "Alright, stay here and make sure if anyone comes, they don't see you." Said Chris. We nodded and he flew up. Obviously to check the area. He came back down. "Alright, if the inhabitants of this island see us in human, or possibly even dragon form, they aren't going to be happy. I need you two to go into wolf form. Jordan, Cierra, hop on my back and we will stay above the trees." He said. "Wait, were are we?" Asked Cierra. "Nim's Island." He said. "Seriously? Holy crap." I said. We followed Chris's plan and looked around as wolves, with Chris, Jordan, and Cierra keeping an eye out in the sky. I heard something. "Shh, hear that?" I asked Heather. "Footsteps. Too loud to be Nim." She said. "Looks like it might be Edmund. Apparently he's back again." I heard Chris, who was talking in wolf language so only we could hear him. _Because apparently dragons know how to speak wolf._ Sure enough, Edmund came out from behind a tree. We hid. _Oh great, now there are two Jainas and two Edmunds._ A Bearded Dragon appeared to jump onto his shoulder. "Oh geeze, Fred, you scared me! Do you know where Nim is?" Edmund asked the little lizard. "So he doesn't know where Nim is, hmm." Said Heather. "Yeah, and he's asking a bloody lizard." I said. Heather and I laughed. "I think I smell someone else, and it might be Nim. Judging by the smell of Sea Lion, Parrot, and Fred." Said Chris. "Maybe we could help him." I said. "No sto- Fuck." Said Heather as I jumped out of the bush. Edmund jumped back. "Wolves? I'm pretty sure there were no wolves last time I came here." He said. I tried to tell him to follow me without actually talking. It didn't work. "Hey, calm down there boy." I got frustrated. Heather obviously sensed it, because she came out next to me. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?" She asked. "Apparently scare him. Fucking hell." I said. We backed off. "Nim's heard you guys. She's coming." Said Chris. We looked around and sure enough, Nim came silently running through the trees. "Edmund? You really should learn how to be quiet. Anyway, what are you doing here?" She asked. "I wanted to come back again. And no, I did not bring anyone this time." He said. Nim hugged him. "It's good to see you again." She said. "It's good to see you too." He said. I accidently stepped on a stick. "Oh, and those wolves caused the noise, not me." He said. "Wolves? Here?" Nim stared at us. "Ugh, I give up." Said Chris. He flew down and landed behind the two teens. They turned around to see a black dragon and two people standing there. "Who are you." Said Nim, getting angry. "Relax. We are not here to hurt you or your island." Said Cierra. "Well why are you here? How did you even find this place?" Asked Edmund. "Pretty easy. We went through a world jumping cave that came out on this island." Said Chris. Edmund and Nim stepped back towards us. "Never seen a talking dragon before?" I joked. They turned around again. "Or a talking wolf. Good job you two, you just blew it." Said Chris. "Hey, it was Jaina's fault. I did nothing." Said Heather. "Fuck off." I said. "Calm the fuck down guys." Said Chris, transforming. We transformed too. "What the heck is going on?" Asked Nim. "Sorry. I do realize it's not every day you come across two Wolfbloods and a Dragonborn. And the two Wolfbloods are also Dragonborns by the way. Well, let us explain." We explained everything.

"So, you guys are from a central realm or planet, and a bunch of different realms or planets have been showing up, each of them being a book, movie, TV show, or game, and this is one of the movie worlds?" Clarified Edmund. "That is correct." Said Jordan. "Well, this just got extra weird." Said Edmund. "So you know who we are, correct?" Asked Nim. "Yep, Nim Rusoe, and… Um… Edmund's last name was not mentioned. But we know enough about you guys. Nim, you've grown up on this island, and you met Alexandra Rover, and you've fought off 'pirates' from the island. And poachers. And almost Edmund." We laughed. "Well. I hope we don't have to worry about you taking over the island, considering how much you know about us and our tactics." Said Nim. "Don't worry mate, we will make sure your island stays your island. We have enough power in our Australia to stop it. I'd say we'd be able to use that here." Said Chris. We all spent the rest of the day looking around the realms.

We got caught up a bit in the Pride Lands because apparently Edmund and Nim liked The Lion King. Chris dropped off Jordan and Cierra, and picked up Clarissa for the rest of the realms.

To finish off our tour, we landed in the base world. Terabithia. "So this is your base of operations? It's kinda funny that a group like the Republic have a futuristic city as their base, yet a group that's just as futuristic now has a base in an old fashioned castle." Said Nim. "Yeah, but we like our castle. And if we lose it, we can fall back and use Arendelle as our base." I said. We took Nim and Edmund back to their island and said goodbye to them for the night. We all went home and went to bed.

**Alright, super short one POV chapter today, but I hope you like it. Don't worry, I will not be downing my standard chapters from over 2000 words to over 1000 words. I hope you enjoyed and I will see you guys next time! AND HAVE AN AWESOME 2015!**

**-Minecast Chris  
©**


	25. Chapter 25: Shape Shifting

**G'day Casters, I'm back with another chapter in DCP! Had a break from this for a while, doing Sister Holidays Episode II and starting on Episode III, but I'm back. Let's see how we go. (Nisemono/Lioncub/Rebecca's nickname is now Furinae, or Furi.)**

**Enjoy!**

_**Chapter 25: Shape Shifting**_

_**Furinae's POV:**_

I was flying around on Zados with Elsa and Astrid. Chris and Hiccup were busy. We passed over Mount Conoowrin. "Is that another cave?" Asked Astrid. I looked down. "Yes, that is a new cave. I guess we should check it out." I said. "Would this be the first time Chris hasn't been with the party to check the caves?" Asked Elsa. "You know what, I think it is. Let's not disappoint." We flew through and came out in some kind of semi-futuristic city. "What is this place? I don't recognise it." Asked Astrid. "I don't know." I said. "Elsa?" "Nope, don't recognise it at all." She said. Stormfly seemed to sense something. "What is it girl?" Asked Astrid. "Icestorm is sensing it too." Said Elsa. Zados also seemed to sense it. "Something's following us." I said. It made sense, it probably wasn't everyday these people saw a Deadly Nadder, an Ice Fury, and a Toxic Nightshade flying around. I looked behind and saw 5 people in outfits riding on a red thing that looked kinda like another person, but yet not. "Um, who are these 6?" Wondered Elsa. "And are they friendly or not?" Asked Astrid. That question soon got answered when the red guy sent his fist flying at us. _Okay, he's probably a droid._ We split up to avoid the fist. "Alright, let's see if we can lose them." I said. We dived and started weaving in and out of buildings. The red droid thing was not as agile, but the girl in the yellow outfit jumped off and seemed to have wheels attached to her feet and hands. She managed to keep up. She threw one of the disks at me. I dodged it and made a sharp turn. The disk went straight back to her and she caught it with ease. "Shit, who the hell are these guys?" I wondered. The guy in the weird lizard costume jumped in front of me and tried to burn me. "My turn." I said when he stopped. Zados shot his purple fire at the guy and he jumped away to avoid it. I heard them talking to each other but couldn't make out what they were saying. Obviously they had radios in their helmets. I saw a guy in green jump at me from the red droid but Icestorm flew over and grabbed him. He ignited blue blades on his hands and was about to hit Icestorm when she dropped him. He landed on Stormfly behind Astrid. Astrid grabbed her axe and swung at the guy. His blades cut her axe in half. "Oh fuck this shit." I heard her say. I saw Stormfly spin upside down and knock the guy off. A girl in purple and pink threw some sort of ball at Icestorm. It hit Icestorm and formed what seemed to be goo. Icestorm got trapped in the stuff and fell out of the sky. I flew over to try and save Elsa. Zados grabbed Elsa but her feet were stuck in the goo. Zados let go before we both went down. "Elsa!" I yelled. I saw Elsa freeze and shatter the goo around her feet. It would have been too dangerous to freeze all the goo and save Icestorm so Elsa had to resort to fighting off these guys using her powers. The girl threw another ball, this time at me. Zados dodged it. She threw another one and Zados used his fire to blow it up before it hit us. I saw Elsa throwing ice at the girl in yellow, while she was throwing her disks at Elsa. Stormfly shot her tail spikes at the purse that seemed to be the source of the goo balls. But Astrid got hit by the flying fist. She fell off Stormfly and was freefalling. I dashed over and managed to catch her right as she was about to hit the ground. Zados let her down gently. Stormfly tried to shoot her fire at the red droid but the lizard guy landed on her and blasted her with fire at close range. It didn't do much, but it distracted her and she got hit by the red droid. Icestorm, Stormfly, and Astrid were down. It was up to Elsa, Zados, and me. "Come on, we're supposed to be great at this shit!" I said. "Looks like these guys are better." Said Elsa. "How are we supposed to protect the galaxy if we can't take care of a bunch of tech nerds gone out of control?" I asked. "True, we need to get trained by the Jedi." Said Elsa. I agreed and Zados blasted his fire at the lizard guy. I saw two disks heading straight at me and time seemed to slow down. The disks almost reached me but I heard a familiar sound. They suddenly got engulfed in a very recognisable purple explosion. Time went back to normal and I looked up. I saw two Night Furies diving down at max speed. Chris blasted the red droid and the person on it, sending them flying into a building. Toothless blasted the girl in yellow armour, sending her flying into a bin. Chris then blasted the girl with the balls and she flew onto the back of Zados, right behind me. I flipped around and she went crashing through a window. Then, both Chris and Toothless blasted the lizard guy. He also crashed through a window. And lastly, Elsa and I both shot at the guy in green. He crashed into another bin. "Well that was easy." I said. "Says the person who was about to get sliced." Said Hiccup. We all landed. Chris transformed and came over to me. "You okay Rebecca?" He asked. "Yeah, thanks." I said. "Anytime." He said, smiling. I hugged him and looked around. "Now to figure out who these guys are." I said. "You're kidding me, you guys don't know who these guys are? They're Big Hero 6." Said Chris. "Wait, isn't that a Disney movie that just came out?" I asked. "Yeah." He said. Everyone from Big Hero 6 came out. They were not ready for another fight, and that was obvious. "We don't want to fight you guys." Said Chris. "After you just owned us." Said the guy in purple armour. "Well, to be fair, you starting attacking us." I said. "And we were just protecting them. And why did you start attacking them Hiro?" Asked Chris. _Now we might be able to know their names, thanks Chris._ "They didn't exactly look friendly." Said the girl in yellow. "GoGo, just because they don't look friendly, doesn't mean you should attack them. You guys have much to learn. But if you join us, you can learn it all easily." He said. "Told you guys." Said the guy in green. "Yeah, listen to Wasabi next time." "Sorry." Said Hiro. "Well, at least you showed that you are good at fighting." I said. We laughed. "Astrid!" Said Hiccup, noticing Astrid's limp body. "Uh, is she okay? Baymax?" Asked the girl who had the balls. Baymax, the big droid thing, went over to Astrid. "Scanning. Scan complete. Aside from some bruises, Astrid will be okay." He said. "Good." Said Elsa. "Haha, you would have frozen someone if she wasn't going to be okay, wouldn't you Elsa." I laughed. Elsa also laughed. "Uh, am I the only one who is weirded out by the fact that you guys have dragons? And Elsa has ice powers?" Asked Wasabi. "Nope, I'm getting weirded out by that too." Said GoGo. "Ah yeah, come with us and we will explain." After we helped Stormfly and Icestorm, we took Astrid and exited San Fransokyo and went back to Glasshouse Mountains.

After showing Big Hero 6 around, we went back to Terabithia. (A/N Pause writing for a few days. Now we're back.) "And this is the main base. Terabithia, originally an imaginary kingdom which has now become real. We've survived an attack in the local town, Lark Creek. That was the first battle we did. Then another battle took place here in Terabithia, we won again. Then, our biggest battle yet was in Arendelle, we barely won that one." I said. We flew around the castle, and decided to explore Terabithia a bit before entering. We flew through the mountains. Suddenly, Zados got hit by a net. We started freefalling to the ground. Chris swooped over and grabbed me off before we hit the ground, but Zados accidently bit my leg. Blood started coming out of the cuts. "Damnit! Hold on Becca!" Said Chris as he dodged around nets and arrows. I got a good look at the attackers. A group of Berserkers. I saw a Viking dab his arrow in some sort of liquid. He shot and it managed to catch me right where Zados had bit me. "AAHH!" I yelled in pain as the arrow went straight through my ankle. I felt poison. I let go of Chris form the pain, and his grip on me loosened with the manoeuvres he was making. "Shit! Chris!" I slipped from his claws and fell. I closed my eyes and braced. But I never hit the ground. I opened my eyes and saw I was flying, without help. I looked at myself. I was a parrot. _Hang on, a parrot? Huwat?_ I felt something flowing through me. I saw Chris. I thought about Furies and suddenly, I was a Fire Fury. "Holy crap, I'm a shape shifter! That poison gave me powers!" I was a bit clumsy at first, because I wasn't used to being anything except human, but I got the hang of it quickly. I managed to destroy the ambush. "Where'd Rebecca go?" Asked Chris after the fight was over, panicking. "I'm right here." I said, flying over to him and transforming back to a human, landing perfectly on his back. "Wait, how were you a Fire Fury?" Asked Elsa. I jumped off Chris and transformed into an eagle. "I think the poison that was on the arrow that hit me changed me into a shape shifter." I said. "I feel like Zados's bite caused the unexpected reaction. The poison probably mixed in with his saliva and made you a shape shifter." Said Chris. "Huwat. Well, whatever happened, I'm not complaining!" I said, flying around and laughing. I transformed into a kookaburra in mid-flight. And then annoyed everyone with the laughing sound that kookaburras make. "Shut it, bird." Said Toothless. "Whoa, and I can now understand the dragons. By the way, screw you too Toothless." I said, still laughing. "That's a good point, you can probably understand every animal ever now." Said Elsa. "But are you okay? I mean, you got bit _and_ shot in the ankle by an arrow." Asked Chris, concerned. We landed on the ground and both went back to human. "It only hurts when I'm a human." I said. Chris held me steady so I wouldn't fall over. "Thanks." I said. "Any time. I'll always be here for you Becca." He said. I hugged him and we walked over to where Zados was trapped. I transformed into a tiger and cut through the net. "You okay Zados?" I asked. "Yeah, just a bit hurt from the fall. Sorry about biting you." He said. "It's okay, by biting me you did save me from a poison arrow. And that also allowed me to change into anything." I said. He did the closest thing he could to a smile and I laughed. "Keep practicing. It's hard to smile as a dragon." Said Chris. Chris transformed again and I decided to give Zados a rest, and also didn't want to fly by myself. I got on Chris and we flew back to Terabithia.

We landed and showed Big Hero 6 the base, then all went back home.

We landed in the front yard of my house back in America. _So glad those transport caves exist._ Chris transformed and helped me inside. Sarah was watching TV. "You guys okay? What happened?" She asked when she saw Chris helping me walk, while I was limping massively and using him as support. "She got bit by Zados then got shot by an arrow in the same wound. On the plus side, the mixture of Zados's saliva and the poison that was on the arrow has allowed her to become a shape shifter." Said Chris. Sarah helped Chris put me on the couch. Fidget jumped up and sat on my lap. I patted the cat. Chris and Sarah sat next to me. "You'll be okay Rebecca, don't worry." Said Chris. I leaned my head against Chris's shoulder and relaxed. He put his arm around me and held me tight. "I love you Rebecca." He said. "I love you too Chris." I said. We watched a movie and then it was late. Chris helped me to my bed and made me comfortable. "Good night, my little lion cub." He said. _Aw, that's cute._ "Good night, my Night Fury guardian." I said. He smiled and kissed me. Then he turned my night light on, turned off the lights, and slept on the couch after saying good night to Sarah.

**I hope you enjoyed that! Rebecca wanted to be a shape shifter (and wanted me to be her dragon) so I had to figure something out. This might actually be the only chapter in Dragoncast Productions that only has one POV! Interesting. As much as I think it's cute that Chris called Rebecca 'My little lion cub' I'm not 100% sure if that's a good thing to have there. I think it's cute, but yeah. You can decide though. (I say Chris as if it wasn't me because the Chris in this story has kinda been extremely OC since the start. It's still based on me, but an OC of me so yeah. I may not call him me. Mind you, we're all fairly OC… lol not great at keeping our personalities in this.)**

**-Minecast Chris  
**** Minecast Productions 2015**


	26. Chapter 26: Hyrule

**G'day Casters, I'm back in another chapter of Dragoncast Productions! Oh and, this time Rebecca is helping! So, Legend of Zelda may be here finally! Well, let's get started!**

**Enjoy!**

_**Chapter 26: Hyrule**_

_**Minecast Chris's POV:**_

I woke up the next day and went to check on Rebecca. I noticed her leg wasn't much better, so I decided to call up Luke and see if he could get some GA medics to help heal it. I grabbed my modified iPhone and contacted the _Shooting Star_. Ben answered. "Hey, what's going on?" He asked. "Rebecca needs some medical stuff, her leg is pretty injured right now," I said. "Alright, coming to your location now." He hung up and it wasn't long until the _Shooting Star_ landed outside. I went outside and met up with Ben and Luke. "Hey, she okay?" Asked Luke. "Yeah, her leg's a bit… Well, she got bit by Zados and hit by an arrow," I said. "Alright, we'll see what we can do." They went in to check on Rebecca and it actually wasn't long until they fixed her leg.

Sarah woke up next. "G'morning Sarah," I said. "Morning Chris," She said. "You want to go for a fly or something? Rebecca's leg is better now, thanks to Luke and Ben," I said. "Sure!" We woke up Rebecca, who had somehow slept through the healing. "Wha- was I dreaming or something?" she asked. "Unfortunately, no. The Jedi healed you though so you should be fine now," I said. "Okay." "So, you want to go for a fly?" I asked. "Sure," she said. We went outside and all transformed. Rebecca transformed into a Toxic Nightshade. We took off and flew around for a while, before flying back through the cave to go back to Glasshouse. "It sure is busy right now, another cave popped up overnight," said Ellyssa, coming up behind us on Crusher. "Alright. We'll check it out," I said. We decided to get the full Minecast Productions together once more and went to the location of the new cave. "So, do we know what to expect from here?" asked Josiah. "Nope! But it's time to find out!" said Sarah. "Alright, let's go," said Tey.

We flew through the cave and came out the other side. We were in a field, and it was quite recognizable. "I hope you guys know this because I do not recognise this at all," said Tey. I looked around. "I can confirm that we're in Hyrule, from the Legend of Zelda," I said, seeing Hyrule Castle. "Oh for fuck's sake," said Josiah. "Shut your mouth Star," said Rebecca. "Well, let's see if we can find Zelda or Link or something," I said. "Alright, let's go," said Sarah.

We went to the Kokiri Forest first. We entered the small village belonging to the Kokiri. We came across Mido first. "Crap, not this arsehole," I said. "Who are you guys? And what are you doing here?" he asked. "We're Minecast Productions, and we're from a different realm. So step aside little one," Said Sarah. "No! I'll fight you and beat you! Get out of here!" he said. I looked to the others. "Don't even try," I said to him. He did try, and Rebecca transformed into a fenrir. "As Chris said, don't even try you little shitstain." Mido fell backwards while trying to run away. "Leave," I said. He didn't even hesitate. Unfortunately, due to the fenrir being so big, Rebecca didn't go unnoticed. It was not long before Link appeared.

_**Oathkeeper's POV:**_

Link came up and took out his sword and shield. "Calm down Link, we are not here to hurt anyone," I said. Rebecca transformed back. "What are you?" he asked. It was weird hearing these characters talk. "Rude," said Star. "We're Minecast Productions, we come from a world known as Earth. You do not have to fear us, we are protectors of the galaxy," said Rebecca. "You protect the galaxy?" he asked. "Yes, and we usually transport between planets using caves that appear randomly in our hometown," said Chris. "Oh. My name is Link, the Hero of Time," he replied. "Well, we know. All these worlds are from movies and games and TV shows in our world," I said. "TV..? What is a TV? And what is a movie?" Link questioned, a look of confusion coming over his face. "A TV is a screen thingy that shows moving pictures. A movie is one of those moving pictures." Said Chris. "Good wording Chris," said Rebecca, sarcastically. "Well, sorry! I'm shit when it comes to explaining stuff," he said. (A/N okay, Rebecca isn't here anymore (Don't expect paragraphs because I have completely forgotten how to do that from school..) and I'm writing this part from my iPod at 11PM.) "It's okay Chris, you don't have to be great at explaining things. I still love you," said Rebecca. "So, Link, you saved Zelda yet?" I asked. Link nodded. "Well, that's good." (A/N okay, looks like my mind is asleep! Goodnight all. Okay, back on laptop at 11AM now… LOL!) "Oh crap, uh where is Saria?" Asked Chris. "Why?" Asked Link. "We had a guy come back from the future and said Saria was the same as Sarah and I, a Dragonborn. Apparently she can turn into a Snafflefang," he said. "Oh, well I think she's in the Lost Woods," said Link. "Alright, let's go guys." Link came with us and we went through the Lost Woods, Rebecca and I guiding the group because we remembered the route. And when we didn't Chris usually remembered the pattern from Ocarina of Time.

_**Saria's POV:**_

I heard people coming. I saw Link with a group of people I didn't recognize. Three boys and three girls. They saw me. "Saria, we're Minecast Productions, we kinda protect the galaxy. We believe there might be something special about you that you don't know. You may be dragonborn, meaning you can transform into a dragon," said the boy with long, messy, and curly black hair. He was also wearing a black tee-shirt that had some sort of underwater environment on it. The words 'Manly Sealife Sanctuary' were written on it. He also wore a pair of jeans. "How would you know this?" I asked, curiously. "A being from the planet Gallifrey, a time lord, came to us and mentioned you as being Snafflefang Saria. We are here to let you use these powers," he said. He transformed into a jet black dragon and roared. I fell off my ledge and when the pain disappeared, I was a dragon. "And there you go. Now, we might also need to try to get Hyrule as members of the Casters Network so let's head to Hyrule Castle," he said. "Wait, who are you guys?" I asked. "Minecast Productions, I'm Chris, this is Josiah, Tey, Rebecca, Sarah, and Ellyssa," said Chris. Before we could say anything else, I saw a weird blue, yellow, and grey thing fly overhead and land in the small clearing we were in. "Did they actually get my Minecraft ships to work? Well that's fucking amazing," said Chris. "I thought I recognized it, though it doesn't look like a Minecraft thing," said Ellyssa. "The _Smurf Mobile_ actually looks kinda cool when it's in real world form," said Josiah. "Can't wait to see the rest of Minecast Fleet without the blockiness of Minecraft!" I had no idea what they were going on about. (A/N I just put the Beerwah Island map on Planet Minecraft, if you want to see these ships for yourselves, search thechris2472, go to my page, and look for Beerwah Island.) A man stepped out. "So you decided that I made good ships did you Luke?" asked Chris. "They're not bad designs, and did better than expected in the tests we did," said Luke. "Sweet! Okay, so is there anything wrong? Or did you just come to show off the _Smurf Mobile_?" Chris asked Luke. "I just wanted to show you the ships, they will be good for the Network. Keep up the good work on building them," said Luke. "Alright mate, well, we're just about to head to Hyrule Castle and then we can check out the ships. But since you're here, how about we take the _Smurf Mobile_ to the castle," suggested Chris. "Sure thing!" said Luke. We all boarded the thing.

_**Furinae's POV:**_

(A/N… Writers block. Shit. This chapter may be released a bit later than I intended. Rebecca! Come back! I need your help! Okay, 9:30 at night on my iPod, let's see how we go!) We took off and headed for Hyrule Castle. We soon arrived at the castle and landed. Though the guards quickly surrounded us. We exited the _Smurf Mobile_ and stood in front of the commander. Luke stayed inside. "Who are you?" He demanded. "Step aside commander, we are here to see Princess Zelda," said Link. "Link?" I saw Zelda come up behind the guards. "Hello Princess," he said. "Who are your friends?" She asked. Chris was about to introduce us but I beat him to it. "We are known as Minecast Productions, owners of the Casters Network, which, is a group that protects the Galaxy. I'm Rebecca, this is Sarah, Ellyssa, Tey, Josiah, and our leader, Chris," I said. "Thank you Becca," said Chris. "Any time," I replied. "Basically, we're here to ask you if you would like to join the Casters Network," he said. "Well if you protect the Galaxy than I see no reason not to," said Zelda. "Alrighty then, it's time Hyrule got some upgraded defences!" We got to work.

**Okay guys, idk if this is short or not. I will export it into Word in the morning and upload it. Okay, it's short. Oh well! Hope you enjoyed! Finally got around to doing this XD R&amp;R guys!**

**-Minecast Chris**

**-Furinae**

**©Minecast Productions 2015**

**(I do not own anything except Minecast Productions/ The Casters Network, some custom characters like Jaina Rhile and Elaine Trahl, and the other OCs who are people I know/used to know in real ife. Don't know whether I should be putting this here or if I don't have to. I don't usually. Maybe I should start adding these.)**


	27. Chapter 27: The Guys

**G'day Casters, I'm back for a new chapter in this chaos I call a FanFiction. I have something different planned for this chapter so let's see how it works out!**

**Enjoy!**

_**Chapter 27: The Guys**_

_**Night Fury Chris's POV:**_

(There is a reason for using NFChris.) Hyrule had been set up and everything was going fine. We were currently taking Minecast Fleet for a test flight. "Alright, let's start off with the _Lapis Warrior_," said Luke. We got on-board the blue ship that was made out of lapis-lazuli. They were basically different ships from what I had built in Minecraft because of the fact that they were not made out of cubes in the real world. But they didn't lose their awesomeness. We took the small warship for a spin and it wasn't bad. "I want to see the _Venturian Venturer_, the _Super Lazuli_, and the _Bedrock Commodore_ in action. They are the best!" I said. "Well why don't we check out the _Super Lazuli_ then. After all, it's the second biggest and most powerful to the _Bedrock Commodore_," said Jaina S. who had joined us. We agreed and went to the huge monster that was the _Super Lazuli_. We took off and flew out of the shipyard on Coruscant. "This thing is beast!" I said. "You wait until you see it in a battle. All of these warships are extremely powerful," said Luke. He said warships specifically because not all of Minecast Fleet were warships. The _Lapis Warrior_ was the first modern warship I ever made and it wasn't the greatest. The _Smurf Mobile_, the _Cargo Brain_, and the _Queen Anne's Revenge_ weren't warships. They were not speced out for battle. They only had a couple of auto-turrets and didn't have any special weapons. The _Emerald King_ was made before the _Lapis Warrior_ but wasn't a true warship. Not a modern one anyway, it had out of date cannons and very few auto-turrets. We flew back to the shipyard and tested all the other ships.

Last but not least, it was time to test the biggest, most powerful warship I had made. The _Bedrock Commodore_ wasn't only a warship though, it was a stealth warship. "You know what, we will let you guys fly this alone," said Luke. "Alright mate," I said, turning to the rest of the crew. "Let's go." We all got on-board and I went to the cockpit. I built these and knew how the controls were set up. "Let's see if you can compare to Jaina and Han with your flight skills," said Josiah. "I doubt it," I said, laughing. "I think you can do it," said Rebecca. "Start her up," said Tey. I started up the three massive engines and took off. I somehow managed to navigate the massive warship through the business that was Coruscant traffic. We flew out of the atmosphere and into space. "Wow, this thing feels so good to pilot," I said, surprised at just how good it actually was. "What's that in front of us?" asked Sarah, looking out one of the forward facing windows I had put to the side of the cockpit. I saw it too. A white _thing_ was in front of us. "Shit, what is that and why is it so close to Coruscant?" I put the heavy warship into a hard port turn. It was no use. We were locked in some sort of tractor beam. "It's no use. It's pulling us in, I'm powering down otherwise these engines won't last long trying to go against that pull," I said. "You sure? I thought this thing was super powerful?" asked Tey. "It is, the engines may last but I don't want to risk it," he agreed and we sat back. There was nothing else we could do, the communications hadn't been added to the warship yet. The white thing slowly engulfed us. As soon as the _Bedrock Commodore_ was fully inside it, the turbulence started. The warship rocked everywhere and knocked us over. I crashed into a wall, then the roof, then the floor, then Josiah, then a window, then bounced between all the switches that toggled the auto-turrets. The turrets activated and I heard them shooting something. But I was too busy being thrown around to care. I crashed into a window next to Sarah and grabbed her hand. We crashed into the roof again and I grabbed Rebecca's hand. I saw Sarah grab Josiah's hand, Rebecca grab Tey's hand, and Tey grab Ellyssa's hand. We were sent into the cockpit again, but we hit the front window so hard we shattered it and went flying out of the ship into whiteness. I saw a flash of what looked like Glasshouse before we hit the ground and got knocked unconscious.

_**Minecast Chris's POV:**_

I finished my spelling test, which was pretty much grade 2 shit and way too easy for grade 10. I gave it to mum and went to my computer. The internet was being a bitch so I couldn't do much. I decided to write another chapter in Dragoncast Productions. I was about to do chapter 27 when my screen flashed white. '_**You are mine.**_' _Nononononono fuck what the fuck is this shit!_ I thought. I jumped out of my chair. All three of my computer's monitors were white. Something hit me in the back of the head and I was out.

_**Tigertey's POV:**_

I was playing Little Big Planet 2 on my PlayStation 3. I was about to finish a level when the screen went white. "Oh for fucks sake, why does this piece of shit always do stuff like this?" I wondered. '_**You are mine.**_' "Oh fuck." I was about to run the hell out of there when I noticed someone in the corner of my eye. I grabbed the random shotgun I had lying around and pointed it at the figure. But he was gone. I suddenly got hit in the head and was knocked out.

_**Bugsy1ninja's POV:**_

I woke up and rubbed my head. I looked around and saw the others near me, also waking up. I tried to get up but couldn't. My legs hurt so much. "Is everyone okay?" Asked Chris. "Not really," I said. "This hurts like a bitch," said Josiah. Chris managed to get up although I could see he also had pain in his legs. "How come you can get up?" I asked. "As I've said before, I'm not exactly pain free on a daily basis. This has obviously made me a bit more durable," he said. He checked my legs to make sure I hadn't broken any bones. He then checked everyone else. "Alright, looks like you should all be okay," he said. He helped Rebecca up and made sure she wouldn't fall over, before helping up Josiah while Rebecca helped Sarah. Josiah then helped me up. I had another look around. "We're on the bottom field at Glasshouse Mountains State School, how did we end up here?" Wondered Sarah. "I don't know, but where is Ellyssa? She's not here," said Josiah. "Fuck, we should probably go find her," said Chris. I saw Chris and Sarah jump up to transform. But they just belly flopped on the ground. "Ouch." I couldn't help but laugh. "You okay? What happened?" Asked Rebecca. They looked at us. "We can't transform," said Sarah. I saw Rebecca try. "She's right, our powers are gone," she said. I whistled and watched the sky, waiting for Lightning. Nothing. In fact, I didn't see any dragons in the sky at all. "There are no dragons at all." Everyone else looked. "What's going on?" Wondered Rebecca. I heard the school bell go off. I look at my phone, lunch time. "Let's head back to my house, figure out what's going on," Chris said. We agreed and left the school. We quickly arrived at Chris and Ellyssa's house. "Huh, apparently no-one's home," he said as he found that the door was locked. He found his keys and unlocked it. We went in. "So, the _Bedrock Commodore_ flies into some white thing above Coruscant, and we end up back on Earth but with no powers and no dragons." I confirmed. "Yes, now we probably should head to Terabithia but that's a long walk. You don't realise it until you don't have a dragon," said Chris. "If Terabithia even exists, this seems to be before all that happened. Maybe we went back in time?" Suggested Sarah. "It is possible," he said, checking his computer. "But the date is still 9/02/15 so no." He went to the laptop and saw a USB drive plugged in. "This isn't usually here," he said. He opened the laptop and went onto the drive. "FanFiction stuff? I don't write FanFiction! What the hell is this?" he opened it. "AnnaSophia DuneTail, Bridge To Terabithia 2 Return Of The Queen, Dragoncast Productions, Dragons in the Stars, Hiccup's Last Wish, P.I.E. Saving Great Britain, Sister Holidays Episode I The Sleeping Menace, Sister Holidays Episode II Attack of the Force, Sister Holidays Episode III Revenge of the unnamed, and The Dragoncast Games. Why is this story called Dragoncast Productions?" He opened the folder. He then opened chapter 1. "Chapter 1, Night Fury Chris? What the fuck is this!" He looked through all the chapters. "All of these except chapter 22 are what's happened to us so far!" He said. "Wait, so our life is just a FanFiction?" I asked. "Apparently," he said. "What's chapter 22?" Asked Rebecca. "I think this is what The Doctor was talking about when he said he had just taken care of the Network in the 22nd century," he answered. (A/N I looked back and sorry, in chapter 22 it said the 11th Doctor while in chapter 20 it said the 10th Doctor. In chapter 22 it was supposed to be the 10th Doctor, sorry about that confusion guys!) "Okay, so who wrote them?" Asked Sarah. He looked at the bottom of the page. "I did. Minecast Chris. Something is going on here," he said. "Would that mean there's another you in this place? If so, where is he?" Asked Josiah. He was about to answer when all the screens went white. "You are mine, what the hell is that supposed to mean?" I saw a white figure behind Josiah. I punched it and it stumbled back. Then it disappeared. "Shit, where'd he go?" I asked. We looked around. "There!" Chris kicked him away from me. "He's gone again, watch each other's backs guys." Josiah sent a punch towards him as he appeared behind Sarah. We slowly moved out of the cramped office. Chris went into his bedroom and came back out with a plastic red sword. "That's a bit small, and plastic," I said. "It's the best I could find in there," he said. Rebecca rammed the guy away from behind Chris. The guy appeared in front of all of us this time, facing Chris. "You want some? Come and get it mother fucker!" Said Chris, swirling the sword all over the place in a pattern I've never even thought was possible. I've never even seen Jedi be that good with their lightsabers. The white figure spawned a sword. They got locked in combat. Chris was about to win when the figure teleported back a bit. He then teleported three figures in. "What the fuck?" I backed off. The figures were Chris, me, and Ellyssa. "Drop your weapon or they die," said the figure in a creepy voice. Chris dropped his sword. Ellyssa, do you know what's going on?" He asked. "No! And who even are you?" She asked. "Wait, what? Oh shit, you're not the Ellyssa that's part of our group, you're this world's counterpart," he realised. "Yeah, and no, I don't know what's going on." We looked at the door and saw Ellyssa. "You okay?" Asked Rebecca. "Yes, I am fine. But this is weird, I think this is an alternate reality," she said. "Ya think?" I said, making it sound obvious. We focused on the guy again. "Let them go, or we will kill you. You do not want to underestimate us, you may have taken our powers away but we are still us," said Josiah. He was distracting the guy. While he was saying that we had all surrounded the guy and now formed a circle. We all rushed in at the same time and attacked him. Sarah grabbed the three hostages and pulled them away from the guy. She threw the sword back to Chris and he tried to stab the guy. He disappeared and the sword hit me. "I'm glad that's plastic," I said. "Yeah, sorry about that," he said. After making sure he wouldn't come back, we went over and untied the three teens.

_**Minecast Chris's POV:**_

I was untied by the guy that looked and sounded like me. "Okay, um, who the hell are you guys?" Asked Tey. "We're Minecast productions, owners of the Caster Network and protectors of the galaxy," said the other me. "Wait, what? Chris and I are part of Minecast Productions," he said. "They're my OCs in Dragoncast Productions and the Dragoncast Games," I said, figuring it out. "So you're the me that wrote those fanfics? Well, good to know our entire life has just been a FanFiction," said Chris. "Well, everything from when you first found Hiccup and the others," I said. "I'm glad you two are wearing different clothes," laughed Rebecca. "True," said Star. "Well, besides the fact that he's wearing the exact same shirt I was wearing yesterday when we found Hyrule," said Chris. We all laughed. "And you're wearing the shirt I was wearing yesterday when I watched the Bathurst 12 hour," I said. He was in fact wearing the white and blue shirt I had on yesterday, which I had gotten from America the last time I went which was in around 2005 or something. Might explain why it barely fit me. But I still had all those shirts, they were the best quality shirts I had. "Will somebody tell me what's going on?" Asked Ellyssa. "Good to see you again too Ellyssa," I said sarcastically. "If you're someone I used to know then you've changed so much because I don't recognise you," she said. "Well, you remember Chris from 6th grade? That'd be me," I said. "Oh, holy crap you really have changed a lot," she said. "He has indeed," said the other Ellyssa. "Well, that version of me has probably changed even more, being a Dragonborn and the leader of the most powerful force in the bloody galaxy," I said. "That's probably true," he said. "Alright, can we get to the part where we figure out who this guy is?" Requested Rebecca. They agreed. "What can we do though? We're not fighters, or hackers, or Dragonborn. We have had no experience with this sort of stuff!" Said Tey. "As I said earlier, we don't have our powers. We can't transform. We have to use pure skill to defeat this guy," said Chris. I thought for a second. "I have an idea. It may not work but it's worth a shot," I said. "What did you have in mind?" Asked Star. "If I've written your life so far, maybe I can control what happens here by writing it," I suggested. "Well, it is worth a shot. If it doesn't work, no harm done. I'll make sure that guy doesn't hack into the laptop while you're doing it," Chris said. "Once I get going on it he shouldn't be able to hack it unless I make him hack it," I said. We got to work. Meanwhile, Ellyssa and Tey went with Ellyssa and Tey to do something.

_**Furinae's POV:**_

I watched the new Chris typing away like crazy on the laptop, setting everything up. "Hey Sarah, if Chris, Tey, and Ellyssa are in this reality I wonder if there are alternate versions of us here? And if there is, I wonder if this reality's Chris and me are dating like we are in our reality?" I wondered. "Possibly. I mean, why else would he make that a part of the story?" Said Sarah. "True." "Alright, the story is set. I guess as soon as I save this it'll activate," said Minecast Chris. I went over to Night Fury Chris and held his hand. "We're ready. Let's just wait for the others," I said.

It wasn't long before both the Ellyssas and Teys got back. "Alright. You all ready?" Asked Minecast Chris. "Ready as we'll ever be," said Minecast Ellyssa (Our Ellyssa from the DCP reality). "Okay. Now, I'm giving you some help as well. This may add a little more confusion, but say hello to the Virtcast from Sister Holidays Episode II, and Jesse Aarons, Leslie Burke, Joshua Puller, Elaine Trahl, James Tav'rel, Samantha Miller, and Jaina Rhile from Bridge To Terabithia 2. The Virtcast includes Christopher Minecast, Rebecca and Sarah Lionsuki, Elsa Arendelle, Anna Arendelle, Vestara Khai, Astrid Hoverlon, Heather and Jaina Rhile, Kiarna Martyl, Clarissa Minecast, and Kairi Hearts," he said. "Another one of us? And another Rebecca and Sarah? And two bloody Jaina Rhiles? And hang on, is Clarissa Minecast actually our little sis?" Asked Night Fury Chris. "Yes, Clarissa Minecast is Clarissa, as in our little sis," said Minecast Chris. "Awesome. Alright, let's get these guys in. How will they get here though?" I asked. "The Virtcast will be arriving on-board the _Night Fury_, which is a _Herald_-class shuttle, while the Terabithians will be arriving by just realm jumping here because I haven't given them any vehicles in the story. This will be interesting, because the Terabithians are from a PG story while you guys and the Virtcast are from M or MA rated stories," he said. "Oh well, let's get this over and done with. Save it," said Bugsy1ninja (Our Tey from DCP reality). Minecast Chris saved it and we headed outside while the three from this reality stayed inside. We saw the _Night Fury_ land next to us on the road. "Wait, what happened to the _Bedrock Commodore_?" I asked. "True, it's probably somewhere here too," said Chris. Just then, we saw the _Bedrock Commodore_ fly from behind Mt. Ngungun. It hovered over us and the Terabithians jumped out. "Well, that answers that. Thank you author," I said. (A/N You're welcome MCP.) "Wait, I actually heard that. Wow, so Minecast Chris can now communicate with us via Authors Notes," said Sarah. We laughed. "So, what seems to be the problem around here?" Asked Elsa. "Well, kinda hard to explain. We're all from alternate realities. These realities are actually all FanFictions written by a kid in this reality known as Minecast Chris. You Virtcast guys are apparently from Sister Holidays, you Terabithians are from Bridge To Terabithia 2, and we're from Dragoncast Productions. We are Minecast Productions by the way. As for what we need help for, that's even more interesting. In Dragoncast Productions, Rebecca, Sarah, and I have transformation powers. Rebecca is a shape shifter and we're Dragonborn. But we have lost our powers here-" (A/N I gave you your powers back.) "Oh, well, thanks for that. But still, we will need help with this guy. Can you guys do it?" asked Night Fury Chris. "We defeated some of the most powerful Sith Lords in the galaxy. We also defeated a dark side force entity. Whatever it is, we will win," said Anna. "While we have been left with a cliff hanger, we will probably defeat the Dark Master so yeah. We're in," said Samantha. (A/N I'm sorry Sam, I don't usually go above 4 thousand words in one chapter unless it's a one-shot. And besides, I ran out of ideas lol.) "That's not a lol, you left us trapped inside that castle," she said. (A/N Whoops. My bad. *Is secretly laughing*) "Not exactly secret idiot." (A/N Fuck you too mate, fuck you too.) "I find it hard to believe this is the same guy who wrote our story," she said. I laughed. "Oh well, at least he's let us win this far," said Tey. "Yeah."

_**Night Fury Chris's POV:**_

"Alright. Josiah, Tey, you guys know how to fly the _Bedrock Commodore_ right?" They nodded. "Good. You two can take the Terabithians in the _Bedrock Commodore_, while the Virtcast take the _Night Fury_, and the rest of us fly on our own power," I said. I transformed into a Night Fury and Sarah transformed into a Monstrous Nightmare. Rebecca jumped up on my back while Ellyssa got on Sarah. "You can transform into anything and you still choose to ride me," I noted. "I prefer being on you over flying by myself. It gives me more of a surprise attack too because no-one would be expecting me to change," she said. "That's true. Good thinking," I said. We grabbed the rest of Minecast Productions, along with the Terabithians, and put them on the entrances to the _Bedrock Commodore_ which was still hovering above us. The Virtcast got in the _Night Fury_ and powered up. "Alright, where is the guy?" I asked. (A/N He should be in his base right now. We're using our combined knowledge of what we saw when he trapped us to know where it is. It looked kinda like a classroom. So possibly the school?) "Alright, let's get going." We flew to Glasshouse Mountains State School and saw it was still lunch time. "Shit, not good," said Josiah over a portable commlink the Virtcast had given us. "Okay guys, remember that none of these kids, or even the teachers, are used to seeing space ships and dragons. Be careful and do your best to keep everyone calm," I said, taking full control over the combined groups. "Copy that," said Elsa, who was obviously the leader of the Virtcast. "Well this thing isn't exactly space worthy, the front window is still smashed from us being flung through it," said Tey. I looked at the warship and saw he was right, most of the front window was gone. "Well it's a good thing we aren't going to space," said Clarissa. "Okay, you guys stay back while we make sure there is minimal panicking," I said. Everyone agreed and Sarah followed me down to the field. We transformed as quickly as possible, but at least half the school had seen us. And the two ships were in plain sight, so there was already a bit of panic. "Everyone calm down. We are not here to hurt you. There is a person that we need to find, and we think he might be here," I said loudly. A couple of teachers came down, including a few I recognised from when I went to school here. "What's going on? Who are you?" Asked Mr. Hall. "We are a few members of Minecast Productions. The rest of our group, along with the Virtcast and some Terabithians are on those ships up there. Though Ellyssa and I are probably the only people here that you'd recognise Mr. Hall," I said. "I recognise Ellyssa, but not really you," he said. "4th to 6th grade, Mr. Kelly first two years then Ms. Sammut the last year, Chris," I said. "Chris? Wow you've grown." "And changed, a lot. But I'm not the one that you know. There are alternate realities. We're from one of them. All of us. The ones of us that you know are at the house and are watching over us because we're actually from FanFiction realities. And this reality's Chris is the author. Anyway, let's get back to our mission. A guy tried to kidnap us, ad did kidnap the other us temporarily, and even tried to kill us when we resisted enough. We think he could be hiding here. Could we search around?" I asked. "Okay, go ahead. We don't want a criminal in our school. Should we call a lockdown or fire alarm drill?" He asked. "I'd say a fire alarm drill would be better because we don't want them going back to the classrooms. We will make sure the guy we're looking for isn't one of the students following the drill and if he isn't, we'll search the school. Sound good?" He nodded and called for the alarm. The fire alarm went off around the school and all the students immediately came down to the bottom field and got with their classmates. The teachers made sure everyone was here. While they were doing that, I called for the two ships to come down and land. The _Bedrock Commodore_ landed pretty much on top of all the students, but it was high enough off the ground and long enough to not crush anyone. The _Night Fury_ landed behind the _Bedrock Commodore_. Mr. Hall confirmed that all the students were present. "Alright. We want to know if any of you have noticed anyone acting suspicious, like they might be a criminal or something pretending to be a student or teacher here. So has anyone seen anything suspicious today?" I asked. I saw the Virtcast forming a protective circle around us, and they looked to be armed as well. Some of them had deactivated lightsabers in their hands, some had blasters, Kairi had a keyblade, the Vikings had laser battle axes, and Elsa and Anna had ice swords. The rest of Minecast Productions joined them, holding their preferred guns. Josiah using a glock-17, and Tey using an M16A1 assault rifle. Ellyssa had been given a blaster while Sarah was in dragon form and Rebecca was a Boneknapper dragon. The Terabithians had swords. I looked back to the kids. None of them had spoken up about anything suspicious. "No-one? Alright. We will do a quick search through you all and then search the school. No harm will come to any of you, I promise," I said. I transformed. We went through everyone from 1st to 6th and it was looking clear. Until we got to year 7. I was searching one of the grade 7 classes when I saw a kid who had a white glow to him. I transformed and saw it better. I hadn't noticed him until the lights on the bottom of the _Bedrock Commodore_ had turned on. _If this is him then his glow obviously reacts to artificial light. All the lights were on in the house, so that's probably why he glowed so brightly._ (A/N I didn't see the glow. Maybe it has something to do with you being from a different reality?) _Oh, so that would explain why no-one here has noticed him._ I signalled to the others and they came over. I went over to the kid with everyone behind me. "Excuse me, may I asked why you have the same white glow that the person we are looking for has?" I asked. "What?" I could tell he was confused. "We are from a different reality, so we can apparently see stuff no-one else here can. And the guy that attacked us was glowing white. You also seem to have a similar white glow," I said. Elsa came over. "I don't see any glows," she said. I looked to Minecast Productions. "We see it," said Josiah. "Obviously it's only people from our reality specifically." I looked back at the kid. He didn't seem confused anymore, in fact, he was smiling. A very creepy smile. "Looks like ya found me." His voice had also become super creepy, and sounded just like the guy's voice when he attacked us. "Get him!" I said. I transformed back to a dragon and jumped at him. He vanished and we all ended up pilling on top of each other. "Oh for fucks sake!" I said. We got up. "Well, we found him. Now we have to find him again," I said. The students close to the guy had all moved away as soon as he had changed his voice. "Oh shit!" I heard Anna cry out form over at the first graders. I looked over and saw the guy trying to attack her. All the first graders scattered. "Oh hell no. You will not get away with attack Anna," said Kairi. She rushed to them and swung at the guy. He teleported away again. "You okay?" Asked Kairi. "Yeah," said Anna. Kairi kissed her and they came back. (A/N I made the walls of the _Bedrock Commodore_ teleport proof. Get everyone on-board.) "Alright, I want everyone on the _Bedrock Commodore_ right now. He can't teleport inside it," I commanded. Everyone obeyed and followed their teachers into the warship. We made sure everyone was on-board, and that the safety lock on the engines was enabled, and shut the doors. "Turn around, every now and then I get a little bit lonely," taunted the guy. I turned around and blasted whatever was behind me. He teleported away and my plasma blast hit a tree. "Oh fuck off!" I heard Chris Minecast yell. I looked to where he was using his lightsaber to battle the guy. I sent a blast at the guy and he teleported away, making the blast hit Chris. Chris tried to block it with his sabre but still got knocked back by the explosion. "Sorry mate," I yelled. "That's alright mate, at least I blocked it," he replied. I saw Rebecca and Rebecca Lionsuki fighting the guy. But I also saw Sarah and Sarah Lionsuki fighting him. "There's two of him now? Fuck this stupid ass shit!" Said Josiah. The one fighting Sarah and Sarah teleported away and started fighting Samantha. I rushed over to the one Rebecca and Rebecca were fighting and he teleported. On top of me. He stabbed his sword straight down into my shoulder. "FUUCK YOU ARSEHOLE!" I yelled in pain. Rebecca rushed over to me and blasted the guy with fire. Being a Night Fury I was immune to the fire, but it still stung when it hit the wound. "Fuuuuckin' 'ell mate!" "Shit! I'm sorry! Are you okay Chris?" She asked. I transformed. Unlike Rebecca, my wounds stayed when I transformed. I quickly transformed back because it hurt less. But I wasn't fighting again any time soon. "Fuck you author," I said. (A/N I had to make it interesting. And you've been through much worse, quit complaining.) "Still, fuck you."

_**Rebecca Lionsuki's POV:**_

The guy teleported to Samantha. She was battling two of him now. I rushed over and swung my lightsaber at him. Leslie started attacking alongside Jess and May-Belle. "Oi, over here arsehole," said Ellyssa. One of the guys teleported to her and started fighting her. Clarissa came over and started fighting. "Clarissa, do you think you could do what you did before? Maybe less destructive?" I asked. "I don't have control over that. And Lord Martyl was using force lightning on me, this guy probably doesn't have that. And don't get Chris or Vestara or lightning me because remember, it literally disintegrated Tey," she said. We weren't getting anywhere with this guy. (A/N Need some back-up?) "YES!" Yelled Elsa. I heard sounds and looked up. I saw the _Resolute_, the_ Jade Shadow_, the_ Millennium Falcon_, the _Twilight_, the _U1_, the_ U.S.S. Enterprise_, and a squad of ARC-fighters appear in the sky. I also saw another fleet of ships appear. "Hell yeah! Minecast Fleet!" Said all of Minecast Productions at once. I looked at Chris and Vestara. They nodded and ran to the _Night Fury_. They took off in the _Night Fury_ and I also saw Night Fury Chris taking the _Bedrock Commodore_ off the ground to join Minecast Fleet. All of Minecast Fleet activated their auto-turrets and they all trained on the guys. A bunch of LAAT/i Gunships came down and the clones joined the battle. "You will never defeat me," said the guy. More of him spawned. There were now hundreds of him. "Yo, author, how about we get some casters Network action in here instead of these guys from a different story taking the spotlight?" Requested Rebecca, enthusiastically. Multiple armies teleported out of nowhere and joined the battle. There were Vikings, dragons, Narnians, Terabithians, Vocaloids, the Galactic Allience, Sith, Jedi, wizards, witches, the Hyrule army, lions, the Arendelle army, I even saw single people like Bolt and the guys from Wolfblood. "Now that's what I call an army," I said. "As we said, the Casters Network is the most powerful force in the galaxy," said Rebecca. The guys seemed to randomize their weapons now. Some of them had swords, while others had blasters and bows. "Look out below!" I heard Night Fury Chris over the commlink. I saw Minecast Fleet point the fronts down at the battle and saw bright flashes as the massive cannons on the sides and tops of every warship blasted away at the ground. We actually had to get off the field because the power of the cannons made the entire field a suicide area. Most of the guys were killed but if there was at least one, they could respawn. I saw Leslie, no wait, two Leslies battling a group of the guys. I ran over and sliced most of them up with my sabre. "Thanks Rebecca, where's Chris?" Asked one of the Leslies. "Which one? Night Fury Chris? I think he is on the _Bedrock Commodore_ because he got injured," I said. "I'm guessing you aren't the Rebecca from our realm," she said. "Nope." I sliced up another group of the guys. "Becca, I just got off the comms with Night Fury Chris and he's got an idea," said Chris, slicing his way over, his purple sabre flashing through the mixture of guys. "What did he suggest?" Asked the same Leslie. The other Leslie had gone to where two Jesses were caught up in a battle. "He thought the combined power of the shield emitters on Minecast Fleet could make a strong shield around the area, and the ships should be strong enough by themselves, and with that shield Clarissa can do what she did with Tey, without destroying the entire Sunshine Coast," he said. "Only one problem, the guys don't do force lightning," I said. "You're forgetting we have the author on our side," he countered. "Author? Could you help out with that?" I asked. (A/N this is almost 6 thousand words so yeah, let's get this done.) "Alright, where's Clarissa?" Clarissa was battling some guys with what looked like Simba and Ariel. "Oi, Clarissa, the author is going to unleash your connection to the force. Prepare yourself," I said. "Alright, might want to get everyone else prepared though." I looked to the sky. (A/N This message is going to all members of the Casters Network, the Terabithian Royal Army, and the Galactic Republic. Clarissa can truly become one with the force, and I intend to let it rip. Prepare yourself.)

_**Lumieary's POV:**_

I found Becca and got prepared. "What does he mean, Clarissa can truly become one with the force?" I asked. "I have no idea," she replied. I saw Minecast Fleet creating a circle around the school. They shut off their auto-turrets and sent all power to the shield generators. A huge shield came down around the school. "I have a bad feeling about this. I'm going to go up to the _Bedrock Commodore_ because I feel safer there," I said. "Same," said Rebecca. I flew up with Rebecca right behind me. We landed on one of the feet of the warship and transformed back to human. We went inside. All the students were surprisingly calm, most of them were even watching the battle play out down below. The ship had artificial gravity so although the ship was completely vertical, we were safe. It still felt weird seeing the ground in front of us though. We went to the cockpit where Chris was holding the ship in place. He had also blocked up the front window with metal shielding, meaning he had to use a monitor to see everything. "You feeling better?" Asked Rebecca. "Well I can be in human form without the pain being as unbearable as before," he said. He kissed Rebecca and went back to keeping the ship steady. I used a monitor attached to an exterior camera and zoomed in on where Clarissa was. As I watched, she was hit by force lightning. "Oh no! Clarissa!" Chris looked at the screen. "Oh shit!" But as we watched, Clarissa seemed to absorb the power. The guy who was doing it seemed to not be able to stop it either. Clarissa rose off the ground. Her hair went everywhere, lightning surrounded her, her eyes seemed to be completely white. Then, a beam of pure light shot out of her, hitting the guy. Everyone covered their eyes until the ship's windows darkened and the camera lowered the brightness. I saw the guy disintegrating. Waves of power spread out everywhere. They hit the shield and it visually wavered. The shield made the power bounce around inside and that made it even more destructive. The school might still have existed without this shield, but with this much power the school would just be a crater. The power hit the ships. The _Bedrock Commodore_ started shaking. The camera exploded. So did the monitor. I was sent flying back into a wall. The controls sparked, Chris had a look of fire on his face. The windows tinted so much we couldn't see a thing. All the lights went out, sending us into pure darkness. I heard the hum of the engines choking, and the hum of the shield generator became louder than it should ever be. The ship was tearing itself apart. I would hate to see the other ships after this, especially the _Wooden Samurai_. It soon became too much power within the dome. All the glass shattered. Pure light filled the previously pitch black ship. We all shut our eyes again. And covered our ears. The gravity generator failed and we all fell to the front. Fortunately, no-one fell out the front windows next to the cockpit. I transformed and it seemed to help. I could actually see and the sound was bearable. I climbed to a window and looked out. Just in time to see the engines on the _Wooden Samurai_ explode. The wooden warship went plummeting down to Earth. The shield shut itself down without the help of that one ship. Thankfully, it shut down from the top first. All the power went straight up into space. It hit a random Star Destroyer and sent it crashing into a farm nearby, but it appeared that Clarissa had stopped sending out the power and it was now all gone into the atmosphere. I looked down and saw dirt. Dirt, and debris. It had indeed made a massive crater, and there was no school left at all. I saw the _Wooden Samurai_ hit the ground and go up in a huge fireball. It cleared to show that the burning wreckage of the warship had joined the debris. On the plus side, all the guys were gone, and the entire Casters Network, Terabithian Royal Army, and Galactic Republic had survived. Though there would be a lot of injuries. Chris somehow managed to land what was left of the massive bedrock warship in the crater, along with all the other ships. Every ship except that one _Venator_-class and Minecast Fleet were in perfect condition. "Well, I'm glad we can just get backups of Minecast Fleet from Minecraftia," said Luke. "Yeah," I said. We all rushed over to Clarissa. She was lying on the ground, motionless. "Oh shit, is she okay?" Asked Chris. "She's fine. That's a side effect, she gets really tired and falls unconscious after becoming the force," said Sarah Lionsuki. "Okay then. As long as she's alright," I said. (A/N alright, would you all like to go back home now?) "Yes please! But first, let me just do this," said Chris. We followed him to Mr. Hall and the principle. "Here, for the school," Chris gave them a cheque of 2 million Australian dollars. "Oh my god! That's a lot of zeros! Thank you," they said. "Not a problem," we said. We all said goodbye to the Virtcast and the Republic and went back to the ships. Minecast Productions got aboard the _Bedrock Commodore_ again. The Terabithians joined us. We took off, made sure not to go to space because we had no windows or gravity generators, and travelled between realities. It was a lot smoother this time. We came out above a Mordor-like place, and dropped off the Terabithians. It appeared we could no longer hear the author now that we weren't in his reality. We went back to our reality and found ourselves in a familiar version of Glasshouse Mountains. And boy have we had enough adventure for a year! We hope the author would cool off on us for that long. We all went home and got to bed.

**That was new… almost 7000 words! A new record for a single chapter that isn't a one-shot! Woohoo! I think this fits nicely with my plan to possibly end this off and give these guys a well-deserved break at around chapter 30. I hope you enjoyed that extra-long chapter! More than 3 times longer than normal! Now, it's pretty much 10PM and I have to go out tomorrow for an appointment at about 9:30AM. Good luck XD! See ya! R&amp;R!**

**-Minecast Chris  
©Minecast Productions 2015**

**(Disclaimer: I do not own ANYTHING in this except for my OCs. Everything else belongs to its respectful owners. Though if I did own this stuff, you'd probably know. Because it would be insaneness.)**


	28. Chapter 28: Next-Gen MCP

**G'day Casters, I'm back for chapter 28! Okay, so, I will be giving the characters a break. From now on to the ending we will have a bit less action. Maybe. I will actually be going to the future a bit so there may still be action. I don't know. Let's find out. **

**Enjoy!**

_**Chapter 28: Next-Gen MCP**_

_**Year = 2039**_

_**Night Fury Chris's POV:**_

I was in Terabithia, checking something that young Jedi Knight Dylan Skywalker, son of Ben Skywalker and Vestara Skywalker, had found on the scanners. "Looks like it may be just a solar flare messing with the scanners. Keep an eye on it though," I said. "Will do, Master Lalk," he said. (A/N Sorry, couldn't think of a better fake last name… lol) I left the command room to find Rebecca showing one of our sons how to use a sword. He was the youngest, and had just become old enough to learn how to fight alongside us. "Good work Oscar, you are getting better at that," I said. "Thanks dad," he replied. "I wouldn't put you up against your big sister yet though, she's almost good enough to defeat Master Ben Skywalker!" Said Rebecca. "Yes, Savara is doing well for her age. Even I would have had trouble beating Ben when I was 14," I said. "Well, we should get home. It's getting really late," said Rebecca. I agreed and transformed. They got on my back and we left the castle. I noticed Savara flying around up above, because she was also Dragonborn and could become an Ice Fury. I flew up to see why she was here. "Hey Savara, out for a fly?" I asked when I got close. "Actually, we got a problem. You know how you told us about that time when you and the rest of the old Minecast Productions got sent to an alternate reality? Well, it looks like something has happened. Two kids who have identified themselves as Elaine Trahl and James Tav'rel from Terabithia somehow found their way to our house. They had a symbol on their shirts that they identified as the Terabithian Royal Army's logo but as far as I know, Terabithia uses the Casters Network logo," she said. "Hang on, how old are they?" I asked. "About 11 or 12 I think," she said. "How the hell? We met those two when we got transported through realities, but they were the same age as you just said. And we did that when I was your age," I said. "What? So the timeline there has messed itself up? Or they've travelled through time?" Asked Rebecca, confused. "You remember them, don't you Becca?" I asked. "Yeah, I remember them," she said. "Well, let's go see them and find out what happened. Lead the way Savara!" We followed Savara back home where we found our other two kids taking care of the two Terabithians, who didn't look great. Dad, do you know these two?" Asked Lyla. "Yeah, what happened to you two?" I asked the two friends. "Who are you?" Asked James. _Ah, right, they won't recognise us because I'm 38 and Rebecca is 37. Not 14 and 13._ "So you don't know them," said Felix, Lyla's twin brother. "James, Elaine, remember when you helped Minecast Productions in a different reality? I'm Night Fury Chris and this is Rebecca, the shape shifter," I said. "How have you grown so much in the past week?" Asked Elaine. "It's been about 24 years since that happened for us," answered Rebecca. "So, we time travelled? Interesting. As for what happened to us, we're not really sure. The author got us out of the Darklands and we got back to Terabithia. After a week or so, we came across a white tree. It wasn't just white, it was glowing white. It sucked us in, and we found ourselves here. We walked around for a few days, trying to find help, but obviously we ended up in a bad part of town. We got beat up a bit and thought we wouldn't find anything nice, that it would be how we ended. But then we came across Savara. She brought us back here and Lyla and Felix have been helping us while Savara went to get you guys," said Elaine. "Well, you did the right thing Savara. But now we should probably figure out how to get you guys back to your Terabithia. Until then, you can stay in this reality's Terabithia. I'm sure King Jess and Queen Leslie will want to help. But you're going to need some new clothes too," I said, smiling. Rebecca grabbed some clothes and the two kids put them on. Savara and I then took them to Terabithia where Leslie and Jess took them and gave them a room to stay in. We left the castle after saying goodbye and promising to help out. I looked up. "Author, what is going on? Why are they here?" I asked. No reply, didn't expect one anyway. Couldn't hear the author's notes in our reality so yeah. "It's almost dark, we should head home and get dinner. I'm starving!" Said Savara. I laughed. "How come you are so much like me?" I asked. "Well, Lyla and Felix take after mum, so it kinda makes sense for me and Oscar to take after you," she said. "True." We arrived at our home in Narnia and I made dinner. I made a bunch of Hawaiian Pizzas and we ate them while watching Star Wars. I remember liking the effects in the prequels and sequels (Episodes 7, 8, and 9) but compared to now, those effects sucked! Oh well. After watching episode 1 and finishing our pizzas, we went to bed.

_**Ice Fury Savara's POV:**_

I woke up and headed down stairs to have breakfast. I saw a note on the table. I looked at it, confused. '**You are mine.**' I put it back on the table and looked around, panicking. I knew what had happened to my parents and their group back in the author's reality. But I thought they had killed the guy. Apparently not. I looked back at the table and saw another note. '_I don't have control over this. Be careful, I can't help this time. –Author'_ I stared at the note in horror. We had no help. We didn't know if we would win. We were screwed. I ran upstairs and woke mum and dad. "The guy is back, and the author can't help!" I said, showing them the notes. "Oh for fucks sake. Not good," said dad. I didn't care that he was swearing, I was internally swearing right now too. They got up and I left them to get dressed. I woke up the others. Once everyone was dressed, we met in the living room. "Okay, we need to get the rest of Minecast Productions. We also need to get Elaine and James because they also helped fight this guy before," said dad. "Last time though, we had the Republic, the Virtcast, the Terabithian Royal Army, the entire Casters Network, and the author helping us. How are we supposed to defeat him this time if the author has no control over what happens?" Asked mum. "Well, you have the next generation of Minecast Productions, and the Casters Network in general. We can do it!" Said Felix. I looked at him. "Yeah, a generation that isn't even fully trained is totally going to help. Keep dreaming bro," I said. "Your sister is right, you guys aren't fully trained. Though it will be nice to have the extra help. If we can figure out how to connect to the Bridge To Terabithia 2 reality, we might be able to get their help," said dad. "Let's get going then!" Said Lyla. Dad, Oscar, and I all transformed into Furies. (Oscar is a Light Fury) Lyla got on me, Felix got on Oscar, and mum got on dad. We flew to the houses of the rest of MCP and they all followed us to Terabithia. An emergency meeting was called. My siblings and I sat with our friends and cousins near the exit of the room. I was sitting between Lyla and my cousin, Harry. The adults made a plan, and we were in.

I was on the _Bedrock Commodore_ with Felix, Harry, and dad. Lyla, Oscar, and mum were taking the _Super Lazuli_ and were right beside us. "Alright, if we can get this guy before he multiplies, we can win easily. But if he multiplies, we may be effed up," said dad. "Alright, so let's get this attack started! Do we know where the guy is?" Asked Harry. Harry was a year older than me, 15. I was 14, Felix and Lyla were 12, and Oscar was 10. "Unfortunately, we do not know exactly where he is. But since Felix and Savara have agreed to let themselves get captured to find his lair, we should be okay. Though I'm still not completely for this plan, I don't like the idea of you two getting capture by the guy," he said. I looked at him and smiled. "Nothing will happen to us, you know that daddy. We've been trained by the best!" I said. "Savara's right dad, we can handle ourselves," said Felix. "I know you can. But still, I really don't want to lose you guys," he said. "You won't. I promise," I said, smiling. I hugged him and we went to the exit. Dad brought the warship close to the ground over our house and we jumped out, Felix using the force to soften the impact of landing for both of us. I still didn't know how Felix and Lyla were force sensitive, since neither dad nor mum were. Maybe they got that as a replacement for mum's shape shifting. I watched the _Bedrock Commodore_ go back to where the _Super Lazuli_ was landed at Cair Paravel. We went inside the house. "Okay, dad said it was the computer screens that set the guy after them. I think there should be an old computer from back then in the garage," I said. We went to the garage and dug out an old thing that was apparently a computer. Apparently this was dad's computer from back when the caves first appeared. Felix had put on his HoloLens 2.0 and was scanning the PC. "I have no idea what any of this means. The processor is an Intel i7 4770k, the two graphics cards are both NVidia GeForce GTX 780 Ti OCs, 16 Gigabytes of RAM, and a bunch of other stuff that makes even less sense. And holy crap, it uses Windows 7! How bloody old is that piece of crap?" I tried to pick up the computer but it was way too heavy. "Man, how the hell did they get this thing in here?" Felix used the force and took it over to where my computer was hooked up to a few monitors. I unplugged mine and plugged in the old one. "Now is the ultimate question, will it run?" "Let's find out." Felix pushed the power button and the computer started blasting air and dust out the back. I coughed. "Man, this thing is loud! And dusty," I said. It was indeed very loud compared to modern computers, which didn't make a noise at all. I looked at the screen and saw 'Starting Windows' written there with the classic Windows logo. It soon started up and I saw an old Minecast Productions desktop background. The interface was also completely different, and very confusing at first glance. "Alright, now what?" I asked. "Possibly need to connect it to the internet. If it's even compatible with modern internet," said Felix. I clicked on what looked like it might be an internet thing and it came up with our internet. I pressed connect and entered the password. It managed to connect fairly quickly. A window came up. 'Your Bull Guard license has expired **23** **years** ago. Would you like to renew it?' "Bull Guard? Is that some sort of antivirus?" I asked. "It does say 'the best internet security program in the UK' right there you know," said Felix. "Right, didn't see that," I said, embarrassed that I didn't notice that even though it filled up half the window. I closed Bull Guard because we didn't need an antivirus right now. "So now what? We've connected to the internet, closed the antivirus, what else can we do?" As I said that, the screen went white. "We've done it, apparently," said Felix. '**You are mine.**' "Apparently," I repeated. I heard something fall to the floor and turned around. Felix was gone. "Not good." I then got hit on the back of the head and was knocked unconscious.

_**Jedi Youngling Lyla's POV:**_

As I watched the monitor in the _Super Lazuli_, I saw Felix's tracking device disappear. Then Savara's. "They're gone. Where, I don't know, but the tracking devices aren't showing up anymore," I said. Oscar and mum came over. Mum grabbed her commlink. "Well, the tracking devices didn't work. Let's hope they use the backup plan," she said. "I can see that. Rebecca, get Sarah. We need Tey to stay at the base scanners, so I'll get Josiah," said dad. "Copy that." She powered up the engines and we flew back to Terabithia.

The two huge warships landed in Terabithia. I followed mum off the ship with Oscar. Dad and Harry came over. "Didn't go as planned. Hope that backup works," said Harry. "Yeah, let's hope. I don't want to lose the best siblings ever," I said. Oscar agreed. "We won't lose them. Don't worry," said mum. We went inside the castle and found Aunt Sarah and Josiah. "Hey mate. We need to get ready. The main plan didn't go right, but the backup could work and it shouldn't be too long before they realise their trackers are down and activate it," said dad. "Alright, let's go," said Josiah. "I hope the backup plan works," said Peter, Josiah's son. He tried to hide it, but it was fairly obvious he had a crush on Savara. He was the same age as her, and they hung out a fair amount. Savara didn't want me to say anything, but she had told me that she also had feelings for Peter. I agreed to keep it a secret between the two of us and just let Savara handle it herself. "Don't worry Peter she'll be fine. I know it, because she's my sister. And considering I have the force, I can sense that she isn't in much danger," I said. "Can't you message her through the force?" He asked. "Only Felix. But it's easier for him to message me because he's a lot more focused on the force. It's challenging and takes a while for me to send him messages if he's not in the same building or area as me, all I can do is nudge him in the force when he's too far away," I told him. "You're getting there, don't worry," said Master Ben Skywalker. When I graduated from youngling to padawan, Ben said he would be my mentor and teach me all he knew about the force. I was almost to padawan stage, Felix and I were advancing a lot faster than most Jedi. We also got Elaine and James. We went back to the ships and got in. Sarah, Elaine, and James came with us while Josiah and Peter went with dad and Harry. "They should have noticed the trackers were down by now. Lyla, give Felix a little nudge," said Sarah. I touched his aura and gave him a little nudge. He replied with a clear message after a few seconds. "_Hey sis, we're okay. I'm guessing the tracker is being blocked because it says it's enabled. Nudge once if yes, twice if no._" I sent one nudge. "_Okay, activating plan B. We'll be back soon, I promise. Love you sis!_" I looked to the monitors. "The backup plan is active. Let's go!" I heard dad say over the comms. Plan B was simple. Savara would place an ice antenna and Felix would use it to strengthen an already powerful force pulse which could go through any walls, and any jammers, and would reach a specially built receiver on the two warships and the Terabithian castle. We went full blast towards the signal.

We found ourselves at an abandoned military base on the planet of _The Last Of us_. "Alright, watch out for infected," said dad. By now, most of this world's people had died off and become infected. Clickers and bloaters were a lot more common. There were only a few clans of survivors across the entire US now. "Let's go." We moved in. I had my lightsaber in hand and was searching the rooms using the force. A clicker came out of nowhere and grabbed Peter. I quickly ignited my sabre and sliced the clicker in half before it bit Peter. "I hate those things," said Oscar. We had been here before, last year. It didn't go well. But we all survived so it was okay. I heard something. "Oh shit! Bloater!" Said dad. I was about to remind him that Oscar and I were here when a huge bloater appeared out of nowhere. It through a spore at us. We scattered, getting away from it. Dad transformed into a Night Fury while Oscar transformed into a Light Fury. They started blasting the thing. I ducked under another spore and ran at it. I used the force to stop it throwing another spore and sliced its hands off. I then spun around and stabbed it, lifting my sabre up and cutting it in half. "Well, I'm glad we brought a Jedi along," said Oscar, transforming back. "You're welcome," I said. We continued through the base. "I feel like we're being watched," I said. "A feeling you have? Or is it through the force?" Asked mum. "Through the force," I answered. "Alright, everyone keep an eye out," said dad. We came across and room with a closed door. I searched the room and found two life signs. They weren't my siblings, but they seemed injured and tired. Almost felt like they had been tortured recently. I used the force to unlock the door and I opened it. I went in with mum right behind me. There was a boy and a girl lying on the floor, cuts and bruises visible all over their bodies. Mum seemed to recognise the boy because she ran over to him. Dad came in and saw the two kids. He also recognised the boy. The girl tried to get up, and barely succeeded. She limped her way over to where mum and dad were checking on the boy. When it seemed clear that she wasn't going to be friendly, I used the force to push her away. Mum and dad heard her cry of pain as she hit the ground. Dad went over to her. "Are you okay?" He asked in a gentle voice. The girl didn't seem to be much older than 15, while the boy looked about 14. "Get away! I won't let you hurt the king anymore! Do what you want to me, but don't torture the king," she said, sounding scared and angry. "Shh, calm down. We don't want to hurt either of you," he said. "I don't believe you!" She yelled. I sent a wave of calmness in the force and she calmed down. "Dad's right, we won't hurt you. We are here to help," I said, going over to her. I don't know whether it was what I was doing with the force or if I had actually convinced her, but she didn't seem to be scared or angry anymore. I saw a faint symbol on her torn shirt and used the force to show dad. He saw it and looked at the girl. "Samantha?" He asked. The girl looked at him. "Who are you?" She asked. "Night Fury Chris, owner of Minecast Productions," he said. "Chris? How did you grow so much in a few weeks?" She asked. Elaine and James came up. "It was a few weeks for us, 24 years for them," said James. "James? Elaine? You guys got sent here too?" Asked Samantha. "Yes. And this is Minecast Productions, the same group that we helped in the author's reality," said Elaine. "What happened to you two? And where's Leslie?" Asked mum. "The guy. He's back. He kidnapped Jess and I and has been torturing us for fun. He's a twisted evil bastard. I don't know about Leslie. I only hope she's safe," she said. "I hope she's safe as well. But for now, we need to get you two to safety, find Savara and Felix, and get the hell outta here," said dad. "We can take them," said James. "I'll go with them to keep them safe," said Oscar. "I'll go too," said Josiah. "Alright, you six go back to the ships. We'll find Savara and Felix and meet you there," said Sarah. "Sounds good. Alright Peter, stick with them. Stay safe," said Josiah. "Will do dad," said Peter. Josiah picked up Jess while James and Elaine helped Samantha back to the ships. We continued on through the base. We found another room and I sensed family aura. I force blasted the door and it swung open. And there was Felix and Savara. I ran in and hugged them. "I told you we'd be fine," said Savara. She let go of me and went over to dad. She hugged him. "I never doubted you," he said. Mum hugged Felix and Savara and I went to talk to Felix. "As I said, we're perfectly safe," he said. I smiled. "Good. I would have killed you if you had let the guy kill you," I said. "How does that even work? I'd already be dead!" He said. We laughed and I hugged him again. We looked over to where Peter was talking to Savara. "So glad the backup plan worked," he said. "I bet you are," teased Savara. "And what's that supposed to mean?" He defended. "You're not exactly doing good at hiding the fact that you have a crush on me Peter," she said. Peter didn't say anything, and I could tell he was embarrassed. I didn't expect what Savara did next though. She held his hand and gave him a peck on the cheek. His face went red. Felix and I laughed our arses off. Savara also laughed. She came back to where we were standing. "Good going Sav," I said. "I don't think watching TV is quality entertainment, but that definitely was. Nice one," said Felix. We laughed again. "Alright, I hate to break up what sounds like a fun conversation, but we have to go," said dad. "Alright, let's get going," said Savara, becoming serious again.

After we had made our way out of the base, and gotten on the ships, we initiated the second half of the plan. Part 2 was much easier. We faced the warships directly at the base, powered up the main guns, and blasted the base to pieces. We were about to leave when we noticed a white glow coming fromone of the rooms that had been revealed by the blast. "That could be him, let's check it out," said dad. We agreed and rode the Dragonborns back down to the base.

_**Jedi Youngling Felix's POV:**_

We landed and the dragons transformed back to human. We entered the room and found what we weren't expecting. Jess and Samantha were still on the _Bedrock Commodore_ with James and Elaine, but this was something all four of them would like. There were a bunch of what looked like doors, all glowing. Above them were signs. _Bridge To Terabithia 2: Return of the Queen, Central Reality, The Dragoncast Games, Sister Holidays, Dragons In The Stars, P.I.E.._ We looked at the signs, not recognising them at first. But then mum and dad seemed to click. "These are the names of the other FanFictions, aka the other realities. I guess Central Reality is the author's reality or something," said mum. "Makes sense," said dad. "Uh, Rebecca, Chris, might want to look behind us," said Sarah. We all looked behind us and saw the guy. I ignited my green sabre and Lyla ignited her blue sabre. "Careful kids," said Josiah. I sensed Oscar and Savara transforming. I also saw Peter grab his sword. Dad and Sarah transformed, and mum also transformed into a Crocagon. We all rushed the guy at once and surprisingly, he didn't multiply or teleport away. He seemed to panic, something was _blocking_ him from using his powers. Lyla and I reached him first and I locked blades with him. But without his power, he was much more defenceless. Lyla came up behind him and stabbed him. He fell down and vanished. "Well that was anti-climactic. What the hell happened there?" Asked dad. "I gained control," said a voice that sounded like a very young version of dad. We looked behind us and saw a kid, around 14. He was holding what looked like an old iOS device in his hands. "So I guess you skipped straight from the last battle to here because there was no action in between. It was peaceful. Screw you author, but thanks for helping out at the end there," said dad. _Wait, this is the author? He's a kid!_ "Kids, say hello to the author of our reality. Minecast Chris," said dad. "So basically he's you," said Savara. "Your dad is indeed a fairly OC version of me. That is correct Sav," he said. "Aw, I like your younger version," said Lyla. The _Bedrock Commodore_ came down and hovered with one of the feet right next to the door of the room. "How?" I asked. "I have control over it. I'm basically the God of these realities. I decide what happens. I guess we can say that the guy is probably the equivalent of Satan. But let's hope he's gone for good this time," said Chris. The Terabithians came out. "So the author finally decides to show his face and help," said Samantha. "Sorry, the guy completely locked me out of my laptop. I had to create this chapter on my iPod and I only just got to this part. Sorry Sam," he said. "Hey, at least you helped us in the end," said Jess, who had finally woken up. "One last thing before I send you back to your reality." All the wounds on Jess and Samantha healed themselves and they didn't have to hold on to the ship to stay up anymore. "Thanks author," said Samantha. "Not a problem, and call me Chris. Or Minecast Chris," he said. "Alright Chris. By the way, is the queen safe?" Asked Elaine. "She is fine. Don't worry about her," he said. "Thank you. We should be getting back to Terabithia now, see ya guys!" Said Jess. "Bye! We'll miss you!" Said Lyla. They walked through the portal back to their FanFic. "Alright, the timelines should have lined up but I guess they didn't. It should be fixed now, so if you went through that portal you would be in a place with them being the same age as you. The year will be a bit off because BTT2 starts in 2011 but DCP starts in 2014. Oh well. Anyway, you guys should get home. I'll be heading home too. Unfortunately, I will have to disable these portals. But I'll have them fully under my control from now on," said Chris. "Alright mate. We'll see you another time!" Said dad. "See ya guys!" We said goodbye and watched him go through the portal. We then went back home. When we arrived at home, I saw the TV was on. We looked at it and Jess, Elaine, James, Samantha, and another girl appeared. I guessed the other girl was Leslie because she looked very similar to our Leslie. "Hey, just want to thank you again for helping us out! I hope the author makes a place where we can all just go and hang out without worrying about enemies. That'll be good. Anyway, thanks again! Hope to talk to you guys again soon! Terabithia out." They disappeared. "Hear that author? Make some sort of club reality where all the FanFictions can get together and have fun!" Said mum. The TV came on again. This time it was Chris. "Will do guys. Now, I'm going to watch a movie and go to bed. You guys should do the same. You've earned it! Have a good sleep Minecast Productions!" He said. "You too author!" We said. The TV turned off again and we did exactly what Chris had suggested.

**Hope you enjoyed that! Getting closer and closer to our ending mark. I will also be revealing a surprise in chapter 30, the last chapter. Or is it? You'll have to wait and see! Anyway, I'm going to probably go do exactly what I said I would do and go watch and movie before heading off to bed! Have a good night/day everyone!**

**-Minecast Chris  
©Minecast Productions 2015**

**(Disclaimer: I do not own anything except MCP and all other OCs including Jaina Rhile, Savara Lalk, Lyla Lalk, Felix Lalk, Oscar Lalk, and the OCs from my other stories. I also own the storyline in general. All other characters belong to their respective owners.)**


	29. Chapter 29: The Beginning of the End

**G'day Casters, I'm back in DCP for chapter 29! I'm doing this because I have nothing else to do, just recorded and am uploading a Five Nights at VenturianTale video, and then I decided to do this. Don't know how this will go… Let's find out, shall we?**

**Enjoy!**

_**Chapter 29: The Beginning of the End**_

_**Furinae's POV:**_

I woke up to the sound of my mobile phone. I grabbed it before it woke Chris up. "Hello?" I said, tired and quiet. "We might have a problem. An infected escaped The Last of Us. And is currently causing carnage on Earth," said Tey, sounding like he was panicking. "What?!" I asked, a bit louder and not tired anymore. "Is it a runner?" "No. It's a clicker," he said. "Fuck. Okay, we need to stop it before it spreads the infection. One person and a kitchen knife is all we need for a single clicker, but once it spreads the infection, we're gonna need an army," I said. "I'm heading to it now on Lightning, will report in once I've found it," he said. "Alright. Be quick Tey, we don't want that virus on our home world. Earth is counting on you now," I said. He hung up and I tried to go back to sleep. Until he rung again. "It's bad. The clicker has spread it faster than I thought. We're gonna need help," he said. "Shit! Okay, we'll be there in a few minutes. Take out as many infected as you can," I said, now really panicking. I hung up and shook Chris, trying to wake him up. Didn't really work. I punched him in the arm. "Ow! The hell?" That worked. "Infected. Earth. Let's go," I said. And that was all I needed to say. We got out of bed and got changed. We woke up the kids and left the house. "Okay. We need to fix this, otherwise Earth is screwed. Those transport caves lead to every country on the planet, and all the other worlds we've discovered," said Chris. But there was something else he wasn't saying. We had talked about it a bit over the years with the rest of the crew. The author had let us read Dragoncast Productions, including chapter 22. We had noticed something in that chapter. Throughout the entire chapter, Earth was not mentioned once. I got the feeling this may be why. That Earth is destined to get overrun by the infection. The thought scared me, simply because it was our home world. We had grown up there. And now it was falling to disease. We flew into the cave that led to Earth. "Well, I can already see some problems," said Savara. She was right. In front of us, was Glasshouse. But it wasn't how we knew it. There were fires covering half the houses, people running everywhere in panic, dragons getting the hell out of there, half of them leaving their riders for dead. "It worked fast. Not good, we may be too late," I said. "No! Earth can't fall! It's the central realm, the main planet in the Casters Network, the birth place of everything we know of today!" Said Felix. "I'm afraid it's gone. And we ain't getting it back," said Tey, who came up behind us on Lightning. I saw Zados helping some children evacuate, along with Josiah's dragon, Flash. I also saw Sarah trying to get as many people on her back and through the caves as possible, making sure they weren't infected before taking them. But then, we saw a new and horrific type of infected. A random Deadly Nadder was eating a Monstous Nightmare, while it was still alive. "The infection has spread to dragons. That's not good," said Savara. "I'm scared. What if one of us gets infected? What then?" Asked Oscar. "We won't get infected Oscar, don't worry. We know how to evade infected. We will survive," said Chris. "Dad is right, we've been trained up for wars. We can survive a zombie apocalypse. Especially if we block off the caves, and stay on any other planet that isn't Earth. Don't worry bro, we will do it," said Lyla. I transformed into a Monstrous Nightmare and Chris went into human form, landing on my back. He activated his HoloLens and flew the _Bedrock Panther_ to us via remote control. We entered the oddly designed ship. The bedrock ship was not built by Bedrock Fleet, who went by the same design used by Minecast Fleet, it was actually built by a generic group. Hence the ship being oddly designed. And yeah, I said Bedrock Fleet. Minecast Fleet has a bit of a story behind it.

_One day on Minecraftia, a ship that was supposed to be another sailing ship for a fleet was built. This ship was named after a famous pirate ship, the Queen Anne's Revenge. It was equipped with tech from the Airship modification (I don't remember exactly what it was called so sorry if that's wrong). The citizens of the town it was built in, did not know about the air part. And when the Queen Anne's Revenge was tested, it took off. And the first flying ship was built. The town decided to use this knowledge to make better vehicles. They then made the very first working space ship on Minecraftia. The Smurf Mobile. And so, the Lapis Fleet was in the progress of being born. But, the knowledge got leaked to other towns. Soon, a warship from the Emerald Fleet arrived at the peaceful town of Yogscast. The town was not happy about the leak. They stormed the ship which was landed in the jungle, right behind the town. They took the Emerald King as their own. This warship later became a base design for future warships. But first, Yogscast needed a way of transporting the equipment and goods used to build the ships. So, with the limited supplies they had, they built a cargo ship. The Cargo Brain was small, but effective. The first ever Lapis Fleet warship was built, the Lapis Warrior. This ship had improved vastly on the technology that the Emerald King used, and was the first modern warship. While on a test flight, it was spotted by the poor group that was Wooden Fleet. With the even more limited supplies they had, they created the biggest warship of the time. The Wooden Samurai. The Wooden Samurai was not well equipped though. It had the same material as the Emerald King, this being main guns made out of coal, and not bedrock. Coal Fleet, being even poorer, happily supplied the blocks needed to create the ship. The Wooden Samurai was built, and it was effective. Wooden Fleet managed to take control of Stone Fleet before they could build a warship to combat them. But Stone Fleet also hid their supplies. While the Wooden Samurai claimed victory for Wooden Fleet, Yogscast had a visitor. Another warship, this time from Iron Fleet, landed on the outskirts of town. This ship was called the Star Destroyer. The captain, Starwarsman05, agreed to make an alliance with Lapis Fleet. But he warned them of an incoming attack. Iron Fleet was declaring war against Lapis Fleet and intended to steal every last piece of information they had on making ships. Lapis Fleet made a move. With the help of Starwarsman05 and the still neutral Bedrock Fleet, they created a warship even bigger and more powerful than the Wooden Samurai. This war machine was called, the Super Lazuli. Unfortunately, after building this warship, Lapis Fleet was out of money. They made a deal with a generic group, and the fleet was renamed and was under new ownership. While Lapis Fleet was getting themselves out of financial trouble, Iron Fleet was closing in. They stormed a near-by island called Beerwah Island, using a single warship. This warship was called the Iron Maiden. News spread and soon, the newly named Smurf Fleet received it. They knew the Iron Maiden wasn't going to be a problem. They had the newly fitted Queen Anne's Revenge, the Emerald King, the Lapis Warrior, the Super Lazuli, and the Star Destroyer on their side. They had even given the Smurf Mobile and the Cargo Brain a small collection of auto-turrets. Smurf Fleet left Yogscast, and arrived at Beerwah Island under the cover of night. These ships were not stealth ships though, and were spotted. Beerwah Island attacked, since they were now owned by Iron Fleet. The Super Lazuli made quick work of the defences however and Smurf Fleet retook Beerwah Island. Along with the Iron Maiden. A base was set up on the island and the fleet set up. Other fleets heard about this, and were not happy. Wooden Fleet was the first to act. The Wooden Samurai arrived at the island, but was screwed the second the Super Lazuli left the ground. Smurf Fleet took what used to be the biggest, most powerful ship in the world. Until the Super Lazuli was created however. The next attack, came from Emerald Fleet again. They were still furious about the Emerald King being stolen. They had built an even more powerful ship and that warship arrived at the island. The Green Bull was a new design, but was not enough to go against the growing Smurf Fleet. The Green Bull was now a part of Smurf Fleet. The war was on. But while this war was happening, Bedrock Fleet were working on a new king of the space warships. The next attack, came from Diamond Fleet, who sent the Diamond Avenger. Diamond Fleet were one of the richest fleets on the planet along with Obsidian Fleet and Bedrock Fleet, and therefore their warships were armoured like hell. But even it couldn't stand against the combined forces of Smurf Fleet. Iron Fleet was getting ready for another attack. But this time, they had an ally. The Shooting Star and the Golden Firefly attacked together. But obviously had not heard about Smurf Fleet's recent victories. The two uniquely designed warships were taken. Would Smurf Fleet be stopped? Meanwhile, Bedrock Fleet had completed their surprise. They formed an alliance with Smurf Fleet but waited for another attack to show off. The next attack was a combination of Emerald Fleet warships, Iron Fleet warships, and Golden Fleet warships. When it looked like Smurf Fleet would be defeated, Bedrock Fleet released their surprise. The Bedrock Commodore arrived, all shiny and new. And at night. Neither Smurf Fleet nor the other fleets knew that this new monster was hovering above the island. It was the first ever stealth warship. The fleets attacked at midnight, and the Bedrock Commodore started its guns. They had power, strength, and the element of surprise on their side. The Bedrock Commodore was even more armoured than half of Diamond Fleet combined. The combined firepower of the Bedrock Commodore and Smurf Fleet completely destroyed the attackers, leaving no trace. The Bedrock Commodore was sold to Smurf Fleet. The other fleets laid off, mostly due to the fact that Diamond Fleet were giving them a hard time. During the peace, Smurf Fleet was unexpectedly visited by internationally known celebrities. Venturian Tale. Venturian Tale asked Smurf Fleet to build them a luxury warship, and so, the Venturian Venturer was built. Since Beerwah Island was currently one of the most peaceful places on Minecraftia, the group decided to live there and take a break from their travels. The island then had another visitor, not as well known, but this visitor was willing to buy the entire fleet. Smurf Fleet was in need of help so the 34 billion emeralds this group promised was not an offer they were going to pass up. The fleet was once again bought by a new owner and renamed. In return, the group added a privately built warship to the fleet. The newly named Minecast Fleet now had a second warship made from bedrock. Bedrock Fleet were curious as to how The Minecast, the new owners of Minecast Fleet, had gotten their hands on the bedrock but didn't ask questions. The Bedrock Panther was put to the test and sent to a known base belonging to Emerald Fleet. It destroyed the base with ease. Word got out about this new stealth warship and Diamond Fleet quickly proposed an alliance. However, Minecast Fleet had not forgotten the attack that had resulted in the Diamond Avenger becoming part of the fleet. Minecast Fleet declined the proposal. Diamond Fleet, obviously having no knowledge about Smurf Fleet being bought by Minecast Fleet, declared war on the island once again. They thought Minecast Fleet had sent Smurf Fleet running, or had taken the island while Smurf Fleet was not around. But when the rather large squadron of Diamond Fleet warships arrived, they saw they were mistaken. All the ships from the original Lapis Fleet, Smurf Fleet, and the new Minecast Fleet were present on the island. Diamond Fleet was crippled. Not much more is known after that, because then it goes to the present day, but it is rumoured that Diamond Fleet turned to Obsidian Fleet and proposed an alliance to them. _

"Alright. Let's get some people on this thing and get out of here," I said. "Already on it," said Chris. And he was. He flew the _Bedrock Panther_ down and scanned the citizens using an old device we had equipped the ships with to help out in The Last of Us. We filtered out the clean people from the infected and placed shields over them as we flew over. The shields then rose and brought the people up inside the warship. Sarah brought a load of people to the ship and we were quickly full. I took control of the ship while Chris used the remote control program to bring the entire Minecast Fleet out of orbit. They were soon doing the same thing that we had just done. Sarah, Zados, and Flash were helping the currently A.I. controlled warships by bringing clean people on the ships from other locations that the ships weren't reaching. Flash landed on one of the feet of the _Bedrock Panther_ and let off Josiah and Peter. They entered the ship and Savara immediately ran to Peter and hugged him. "Thank god you're not infected," I heard her say. He hugged her back. "Don't worry Sav, I'm not going down that easily," he said. "He's right, if it weren't for him I would be an infected right now," said Josiah. "What happened?" I asked. "An infected dragon tried to grab me but Peter cut its head off with his sword," he said. "Nice going mate," said Lyla. "Thanks Lyla," said Peter. "Chris, could you give me control of the _Golden Firefly_?" I heard Sarah ask over the comms. "Alright, transferring full control to the cockpit of the _Golden Firefly_," he said. I saw the _Golden Firefly_ fly over to us from its previous location of just hovering idly above the small shopping village thing. "Alright, all ships are full and ready to get the hell out of here," said Chris after making one last scan to make sure everyone on all the ships were clean of infection. "Then let's go," I said, turning towards space. We flew out of the atmosphere and engaged the hyperdrive on all the ships. We ended up on the planet belonging to Big Hero 6. We landed in San Fransokyo and emptied the ships. We then went back to Earth to see who else we could recover. When we arrived, I piloted the warship into the atmosphere. But then, the engines made an awful choking noise. The _Golden Firefly_ was right beside us and I could see smoke coming out of its engines. "Shit! Leave the other ships in the atmosphere!" I yelled. Chris stopped the rest of the fleet and watched the two ships from the camera on the _Super Lazuli_. "We're screwed, the engines are fried, so are the electronics of the ships, and even the guns aren't working. What's going on?" Asked Chris, checking the readouts of the two ships along with the visuals he was getting from the rest of the fleet. "Oh shit! I've lost contact to the rest of the fleet! Now those ships are just space junk floating around space, caught in an orbit around Earth until someone can get out there and activate them," he said. "Lost contact to all other planets and ships in the entire galaxy, can't even get any communication from around the globe! Usually the Earth channel is just a bunch of sounds that are overlapping each other and don't make sense but now, it's completely silent," said Harry from the _Golden Firefly_. Sarah's 8 year old daughter was also with her on that ship, along with Tey's 11 year old son. Sarah's daughter's name was Nala, while Tey's son's name was Will. "So the infection has already spread across the entire world? Not good," said Oscar. "We are fucked," said Josiah.

_**Light Fury Oscar's POV:**_

Everyone was swearing, chaos was happening, and we were plummeting towards Earth at high speeds. This could not end well. What made it worse was the fact that the _Bedrock Panther_ had a few more windows than an average warship. However, the _Golden Firefly_ had almost no windows at all. The _Bedrock Panther_, although being one of the most powerful warships next to the _Bedrock Commodore_, was built more for luxury. It had the same air conditioning system as the _Venturian Venturer_ (Which is an upgraded ice version of the water cooling that the _Super Lazuli_ has), along with an internal cooling system for the huge cannons that surrounded the warship. It also had a lot of room inside and a huge cockpit with one of the biggest front windows in any warship. We could see the ground, rushing up at us. We picked up so much speed while still in the atmosphere that the ship was burning up, like a comet or an asteroid. The heat became so intense, the reinforced tinted glass started to form cracks. We could see the cracks because the glass had auto tinted itself to be almost not see through, but the cracks let in light, and heat. Some of the cracks were wide enough that the fire from the outside was coming in the ship. I could no longer see the _Golden Firefly_ or the ground. Mum tried to level out the ship. We hit the ground and all got knocked unconscious by the impact.

I woke up to the feeling of someone shaking me, and someone else lying almost on top of me. I opened my eyes and saw that Savara was still unconscious on my arm next to me, and dad was shaking me, trying to wake me up. "Ouch," was all I said. "Yeah, that was a huge crash. Neither of the ships are in a good condition. But that's the least of our problems. Infected are surrounding the ship. A few climbed in through the windows but I woke before they could do anything. Sarah, Harry, and Will are all fine, with the exception of Nala being heavily injured. Most of our crew are still out cold though," he said. I gently pulled my arm out from underneath my sister's torso and sat up, looking around. The ship was on a slope, most of us were sitting against the front walls. I looked around the corner into the cockpit. I couldn't see much because of how it was built, but what I could see was the cockpit had buried itself underground and the window was completely smashed. The cockpit was filled with dirt and I could see patches where the others had dug their way out. I then looked back to where all the adults were awake, tending to each other's wounds. And they sure needed it. I saw at least 10 cuts and bruises on everyone, on the visible parts of their skin alone. I felt many more under my shirt and pants. I tried to get up but my legs and arms failed me. I fell back onto my back. I also accidently hit Savara in the stomach. She woke up. "Ow, who just hit me in the stomach?" She asked. I backed away, scared of her. "I tried to get up but I fell back and accidently hit you," I said quietly. She looked at me and saw how bloodied up I was. "Oh, it's okay. You need some help though, before you lose too much blood," she said gently. She managed to get up, although I could see she was struggling too. She grabbed some bandages from the adults and came back to where I was still lying. She patched up a massive cut on my left arm which I had already lost an excessive amount of blood from. She then patched up both my legs, my forehead, and my right hand. There were also blood stains on my shirt. She carefully removed the shirt and threw it over onto a pile of blood soaked shirts that the others had already taken off. She then bandaged up a huge gash that went across my entire stomach. "Thank you Sav," I said, still very quiet because of the pain. She smiled and gently kissed my forehead. "Anything for my little bro," she said, matching my quiet voice. She stood back up and limped her way over to where Lyla was. Harry had already managed to get from the _Golden Firefly_ to here and was helping Felix. I saw Aunt Sarah climbing through the back window and carefully walking down the sloped floor towards us, with Will right next to her and Nala in her arms. I saw that she had sustained even more cuts than us and I wouldn't doubt that most of her bones are probably broken. Mum rushed over to her and gently grabbed Nala. They got to work on making sure she was okay. I tried again to get up but Savara rushed over to me and gently pushed me back down. "No, stay there. You can't walk, if you get up you will only make it worse," she said. "Sorry," I said. "It's okay, I just don't want you dying on me now," she said. I nodded. She went back to Lyla and finished bandaging her limbs. Lyla pulled her shirt up to reveal a bunch of cuts on her stomach, but when she took it off, I saw a massive cut that went from her neck to the bottom of her chest. She seemed worse than me. Felix however, had apparently landed on top of Peter and was able to get up after Harry had made sure he was okay. Harry got to work on trying to heal Peter while Felix went over to where Savara was covering what she could see of Lyla's wound with some ointment she had found. "Lyla, are you okay? That's a bloody huge gash there," he said. Lyla looked like she was trying to talk, but could only make undecipherable sounds. "Shh, it will be okay sis, you will be fine. I am here to help you," said Savara, putting her hand on Lyla's mouth to keep her quiet. "Make sure Oscar is okay. I healed him up already but I need to fix up Lyla right now, so could you keep an eye on him bro?" Asked Savara. "Sure thing big sis," he said. Savara whispered something to him and he nodded. He came over to me and sat beside me. "You alright little bro?" He asked. "I'll be okay. Sav patched me up enough so I shouldn't be dying of blood loss anytime soon," I said in my still quiet voice. "She's surprisingly good at that even though she never trained to be a medic," he said. I agreed. I was still watching her heal Lyla when Felix sat in my view. I knew why because Savara was trying to heal the wound on Lyla's chest and the wound went under Lyla's bra. I looked away because I didn't want to look like a pervert, and saw that Harry had finished healing Peter. Peter had gotten worse than most of us because of Felix landing on top of him, and wasn't going to be walking anywhere, just like me and Lyla. Fortunately, Lyla was in a hole in the ground where a window used to be so no one else could see her. Which was good, because then that person would get killed by me, Felix, and Savara for looking at Lyla without clothes. Savara came back and Felix got up. I saw that Lyla's wound had been bandaged up and she had her bra back on. "She's going to be okay," said Savara. "Thank you sis. I didn't know you were good at medical stuff though?" Said Felix. "To be honest, neither did I. I guess I just saw the stuff and did what I thought would work. And it seemed to work," she said. I smiled. "It did indeed, and thanks to you we might survive," I said. "You're welcome guys. I love you both, and I don't want to see anything bad happen to either of you," she said. She brought us into a group hug.

A few hours later, we had mostly recovered. We then had to worry about staying safe. Everyone agreed that finding another place to take shelter was not an option due to the injuries we had, so we decided to make the _Bedrock Panther_ a safe area that we could stay while we figured out what to do. By now I had healed up enough to walk, and I limped over to a smashed window. I saw the burning wreckage of the _Golden Firefly_ next to us, though much of the fire had gone out by now. It had sustained much more damage, since it was not as armoured as the _Bedrock Panther_. I then noticed something else. I saw what seemed to be an old orange four-wheel drive. "Uh, dad? Check this out," I said, starting to get my voice back. Dad came over and looked out. "Oh shit, someone's here. And they have apparently brought a Marauder," he said. "What's a Marauder? I mean, I'm guessing it's that car out there but still," I asked. "The Marauder is a 10 tonne military grade civilian SUV. And when I say military grade, the windows are something like 90 millimetres thick aka can withstand an RPG shot, and enough plastic explosives to destroy a Hummer, would just damage a tyre and maybe make a slight dent on it. That's it. It's insane, and would be the perfect car for an apocalypse like this. Perhaps we can use it," he said. "Did you just say you wanted to steal a car?" I asked, looking at him. "Once that virus takes over, it's kill or be killed. We're survivors now. We're not protectors of the galaxy, the only thing we have to protect in this place is ourselves. Sorry, but it's true," he said. "Your father is right, we must do what we can to survive. And if that means another survivor dying, then so be it. I hate it as much as you, but if we don't fight, we'll be dead," said mum, coming up behind us. I looked back and saw the guy who owned the Marauder coming out of the _Golden Firefly_ with a bunch of supplies he salvaged from the wreckage. He was armed with a handgun and was blasting the infected away with it. Savara came up beside me, armed with an old rifle she had found. She looked at us and we nodded. She aimed the rifle, and shot the guy in the head. He fell over dead, dropping all the supplies. Infected ran to his dead body and turned his flesh into a gourmet meal. A few infected ran towards us but Savara shot them down too. "We're going to need those supplies, and we will also need to take that truck and get out of here. The ship isn't going to protect us forever," said dad. We looked back at the scene behind us. Less than half of us were fit to go outside. I was one of the ones that couldn't. I looked to Savara and met her gaze.

_**Ice Fury Savara's POV:**_

My gaze locked with Oscar's. We both knew it'd be me going out there, without his help. Sure, Felix, Harry, and most of the adults would be able to help, but if we were to survive, we would need everyone. He blinked and looked back at the truck we would be trying to get. I looked at Lyla, who still wasn't able to walk. Nor were Peter and Nala. I searched the compartment I had found the rifle in and found a decent amount of ammo. "You make sure you keep that rifle, it will come in handy once we get out there," said Josiah, limping over to me. He was the only adult that was not able to leave yet. "Don't worry Jo, I will keep it on me at all times. I'm not letting my siblings die, nor am I letting Peter, Harry, Will, or Nala die. And I certainly won't be letting our most experienced members die either," I said. "That's what I like to hear," he said. All the adults seemed to have transformed and adapted to the situation fairly quickly, so quickly it was scary. I wondered why it had been so easy for them to adapt, when I heard a clicker. There could only be one clicker, unless the cave to The Last of Us had let out more. Everyone went quiet. I snuck to a window and saw the clicker right outside. I looked back just in time in see dad throwing a knife at me. I caught it and looked back outside. I aimed the throw and threw the knife. It hit the clicker in the neck and it fell over. "Infected down," I said coolly. "Good throw Sav," said Peter, looking at the clicker. I saw he had crawled over and was leaning on the wall. "Thanks Peter," I said. "Alright. Sav, Harry, Felix, Tey, Rebecca, and Sarah, you lot come with me to get the supplies and the truck. The rest of you, stay here and keep quiet," said dad. We all agreed and went out via the one rear exit that was not underground, as the ship was not only tilted forward, but sideways as well. We jumped out silently and looked around. "Watch each other's backs," said dad. We made our way quietly over to where a couple of infected were still munching on the guy's brains. We were about to take them out when we heard a loud bang and a lot of noise from above. The infected ran off in some direction while we looked up. I saw a flaming object coming through the clouds. "Is that the _Cargo Brain_?" I asked. It looked like the odd looking cargo ship. "I do believe it is," said dad. "Why did it fall out of orbit?" Asked Tey. "I don't know, we'll have to recover the black box, which holds all the system data, audio data, and even the cameras' visual data. But we may have to wait for it to not be on fire," said dad. The ship came really close to us, but ended up burying itself in a hill right above the _Bedrock Panther_. It was small enough to completely disappear in a huge hole in the side of the hill. All we saw was the fire, and the infected running up to it. They also caught fire when they got close. "Dumb infected," I murmured. We turned back to the Marauder and the guy I had killed. We got all the supplies from his mangled body and put them in the truck. Dad got the keys and started the thing up. We all got in and found that it had eight seats. There were thirteen of us in total if you include the injured people in the warship. It would be cramped, but it would have to do. We drove back to the bedrock warship and parked at the only foot above ground. We went back inside and slowly helped the rest of the group into the truck. Once we were all inside, we drove up to the _Cargo Brain_.

We arrived at the burning crash site. "Felix, Lyla," I said. More was not needed to be said, they understood and used the force to get rid of the fire. "Alright, Felix and I will go," I said. "You're not having the fun all by yourself Sav, I'm coming too," said dad. I laughed. "So this is what you call fun? Interesting," joked Felix. We got out and went up to the ship. Felix had his sabre but it wasn't activated. We found a door that wasn't stuck, and went inside the cockpit. "Alright, this is very crushed but I think the black box should be okay," said dad. He was right about the crushed part, the ship was at least half the length it used to be. And the fact that it was a very small square in the first place made that annoying. "We'll check the cargo bay, see if any of the people we saved left anything useful," I said. "Alright," said dad. I went outside. Felix grabbed me, I squealed in surprise, and he force jumped to the top. "God damnit Felix, don't jump scare me like that," I said. He was laughing. "Not fuckin' funny," I said. He quickly stopped laughing when I swore. "Calm down Sav, it was only a joke," he said. I realized what I had just said. "Oh my god I am sorry, I don't know why I swore like that," I said, looking away, embarrassed. "Hey, it's okay Sav. This place is getting to all of us, I don't know how much longer we can go before we go insane," he said. I looked back at him. "Felix. What if we die here? What if we lose everything, never see our friends again, never even see the life we used to live again?" I was starting to cry. He came over and hugged me, I was taller than him but I sat down before I fell over. I could also feel him crying though. "Shh, don't worry sis. We will make it, don't think that we will die, believe in the author, he won't ever let us die out here. I love you, and I will never let you die. And don't forget we have some of the most experienced fighters with us," he said, trying to calm me down. "You're right. If the author has control, he won't let us die. I know it's wrong to be thinking about our end in this place when we haven't even started trying to survive. As long as I have you guys, I will fight on," I said, lifting my head out of his shoulder and wiping away my tears. "That's the Savara I know," he said, smiling. We got up and found the switch to open the cargo doors. I pulled it with all my strength and it finally gave way. The doors opened and we jumped down. "Nothing. Great," said Felix. I looked around. It didn't look like anything was down here. I spotted an amulet. "What's this?" I asked, picking it up. Felix came over. "Look, a note," he said. I looked down and saw a note had appeared. "Wasn't there before," I said. I picked it up. '_Oops, that's not supposed to be there. Don't know why it is there, that's not even from one of my stories. It's from someone else's and I don't even know what it does yet. Sorry, I'll make it up to you and replace it. –Author'_ "How did something from another person's FanFiction get here?" Asked Felix. "I don't know. But now it's something else," I said, as the object in my hand changed from an amulet to a torch that had a solar thing so the battery charged up in the sun, and probably had enough life to last at least one night. "Now that's going to be useful! Thanks author," I said. Now to get out. Felix grabbed me again and jumped out, except this time I was expecting it. Dad looked up at us from the truck. We jumped down and ran over to him. "Here, a solar charging torch," I said, giving him the torch. "Wow, a flashlight is going to be very helpful. How come that ship just happened to have one of the best things we could hope for right now?" Laughed Josiah. "Yeah, a torch, wasn't expecting to find something like that. Alright, let's go," said dad. We got back in the truck and drove down the hill.

(A/N Okay, I will put this warning here just in case. There will be mention of rape here, possibly even getting close to the actual thing. Skip this part if you don't like that. I will put **bold**__text at the beginning and end. You have been warned!)

It was night, and I was on first watch. I heard footsteps and pointed my rifle in the direction they were coming from. But it was a distraction. Another set of footsteps rushed up behind me and before I could react, a hand was covering my mouth, and another arm was keeping me from running away. I tried biting the person but he had gloves on. "Can't bite me through gloves, can ya now. Let's get goin' and 'ave some fun with this one," he said. He pulled me away from the campsite, following his mates. We soon came to a house and he threw me in, shutting the door before I could yell for help. "What do you fucking want from me," I demanded. "We 'aven't seen a gal like yourself for a long time little gal, and we be needin' some fun in this 'ere fucked up world," said the guy who had captured me. I looked at him in horror. "So you're going to fucking rape me? Do you even know who I fucking am?! I will kill you! And if I don't my family sure will!" I yelled. "I don't give a flyin' fuck about who you are, you're mine gal." He ran at me. I transformed into an Ice Fury. He paused. "You think bein' a Dragonborn is goin' to stop me? You are mistaken you 'lil bitch," he said. One of his friends shot a dart at me. I felt it hit the back of my neck. I unwillingly transformed back into a human. "What?!" I tried transforming back. It didn't work. "No! How?! You are going to fucking pay for that!" I yelled. **Rape! Beware!** He pushed me down and literally ripped my shirt off. He was about to rip my bra off when we heard gunshots. His mates went to check it out and he turned back to me. He ripped the bra off and grabbed one of my breasts. The gun fight continued on outside. I tried to punch the guy in the face but his other hand held my arms down. He was about to reach down into my pants when I kicked him in the crotch. **I'm warning you, skip now if you don't like it… Last chance.** "OW! You fuckin' bitch you'll pay for that!" He ripped my pants and drove three fingers inside of me. I screamed in pain. Just then, the door burst open and dad blasted the dude's head off with a shotgun he had picked up from one of the others. Felix and Peter were right behind him. They all saw me, defeated on the ground, pretty much completely naked. I had blood from the guy on top of me dripping over my chest and in my dark brown hair. His fingers were still inside of me until I slowly pulled them out. I cried out in pain. Dad came over and threw the guy to the side. **Okay, done now. Just the aftermath. I will put more text at the end of this if you don't want to see it either.** He held me tight. I cried into his shirt. "Shh shh, I'm here, you don't have to worry baby girl, daddy's here. Everything will be okay in the end," he said, trying to comfort me. He hadn't called me baby girl in a long time so that helped a little bit, but I had just been raped. Kind of. Didn't lose my virginity but it still counted. There was no way I was getting over this throughout the entire 1 million 1 hundred years I would live. It's scarred me for life. Felix came over. "Sis, it will be okay. They're dead. You're safe now. We will protect you. We love you sis, don't forget that," he said. Peter was standing guard, but I managed to hear him crying over my own crying. "You want to go back to the camp and rest?" Asked dad. I nodded. He picked me up. Felix looked around the house and they decided there was no point in picking up my clothes because they were ripped beyond wearing. Peter led us back to the camp. **Okay, should be safe now. But stay cautioned.** Mum and my siblings ran over to us when they saw us. Oscar stopped though when he saw I didn't have anything on. He went back and made sure Will, Harry, and Nala wouldn't notice. Lyla came up and saw me in a mess. "Oh my god Sav, what happened?" She asked. "She was kinda raped. I say kinda because she's still virgin, but it was enough to count as rape," said Felix, very clearly ashamed that he couldn't help me sooner. Lyla wiped away my tears and put her hand on my cheek. "I am so sorry this had to happen to you Savara," she said, also starting to cry a little bit. Dad put me down in my swag. Lyla sat next to me while Felix went to the other kids with Peter. "Lyla, could you stay here with me?" I asked, scared that more people might come to rape me. "Don't worry Sav, I'm not going anywhere," she said. She grabbed her swag and brought it over. "Thanks," I said. My voice was quiet and I was still crying. How was I going to forget this? I wasn't. No matter what I did, I would never forget this. I would just have to lock it away in the back of my mind. Peter came over with a fresh set of clothes for me to wear. He gave them to me and went back without looking at me. Lyla helped me put the clothes on because I was still weak after what had happened. Soon, I was back in a fresh set of warm clothes. The fabric helped out a little. "Go to sleep, you need rest. If you need me at all, I'm right next to you. Goodnight my beautiful and lovely big sister," said Lyla. She kissed me on the cheek, but something in my mind went. I turned my head and kissed her on the lips. She didn't resist. She pulled back after a few seconds. Her face was red but she was smiling kindly. "Goodnight Lyla," I said, before quickly drifting off the sleep. Lyla also fell asleep soon after me.

**Okay… Um… So, that happened… I'M SORRY! I have no idea what just happened and why I did that. I'm already depressed enough, and now I'm going and doing that to Savara. Fuck! I hope you liked that… sad and horrifying chapter… One more chapter until the end, and the surprise is mentioned! That is something to look forward to! Next chapter will basically be a part 2 of this. R&amp;R!**

**-Minecast Chris  
©Minecast Productions 2015**

**(Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT MY OCS! You would know if I did, because it would just be insaneness.)**


	30. Chapter 30: Infected Shopping

**G'day Casters, and welcome back to DCP! As planned, this will be the final chapter. Well, main chapter at least. A surprise will be waiting at the end of this! Let's get this done with.**

**Enjoy!**

_**Chapter 30: Infected Shopping**_

_**Night Fury Chris's POV:**_

I woke up to the sound of yelling and killing and infected. I looked around and saw Rebecca fighting off a group of infected by herself. She had taken down two infected already, but was getting surrounded with six more. I knew that none of us would be able to fight that, not even her unfortunately. I transformed and blasted a few of them away just as she killed another one. She glared back at me. Another infected was about to bite her but I blasted it. She turned back and ripped two infected in halves. There was just torn apart bodies of infected left now. "You're welcome," I said. "Hey, fuck you. I had it under control," she retorted. "You're angry, I know, but even in rage mode you can't go on like that. None of us can. We need to work together in this fucked up world," I said, trying to stay as calm as I could. "I'm a fucking shape shifter, I can become the most fearsome creatures the galaxy has ever known," she said, still raging. "Yeah, but how are they going to do against say, five hundred infected? All I'm saying is we have to stay together if we are to survive," I told her. She did not calm down though. She transformed into a Bewilderbeast, one of the biggest dragons known to man, and ran off, causing destruction in her path. "Ugh, god damnit. Stop being so bloody stubborn," I said to myself and woke the others.

"So, let me get this straight. Mum is somewhere out there turning the local area into mashed potatoes, in the middle of the apocalypse. Even as a Bewilderbeast, she will not last that long with infected dragons joining the fray," said Oscar. "Exactly, so we need to get after her and stop her rampage before she gets injured or killed," I said. "Well let's fucking go!" Said Tey. I transformed and most of the others got in the Marauder. We followed the path of destruction and found the trail change. To fire. We saw a massive creature up ahead which was also on fire. It looked kinda like a giant rancor, with huge spikes coming out of its back, a massive spiked tail, fire breath, eyes made of fire, huge sharp teeth, and about the size of a twenty story high building. "Oh for fucks sake, now she's making her own creatures? A fucking Godzilla-like creature on fire? How the bloody hell has she grown her skills to do that?" I wondered out loud. I sent a plasma blast near her head. She looked back at us with her fiery eyes. "Now why the fuck would you do that?" Yelled Josiah, as she charged at us, breathing fire. "Rebecca! You need to calm down! This is going over the top right now," I yelled at her. Didn't stop her. "I am sorry for this," I sent a plasma blast at her. It hit her in the shoulder. She evidently felt it, but kept coming at us. I blasted again and again, hitting every part of her torso. Finally, I sent a blast at her head and she stumbled. She fell over and her fire went out, slowly transforming back to human form. I landed next to her and transformed. "Becca," I put my hand on her arm. "Fuck off," she groaned quietly. "Becca, please don't do this. Don't shut us out. We are here to help," I said. She looked up at me, her eyes still on fire. I looked into her fiery eyes. She stared back, and slowly the fire went out. "It's okay, we will help you," I said gently. I could see tears and she was crying. I held her close and comforted her. "Shh, calm down, we will avenge what happened," I said. "I will kill the next people we meet, and not quickly, it will be slow, painful. They will not get away from that. They'll be needing new guts after I'm done. Actually, they might need a new everything," she said, the rage coming back to her voice. I let her go and helped her up. "And we will be right here, the entire time," I said, smiling. I knew there was no point in arguing anymore. She had made up her mind, and we would go with it. We got back in the car and drove into town.

It was dangerous in town though. Because that's where all the infected were. We got to the shops to pick up some supplies. Rebecca, Sarah, Savara, Oscar and I took care of the infected surrounding the area. We split up in groups to search each shop. I was with Rebecca and Savara. We went into IGA, and found that it had not been looted yet. And all the food and drinks were still fresh. "This shop could probably last a few months, maybe a year or so if we don't eat it too fast," I said. "Maybe we should just hold out here?" Suggested Savara. "We could. But what about a mall?" Suggested Rebecca. "Well, Sunshine Plaza sounds good to me. Or there is Morayfield Shopping Centre," I said. "What about a mall in Florida?" Asked Rebecca. "The only problem with that is we won't be able to get the car through the cave. And it's a long drive from here," I said. "That is true. Alright, Sunshine Plaza I guess is the next best thing," she said, sounding a bit disappointed. We gathered up as much as we could get, and met with the others. We were about to leave when we heard a sound. I looked behind me and was immediately hoping Rebecca hadn't heard it. There was a small group of six people behind us. But with a closer look, I realised it was Dragoncast Productions without their dragons. "Guys! Good to see some familiar faces," said Hiccup. Rebecca certainly heard that. She turned around and saw them. I thought for a second she was going to go crazy again but she held it together. "Hey! We were just going to head to the Sunshine Plaza as a place to hold out," I said. "Sounds good," said Astrid. We got in the car, DCP got on the roof and held on.

After about half an hour of driving through hordes of infected, we finally arrived in Maroochydore. We quickly found the Plaza. Before we went in however, we checked a building right across the road. Not too far away was a WIN Network building, but there was a Hot 91.1 Mix FM radio Station building in town and that was the building we went in. "Any survivors in here?" Asked Felix. "Not that I can smell, just infected," I said. "Well, let's see what's in here then stop delaying and go in the plaza," said Peter, though he sounded nervous. We agreed and split up again. I went with Savara again, but Rebecca went off by herself somewhere. "Sav," I said. She looked back to me. "Yeah?" "That moment with Lyla last night didn't go unnoticed," I said. She looked down at the floor. "I don't know what I did that for," she said. "Hey, don't worry. While it was wrong, I'm not mad at you. This is the apocalypse, so I'm going easy on ya, and after what happened. But you do know it was wrong, right?" I asked. "Yes, I know. I just, lost control over myself. I don't know why, but it just happened," she said, still looking down at the ground. I went over to her and grabbed her arm gently. "Let's just put it behind us and do what we came to do. Just hope your mum doesn't find out about that, I don't know how that would end," I said. She nodded and we continued to search the building.

After finding nothing, we met back up with the group and went across the road and into the busy plaza. But that's what confused us. It wasn't busy. There were no infected in sight. And, to make it even more strange, the doors and windows and any other entrances had been barricaded so they wouldn't get in. "Looks like someone had the same idea," said Harry. "Looks like it. keep an eye out for trouble," I said. We managed to reach EB Games before we found anyone. When we arrived at the familiar gaming store, once the biggest gaming store in Australia, but now just a place where infected can play games. I actually laughed at that thought. We saw a group of people in the store, playing some games. They saw us. "What the fuck are you bitches doing here?" Asked one of them, probably the leader. "Taking this place for ourselves. Now would you kindly put down our games and leave," I said, knowing they wouldn't. "In your dreams mother fucker," They all pulled out guns. Our group split in half and Rebecca was seen behind us. She walked down the aisle we had made. Her hair turned into fire, she grew spikes out of her back, her eyes became red and demonic, she grew large fangs and claws, which looked very sharp. They started shooting her but her skin seemed to be armoured, because the bullets didn't do anything to her. She grabbed the guy closest to her and held him tight. She used her claws and, very slowly, stabbed both his eyes. He screamed in pain. She then put some massive cuts on his cheeks, cut his nose completely off, cut both his ears off. He was screaming at the top of his lungs the entire time. She went to the rest of his body, trailing her claw down his torso, leaving a huge cut as it went. She stabbed his groin and I could see he was starting to pass out. She then started to slowly push her claw through his chest. It went through his heart, still at an agonizing pace. Pretty much everyone else in our group had looked away by now. Finally, after putting a hole straight through his heart, she slit his throat and he was dead. She had pretty much tortured him in very gruesome ways, and she didn't look like she was going to stop. She screamed, a high pitch demonic scream. We all covered our ears. She then went on and did very similar things to the rest of the group. And if they tried to escape, we would beat them up a bit and throw them back into the shop. Soon, the shop was covered in blood and filled with dead bodies, which all had some gruesome cuts on them. (A/N great. Maybe not a good thing to be writing when I already feel sick. Now I feel even more sick. Thanks Rebecca for suggesting doing this… Oh and btw up until now she has been on the page watching me write it, and suggesting a lot of this. Now she's gone to bed.) "Well, we may have to do a bit of cleaning before we can play games," I laughed. "Sorry," said Rebecca, transforming back to being a proper human, not a devil. (A/N And now I might go. Finish this tomorrow. G'day!) "It's alright, but I think these guys might need the bathroom after that," I said, looking at the sick faces of the group. Rebecca and I laughed. "Yes please, where would they be?" Asked Josiah, sounding like he would throw up there. And he probably would if we kept sticking around the shop. They followed me outside, onto the boardwalk. I showed them where the restrooms were and went back to help Rebecca clean up the shop.

After that was done, we all went up stairs to the Coffee Club to have some lunch. Unfortunately, because there were no staff, we had to make our own. I made my usual, a lime thickshake and a ham, cheese, and tomato toastie. We had our lunch and got to work on making sure the rather large building was secure.

After securing the building, we split up and did our own things. Rebecca, Lyla, and Felix went to QBD (a bookstore), Savara, Oscar, and I went back to EB Games, Josiah, Tey, Peter, and Will went off somewhere, I don't actually know where, while Sarah, Harry, Nala, and DCP went to the National Geographics shop on the boardwalk next to the river.

_**Mr. Star's POV:**_

I went around the plaza for a while, then went back to EB Games where Chris and his kids were playing Super Smash Brothers on the Wii U. _Such an old game, why does EB still have that stuff? This is not 2015, this is 2039!_ "Why are you guys playing such an old game on such an old system?" I asked. "Because we found it, and these guys wanted to see some, what are now called retro games. The ones that we grew up with," said Chris. "Well, give me a remote. I will show you how it's done," I said. Chris passed me an old Wii remote and nunchuck and I connected into the game. Chris chose Link, Savara chose Zelda, Oscar chose Ganondorf, and I decided to break the LoZ grouping and choose Dark Pit. "We almost had a full lobby of Zelda characters. Damn you Starwars," said Chris. Whenever we were gaming, he would still automatically go back to calling me Starwars. "Bitch," I said, laughing. "You're fucked Josiah," said Savara. I was still getting used to the kids swearing. We started the match on Skyloft. _Of course Chris would chose a Zelda stage too._ As soon as the match started, I went after Chris. "Get back here Link," I said. I probably shouldn't have said that. Chris jumped back and surprise attacked me, which resulted in him sending me flying. "Shit." Savara was dueling Oscar, when Chris came in and sent Oscar flying. "Fuck, you're good at this dad," he said. (A/N I actually haven't played Smash Bros irl, just the N64 version on an emulator on the PC.) "Suckers!" He was good, but Savara seemed better. She had quite a big duel with him, while Oscar and I pretty much just sat back and watched. In the end, she sent Chris flying off the map. "Damnit," he said. "Now who's a boss at this game?" Teased Savara. In the end, Savara was the winner with Chris being the last one alive besides her. Oscar was first out and I was second. "GG guys, GG," said Chris. "Yes, very good game indeed," said Savara, laughing. "Bastard," I murmured. "Heard that Star," she said. "Oh so now you're using my old nickname." They laughed. "Well why the heck not mate," said Chris. We were interrupted by a loud bang. "What the fuck was that?" I said, jumping in surprise. "Don't know, but it didn't sound good," said Chris. We went outside on the boardwalk and met up with the rest of the crew, except those who were in QBD, which was on the other side of the plaza. "You guys know what that bang was?" Chris asked Sarah. "Nope!" Sarah shook her head. We heard something else. We all looked up and saw a small _Victory I_-class Star Destroyer coming down to Earth. "Um," we all said at the same time. "Not good. They probably sent a team to Earth because the communications had been cut off, and they didn't know about the atmosphere. So now that Star Destroyer is fucked," said Chris. Rebecca, Lyla, and Felix joined us. "So they decided to check out what was going on, and fucked themselves over," said Rebecca, seeing the crashing _Victory I_-class. "Yep." As we watched, we saw a shuttle come out of the Star Destroyer, fortunately, it was still working. The Star Destroyer crashed in a housing estate nearby. The shuttle landed in a clearing on the other side of the plaza. "Did they know we were here? Or did they just randomly choose this place to check?" I wondered. "Dunno, but we should probably check it out," said Chris. We all went to the car park they had landed in. We saw Ben Skywalker and Vestara Skywalker come out, with some GA soldiers. "About bloody time," said Tey. "What happened?" Asked Vestara. "A clicker escaped, now the Earth is infected," said Rebecca. Suddenly, we heard the roar of a Night Fury. But it didn't sound normal. It sounded sick, infected. We saw the culprit flying over the plaza and straight towards the shuttle. It was followed by an infected Deadly Nadder, Monstrous Nightmare, Gronkle, and a Hideous Zippleback. "Shit!" I yelled. I also saw a bunch of human infected coming at us from behind. The dragons landed in front of us, and ran at us. But I recognised them. "Toothless? Stormfly? Hookfang? Barth? Belch? Meatlug?" DCP looked at the dragons. "Oh no, they're infected," said Hiccup. Fishlegs was about to say something, but Toothless shot at us. A green plasma blast. "Their blasts are infected too, stay away from them!" Said Chris, dodging the shot. We ran to the ship and took off as quickly as possible. But we still had to worry about the dragons. Meatlug shot at us, but instead of lava it was thick acid. The acid hit a wing and burnt straight through it. "Oh fuck! Watch out for Meatlug's acid!" I yelled. Ben put the ship into full speed and we flew as fast as possible towards the atmosphere. Toothless kept up with us, sending the green plasma at us every chance he got "Five. Six, alright, he should be out of shots," said Hiccup. But he shot again. And again. And again. "Infected bastard! He's got unlimited shots!" Said Ben. "Shit! Alright, go as fast as possible and try to dodge everything, I'm going to try to get him to stop following us," said Rebecca. We watched her go to the back and open the door. She transformed into a Deadly Nadder and sent tail spikes at Toothless. He dodged them and tried to shoot Rebecca. Chris and Sarah also transformed, blasting everything they had at Toothless. Savara and Oscar joined in the fight. Savara managed to hit Toothless with her ice blast. This made Toothless pause in mid-air, and that was enough. Rebecca shot her tail spikes at him, and they hit him in the face and wings. Toothless fell back down to Earth, completely lifeless. I heard DCP crying, and I understood why. They had been with these dragons for about 6 or 7 years now. And now, they were gone. Either infected, or dead. But it wasn't over. We came to the atmosphere and started our journey through the thick spores. The engines blew out. We used the momentum we had from the flight and managed to get into space. The ship was pulled into orbit around Earth. "We need to somehow get to Minecast Fleet," said Lyla. "Oh shit, I forgot about Minecast Fleet! I can control that from here," he said. "Oh crap, yeah! You still got it working?" Asked Felix. He put on the HoloLens and tried to start it up. It worked. "Hell yeah! Alright, let's go home guys," he said. "Unlike you, Earth was our home," I said. "Right, yeah. You're gonna need a new place I guess," he said. I saw Minecast Fleet arriving in front of us. The _Super Lazuli _caught us in a tractor beam, and we locked with it. We got on the warship and led the fleet to Coruscant.

We arrived above Coruscant and went down to the Jedi Temple. "So, Earth has been taken out. We need a new home I guess," said Peter. "You can come live in Narnia, it's actually really nice there," said Savara. "Sav's right, Narnia is an amazing place to live. Not really like Australia, or America, but you get used to it," said Chris. He was saying that because we were all very patriotic about our countries. And I knew he would prefer to live in the outback over a city, but Narnia was neither. I guess he did say 'you get used to it.' "Alright, Narnia sounds good. But it's going to be weird not having Earth," I said. "Yeah, it is. But we will make it. I know we will," I nodded.

_**3RD Person:**_

Minecast Productions all moved to Narnia, where they lived a happy life. Dragoncast Productions went back to Berk, where they were forced to have to get new dragons, due to their old dragons never coming back. But after a year or so, they got used to their new friends. And so, everything went well. Aside from small threats, the Casters Network did not need to worry about much until the 22nd century, which was talked about in chapter 22 of this very reality. Between that time period, the biggest things Chris, Sarah, Savara, Oscar, and all the other Dragonborn had to endure, was losing all their non-dragonborn friends. Chris and his kids were heavily affected by the loss of Rebecca, Lyla, and Felix. Almost to the point where they wanted to just leave the living and join their family. But they powered on, and after a few years, learned to deal with the emotional pain. All went well in the Network. And so concludes the end of our story, the lives will be going on in a natural, unscripted form and they will not be forced into battles by me, the author. But, before we go, here is a note the Network has let for you, the readers. _'We hope you have enjoyed reading our adventures_ _and have been with us for our whole journey. We appreciate you taking the time to come with us through the fun times we've had, and also the hard times we've had. So, from the entire Casters Network, 39! (Thank you! XD Japanese ftw)'_ And so, we will now be leaving them.

**Hope you enjoyed that grand finale! I did. And now, for the surprise you've probably been waiting for… *Excessive drumroll… Still going… Still going….. FINALLY!* There will be some bonus 'TARDIS Chapters' coming! These TARDIS chapters will be MCP going through time, to some events. I currently have 3 of these planned. The first one, because I need to set this right, will be the year 2039 on Earth. Yeah, the year that these final three chapters have been based in. Because it's the original MCP, the 2015 version. What they will do, I will leave as a secret. The other chapters will be revealed as we go! So, stay tuned! :D Please R&amp;R everyone! And if you've made it this far, congratulations! You're the best! Now, I gotta go check out the Clipsal 500 V8 Supercar race that's on XD See ya!**

**-Minecast Chris**

**©Minecast Productions 2015**

**(DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything except my own OC characters, and my custom groups, including Minecast Productions, the Casters Network, and the name Dragoncast Productions. Be interesting if I did own any of it though…)**


	31. TARDIS 1: 2039

**G'day Casters, I'm back with DCP! That now is weird because of the ending in chapter 30, but as promised, I am doing the bonus chapters. So, we are going back to the year 2015, re-synching with the current date, and going through time. Let's get this shit started!**

**Enjoy!**

_**TARDIS Chapter 1: 2039**_

_**Minecast Chris's POV:**_

The 2nd of March, about a week after our battle with The Guy and we are still recovering. I was on my PC, going back to old times when we were just a bunch of gamers and YouTubers. I was recording a video in Audiosurf 2, a game I haven't played in a while with all the work we've been doing. Once I finished, I got an alert through Steam. The name that sent the message was the first thing I noticed, {MCP} Minecast Chris. My Steam name was Minecast Chris ©MC Productions. 'Got a new mission for you and the rest of MCP,' he said. I straight away knew it was the author. 'Seriously? Screw you,' I replied. 'No seriously, it's something from your future, 2039. And you need to put it right, because it got fucked up. Unintentional pun is unintentional...' That got me worried. 'What do we have to do,' I asked. 'Get the group together, once there, you will know what to do,' he answered. I shut down the computer and went to fetch the group.

Once I had gathered the entire group, we waited on the next move. A TARDIS appeared in front of us. We got in, but there was no Doctor. "So, is this our own TARDIS?" Asked Rebecca. "Possibly," I said. The controls were not standard TARDIS controls, it was just a computer, a mouse, and a keyboard. I went over and saw the computer was using MS-DOS. "Whoa, old tech is old. Never actually used a DOS machine. Let's see," I said, looking at the machine. I tried typing in 'help' and it worked. 'TARDIS-DOS COMMAND HELP' and after that, it listed all commands available on the machine. Obviously, they were not standard DOS commands, because it was linked up to a time machine. I found the command I wanted and typed it in. 'Set TARDIS destination year 2039' 'TARDIS destination set to year 2039' 'Set TARDIS destination location Glasshouse Mountains Earth' 'TARDIS destination set to Glasshouse Mountains Earth' 'Activate Time Vortex' The TARDIS started making the familiar sound and took off. It was much smoother than the Doctor's TARDIS, probably didn't have the brake on or whatever was causing his to have so much turbulence. "This is cool, and the DOS system makes it easy to use," said Tey. "Agreed, now I guess we sit back and wait," I said. We didn't wait for much more than a minute, and we exited the TARDIS. What we found was shocking. Glasshouse was destroyed, there was fire everywhere, and what seemed to be infected from The Last of Us. "The heck? Why is GHM suddenly overtaken by the virus?" Asked Sarah. "I don't know, but obviously that's not what we have to fix if we came in after it was caused," I said. We heard an engine. We looked behind us and saw what looked like a Marauder crashing through a house. "Um, okay then," we ended up laughing. "Hang on, that's us!" I said, seeing the face of the person driving it. It was very different, but still seemed oddly familiar. It wasn't long before I realised it was me. "Maybe if we follow our future selves, without getting caught I might add, we can figure out what we need to fix," said Star. "Sounds like a plan. Let's go!" We transformed and followed. But we got followed too. By a Toxic Nightshade that may or may not go by the name Zados. "Oh shit, that's Zados. But I think he's infected!" Said Rebecca. I looked at him and saw she was right, Zados was gone. In his place was an infected dragon. He shot at us, his flame not the usual purple, but green. "Shit! Watch out for that, if we get hit we might get turned," I said. We all separated and came back towards him in attack formation. We all started blasting Zados and he was soon down. "Goodbye, Zados," said Rebecca, sadly. "This is like, 24 years into the future or something. Zados is still fine when we go back, don't worry," I told her. "Yeah but still, future or not, I just helped kill my personal dragon." We landed and went back to human. "Rebecca, he was infected. There was nothing else to do. I'm sorry," I said gently. I hugged her and we quickly found our future selves again.

They had set up camp, and most of them were already asleep. One girl that we didn't recognise, who looked our age, was standing guard. We kept our distance and watched. I looked at her and immediately knew why we were here. Something was about to happen to her, and we would have to reveal ourselves. "Hey, she looks kinda like a girl version of you in a way. Except she has brown hair and not really dark brown that looks like black," said Sarah. I looked back at the girl and saw Sarah was right. "Maybe it's his daughter or something?" Suggested Star. "Maybe, if so then this will be weird if we have to save her. 'Hey, I'm your dad from the past. Nice to meet you.' How weird is that?" I said. "True, but oh well," he said. As we watched, a group of guys sneaked up. "Oh shit, get ready," I told the others. We made sure we were hidden and watched. One group made some noise, making the girl point her gun towards them. Then, another guy came up behind her and caught her, putting his hand over her mouth. He was talking but I couldn't figure out what he was saying. "Wait up, let's only jump in if we need too. There is still a chance that she will either get out or the others will wake up," I said.

We followed them to a shack. One guy went inside with the girl, the others stood guard. We made our move. We transformed, Rebecca becoming a Crocagon, and made quick and quiet work of the guys. We burst through the door just in time to see the last guy trying to rip the girl's clothes off. I picked up a random 45. Magnum and rushed over. I smashed the guy off the girl and onto the floor, shooting him in the head. The others went to the girl while I made sure he was dead. I then went back to where she was still lying on the ground, shocked. Her shirt was slightly ripped, but otherwise still intact. Fortunately her pants had not been touched. "You okay?" I asked gently, crouching down beside her. It took her a while to catch her breath and come back from her shock, but she did. "I guess, what just happened?" She asked. "We just saved you from getting raped, that's what happened," said Tey. "Yeah, could you just not, Tey?" I asked, annoyed. "Not what?" He asked. "Not be so fucking straight forward, that was not smart. Idiot," I said. This pissed him off. "Don't call me a fucking idiot, you gay bitch," he said. It was obvious a fight was going to start, so Rebecca got between us and stopped it. "Stop it! You're both idiots! Shut the fuck up, settle this another time. We have bigger issues," she said. "Rebecca's right, you two need to chill the fuck out," said Star. We would be settling this another time, because Tey didn't like being called an idiot and I didn't like being called gay. Meanwhile, the girl was looking between all of us, trying to figure out why we looked familiar. Another three people came through the door and tried to shoot me. I dodged and grabbed the pistol. I aimed it at them but then stopped. One of them was me. They tried to shoot again but I dodged and dropped the pistol. "You give up too easily, fuckers," said the older me. He was about to shoot at Rebecca, who was also crouched down next to the girl, when I transformed into a Night Fury and jumped between the two. This made them pause. "If you kill Rebecca, you're dead. And so is your wife, because we are you," I growled. "What the fuck do you mean, you are us?" He asked, pointing the gun at me. I transformed back. "I mean, we are your younger selves," I said. He looked at us closely and realised I was right. "The hell? How did you guys get here?" He asked. "We were sent to fix something, and we just did. This girl was about to get raped, and we stopped it. A little thanks might be more appropriate," I said. "Well, I guess it is. Considering that's my/your daughter," he said. I looked back at her. "So that's why she looks like Chris," said Star. "Yes, Josiah, that is why," said my older self. He went over to her with the two kids that were behind him. "You okay Sav?" He asked. _Sav? I'm guessing that's short for Savara or something?_ "Shocked, but I can get over it. I don't know what I would have done if these guys hadn't come when they did," replied Sav, although it was obvious that she was crying. "Shh, it's okay baby girl, we're here." My older self hugged Sav and she curled up in his arms. I went over with Rebecca and put my hand on her shoulder. "You're safe now, these guys won't be coming back from the dead," I said. She got out of Chris's arms and hugged me. "Thank you," she whispered. Rebecca hugged us too. When we separated, Chris decided to introduce us. "Okay, well, you know who I am. Obviously. But these guys. This is Savara, our oldest daughter, Felix, our oldest son, and Peter, Josiah's son," he said. "Well g'day you guys. As you probably figured, we're just your parents from when they were your age pretty much," said Rebecca. "It's so weird knowing you guys are our parents, but yet you're the same age as us. This will be fun," said Felix. I noticed Felix had a lightsaber attached to his belt. "So you're a Jedi?" I asked. "Yeah, so is my twin sister Lyla. We think it's what we got to make up for mum's powers not transferring over to us," he said. "Geeze! How many kids ya got?!" Asked Tey, surprised. "Savara, Felix, Lyla, and Oscar," said Chris. "Holy fucking shit, that oughta be interesting," I said. "We should get back to camp," said Peter. "Good idea. You guys coming?" Asked Chris. "Sure, why the hell not," I said.

_**Feurinae's POV:**_

We arrived at the camp. The older me and, who I assumed were Savara's siblings, ran over to us when they saw us. A girl who I was assuming was Lyla came up and hugged Savara. "What happened?" She asked. "Sav almost got raped, but fortunately, these guys saved her," said Felix. "Who are these guys though?" Asked Rebecca, although I could see she did recognise us. "They're us, from the past," said older Chris. "Well, thank you past us. We appreciate what you did," she said. Savara went over to her swag and layed down, with Lyla right behind her. Lyla sat with her to keep her company. We all decided to settle in for the night, with older Tey taking the next watch. I went with Chris to where Lyla was still with Savara. Lyla had brought her swag over to sleep next to Savara. Of course, we didn't have swags and were just using some spare sleeping bags that had been found. We hadn't quite reached the two girls when Lyla said goodnight, though we could hear and see them perfectly. "Go to sleep, you need some rest. If you need me at all, I'm right next to you. Goodnight my beautiful and lovely big sister," said Lyla. Lyla kissed her on the cheek, but Savara turned her head and we saw her kiss Lyla on the lips. I looked to Chris. I looked back and saw that Lyla wasn't complaining or anything. She pulled away, still smiling. I looked back at Chris. "The hell just happened?" I whispered. "Give her a break Becca. Yeah, they're sisters, but considering what Sav just went through, I think we should let it go for now," he said. I was about to argue but then figured he was right. Savara didn't need us putting any pressure on her for such a small thing compared to what had just almost happened to her. I looked back and saw that older Chris had definitely noticed. _At least he noticed, so he will do whatever he thinks is right for it without us getting blamed for anything. I don't want to get blamed for anything bad by my own kids, even if I'm the same age as them and they are from the future._ We settled down in our sleeping bags not too far away from the sisters and drifted off to sleep.

I woke up the next morning before Chris, and apparently before anyone else except my older self. Who was in rage mode, by the way. I understood why. I knew the rage would be stronger if Sav had actually gotten raped, but even though we saved her, I had known that the rage would still be there. I got up and started heading over to where she was. She was fighting off a bunch of infected, eight, to be exact. But she took out two, six more to go. I was about to transform and help her when a familiar purple plasma blast took out a couple of infected. I looked over to where older Chris was a Night Fury. Younger Chris was woken up by the sound, but I didn't notice him until he also sent a plasma blast. I transformed into a lion and charged at the infected. We made quick work of them, but Rebecca was not happy. "You're welcome," said older Chris. "Hey, fuck you, I had it under control," she retorted. I was actually siding with her on this one. But younger Chris sided with older Chris. "You wouldn't have lasted very long by yourself," he said. "Well considering I was about to join the fight before you two woke up, she would have been fucking fine," I said. Rebecca seemed to accept me, probably because I was her. "I didn't want to risk it," said both Chris's at the same time. They cared for us, but their protectiveness could get annoying sometimes. While I forgave them, older me didn't. She transformed into a Bewilderbeast and stormed off in rage. "Ugh, god damnit. Stop being so bloody stubborn," said older Chris. I decided to not say anything, otherwise it could make it worse. We woke the rest up and explained what happened.

After the explanation and plan making, our TARDIS appeared in front of us. The author stepped out. "Time's up, the older MCP can handle it from here. Come on you guys," he said. "But, I don't want to leave these guys," I said. "While you probably won't really see much more of your older selves, you will be meeting your kids again someday in the future. For now though, your work is done. You saved Sav, that was your mission," he said. We understood and said goodbye to the older group. Then entered the TARDIS. Chris was about to set course for home when the author grabbed the keyboard. "Not yet. I have some other stuff. This was the only serious mission, these others will mainly be for fun. But we're going to have to pick up some friends," he smirked. We travelled back to our time. The author brought Rin, Len, Miku, Luka, Meiko, and Kaito into the TARDIS. "What? Why are the Vocaloids coming?" Asked Star. "Because, we're checking out the Story of Evil."

**Hope you enjoyed that! I had to go back and fix that, sorry, I just had to. Story of Evil next! Yay! How will this end up? I'm going to have to do an extensive amount of research on this, because there is a lot more to this than I realised. Including more than four songs. Well, crap. I'll be doing that ASAP. Anyway, what did you think of this TARDIS chapter? Was it good? Was it bad? And there was actually a hint to future plans towards the end. See if you can find it :D**

**-Minecast Chris**

**©Minecast Productions 2015**

**(DISCLAIMER: I do not own ANYTHING except the OCs and groups. Insaneness would happen if I did though :P)**


	32. TARDIS 2: EC Year 500

**G'day Casters, I'm back with another TARDIS chapter in DCP! As mentioned in the last chapter, we will be heading to the Story of Evil! Let's go there! (lol 2015 Holden motto)**

**Enjoy!**

_**TARDIS Chapter 2: EC Year 500**_

_**Feurinae's POV:**_

The TARDIS powered up again and we left our year. Again. We landed quickly though. I looked at the computer with Chris. "EC Year 500. Yep, this is the Story of Evil," said Chris. The Vocaloids either had no idea what was going on, or refused to remember their previous life. I looked back to where the author had been, but he was gone. We all got out of the TARDIS, which disappeared. "Well shit. We're stuck here," said Tey. "Tey, you don't even know the story so how can you say it's a bad thing?" Asked Chris. "Well, it's called the Story of _Evil_, I think I get the picture," he said. We were about to get going when we heard and saw a group of horses and a carriage coming down the road we were on. "Shit, hide!" We all hid in the bushes next to the road. We watched the group go past, and saw who it was in the carriage. "Is that who I think it is?" Asked Rin. "If you think it's Rilliane Lucifen d'Autriche, also known as the Daughter of Evil, and your past life, then yes, it is," said Chris. "Where was Allen?" Wondered Miku. "Who is Allen?" Asked Josiah. I looked at him, basically saying '_Shut up, idiot.'_ "Allen Avadonia, real name Alexiel Lucifen d'Autriche, is the Servant of Evil. So basically, Allen is Len," explained Chris. "So do we have a mission? Or is it just purely for fun going back here?" Asked Sarah. "I don't know. The author said the last one was the only serious mission, but he did not say it was the only mission. So I'm assuming there is a mission, we just don't know what," I said. We decided to start by following the Daughter of Evil through the lands of Lucifenia.

We arrived at the castle belonging to Riliane, still managing to stay out of sight. That was when we saw Allen. "Right, so that is definitely Rin and Len," said Josiah. "This land is our previous life," said Meiko. "Guys. We need to not look suspicious. If the past me sees us, we're dead," said Rin. "Rin's right, but our clothes won't be helping. We're going to need to find some new clothes, still without being spotted," said Luka. "Well, that won't work. I think Meiko should get the clothes, to be honest she is the least suspicious," said Chris. We all agreed and Meiko carefully went to get some 'modern' clothes for us. She came back with some expensive looking clothes that fit the time perfectly. "How the heck did you pay for these?" Asked Miku. "You don't want to know. But I got these because, although we need old clothes, we're still gonna need to be stylish," she said. We all laughed and got changed. Once we were changed, we went out into the town. It was a bit war torn and there seemed to be quite a few uprisings in a small part of the town alone. "This looks familiar… Shit! We need to get to the castle," said Len. "Why?" I asked. "Because Rilliane is about to get captured for execution," said Meiko, also seeing the people. "We can't change the past guys. Oh and it wasn't Rilliane that got captured, it was Allen. They swapped outfits because they're twins," said Chris. "Wait, Rilliane and Allen were twins?" Asked Miku. "Yes. And while at heart we are still twins, in reality in our current life we are just mirror images, hence the name Kagami," said Len. "Yeah, I didn't think you two were related at all. But I guess in a previous life you were," said Kaito. "Yeah. Now let's go!" Said Len. "Len! We can't change the past! If we do that, the future will get fucked up!" Said Chris. "We changed what happened with Savara," I said. "That was in the future! Not in the past, that had no impact on our current lives," he said. Rin and Len however, had given up on Chris's logic and had slipped away during this. "Where are the Kagamines?" Asked Tey. We looked around. "Fuck. They've gone to the castle, let's go!" We all ran to the castle. We saw Rin and Len holding modern day guns, racing up the steps of the castle entrance. "Those idiots, they need to put those modern guns away before someone sees them. Let's hurry," said Miku. I grabbed a blaster from Luka. "Oi! What are you doing Rebecca?" She asked. I set it to stun and started shooting at Rin and Len. They dodged and started shooting back. But they had real bullets, and Earth guns. We all ducked in cover. The sounds of the pistols they had echoing all over the town. Everyone else grabbed whatever blasters or guns were available. Being androids, the Vocaloids would not die from a bullet, just wouldn't work properly after the hit and would need a service. It felt weird, having a full on real gun fight with Rin and Len Kagamine, but what was bad was the fact that we were now all using high tech weapons in an age where in best personal ranged weapon was either a bow and arrow or a crossbow. A shot from Rin hit Kaito. His safety systems automatically shut him down so he wouldn't go berserk from the damage. His body fell to the ground. "Shit!" I managed to hit Len in the head with a stun shot, causing him to short circuit. He fell down the large amount of stairs they had climbed. By now there were a few people watching, most running away though. We saw Germaine Avadonia and a bunch of soldiers making their way to the castle. Meiko saw this too and ducked out of sight. Chris transformed into a Night Fury and came out of the cover, flying directly at Rin. He shot Rin with his plasma blast, sending her crashing into the wall behind her. Her limp body fell to the ground. He grabbed Len and Rin and came back. "Okay. It's time for a restart," said Sarah. We did our best to fix whatever damage had been done to the three Vocaloids, and restarted their power. They woke up. "What just happened?" Asked Kaito. "It's best you guys don't know," I said. Fortunately, the last memory back-up was performed right before Rin and Len had gone rogue. We turned back to the castle, only to see Germaine coming straight towards us. We weren't getting away from this one. We came out. She pointed her sword at us. "Who are you," she demanded. "We are just simple citizens of Lucifenia, from a nearby town," said Chris. We were riding on the hope that Germaine had not seen the battle. But had seen Rin get shot by Chris as a Night Fury. "Were you not just shot by a dragon?" She asked Rin. "I survived it, somehow. And besides, it meant no harm," she said. "How can a dragon mean no harm?" Chris sighed and transformed. "Because I am the bloody dragon. Part of an ancient species known as the Dragonborn," he said. He transformed back. Germaine looked shocked for a second, but regained her composure quickly. "Okay, well, stay out of our way. The princess is to be executed, and if you do get in our way, you will be under arrest. Understand?" She asked. "Yes swordsman. We understand," said Meiko, disguising her voice a bit. Germaine nodded and went back to the castle.

_**Lumieary's POV:**_

We watched as Germaine went back into the castle. "Okay. I'm starting to think the author has just sent us here to experience the execution. That fucking bitch," said Chris. "That fucking bitch is you from a different reality," Josiah reminded him. "I know," he said. We decided to go to the castle. We hid as the group from before came out, with what looked like Rilliane, but was actually Allen. We sneaked into the castle after they had gone. We saw the real Rilliane crying in the back of the room. "Can we at least help her?" Pleaded Rin. "Okay okay, fine," said Chris. We went over to where the former princess of Lucifenia was. She looked up and saw us. She got up and tried to back away, but she backed straight into a wall. "Don't worry, we are not here to harm you. We are here to help you get out safely, Rilliane," said Rin. She looked shocked that we knew it was her. "How did you know?" Was all she said, still scared. "We can't reveal that. But don't worry, no one else knows. They have all fallen for the swap you and Allen did. We would too if we hadn't already known about it," said Chris. "So why do you want to help me? You do know they call me the Daughter of Evil, right?" She asked. I saw Rin, and was about to cover her mouth before she said something she would regret, but it was too late. "Because I am you from your next life," she said. "For fucks sake Rin, that was not a good thing to reveal," said Tey. "You're from the future?" Asked Rilliane. "Ugh. Thanks a lot Rin. Okay, yes. We are from the year 2015 A.D. in the 21st century. These Vocaloids are people from this age in a future life, as droids I might add. But that doesn't matter to you because you don't know what a droid is," said Chris. Rilliane then noticed Len. "Allen?" Len smiled. "Actually it's Len in this life. And in your life Allen is still a fake name. My real name was Alexiel Lucifen d'Autriche, your twin," he said. "I don't remember having a twin though?" She said, curious. "You do not remember because of a spell cast on you by Elluka Clockworker. Who by the way is Luka's past life," said Chris. Rilliane looked to Luka. "Sorry about that," she apologised. "Okay. So, how can you help me?" She asked. "Well, we can get you out of here alive. I think you should be able to figure out what to do after that. We don't want to change the past too much," said Chris. "Okay, let's go I guess," she said. We were about to leave when some guards came around. "Intruders! Get them!" They shouted. "Shit! Run the fuck outta here!" We ran as fast as we could. Though us girls had a harder time because we had dresses. We made a decision and hid in a closet, changed into our modern world clothes, and continued the run. Rilliane was a bit surprised at the modern day fashion we had, but was too busy running to bother asking about it. We came around a corner and ran straight into a person that looked like Teto Kasane. Her name here was Chartette, she was a maid in the castle. We all ended up in a heap on the ground. "Shit, not good," said Josiah. We got up as quickly as possible. Chartette saw Rilliane, but obviously fell for the disguise. "Allen? What's going on? What are you running from? And who are your friends?" She asked. Len stepped forward before Rilliane could speak though, probably a good thing. "Chartette, we can't really explain what's going on. All you need to know is the princess is being executed and now they are after Allen," he said. Chartette seemed confused, because Len was Allen with different fashion and a slightly different hair style. She didn't have time to reply though because the guards came around the corner. "Shit we gotta go!" Said Rebecca. "Follow me, I know some hiding spots around the castle," said Chartette. We hesitated, but followed her. We got out of sight of the guards and found a secret door that Chartette led us through. We went through a tunnel and came out outside the castle walls. "Thanks," said Rilliane. "You're not Allen, are you?" Chartette asked, suspiciously. "No. Allen sacrificed himself to save me. He's the one being executed," said Rilliane, starting to cry again. Rin and Len went up to her and hugged her. Chartette looked like she was mixed on her feelings. On one hand, she was probably mad that it was Allen and not Rilliane getting executed. On the other hand, she was probably wanting to help Rilliane because she had been a childhood friend of Allen, and wanted to honour his sacrifice. "Okay. I'll help you. Allen was my friend and I don't want his sacrifice to mean nothing," she said. "Thank you Chartette. I am really sorry about everything I did," said Rilliane. We knew that wasn't completely true, but was mostly true. In Regret Message she says 'tears and a little bit of regret,' so she only regrets it a little. But we all know she regrets losing Allen. Speaking of Allen, "I want to see Allen one last time," she said. We agreed, knowing this was part of the original Story of Evil.

We arrived in the town, with a huge crowd of people. Rilliane pushed through to get to the front. Chartette also pushed through, but not as much as Rilliane. We watched from the back as the ending of Servant of Evil played out in front of us.

After the execution, and after the crowd had disappeared, we went over to Rilliane. "We need to get out of here Rilliane," I said. She nodded and followed us quietly.

We got to a certain location, when we heard the TARDIS again. "That was bloody quick," said Chris. "What is it?" Asked Rilliane. "That's our ride through time," I said. The TARDIS appeared in front of us, but had changed. It was not the classic blue police box. Obviously this was not the Doctor's TARDIS, therefore the 11th Doctor had not gone back in time to sabotage the 1st Doctor's TARDIS. Why it hadn't kicked in before, I had no idea. Maybe it had just been fixed? It was currently a van. I guess the author set it to that and shut down the automatic transformation of the TARDIS. A van did give an advantage though, because it meant it was now portable without flying. The Author stepped out of the back. "That was quick, what the hell was our mission?" Asked Rebecca. "Your mission was to make sure history proceeded as planned, because someone else is here," he said. "We didn't encounter anyone else," I said. "Didn't you? Did you not notice something odd about one of the guards? Maybe the fact that he was actually a droid, built much like the Vocaloids? He was built by enemies of not only the Republic, but of the Doctor too. I had to change the TARDIS because they thought this TARDIS was the Doctor. These guys sent the droid back here to save Allen. And he did. The Allen you saw was a fake, but if Allen lives, the future you know dies. It becomes something much, much worse. Allen living means nothing that has happened, will happen. And Earth will be destroyed by Allen's descendants. I'm sorry Rilliane, Chartette, but we must get rid of Allen," he said. "If him living means the world dies, then I understand," she said. Just then, Len began to glitch. His voice turned into gibberish, his movements were clunky, and his body itself was changing. "We need to hurry. It's Len now, but it won't be long before the other Vocaloids are fucked too," said the author. "Alright, let's go," We all got in the TARDIS van, the Author and Chris getting in the front. "We have to succeed," said Rin, shutting down Len so that his glitches wouldn't become violent, or do permanent damage to him.

_**Minecast Chris's POV:**_

We arrived back behind the castle. "So where is this droid?" I asked. "He should be in a secret base around here," said the Author. With the powers of the Author, we quickly found the base. "Wait, I thought you said this wasn't a serious mission?" I asked. "I know, but it turns out I was wrong. I thought you'd recognise that he was a droid, and take him out. But it turns out he did a much better job at hiding than I thought," he said. We got the rest of the crew. The Author vanished again with the TARDIS. "I suppose he didn't want this droid getting its hands on the TARDIS," I said. We entered the underground base. When we came out of the tunnel, we found ourselves in the basement of the castle. "How is this the secret base?" Wondered Rilliane. "Rilliane? What are you doing here? I thought I told you to not turn back, or stop, or talk to anyone. And here you are, back at the castle, with a bunch of people!" Said a familiar voice. We looked around and saw Allen. "Yeah well, it turns out an enemy of just about everyone we work with has come back in time, just like us, and saved you to use you in their plans," I said. "You're from the future?" He asked. "Yes. But a future where you died. You surviving has already cost us one life, we don't want it costing the world. But if you live, Earth dies. I am sorry Allen," I transformed. The others grabbed their guns. We all aimed at Allen. Suddenly, I heard something landing on the ground. I looked down. "GRENADE!" We tried to run but it was too late, the grenade blew up and we were knocked out.

I woke up, in human form, and chained up. I saw one of the guards from earlier, obviously the droid, doing something in the next room. I looked around and saw everyone. All chained up like me. I tried to transform, but felt anti-Dragonborn in my veins. Anti-Dragonborn was a modern drug that stopped Dragonborns from transforming. Rebecca was waking up. "Pst, Rebecca," she looked at me, still groggy. "Can you transform?" I whispered. She transformed into a dog, the chains falling away. They made a sound, but the droid didn't hear it. She walked over to me and transformed back. "Good to know anti-Dragonborn doesn't work on shapeshifters," I whispered. "I can feel it in my veins, but it only blocks me from using a dragon form," she whispered back. "I guess nothing to stop a shapeshifter, because you are the only shapeshifter known to the galaxy." She nodded She carefully unchained me. "Thanks," I whispered, rubbing my wrists and ankles. "Not a problem," she whispered. We freed the rest of the group, except Rilliane and Allen. We had no idea where they were. "Okay, so how do we do this?" Whispered Sarah. We had freed the others, but only Sarah had awoken by now. "I don't know. We can't use dragon form, and this droid seems tough. If he's built like the Vocaloids, this is going to be extra hard," I said. We turned on all the Vocaloids so that they could help. Len was still in the TARDIS van. "Okay, so, first of all, he's not going to be here for long. He's gonna have to go back up for duty soon," whispered Rin. As she said that, the droid left and went upstairs. "Okay, perfect, let's go find Rilliane and Allen," I said. The others had now woken up, so we left the room and spread out. "Found them," I spoke into the commlink I had. Everyone came to where I was. Rilliane and Allen were still out cold, but seemed a lot worse shape than us. They had cuts and bruises all over their face and hands, and their clothes had rips in them. "Ouch. Okay, so, we have to kill Allen, and get Rilliane out of here. Let's go," I was about to take off Allen's head with a sword, when the droid came back. "Fuck! It was a trap, he knew we were awake," I said. "That's right, you really think I would just leave you when I knew anti-Dragonborn wouldn't stop Feuri? No chance!" He laughed. Rebecca transformed into a rather large lion. She pounced on the droid, making him crash to the ground. We all grabbed blasters and pointed them at the droid. Bullets didn't hurt droids, but lasers did. Rebecca started trying to tear the droid apart. But he revealed a chest cannon and blasted Rebecca into the roof. She fell to the ground, limp. "You are going to pay for that you little fucking bitch!" I yelled. Rebecca slowly moved to say she was still alive and awake, but I was still in rage mode. I sent blaster shot after blaster shot at the droid. He dodged them all, or deflected them with pro shots from his cannons. Now that he was in his true form, he looked a bit like Iron Man. Except in space pirate colours. _Well now we know who the culprits are._ The others all started shooting. The droid was deflecting and dodging shots all over the place. I went over to Rebecca. She transformed into a giant wolf. "Right, yeah, you can avoid injuries by changing form. Because your injuries are form bound," I remembered when she had first gotten her powers. "Yep. Now, let's kill this stupid bitch," she said. We turned back to the droid. I started blasting him again, while Rebecca came up behind and pounced on him again. This time, on his back. Kaito and Meiko rushed forward to hold his arms down so he wouldn't grab Rebecca. Rebecca proceeded to rip him apart. She made quick work of him. "Few, glad that's over," I said. "Almost," said Rin. I grabbed the sword I had before, Allen and Rilliane woke up at the same time. "So you defeated him?" Asked Rilliane. "Yeah, now to finish the mission," I said. I lifted my sword. "NO! Please!" Yelled Rilliane. She had agreed before, but we knew she wouldn't stand it long. "I'm sorry Rilliane, and I'm sorry to you too Allen," I said. I swung my sword, cutting Allen's head clean off. The others released Rilliane, but kept her in their grip as she tried to kill me. We exited the castle and took her back to the destination of before. "I'm really sorry Rilliane, but it had to be done," I said, trying to sound gentle. "Just go," she replied. We nodded and let her go, turning around to where the TARDIS appeared. We got in and entered the time vortex. We landed back in our time and town. "Well, that was interesting," I said. Everyone agreed. "What next?" Wondered Josiah. "Well, next we need to get two new people. Ellie and Joel. We're going to meet someone that Joel cared for before her death at the beginning of the apocalypse," said the Author. We all knew that person, was Sarah.

**Hope you enjoyed that! It was interesting… Well, next chapter is *Drumroll* August 27th - September 27th, 2013, TLOU! Alright! So, Ellie and Sarah might actually meet each other. But will it end in happiness and friendship? Or will Joel see Joel and screw it all up? Or is there another reason I'm sending them back? Find out next time, in Dragoncast Productions. If my plans stick, the next chapter will be the end of the trilogy of TARDIS chapters.**

**-Minecast Chris**

**©Minecast Productions 2015**

**(DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own any characters here except MCP and any other OC. If I did own any of this stuff, you'd know!)**


	33. TARDIS 3: 2013

**G'day Casters! I am back in DCP for the finale! This is the last TARDIS chapter. It's going to be weird leaving this story alone, but it's time for something new. Anyway, I will figure out what else to do later. For now, let's enjoy this one last chapter. (I've also got to get used to writing this since I've spent much time on Sister Holidays Episode III)**

**Also, Recap on the story: **_**The Minecast started out how we are in the real world, a group of random gamers. They met up with Hiccup and crew to find out that Chris and Sarah were Dragonborn. They also found out there were caves to different 'realms' which were later revealed to be different planets. The Minecast grew, becoming Minecast Productions somewhere along the line. And along with Dragoncast Productions, they made the Casters Network official. The Network grew as more planets were found, about three or four battles were fought and won, and the Network became the most powerful force in the galaxy. Then, they came to our reality where they fought The Guy. They also won that with help from other stories, including the Sister Holidays series and Bridge To Terabithia 2: Return of the Queen. Then, we skipped about 24 years into the future, 2039. The adult MCP and the next generation went through a problem with The Guy, before the entire planet of Earth was purged into the apocalypse. They survived and escaped. We also saw the year 2124, where the Network was corrupt. They fixed themselves though. And now, here we are going through time. It is time for Minecast Productions' final adventure in this reality.**_

**Enjoy!**

_**TARDIS Chapter 3: 2013**_

_**Minecast Chris's POV:**_

The Author teleported Ellie and Joel into the TARDIS. "The fuck was that?" asked Ellie. "Calm down Ellie, it was just the Author teleporting you here," I said. "Right. And why are we here?" asked Joel. "We are going back to August 27th 2013 in your world," said the Author. Joel seemed to recognise the date. "That's- That's one month before the breakout! Why are we going there?" he asked. "To meet someone you haven't seen in a very long time." The Author set the destination and we left GHM. We arrived at our destination, Austin, Texas, USA, 27th of August, 2013, The Last Of Us. And once again, the Author had vanished. But this time, he left a note. I picked it up and read it aloud. "I'm leaving you guys again, since I only have a limited amount of time in your reality. But I want to let you know, I have no mission planned here. It's just for fun. But I want to make sure you know this, Joel must not be seen by the Joel of this time. If that happens, it could screw everything up. Just watch Project Almanac. Anyway, have fun with Sarah! I'll see you when it's time to go back. -The Author," I looked up and saw Joel. "We're going to see Sarah?" he asked, surprised. "Yes. And I'm sure you're going to enjoy it," I said. We exited the TARDIS and found ourselves in Austin, Texas. Joel led us to his old house, where we found the past Joel just leaving for work, since it was morning. We hid to make sure he didn't see us, and went to the house. Joel knocked on the front door and Sarah soon opened it. "Forget something? And why are you in different clothes and look older suddenly?" asked Sarah. Joel was speechless at seeing his long lost daughter. To make sure it wouldn't get too awkward, I stepped forward. The only way out of this that I could see was telling Sarah the truth. "Because we're from the future. Over 20 years into the future actually," I said. Now she looked confused. "How can you be from the future?" she asked. "Ever heard of Doctor Who?" she nodded. "Well, we got our own TARDIS. Surprise," I said. Now she looked less confused, and more shocked, and then excited. "Oh my god! What's it like? What am I like in the future?" she went on with a few questions before Rebecca cut her off. "Oi. Calm down. The future is not great on this planet," she said. "On this planet? What?" "We come from another planet, known as Earth, and it's basically an alternate of this planet. But without, uh, the screwed up future," I said. (A/N that's what you think… *Laughs evilly* (They can't hear me)) "Screwed up future?" how many questions were going to come out today? "One month from now, the apocalypse will start. It shouldn't be too bad letting you know because, well, sadly you don't survive the first hour. Although I wish you did," I said. Now she understood why Joel was acting odd. "That's why you're acting weird right now, isn't it daddy?" she asked quietly. Joel slowly nodded, before putting his arms around her and hugging her tightly. She hugged him back. I heard a voice swearing behind me, and turned back to see Tey had somehow lost his balance and almost knocked Ellie over. She dodged and Tey fell to the ground, but he hit her shoulder. "Now how did you do that?" I asked, laughing. "He was trying to balance on one foot for as long as he could," said Star. I laughed again and helped him up. "Sorry about that Ellie," he said. I heard Ellie mumble under her breath, "Fucking idiot," Tey obviously hadn't heard her. I had heard her because she was right next to me. "You got that right," I whispered to her. She smiled lightly. "So who are you guys?" asked Sarah. "Well, most of us are Minecast Productions from Earth, though not Ellie. She is from this world. She's a bit special though, she's immune to the infection," I said. Ellie showed her bitten arm. Sarah came over to look at it. "Does it hurt?" she asked. "At first, but not anymore. I got it over a year ago," Ellie replied. Sarah already seemed to care about Ellie, which was a little surprising to me. "Joel gave her a rough time to begin with, but by the end of the year he seemed to accept Ellie as a daughter to him," said Tey. He was probably just trying to make sure the two girls would get along, by saying that they were basically sisters as far as Joel was concerned now.

_**Ellie's POV:**_

(A/N I know in these TARDIS chapters I have only stuck with the POVs of MCP, but this one is going to need more than that). After Minecast Productions had been introduced, we went inside. What surprised us was there was a PlayStation 4 and a familiar game sitting on a table. "Seriously? The Author has given us a PS4 and The Last Of Us Remastered? Wow. Was not expecting that," said Lumie. I never call Sarah by that name, but I knew she had a few nicknames which would come in handy now, like Lumie, short for Lumieary, Mitsumui, and Oathy, short for Oathkeeper. There was also a note next to the game. An Author's Note. Chris picked it up and read it. "Since you guys just bloody revealed that, I figured may as well give you this," he said. We laughed. "Well I guess that works," said Rebecca. "What is it?" asked Sarah. "That, is the game that this world is from," said Tey. "Also probably the best game of all time. I know it does have the title, most awarded game in history," said Chris. "Whoa, I did not know that," I said, shocked at how popular the game I was from actually was. I had never played it, but I had seen a couple of videos on YouTube. "So, you want to have a go at it Sarah?" asked Joel. Sarah nodded. Chris and Tey set up the PlayStation, while I decided to chat to Sarah. "Hey," I said. "Hey," she said. "Sooo," I had no idea what to talk about, since I was still not used to a world without infected. Joel and I spent most of our time in this world still, even with the option to live in a world without infected. "What's it like? You know, in the apocalypse?" asked Sarah, obviously noticing my trouble on finding something to say.. _Thank you._ "Well, you always have to be alert. You need to be pretty fit, and know how to work a gun. Also, stay silent. The infected are annoying, but you get used to them. I find it weird in a place where I don't have to worry about them. There are also four stages of infection. Runners, they are the weakest because they are only recently turned. They still look a lot like humans too, but with heightened awareness. Be careful with them, for they are also not blind. Second, are Stalkers. With the vision and speed of Runners, and the ferocity of Clickers, they are a bit tougher and have the strength of a very fit human. But still can be dealt with as easily as Runners. Kind of. Next up, are the Clickers. They are really strong, stronger than any human. They are also blind, and use echolocation to see. Hence the name, Clicker. Don't make a sound around them, and make sure you have some shivs, a melee weapon, or a gun, because a punch will not take them out. They are also really fucking annoying," Sarah obviously wasn't used to swearing, by the way she seemed to react to that. "Sorry," I said. "It's okay. It's just the fact that I'm 12 and people usually don't swear around me," she said. After that I made sure not to swear. "Are there any more?" she asked. "The final stage of infection, is the Bloater. They are strong, covered in thick fungus which basically gives them strong armour, and almost impossible to beat. They throw sacks of Mycotoxin which really hurt. We've fought a few of these Bloaters. Not fun," I said. "Sure doesn't sound fun. I'm almost glad I don't survive to experience these things," she said. "Well, you can let the game show you exactly what Ellie is talking about. We just set it up," said Chris. "Who wants to be the player?" asked Tey. Sarah decided to step forward. "I guess I'll give it a go," she said. Tey handed her the DuelShock 4 controller. Sarah played through the intro, and came up to the part where she dies in the game.

She entered the cutscene. "Okay, just be warned Sarah. This is where it ends for you," said Tey. Joel had left the room when Sarah entered the section. I kept an eye on Sarah as the soldier on the game shot the two. When it showed her dying, I saw she didn't look like she wanted to watch much more. "You can let someone else play if you don't want to," I told her. "It's okay," she said, though her voice didn't make her sound too okay. The scene was over quickly though, and the intro played. "Well that was… Interesting," she said. "Yeah. But besides the fact that this is based on this world, and will happen in this world, the game is quite fun," said Chris. We played a bit more, before we decided to turn it off and play it tomorrow or something.

We spent the rest of the day getting to know each other, before it was time Joel got home. Our Joel left when we saw past Joel's car arriving. We also said goodbye and headed back to our van. "Well that was an interesting day," said Lumie. "Indeed. But pretty cool," said Chris. "Make that really fucking cool," I said. The others laughed. We entered the TARDIS and settled down for the night.

(A/N I AM SO SORRY FOR THE DELAY! I am back in this after fuckin' 5 billion years… Sorry!) We woke up the next day, got ready for the day, and I left before the others. I arrived at Sarah and Joel's house. It was Tuesday so Joel was just leaving when I arrived. Sarah saw me when he was gone. "Hey Ellie! What's goin' on?" she greeted. "Not much really. I decided to leave before the others so that's why I'm here alone for now," I said. "A'right, cool. Um, I don't know whether I should ask this, but how did you get that bite?" she asked. We hadn't gotten to the part in the game where I revealed my infection, but obviously she just wanted to ask. And besides, it wasn't shown or really explained in the main game. "Okay. I had a best friend called Riley. One day we went out to a local mall which was closed and stuff. We had fun, but the mall wasn't safe. We came across some infected, we both got bit, and decided to just wait it out. She turned, but my turn never came," I said. Sadness flowed through me when I remembered what happened. I kinda phased out, but came back to reality from Sarah hugging me. I hesitated, but hugged her back. She really was like a little sister already, and it was weird. But it also felt nice having a sister like Sarah. We stayed like that for about a minute until the others arrived.

Throughout the week, we all became really good friends with Sarah, though I hang out with her the most. She also talked to Joel a lot. We also progressed through The Last Of Us. Something else also happened, but that will be explained later. The next highlight of our month here came on the 31st of August, Saturday. Joel did not have work, so our Joel stayed in the TARDIS over all the weekends.

We arrived at the house, like normal. But Joel was not leaving when we arrived. Chris knocked on the door. Joel was the one who opened it. We had not had a run-in with Joel until now, so he had no idea who we were. Before Joel could say anything, Sarah came out. "Hey guys!" she said. "These your friends or somethin'?" asked Joel. "Yeah. Chris, Rebecca, Josiah, Tey, Sarah, and Ellie. They're uh, new to my school. I've just become really good friends with them over the last week," she said. She did not reveal the time-travel, and we didn't either. That day was spent 'getting to know Joel' as well as hanging out with Sarah again. Joel was very different though, and it was a pleasant change. But, being a 'true blue Aussie,' Chris suggested some backyard cricket. It was a bit confusing when he explained the rules, but when we started I quickly got the hang of it. Chris was batting first, since he was the experienced one. Joel bowled the ball, and Chris hit it hard. He started his runs, and I ran as fast as I could to catch it. It bounced once and I caught it. But due to the bounce, Chris was not out. He had gotten about four runs in that. He got another five runs before Tey caught the ball. It bounced, but he threw it at the wickets before Chris made it. Chris was out. Next I decided to bat. Lumie was bowling. She threw the ball, and I hit it perfectly. A lot harder than Chris, because I had more strength believe it or not. Sure, he could turn into a dragon, but he wasn't one right now. And besides, I could too. I could also run faster. I got six runs before Rebecca threw the ball at the stumps. I was safe though. Lumie bowled again, and I hit it again. Another five runs. I was already beating Chris. I was safe when the stumps got hit. Another bowl. I clipped it. But because I had hit it, I had to run. Unfortunately, I hadn't clipped it enough to steer it away from the wickets. It hit the stumps before I even registered that I had to run. I was out. The game continued. In the end, it was Joel who got the most runs with an impressive 30. Not bad for a first timer, and considering cricket was not very big at all in America. It was mainly Australian and English. After a while it was time to end off the day. We said goodbye and went back to the TARDIS.

The next highlight happened on a day when it was just Sarah and me. It was raining, so the others didn't come. Chris had wanted to but he decided to stick behind since Rebecca wasn't feeling all that well. Sarah was putting on a shit ton of Disney movies, and I actually found them quite fun to watch. She also threw in a movie I had heard Chris mention. And it was also a movie that was one of the realms. Bridge To Terabithia. It was still a Disney movie. I hadn't actually seen the movie, though had become friends with Leslie and Jess. I had told Sarah that when I saw the title. "Bridge To Terabithia? I haven't seen the movie but I know the characters. I'm good friends with them," I said. "You mean the actors?" asked Sarah. I remembered we hadn't fully told her about the different planets. "No, this isn't the only planet based on a game or something. There are movie planets as well, and Bridge To Terabithia is one of them. Terabithia is actually the central base of the Casters Network," I said. "Now I want to go to the future to see this," she pouted. We laughed and she started the movie. By the end, we weren't exactly tear free. I thought I had toughened up in the apocalypse, but obviously being around Sarah was making me just be me. Though she was crying more than me. I hugged her close. "Why did Leslie die. I don't like that," she said. "Good thing she's alive in our time," I said. "How?" she asked. "I think the world opened up to the Network before she died, and Chris saved her," I said. "And how did Chris save her?" she asked. "He's not completely human. He's half dragon. People like that call themselves 'Dragonborn' and these days they are not entirely rare," I said. "He looks human to me, or does he transform into a dragon?" "He transforms. There is another half human species who call themselves 'Wolfbloods,' and also one person in the entire world who is different again. And it happens to be Rebecca, she is a shape shifter so she can turn into anything," I said. "Whoa, outside of this world the future sounds awesome!" she said. "It's not bad outside of this world, I can say that. It is really awesome," I said, laughing. We didn't really do much more other than just sit there, relaxing in each other's arms. It really felt nice having a sister. I knew it would not be for long, but you can't have everything. We would just have to enjoy the time we had. In the end, that night ended up being the first night I slept in the house instead of the TARDIS. Sarah suggested it and I didn't feel like going out in the rain back to the van, so I ended up falling asleep on the couch.

I was woken up the next morning by Sarah sitting on my legs. I groaned as I opened my eyes. "Good morning sleepy head," she said. I looked at the time and saw it was 10 AM. "Shit sorry," I said, not able to catch my swearing since I was still drowsy. "Ugh, sorry again. Used to it," I said. "Eh, it's okay. If I'm only going to live for another week or so it doesn't really bother me," she said. I realised it was September the 21st, Saturday. The infection would hit on Friday. I tried to force it out of my head. I heard footsteps and realised the others had arrived. "About bloody time you woke up," joked Chris. "Hey fuck you," I said, again forgetting that Sarah was right there and not being able to stop myself. I was really tired. "Fuck you too mate, fuck you too," he replied. I knew it was a joke, since he used that same line way too often when playing around with the rest of MCP. That day was spent playing random games, because Joel was home so we couldn't play The Last Of Us. We were near the end and wanted to finish it before the outbreak though, so we would certainly be playing that a lot next week.

And that's how it went. We spent most of the week playing The Last Of Us. We finished the main game on Tuesday, and managed to complete The Last Of Us: Left Behind in one day on Wednesday. Which was difficult for me, because Left Behind was the story of me and Riley. After we finished that, Sarah asked me if I wanted to sleep over again. She could see how much the DLC had affected me, and wanted to comfort me. And so I slept in her room that night with her.

The next day was the final day we had together. Last week we had gone out to get the watch for Joel's birthday. Half way through the day, our Joel and the rest of the crew said goodbye to Sarah and went back to the TARDIS, letting us spend the last day together by ourselves. We messed around and had fun, and then she got tired. Sarah fell asleep on the couch waiting for Joel, while I stayed up. I wasn't tired. Joel soon came home. He turned the light on and hung up his phone, crashing on the couch and telling Sarah to "Scoot," she sat up, and I sat on the arm of the chair. "What are you two still doin' up it's late," he said. "Oh crud what time is it?" wondered Sarah, looking at the clock. "Way past your bedtime," he said. "But it's still today," I passed the watch to Sarah, who gave it to Joel. "What's this?" he asked. "It's your birthday so I figured, you know," she said as Joel opened it up. He saw the watch and put it on. "Do you like it?" she asked. "Honey, it's, it's great but I think there's something wrong with it, it's not," Sarah panicked. "What? No no no no no, oh, ha, ha," she sat back, laughing sarcastically. I smiled at the playful couple. _Now that's a good father daughter relationship._ I thought to myself. "How did you get the money to buy this?" he asked. "Drugs. I sell hardcore drugs," joked Sarah. I laughed. "Good. You can start helpin' out with the mortgage," said Joel. "Psh, you wish," we laughed. Sarah fell asleep quickly, and so did I. But I was a light sleeper. Joel turned off the TV and picked up Sarah, which I felt because I was behind Sarah, holding her close. I woke up and sleepily followed Joel up to Sarah's room. Joel put Sarah on her bed. "Goodnight Baby Girl. And goodnight Ellie," he said quietly. "Goodnight Joel," I said, getting on the bed. I fell asleep again pretty quickly.

We were both woken up by the sound of the phone. Sarah picked it up and we heard Tommy's voice. He was panicking, and the line went dead. "Shit! I had completely forgotten about this!" I cursed. I silently followed Sarah through the house. It was midnight, and Joel was nowhere to be seen. We went in his room and saw the news report, and the two explosions. "Daddy!" Yelled Sarah. We went down stairs. Sarah found Joel's phone. A bunch of missed calls and some messages from Tommy. We went into the study, and Joel burst through the door. He grabbed a revolver. "What's goin' on?" asked Sarah. But she knew. We both knew. "I don't know honey, it's the Coopers. I, I think they're sick," he said. An infected smashed through the glass and Joel shot him. We continued to act like we had no idea what was going on. Tommy arrived and we went out front. We got in his ute. I noticed a purple explosion not far away, and knew Chris and probably Sarah were following. "Sarah, there is something else you should know," I whispered. "What?" she asked. "I'm also a Dragonborn," she stared at me. "Really?" she asked quietly. I nodded. "Cool," she said. Really I was just trying to not focus on the outbreak. We came across a traffic jam. Infected attacked the car in front of us, and one ran at us. I grabbed the knife I always kept, opened the window, and cut his neck as we drove off. "Where the heck did you get a knife?" asked Joel. "Don't ask," I said. We tried to make our way through a bunch of running people. I remembered what happened next, and climbed out the window onto the roof as we went around the vehicle blocking the road. The van slammed into us, but I transformed and got out of the way just in time. I landed on the car and transformed back. Sarah tried to wake Joel. "I'm going to cover you from above," I said. "Okay," she said, but we both knew that she was done for either way. I could not change the past a whole lot, otherwise the future would be screwed. I transformed again and joined Rebecca, Chris, and even Lumie. Tey, Josiah, and Joel were riding the three. We followed Joel and Sarah, while staying hidden. Joel had initially called out my name, but gave up when I didn't answer for too long. A huge part of me wanted to dive down, grab Joel, Sarah, and Tommy, and get the hell out of there, but I knew that wouldn't be good. They went through a pub, and we watched as Sarah's death scene played out as they ran from two infected, the infected got shot by a soldier, and then they got shot. Tommy shot him before he shot Joel, but it was too late for Sarah. "Take care of Ellie, she's an amazing girl," I heard her say before she died. Joel was crying his eyes out. We kept hovering over until Joel and Tommy left. Leaving Sarah's body behind. I went down and transformed. "Sarah. I loved you like a sister. You were the best sister I could have ever had, and I will miss you. I will never forget you, forever. Goodbye, Sarah," I broke down in tears. I heard the familiar sound of the TARDIS. Everyone came down and we all entered. The Author didn't bother saying anything, knowing how sad we all were. We arrived back in 2015 on Earth. We said goodbye, and I went with Joel to the house we had on this planet. Which was actually his old house in our world. I didn't want to go back to our world, it reminded me too much of Sarah. And from then on, we almost never went back to our world.

_**The End, Or is it?**_

_**Joel's POV:**_

I woke up from a nightmare. "Bad dream?" asked Ellie. I just ignored the girl. "I told you to take care of Ellie, might want to do better than that," said a voice that I recognised. At first I thought I was dreaming, until Ellie reacted. "Who's there? And how do you know me?" she asked. I looked around and saw a small group that I recognised. The group that called themselves Minecast Productions, except the old Ellie wasn't there. But Sarah was. "Sarah?" I asked. "Yeah mate, surprise, time-travel. That Ellie that you met back before all this started, that was the exact same Ellie that is behind you," said Chris. "Before I died, I told you to protect Ellie. So far you're not exactly being the greatest person to her. She's like my sister, and I trust you to keep her out of trouble, daddy," said Sarah. I remembered those final words. _Take care of Ellie, she's an amazing girl._ "I'm sorry, wait, how do you know what you said if it hasn't happened for you?" I asked. "Maybe I'm planning on saying it when I die? Duh," she joked. I actually managed to smile. "And we've also got some, outside help," said Rebecca. (Hi) Sarah ran to me and hugged me. I hugged her back. When we separated, she went over to Ellie. "You don't know me yet, but in a year, you'll be the best sister I could ever want. So, in advance, thank you," she hugged Ellie. Ellie hesitated. She had no idea who Sarah was, but obviously Sarah knew who Ellie was somehow. "Um, you're welcome? I guess," said Ellie, awkwardly hugging back. We all laughed. "Don't worry Ellie, you'll see when the time comes," said Lumie. "Well, we just wanted to stop by and help make your journey a little bit easier as far as relationships go. Now we must be off, back to 2013. See ya," said Chris. I hugged Sarah one more time. "I miss you baby girl," I whispered. "I love you, daddy," she said. We let go and she went with the others into the next room. We heard a weird noise, and I knew they were gone. "Was that a dream?" I asked. "If it was, we're all having the same dream," said Tess, who was standing at the door. "How long have you been there?" I asked. "Long enough," she replied.

_**The End! Truly!**_

**I hope you all enjoyed that! I wanted to do that. Maybe I will make another FanFiction where either Sarah survives, or time-travel happens, or some other thing where Ellie and Sarah meet and become sisters, because I like that idea. Anyway, that was the true finale of Dragoncast Productions. No more chapters. :( Well, check out the other stories I have. Might not be as good as this, might be better. This was not only a personal favourite, but the favourite of my friends too. But I was running out of stuff and had to end. I am sorry. I am saying goodbye for the final time under this story title, so from Australia, goodbye and goodnight. (It's 10:23 PM right now, but I will upload this tomorrow because I just turned the laptop off so I don't feel like exporting this to Word and uploading it from the laptop.)**

**-Minecast Chris**

**©Minecast Productions 2015**

**(DISCLAIMER: I AM SO SAD. Oh, that's not a disclaimer. Um, I do not own any characters except my OCs. Everything else belongs to its respectful owners.)**


End file.
